La Terapia de la Dra Silvia
by Lord Yavetil
Summary: La historia UA que narra a un chico que conoce a una psicóloga que le ayuda a conocer el amor y a desechar los malos deseos y sentimientos, que le impide ser feliz en su vida. Dicha terapia le mostrará a Zoro que nunca es tarde para amar y para encontrar esa persona que a veces está mas cerca de el de lo que creía. Un personaje alterno que admiro mucho será protagonista de este fic
1. El Invitado de Bodas y La Desconocida

**Nuevo fic dedicado a mi sensual nakama Otaku-SIG, quien me sirvió de inspiración para escribir algo referente al amor y lo complicado que lo hacemos. Disfrútenlo XD**

* * *

Posiblemente, lo que todos anhelamos más en la vida sea el amor y las relaciones amorosas. Todos de algún modo buscamos establecer una relación especial, lo cual nos hace llevar a una serie de preguntas. ¿Por qué, entonces, demasiadas personas viven vidas solitarias en sus almas sin redención, buscando, esperando, pero en muy pocas ocasiones encontrando el amor? Si el amor es lo que más deseamos, ¿Por qué el número de divorcios y de hogares solitarios y destruidos está alcanzando esas cifras tan astronómicas? ¿Por qué hay tantas madres y padres separados que intentan educar a sus hijos en la soledad? ¿Por qué están las ciudades abarrotadas de gente que se siente sola y aislada? ¿Pudiera ser que estemos buscando el amor en los lugares o en las personas equivocadas?

Contrariamente a la creencia popular, el amor no es el resultado de la suerte o del mero destino, no es algo que nos sucede por casualidad, y rompiendo demasiadas cosas que todos ustedes, manada de ciegos no pueden ver, es algo que nosotros mismos creamos… y todos tenemos el poder y la capacidad de hacerlo. Todos podemos amar y ser amados, todos tenemos la capacidad de crear relaciones amorosas. No importan las circunstancias en las que nos encontremos, (Solteros y solos o en una relación insatisfactoria y estancada en la agonía y la ruina), la vida puede cambiar y está en nuestras manos.

Esa noche, probablemente nadie se hubiera percatado de él, ninguno de los otros doscientos invitados lo hicieron. Ahí estaba sentado, solo, en una de las mesas más apartadas del salón; era un chico joven, aproximadamente veinte años o más. Su apariencia resultaba ser peculiar, su altura era un poco más alta que la normal y su complexión era fornida. Su vestimenta no se diferenciaba del resto de los asistentes masculinos; traje negro y camisa blanca con figurilla. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era su peculiar cabello verde y los aretes que estaban en la oreja izquierda, sin contar la cicatriz que cruzaba el ojo izquierdo.

- Maldición, no sé qué mierdas hago aun aquí… debería irme.

Seguido de esto, no podía evitar sentirse extraño y fuera de lugar, sentado allí solo. Todos los invitados con los que había compartido mesa durante la comida estaban ahora bailando, pero este joven no era tímido, era simplemente de carácter reservado porque le placía, y por si fuese poco, no tenía novia. Así que decidió quedarse sentado y observar la fiesta. No podía negar que el banquete había sido bien elaborado, y con gastos grandes. A los cocteles de champagne le siguió una cena de seis platos seguidos, amenizada por una peculiar banda de jazz en vivo en cada intervalo de baile. El lugar de por sí era espectacular.

- Que aburrimiento… ojala me llamen para irme de aquí.

Este chico parecía nunca haber sido extrovertido, pero aun así se veía con ánimos de ser amigable, y el simple hecho de estar en un salón con doscientos extraños no era su idea de diversión. A la única persona que conocía era al novio, un amigo al que no había visto en años. De hecho, le había sorprendido recibir una invitación para dicha boda. Viendo la mesa de comida, este solo se dedicó a destapar la botella de champagne y bebérsela sola, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Bueno, me quedaré con mi propia fiesta. Me divertiré yo solo aquí… al terminarme la botella, me voy.

Pero ocurrió algo interesante. Este chico observó a su amigo narigón que bailaba con una bella rubia frágil de aspecto, pero linda. Estaban mejilla contra mejilla. Parecían muy felices a su opinión y no pudo evitar sentir envidia por dentro y se preguntaba si estaría en el lugar del novio algún día.

A la distancia, sentada en una mesa con unos amigos, una chica de aspecto delgado y de rostro sensual, estaba mirando la mesa en la que veía al chico solitario y se acercó a una de sus acompañantes, diciéndole:

- ¿Quién es aquel sujeto de cabellos verdes que está allá solo?

La que lo miró, lo reconoció en seguida y sonriendo regresa hacia la que le hizo la pregunta diciéndole:

- Es un amigo del novio, lo vino a ver desde Tokio, pero que va… no conoce a nadie y prefiere quedarse solo.

- ¿Sabes cómo se llama?

- No lo sé, pero escuché que el novio le llamó Zoro o algo así.

- ¿Zoro?

- Así es.

Seguido de esto, la sensual esbelta prefiere recostarse de su silla y analizar desde la distancia a este chico solitario. En la mesa, el chico de cabellos verdes estaba mirando fijamente a los recién casados y estaba empinándose la botella de champagne él solo, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- "¿Por qué? Otra gente se casa, asienta y tiene hijos y yo ni siquiera consigo mantener una relación con una mujer por más de unos meses"

El problema del chico no radicaba en encontrar chicas con las que salir, sino en encontrar la chica perfecta, alguien con quien mantener una relación estable, alguien con quien deseara pasar el resto de su vida. Se notaba que no estaba para andar con idioteces.

- Como si aquí en este lugar encontrase a una chica con la cual pasar el resto de mi vida.

A veces, sólo pensar en su situación le deprimía. Comenzaba a creer que algo andaba mal en su vida por no ser capaz de mantener una relación intensa y duradera. En otras ocasiones se decía a sí mismo que no tenía suerte. Quizá sus pocos amigos tenían razón y el amor era una cuestión del destino: el cosmos te lo daba o negaba. No se podía hacer mucho al respecto. Cualquier día te topabas con él o podía no ocurrir nada.

Solo se había enamorado una vez, dos años atrás, pero incluso esa aventura no había durado más de tres meses. Cuando rompieron, se sintió desolado y destrozado. Después de ese desengaño se prometió que nunca más iba a dejar que alguien le hiriera de esa manera.

Mientras tanto, observaba a las parejas del salón: unas abrazadas y riendo, otras bailando y cantando. Se intentó convencer de que era mucho mejor seguir solo y soltero. Después de todo, ¿Cuántas relaciones realmente duraban? ¿Cuántas parejas siguen juntas después de unos años? Al menos, siendo soltero no tendría que pasar por el dolor de la separación y la pérdida. Y además era libre, libre de hacer lo que quiera y de ir a donde le apeteciese.

- Demonios, me largo de aquí… ya no tengo nada que hacer en este lugar.

Pero antes de levantarse y de colocar la botella vacía de champagne, fue entonces cuando, al pasear la mirada por la habitación, vio algo que le inquietó demasiado, al punto de regresarlo a su asiento. Algo que le recordó que el amor duradero era posible y que las relaciones estables sí existen. En medio de la pista una pareja de ancianos bailaban muy abrazados y sonriéndose con la mirada.

Este chico les contemplaba en silencio. Se preguntó si, por alguna suerte de milagro, existiría alguien esperándole a él también… en algún lugar… quien sabe. De pronto, alguien le interrumpe los pensamientos y la mirada.

- ¿Estás solo?

El joven se volvió y vio a un lado a una mujer de casi su edad, de aspecto ibérica. Se trataba de la misma mujer que lo miró a la distancia y que preguntó por él, siendo una chica de 1.80 de altura. Tenía un largo cabello marrón oscuro y un sensual vestido negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Su piel era clara y su cuerpo era bastante atractivo. Sus ojos marrones parecían iluminar todo su rostro serio que desbordaba sensualidad. El sujeto solo sonrió ante ella y dijo:

- Eh… sí.

- Yo también, ¿Te importa si me siento contigo?

- No, en absoluto.

Seguido de esto, esta chica se sienta a un lado de él, cruzando sus largas piernas y recostando su brazo izquierdo en la mesa, bebiéndose una copa de un vino tinto muy peculiar. El chico estaba aun extrañado que una mujer tan sensual como ella se le acercase a hablar así mismo con él, y suspiró profundamente. Ella estaba mirando hacia el resto de los invitados y dijo:

- Una boda maravillosa, ¿Verdad?

- Sí, supongo… si te van este tipo de cosas, puede que sea una maravilla.

De pronto, la chica percibe como él dijo esto de un modo altanero y le preguntó sin siquiera voltear hacia él:

- ¿Y a quien no le iba a gustar la celebración de una boda?

- Bueno, la verdad es que hoy en día, este tema no es más que una maldita farsa.

Afirmó en seguida, el chico para luego acomodarse en el respaldo de la silla. La chica sonrió por esto y quiso saber a qué se refería con esto.

- ¿Qué es una farsa?

- El matrimonio.

- El matrimonio solo es una farsa si la pareja o se ama.

- ¡Amor!

Este chico resopló con más arrogancia, tomando otra botella de vino que estaban repartiendo en la recepción y comienza a bebérsela, para luego decir:

- ¿Y qué es el amor? La gente se enamora y se desilusiona cada dos por tres. Un día se adoran y al siguiente se odian. Si quieres saber mi opinión, el amor se sobrevalora, pero lo único que hace es romper corazones y hacer a la gente más miserable.

Habiendo escuchado esto, la sensual chica no pudo evitar reírse por esto, y es cuando voltea hacia el chico y le dice:

- Es fácil mostrarse cínico, pero te aseguro que no existe mayor error en la vida que mostrarse cínico ante el amor.

Ahí es cuando el chico se gira a mirar a la mujer de frente:

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Hazme caso… cuando llegues al final de tu vida, lo único que contará será el amor que hayas dado y recibido. En tu viaje al otro mundo, lo único que te llevarás contigo será el amor, y lo único de valor que dejarás atrás es el amor… y eso no es todo. Conozco gente que ha sido capaz de soportar muchas dificultades en la vida, pero aun estoy por conocer a alguien que haya podido soportar una vida entera sin amor.

Y volviendo su mirada hacia los demás invitados, la sensual chica levantaba su copa de vino y siguió diciendo:

- Por eso el amor es el mejor regalo de la vida. Le da sentido y la hace merecedora de ser vivida.

- No estoy muy seguro de eso.

- ¿Por qué no?

Es cuando este chico permaneció silencioso por unos segundos antes de responder. La chica sonreía mirándolo de nuevo y haciéndolo sentir un poco nervioso con esto.

- ¿Sabes que pienso? Enamorarse es un mito romántico. Se nos hace creer que un día conoceremos a alguien y nos enamoraremos perdidamente, pero eso casi nunca sucede. Y, cuando sucede, no dura una mierda.

Oyendo esto, la chica sonríe por esto y se lleva una mano al mentón, recostando el codo sobre la mesa.

- Ya veo… en eso llevas toda la razón. ¡Enamorarse es un mito romántico!

Este no era el punto al cual se refería el chico, pero alzó la ceja extrañado y se regresó a la chica diciéndole:

- Espera un momento, no era eso a…

- El amor no es algo que nos "sucede", es algo que creamos, y todos tenemos esa capacidad. La gente comete el error de creer que, si tienen suerte, se enamorarán; se imaginan que un día irán andando por la calle y, de pronto, verán a alguien y les dará el flechazo. Pero no es amor, querido chico.

- ¿Y qué es?

- Mera atracción física, cegamiento. ¡Pero definitivamente no es amor! No cabe duda de que el amor puede crecer de una atracción física mutua, pero el amor verdadero nunca puede ser solo físico…

Aprovechando el momento en el que lo tenía interesado en el tema, ella se acerca más al chico y se sienta al lado de él, mirándole de cerca, mientras seguía diciéndole:

- … Para amar, para amar realmente, debes comprender a esa persona, necesitas conocerla y respetarla. Es preciso que su bienestar te preocupe de verdad. Es como una empanada.

Teniendo a esta chica frente a frente, él se acerca más a ella y le pregunta con más interés y un tanto sorprendido:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Bueno, ¿Crees que es posible decidir su una empanada está buena o no con solo mirarla?

- No, también habría que probarla.

- Efectivamente. En otras palabras, necesitas saber cómo es tanto por dentro como por fuera. ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo, cariño?

Oyendo esto, el chico se da cuenta que ella estaba hablándole con mucho convencimiento.

- Claro, tienes razón.

- Pues lo mismo sucede con la gente. No es posible conocer a alguien solo por su apariencia física. Para amar a una persona de verdad debes verla por dentro, su naturaleza, su espíritu, su alma. Hay cosas que no pueden contemplarse con los ojos. En el amor lo esencial solo puede verse con el corazón.

Y sí que era cierto lo que decía. El chico miró a un lado pensando demasiado en lo que ella le estaba diciendo.

- Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Regresando la mirada hacia ella, le dice:

- Me llamo Zoro… Roronoa Zoro.

- Un placer, cariño.

- ¿Y tú?

- Te lo diré al final… por eso, una relación duradera basada en el amor verdadero no es una casualidad, no pienses nunca que lo es. Algo que suceda por accidente o que sea el producto de la casualidad, nunca es efectivo. Tiene que construirse y cuidarse, como una bella flor de petunias.

- Y, ¿Cómo se logra eso?

Así que en ese instante, la chica sonríe y alza la mirada como tratando de recordar algo en su cabeza.

- Verás, cuando yo era una niña, mi madre me enseñó la regla de oro del amor. Es muy sencilla. Mi madre decía que si quieres que te amen, tú tienes que amar primero. Todos tenemos el poder de amar y de que nos amen y la capacidad para crear relaciones amorosas en nuestra vida. Por eso es tan triste que la gente decida vivir sin amor.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Por qué iba nadie a elegir sin amor?

Es cuando la chica sensual de mirada penetrante, miró fijamente a este chico como si fuese un psicoanálisis, diciéndole:

- Alguna gente elige no amar para evitar el dolor que la separación y la pérdida producen.

El chico que se llamaba Zoro, se ruborizó por esto y casi se atraganta al oír las palabras de la mujer. Se empina un sorbo largo de la botella de vino, porque le hizo sentir incomodo, era como si ella hubiese leído su mente.

- Te aseguro que el amor está disponible para todo el mundo, pero debemos elegirlo.

Seguido de esto, la mujer, con un leve movimiento de su cabeza señaló a la pareja sentada en una mesa cercana que estaban discutiendo.

- Ahí tienes un buen ejemplo: dos personas que prefieren ganar una discusión que el amor. La vida está repleta de elecciones. Podemos elegir llevar la razón o que se nos ame; podemos elegir el perdón o la venganza, la soledad o la compañía. Siempre hay elecciones. Las personas que no cuentan con una relación amorosa en la vida es porque, consciente o inconscientemente, lo han decidido así.

- ¿Insinúas que la gente elige la situación en la que se encuentra?

- ¡Pues claro! Seas lo que seas en la vida, sea cual sea la situación, tú la has elegido. Estés casado o soltero, en una relación gratificante o infeliz, estás ahí por una simple razón: Tú propia decisión. ¡Y solo tú tienes el poder de cambiarla!

Oyendo esto, Zoro comenzaba a comprender demasiadas cosas que esta chica le estaba diciendo. Veía razones específicas que le servirían para un futuro estar preparado. Ella se recuesta en el espaldar de la silla y seguía diciendo:

- Muchas personas cometen el error de pensar que el amor solo entrará en sus vidas cuando encuentren a la persona de sus sueños. Creen que sabrán lo que es el amor tan pronto como su "media naranja" entre en sus vidas. Pero lo cierto es que nunca encontrarán amor fuera, a menos que antes lo encuentren dentro de sí mismos.

Y era totalmente cierto. Ella estaba dando en el clavo respecto al tema, y Zoro comenzaba a mostrarse más interesado en saber que diría ella.

- En la vida logras lo que eres y eres lo que logras, Zoro. Las relaciones no aportan el amor, nosotros ponemos amor en la relación. Cuando somos cariñosos, una relación cariñosa surge inevitablemente. Por eso digo que todo el mundo puede amar y ser amado y todos podemos, en cualquier circunstancias de la vida, crear una verdadera relación con amor.

- Puede que sea así, mujer, pero en cualquier caso, deberías contar con un poco de suerte para conocer a la persona adecuada. ¿No? Me refiero a conocer a alguien que te resulte atractiva.

- La suerte forma parte de esa ecuación.

- Vale, el destino entonces.

La chica solo sonrió ante esto y lo único que hizo fue voltear el rostro a un lado, suspirando profundamente diciendo:

- Vaya, eres alguien contradictorio… pero, el destino te puede echar una mano y, de hecho, casi siempre lo hace, pero tú debes poner de tu parte también. No vas a conocer a muchas personas si continúas sentado aquí, solo, en una esquina de la habitación. Debes levantarte y hacer que suceda.

Y como por sorpresa, ella extiende la mano y le toma la de Zoro, levantándolo y llevándole a la pista. Este se sorprende y pregunta:

- ¿Qué haces?

- Necesito probar algo… ven conmigo.

- ¿Quieres que baile contigo?

- Claro.

Ambos llegaron al centro de la pista y ella lo abrazó, recostando su rostro en el de este chico, sonriendo y diciéndole:

- No te preocupes… es parte de lo que pienso hacer.

Le coloca la mano en su hombro y con la otra le sostiene la mano. Zoro inconscientemente estaba bailando con ella sin darse cuenta a primera de cambios.

- Eres increíble… me haces bailar cuando no puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

- Solo necesitabas un empujoncito, Zoro.

- ¿Me dirás cómo te llamas?

Seguido de esto, esta chica mira a los ojos al chico y le responde sonriendo:

- Aun la terapia no termina.

Y sin más que decir, estos dos siguieron bailando, en esa noche tan peculiar que hizo cambiar muchas cosas en la mente de Zoro, pero solo tenía una pregunta que aun le estaba martirizando. ¿Quién era esta sensual mujer que se sentó a hablar con él? Quizá su noche no terminaría aun gracias a ella.


	2. Se Llama Silvia

La noche aun continuaba. ¿Pueden creer que todo cambió en un instante para Zoro? Antes estaba sentado, pesimista con respecto al amor y a las relaciones sociales; pero ahora estaba bailando con una atractiva desconocida quien le estaba haciendo cambiar de ideas con respecto a todos sus errores.

Ahí se hallaba este chico. Un poco apenado por bailar con la mujer que le estaba haciendo un psicoanálisis profundo de su situación. No lo podía creer. ¿Por qué ella le sacaría a bailar y se interesaría en saber qué piensa? Lo único que hacía era seguir bailando y en silencio, pensando demasiadas cosas de las que estaban hablando antes de pararse a bailar. Ella estaba sonriente como si nada ocurriese, mientras que el tras habérselo pensado por unos largos instantes, dice:

- No es fácil.

Este comentario le extrañó un poco a la chica, ya que después de un largo rato de silencio, bailando en medio de la pista con Zoro, no imaginó que diría nada. Ella pregunta:

- ¿Qué no es fácil?

- No es fácil levantarme y hacer que todo suceda… no es fácil para mí ligar, y me da vergüenza decirlo.

Habiendo dicho esto, Zoro se percata que la chica se ríe por un instante y luego suspira diciendo:

- Nadie dijo que es fácil, no lo es, y no sientas vergüenza al decirlo.

- Como si fuese fácil.

- Pero si deseas amor, debes renunciar a tus miedos y estar dispuesto a no dejar pasar las oportunidades que surjan.

- Claro, oportunidades… ¿Cómo cuales?

- Verás, hay una historia que mi madre me contaba cuando yo era chica… un hombre recibió una noche la visita de un ángel, quien le comunicó que le esperaba un futuro fabuloso: se le daría la oportunidad de hacerse rico, de lograr una posición importante y respetada dentro de su comunidad y de casarse con una mujer hermosa.

Mientras ella le relataba esto, Zoro comenzaba a sentirse un poco más interesado en ese tema. La giraba mientras bailaba y la inclinaba con los pasos más básicos del vals y el suave jazz; oyendo que ella le seguía diciendo:

- Este hombre se pasó la vida esperando a que los milagros prometidos llegasen, pero nunca lo hicieron, así que al final murió solo y pobre como una rata. Cuando llegó a las puertas del cielo, vio al ángel que le había visitado años atrás y protestó muy contrariado: "Me prometiste riquezas, una buena posición social y una bella esposa. ¡Me he pasado la vida esperando en balde!"

- Vaya, que desencanto saber eso… o de mantener esperanzas en algo incierto.

- ¿Pero sabes que fue lo que el ángel le dijo? Le dijo lo siguiente: "Yo no te hice esa promesa, te prometí la OPORTUNIDAD de riqueza, una buena posición social y una esposa hermosa". El hombre estaba realmente intrigado por esto, y le dijo: "No entiendo lo que quieres decir". Luego el ángel le dice: "¿Recuerdas que una vez tuviste la idea de montar un negocio pero el miedo al fracaso te detuvo y nunca lo pudiste hacer o poner en práctica?" El hombre solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras que el ángel le seguía diciendo: "Al no decidirte, unos años más tarde se le dio esa idea a otro hombre que no permitió que el miedo al fracaso le impidiera ponerla en práctica. Recordarás que se convirtió en uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo"

Mientras relataba esto, Zoro sin darse cuenta estaba atrapado en la historia. De verdad que le estaba llamando demasiado la atención, y muchos de los invitados comenzaron a notar a este chico con quien bailaba. Ella seguía diciendo:

- "También recordarás aquella ocasión en que un terremoto asoló la ciudad, derrumbó muchos edificios y miles de personas quedaron atrapadas en ellos. En aquella ocasión tuviste la oportunidad de ayudar a encontrar y rescatar a los supervivientes, pero no quisiste dejar tu hogar solo por miedo a que los muchos saqueadores que había te robasen todas tus pertenencias, así que ignoraste la petición de ayuda y te quedaste en casa". El hombre asintió con vergüenza, mientras el ángel seguía diciéndole: "Esa fue tu oportunidad de salvarle la vida a cientos de personas, con lo que hubieras ganado el respeto de todos ellos"

- Vaya, eso es duro de oír… hasta a mí me haría sentir vergüenza.

- Y el ángel le dice: "Por último, ¿Recuerdas a aquella hermosa chica rubia que te había atraído tanto? La creías incomparable a cualquier otra y nunca conociste a nadie igual. Sin embargo, pensaste que tal vez la mujer no se casaría con alguien como tú y, para evitar el rechazo nunca llegaste a proponérselo" el sujeto comenzó a llorar amargamente, asintiendo con la cabeza. "Sí, amigo mío, ella podría haber sido tu esposa, y con ella se te hubiera otorgado la bendición de tener tres hijos y de multiplicar tu felicidad en tu vida"

Todo esto termina aquí, y mientras ella estaba girando al compás del baile, regresa hacia los brazos de Zoro y oye que él le pregunta:

- ¿Y cuál es la moraleja de todo esto?

- A todos se nos ofrecen a diario muchas oportunidades, pero muy a menudo las dejamos pasar por nuestros temores e inseguridades.

Zoro no pudo impedir pensar en todas esas ocasiones en las que el miedo a ser rechazado le había impedido entablar una conversación con una chica que le había llamado la atención antes. Mientras bailaba respira profundamente, deprimido en su mente, por todas las oportunidades que dejó pasar. Ella lo mira detenidamente a los ojos y le pregunta:

- ¿Ya has pasado por eso?

- Así es… ya sé lo que es eso, y me doy cuenta de lo imbécil que fui por no haber hecho nada.

- No te preocupes, siempre hay una nueva oportunidad para todos nosotros, cariño… pero, tenemos una ventaja sobre el cuento.

- ¿Cuál es?

Zoro estaba muy interesado. Sentía curiosidad de lo que esta chica le fuese a decir.

- Muy simple, Zoro. Aun estamos vivos. Podemos comenzar a aprovechar esas oportunidades y crear las nuestras propias.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro se pudo identificar sin dificultad con muchas de las cosas que esta sensual chica le decía. Era cierto que siempre había pensado que las relaciones de pareja y el amor eran una cuestión de suerte o del destino. En su opinión personal, la chica adecuada aparecería o no en su vida sin más.

También creía que el amor siempre ocurría a primera vista, el flechazo. Veías a alguien y sin poder evitarlo te enamorabas, la atracción era inmediata. Pero ahora, después de escucharla a ella mientras bailaba, ya no estaba tan seguro que todo eso era cierto.

- No puedes lograr una relación amorosa a menos que aprendas a amar, Zoro. Una vez que tú seas un amante, y no de esos amantes pendejos que vemos en las telenovelas que hablan que la persona tiene sexo con alguien casada… no, hablo de esos que son capaces de amar sin problemas, y sí amas la relación surgirá.

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, la chica continua bailando con tranquilidad, hasta que luego de haberlo pensado demasiado, Zoro le pregunta:

- ¿Y dices que cualquiera puede aprender a amar?

- Por supuesto, cari. Es el estado más natural del mundo: amarte a ti mismo, a los demás y a la vida. Sean cuales sean nuestras circunstancias o posición en la vida, todos tenemos la capacidad de amar y de ser amados, de disfrutar del amor en abundancia…

Y colocándole el dedo en el pecho mientras bailaban, la chica le alza las cejas y le termina de decir algo relevante en la historia.

- … todo lo que tú necesitas, es mi suite de los diez pasos.

- ¿La suite de los diez pasos?

- Así es.

Es cuando Zoro comprende un poco mejor a esta chica y cae en la situación, haciendo una onomatopeya de risa con sus labios, para luego preguntar:

- Lo sabía, ¿Eres psicóloga?

Ella lo único que hace es reírse por esto, y voltear la mirada a un lado, respondiendo a eso:

- Sí, así es. Lo soy… la suite de los diez pasos, es un sistema que he adaptado para mis clientes, y fueron por primera vez expresados hace años por sabios y profetas. Se trata de diez principios mediante los cuales podemos crear amor en nuestra vida, pero en tal abundancia que permanecerá con nosotros para siempre.

- Me estás jodiendo, ¿No es así? ¿Insinúas que cualquier persona puede encontrar amor y establecer relaciones de amor verdadero?

- No exactamente, cari. Lo que estoy diciendo es que todos podemos crear amor y relaciones amorosas.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?

Zoro estaba muy deseoso de saber muchas cosas respecto a ella, pero al mismo instante confundido por casi todo. La chica psicóloga, mira hacia un lado y trata de pensar en cómo explicar esto, buscando ejemplos.

- Verás… si choco mis manos, suenan, ¿Verdad?, si empujo las mesas de esta habitación, se mueven. Existen leyes en la naturaleza, leyes universales que lo rigen todo, desde el movimiento de las olas a la puesta del sol, todo está gobernado por unas leyes increíblemente precisas.

- Es cierto.

- Los científicos han descubierto muchas de ellas. Leyes de los cuerpos físicos, leyes de movimiento, la ley de gravedad. Pero existen otras que se refieren a la naturaleza humana: a la salud, a la felicidad… y existen otras que rigen el amor.

- ¿Leyes que rigen el amor?

Cuando ella asentía con su cabeza, Zoro se mostró demasiado escéptico ante la situación y preguntó algo que la mayoría del mundo lo pregunta en estas ocasiones.

- Si esas leyes existen, como tú dices, ¿Por qué no las conocemos todos?

- Muy simple, Zoro. Porque a veces perdemos el rumbo en la vida. A veces nos descorazonamos, nos desilusionamos y, entonces, las olvidamos. Necesitamos que alguien venga y nos las recuerden.

Ahí mismo, ella se acerca un poco más al oído de este chico para decirle lo siguiente:

- Sin amor en la vida, el mundo sería un lugar muy frío y desolado. Pero con amor se convierte en un paraíso. Hay una tierra de los vivos y una de los muertos, y el puente entre ellas es el amor… la única forma de sobrevivir, lo único que tiene sentido.

Y despegándose del oído de Zoro, la psicóloga sonríe y sigue bailando con él. Luego le dice:

- Si sigues la suite de los diez pasos, encontrarás ese sentido o significado que transformará tu mundo, tu vida.

- ¿Cómo haces eso?

Es cuando la chica sonríe mientras le daba un trozo de papel. Zoro lo ve mientras bailaba y se detiene en la pista para examinarlo detenidamente, conteniendo el número de teléfono de ella y una dirección. Le dio vuelta esperando encontrar algo más pero la otra cara estaba en blanco.

- ¿Y qué es esto?

Cuando alzó la mirada, ella no estaba ahí con él. Zoro caminó hacia la mesa y buscó por toda la habitación, hasta se paró encima de la mesa para ver mejor, pero la chica no estaba en ninguna parte. Se volvió a sentar con la esperanza de que volviese a la mesa. Después de media hora de esperar, supo que esa noche no la vería por ahí.

- Demonios… se ha ido y no sé su nombre.

Antes de marcharse de la fiesta, ya que eran aproximadamente las 4.00 de la madrugada, Zoro se despidió de los novios, agradeciéndole por la invitación.

- De verdad que les agradezco mucho, Usopp, Kaya… les deseo lo mejor.

El novio que se llama Usopp, le coloca una mano en el hombro y le dice:

- No lo hagas, todo está normal.

- En serio gracias…

Pero antes de darse la media vuelta, se acuerda de la chica y le pregunta a Usopp:

- Usopp, ¿Por casualidad no conoces a una chica de cabellos marrones, metro ochenta, con medidas de 90 – 67 – 97, vestido negro, mirada sensual? Es psicóloga.

Pero ambos novios estaban seguros que no había nadie con esas características en la lista de invitados. Zoro había deducido que se trató al menos de una mala jugada del alcohol pero él no se embriaga muy fácil y estaba seguro que no bebió demasiado en esa fiesta. Zoro estaba intrigado por completo.

- ¿Quién era esa mujer? ¿De dónde salió? ¿Y qué mierdas es eso de la suite de los diez pasos que ella me había hablado?

Zoro abandona el banquete, llevándose dos botellas de vino sin destapar con esa tarjeta que la psicóloga desconocida le había dado, pero supo que había una manera de averiguarlo todo. Luego al llegar a su departamento, Zoro ve la tarjeta y detalla el número pero luego ve que había un nombre dorado en cursiva que era poco de leer, y dice:

- ¿Qué es esto?

Inclinándolo para mirarlo mejor sin el brillo de la luz, Zoro ve un nombre y un apellido incrustado que apenas lo logra leer.

- Silvia Indias. Así se llama la psicóloga… interesante.

Y dicho esto, Zoro se acuesta a dormir, pensando en demasiadas cosas que le habían ocurrido en su noche, y en todo lo que había hablado con esta chica que ya le sabía el nombre, pero que de seguro la vería de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, había ocurrido algo en la mente del peliverde. Como era de esperarse, esta situación le hizo quedar como un chico inquieto por conocer demasiadas verdades. Levantándose de su lecho, Zoro se prepara para su día a día y es cuando al salir de su ducha, recién bañado y con una toalla en su cintura, ve la tarjeta con el número de la psicóloga de anoche.

- Es verdad…

Y acercándose al papel, Zoro lo levanta y toma el teléfono para llamar sin pensarlo dos veces. Mientras estaba esperando a que atendiesen la llamada, siendo aun las 9.30 de la mañana; desde el otro lado, la psicóloga estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad, relajada con una chaqueta de cuero encima de una ligera blusa de tirantes, y unos jeans oscuros, portando al mismo tiempo unos anteojos grandes.

Al sentir el teléfono sonarle, la psicóloga que resultaba llamarse Silvia, lo saca y se da cuenta que es un número desconocido y tras habérselo pensado por un instante, mira hacia otro lado mientras camina y dice a sí misma:

- Si él está muy interesado, que me marque dos veces más.

Habiendo dicho esto, guarda el teléfono de nuevo y camina en dirección hacia la esquina de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Parecía ser un restaurante en donde se reunían las personas a encontrarse y charlar de ambigüedades. De pronto, vuelve a sonar el teléfono de Silvia y ella lo saca pero es el de otra persona.

- Por fin, me ha llamado.

Y al contestarlo muy contenta de esto, se echa el cabello a un lado para poder colocar el teléfono en su oreja, diciendo:

- Robin, amiga, pensé que no me llamarías.

Seguido de esto, Silvia entra al sitio y se sienta en una de las mesas que estaban al frente de las ventanas hacia la calle.

- Oye, apresúrate… te doy cinco minutos para que aparezcas… bien, besos, cariño.

Así que al colgar el teléfono, la sensual psicóloga pide un té para esperar a que su amiga llegase. Es cuando de nuevo vuelve a sonar su teléfono y al ver el número desconocido anterior, ella sonríe y lo vuelve a ignorar, diciéndose a sí misma:

- Ya van dos veces.

Los minutos pasaron en la que esta chica estaba bebiéndose su taza de té, ve que desde la entrada del lugar, estaba cruzando la puerta, una chica de aspecto hermoso, alta bastante atractiva. Su largo cabello negro y su piel blanca se venían acercando y se ve sonriente desde la distancia.

- ¿Llegué muy tarde?

Silvia se levanta y saluda a su amiga, abrazándole y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- Robin, pensé que no vendrías.

Ambas chicas se sentaron y estaban muy emocionadas por esto. Es cuando Robin se saca los oscuros lentes Ray Ban y muestra sus perfectos ojos azules, que eran bellísimos a la mirada distante.

- Yo también pensé que no vendría… ¿Y cuéntame? ¿Cómo te ha ido en estos días anteriores?

- Y, ahí, más o menos. Lo único bueno de todo esto, es que estuve en el matrimonio de Kaya y de Usopp.

- ¿En serio? Lamento no haber podido ir, pero desgraciadamente me querían la universidad de Cambridge, y por eso tuve que ir…

Los minutos pasaron y ambas chicas siguieron hablando y contándose cuanto se extrañaban, pero por otro lado, saliendo de su departamento, Zoro caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, portando un taje de saco negro, pantalón al tono y una camisa gris sin corbata. Se veía un poco contrariado porque Silvia no le contestaba las llamadas, y trataba de buscar una mejor señal en su teléfono, gruñendo con los dientes:

- Maldición, ¿Y ahora me va a contestar o qué?

Así que seguía llamando a ver si le contestaba la llamada, pero de pronto estaba caminando en silencio por la misma calle en donde se encontraba la psicóloga. Los segundos pasaron y dentro del restaurante, Robin y Silvia seguían hablando respecto a la boda.

- Es verdad, tuviste que haberlo visto, nervioso por sacarle el liguero a Kaya del muslo… miró más allá de donde debía.

- Eres mala, Silvia.

- Bueno, ¿Qué esperas que te diga? Pero eso no es todo…

Dicho esto, se acerca un poco más a su amiga por encima de la mesa, sonriendo y diciéndole:

- Conocí a un chico que en el matrimonio, estaba muy solo… si lo hubieses visto, te hubiese dado pena verlo así.

- ¿Un chico?

Robin comenzó a hacer gestos de broma hacia su amiga, la cual le extiende la mano a la cara, diciéndole:

- No me creas así, Robin… no pensé en eso, aunque tenga que admitir que el tío es todo un partidazo. Pero, me controlé y comencé a hacer lo de siempre.

- ¿Lo psicoanalizaste? No sé cómo es que la gente te tolera esas tonterías hasta en un matrimonio… ¿Se veía que lo necesitaba?

- Lo necesitaba a cantaros, Robin, debiste verlo.

Seguido de esto, mientras ellas hablaban de lo más cómodo, Zoro en la calle, se apresuraba a buscar un sitio con mejor cobertura y logró obtener mejor, y se alegró diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Ahora sí, maldita sea.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, marcó de nuevo al número de Silvia, la cual mientras hablaba de él a su amiga, decide ver quien le llamaba y se sorprendió de ver que este chico otra vez le estaba llamando. Robin se bebía su taza de café, viendo como Silvia sonreía, le dice:

- ¿No vas a contestar?

Pero ella la mira y le dice:

- Este es el chico con quien hablé en el matrimonio… le hablé de algo interesante de la suite de los diez pasos, y quedó interesado en saberlo.

- ¡No inventes! ¿Es en serio?

- Así es, y le contestaré, porque es la tercera vez que me llama sin yo contestarle.

Silvia se ríe y se digna a contestar la llamada, muy de lo natural, diciendo:

- Buenos días, ¿Quién habla?

Zoro se detiene en su paso y suspira diciendo:

- Hasta que te dignas a contestar, Silvia.

- Ya sabes mi nombre, ¿No?

- Claro, lo estaba en el papel.

- Bien, ¿Y qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Quieres una consulta?

Cuando ella dijo esto, se dio cuenta que Robin se levantó de su puesto para ir al sanitario, así que le asintió. El peliverde camina por las calles y desde la distancia, pudo divisar a Silvia sentada sola y camina hacia ese lugar, diciendo:

- Me gustaría, ya que te vi.

Oyendo esto, Silvia ve que en la entrada del restaurante estaba llegando este chico el cual cuelga el teléfono, guardándoselo en el bolsillo del ajustado saco. Llega ante ella y le sonríe diciéndole:

- Pensé que no me responderías las llamadas, pero ya estoy aquí.

Silvia lo ve delante de sí mismo, así que guardando su celular, sonríe delante de este chico, que para sorpresa de ella, lo ve sentarse sin más ni nada. ¿Era hora de la consulta? El día apenas empezaba y todo podía cambiar.


	3. La Prueba para Iniciar

La mañana comenzaba a cambiar para Zoro. Había encontrado a la psicóloga y era el momento de esclarecer demasiadas dudas en su corazón. La psicóloga estaba muy intrigada, por ver que el peliverde le había encontrado, y se sorprende aun más cuando este se sienta en el lugar que era de Robin.

- No fue difícil hallarme, ¿No es así?

- Lo sé, pero aun así sé que parecerá una locura que llegue así y sin avisar, pero disculpa mi intromisión… como sea, anoche…

- Sí, de seguro anoche quedaste con demasiadas dudas, ¿No es así?

Zoro reconoce que cada una de las cosas que ella le dijo eran más que reales y propicias en la vida de las personas. Silvia se cruza de brazos mientras miraba a este chico con sus preocupaciones evidentes, y oye que le dice:

- Tengo demasiadas dudas, Silvia. Necesito de tu ayuda en especial… anoche pude ver que sabes demasiadas cosas que yo desconozco.

- Me di cuenta de eso, pero… ¿Por qué crees que necesitas de mi ayuda?

El peliverde respira profundo y mira hacia un lado, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Te parecerá irónico, pero es la verdad de todo esto.

- ¿Cuál verdad es la que hablas?

Así que Zoro percibió que estaba cayendo en un juego de preguntas. Alzando la ceja de su ojo derecho, pregunta:

- ¿Acaso me estás psicoanalizando?

Pero Silvia solo sonríe en silencio por esto y recuesta su espalda en la silla, para cruzarse de piernas y suspirar con profundidad, diciendo:

- Puede ser… o puede ser que no.

- No quiero caer en juegos mentales, pero siento que me estás probando.

- Al decir verdad, quiero ver tu real interés en esto.

Así que acercando su rostro un poco más al de este chico, le pregunta con seriedad:

- ¿Te sientes seguro que puedes obtener un cambio al poner en paso toda la terapia que es necesaria para encontrar a la mujer de tus sueños, cariño?

Y sí que podía hacerlo. Quizá estaba un poco escéptico a lo que estaba a punto de descubrir, y quizá cada una de las cosas que llegaban a su mente le hacía querer cambiar de opinión. Zoro no pensaba en que era una oportunidad en su vida, pero debía desechar su inseguridad, cosa de la cual Silvia pudo percibir en el silencio.

- ¿Sabes que creo, Zoro?

- ¿Qué?

Zoro se acerca un poco más a ella y ella no duda en decirle lo que pensaba.

- Creo que tienes inseguridad de ti mismo… no es mucha, pero un poco es suficiente para hacerte retroceder a lo que más te importa.

Es cuando Zoro comienza a respirar un poco nervioso y doblegando la mirada a un lado, reconoció que estaba muy en lo cierto, y así mismo admitió su verdad.

- Tienes razón, Silvia… siento inseguridad que esto funcione en mi vida.

De pronto, del sanitario de damas, Robin estaba saliendo para aproximarse de nuevo a su puesto con su amiga Silvia, y percibe la presencia del desconocido junto con ella. Se detiene justo en la barra y se cruza de brazos, sonriendo.

- Mira nada más, me desocupo por un rato y ya Silvia está ligando con chicos… esta mujer es un caso.

Pero al darse cuenta que ella le estaba viendo desde donde estaba, le sonríe en medio de la conversación y Robin señala hacia otra mesa, para sentarse y dejar que ellos sigan hablando como si nada.

Zoro continuaba buscando buenas razones para ser ayudado por Silvia y sigue diciendo:

- ¿Entonces? ¿Crees que merezco una ayuda, Silvia?

Mientras estaba pensando en la situación, La sensual chica se dio cuenta que Robin estaba sentada a lo lejos y piensa en una interesante idea que le proporcionará una respuesta a eso.

- Bueno… muy bien, creo que podemos hacer algo al respecto para poder averiguarlo, Zoro.

- ¿Eso es un sí?

- No te apresures, cari. Primero hay que ver si eres capaz de eliminar ese grado de inseguridad en ti.

- ¿Grado de inseguridad?

Y como poco a poco estaba atrayendo más la atención de Zoro, Silvia se empina su taza de té y la coloca en la mesa, para juntar sus manos a modo de explicación.

- Muy pocas personas son aquellas quienes pueden expresar lo que sienten o lo que quieren decir, por el miedo a sentirse como idiotas al hacerlo… este mundo experimenta dos tipos de miedos que azotan a las personas como tú y yo.

- ¿Y cuáles son esos miedos?

- El miedo al rechazo y el miedo al fracaso… son dos gigantes que están a la vuelta de la esquina de nuestras vidas, esperando para poder afectarnos en nuestras situaciones cotidianas.

- Así como lo dices, suena muy interesante.

- Sí. Pero… son fáciles de derribarlos, y el secreto para eso es que elimines la inseguridad de tu vida.

Desde lo lejos, Robin parecía escuchar un poco las palabras de Silvia y frunce el ceño sonriendo a sí misma, para decir:

- Eso es extraño de entender… que loca eres, Silvia.

Pero en la mesa, Zoro parecía comprender muy bien del todo esto. Así que Silvia pensó en una excelente idea para eso. Contuvo su risa porque lo que pensó era muy gracioso y se le acercó un poco más por encima de la mesa, preguntándole:

- ¿Quieres que te de la terapia completa? Primero necesitas hacer algo por mí… de este modo veré que tan inseguro eres.

Zoro estaba interesado en lo que ella le iba a decir. Así que se preparó para cualquier prueba que ella le fuese a pedir que haga.

- Bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?

En ese momento, Silvia se inclina de medio lado mirando hacia donde estaba precisamente sentada Robin sola, y le dice a Zoro en voz baja para que su amiga no escuche nada, señalando hacia ella.

- Quiero que vayas hacia donde está aquella mujer sentada sola, y hables con ella.

Dicho esto, Silvia toma la taza de café que era de Robin y se da un pequeño sorbo en silencio; mientras que Zoro voltea hacia atrás hacia donde estaba sentada la chica a la que la psicóloga le había mandado a conversar.

- ¿A quién?

Pero cuando Zoro miró a Robin a la distancia, abrió su ojo con la gran sorpresa. Se le haría complicado porque era una mujer demasiado hermosa como para poder hablarle.

- ¿Quieres que le hable a aquella bellísima mujer?

- Así es, no es difícil… quiero que vayas allá y me digas como se llama.

- ¿Cómo que no es difícil? Es una mujer demasiado hermosa y de seguro no quiera hablar conmigo.

- ¿Ves? A eso me refiero.

Zoro se tranquiliza por un instante, pero Silvia vuelve a decirle lo inseguro que era y las consecuencias terribles de eso.

- Sigues actuando como el mismo inseguro que conocí ayer en el matrimonio. Zoro, si no desechas esa actitud, jamás conocerás a alguien que se interese en ti… creas una barrera innecesaria que no te permite poder socializar, convirtiéndote en un enajenado terrestre.

Pero parándose de la mesa, ella levanta al chico del brazo y lo voltea en dirección hacia Robin, quedándose ella detrás de él y recostando su cabeza en el hombro derecho del chico, en perspectiva hacia Robin, diciéndole:

- Mírala… probablemente esté sola, y si lo está o no, no importa. Lo que más importa en esta situación es que tienes que liberar ese pesimismo y por consiguiente, poder socializar con una mujer libremente… así que…

Silvia se echa hacia atrás y le da una nalgada al chico, empujándole hacia ella, terminando de decirle:

- … no seas cobarde, Zoro.

Sentándose de nuevo en su puesto, la sensual psicóloga se mantiene expectante a lo que sea que Zoro fuese a hacer. Este chico volteó hacia ella después de la nalgada y le ve que le alza los pulgares, animándole a que lo hiciese.

- Demonios, ni siquiera sé que decir al respecto.

Nuevamente el peliverde voltea hacia el frente, y se resuena su garganta para caminar un poco más relajado, pero a cada paso que le acercaba a Robin, este comenzaba a sentirse un poco nervioso.

Ahí estaba esa bella mujer, leyendo una novela temática de vampiros de Anne Rice, llamada La Reina de los Condenados. Este chico ve el libro y alza la ceja pensando dentro de sí mismo que a lo mejor esta mujer parecía ser alguien muy difícil de acceder a conversar.

- Que mierdas… bueno…

Los pasos le guiaron solos hacia donde estaba la mujer sentada, y se coloca a un lado de ella, mostrándose un poco nervioso. Robin no pudo evitar sentir la presencia de este chico a su lado, y alzando la mirada de su libro, ve a Zoro a un lado y se queda mirándolo con seriedad y en silencio.

El peliverde estaba mirándola también en silencio y abre su boca como tratando de decir algo, pero se trataba. La bella morena mira a los lados y luego de fruncir el ceño, le pregunta:

- ¿Necesitas algo?

Zoro resuena su garganta y se mantiene muy serio, para no dar desbalance de falta de credibilidad y seguridad. Así que por fin le salen unas palabras casi ahogadas.

- Me preguntaba, sí… ¿Este puesto está desocupado?

Robin no entendía muy bien por qué le preguntaba esto, pero al desviar la mirada al puesto que estaba frente a sí misma, dijo:

- Sí, así es.

- ¿Te molesta si te acompaño?

Es cuando Robin entiende que Silvia estaba poniendo a prueba a este chico, y le hizo una jugada para que ella reaccionase y sirviese de prueba. La sensual morena coloca el libro en la mesa y sonríe diciéndole:

- No, en lo absoluto… siéntate.

Zoro se muestra un poco más confiado y se sienta junto con Robin. Silvia desde lo lejos estaba asintiendo con su cabeza al mismo instante en el que su amiga le miraba, sonriendo y moviendo levemente su cabeza en señal de negatividad.

De nuevo en la mesa, Zoro estaba un poco nervioso y resuena su garganta de nuevo, para poder decir:

- ¿Y bien?

Robin alza la mirada hacia Zoro y le sonríe diciendo:

- ¿Y bien qué?

- No, nada es que… ¿Te gustan las novelas de Anne Rice?

La morena desviaba la mirada a su libro y lo cerraba, para colocarlo a un lado, diciéndole:

- Mucho, pero en realidad soy más fanática del horror y del romance… ¿Has leído sus obras?

- No, para serte honesto, no me gusta mucho la mezcla del horror y el romance. Prefiero más las historias bélicas y cosas por el estilo.

- Vaya, un guerrero.

Seguido de esto, Zoro desvía la mirada hacia el suelo y estaba buscando otro tema de conversación que le pueda servir para entablarlo con ella. Robin estaba viendo como este chico seguía pensando en estas cosas y le facilita el trabajo, diciéndole:

- Tal vez debas invitarme un café y así quizá podamos seguir hablando.

Zoro levanta la mirada y sonríe por esto y calmando su vergüenza, desvía su mirada hacia los mesoneros y pide un desayuno de un café y unos panecillos dulces, mientras que él pidió lo mismo, para sentirse a gusto con ella.

El peliverde vuelve a mirar a la bellísima mujer que estaba acompañando, pero a veces desviaba la mirada para no tener que sentirse presionado. Robin siente esa presión y le dice:

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre?

Esta pregunta le hizo recordar cuál era el desafío que Silvia le había pedido anteriormente, y es cuando cerró sus ojos sonriendo y respondiendo de la siguiente manera:

- Mi nombre es Roronoa Zoro… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Aun no te diré mi nombre. Quiero ver si eres capaz de convencerme que te de mi nombre y quizá… mi número de teléfono.

¡Toma ya! Zoro se queda sorprendido por la manera en que ella le dijo esto, y se vio con intenciones de tener que ser más suelto para decir las cosas. Recostándose en el espaldar de la silla, el peliverde sonríe diciendo:

- Me parece… no sé si sea justo.

- Creo que es justo, ya que te sientas con una desconocida y te cuesta decir cualquier palabra… ¿Esperas que te diga mi nombre, si aun no me has convencido de poder obtenerlo?

- Este es el asunto…

El peliverde se muestra un poco más confiado al respecto, y se abre para poder hablar con más confianza.

- … yo soy un chico que poco habla con las mujeres y…

- ¿Y no sabes que decir a una mujer de 30?

- Ese es el caso y…

Zoro se detiene en lo que decía y alza el dedo índice, preguntando:

- Un momento, ¿Tienes 30?

- Así es, ¿Sorprendido?

- No puede ser… juraba y aseguraba que tenías 25 o menos.

- ¿Por qué lo asegurabas?

- Porque eres muy… eh… no sé si decirlo.

Robin ve que este chico estaba como imposibilitado para decir algo referente a su edad, y se supuso que le daba pena hacerlo. Ella se cruza de brazos y le sonríe, esperando a que le dijese una respuesta honesta de esto.

- Bueno… eres una mujer muy bella.

Finalmente se sintió libre al decir esto, cosa que le sorprendió un poco por hacerlo. Robin sonríe y ve que el mesonero le trae las tazas de café y los panecillos, y tras haberse ido de la mesa, la sensual morena pregunta a Zoro:

- Debió ser difícil decir eso, ¿No?

- Como no tienes idea.

Así que al darse su primer sorbo de café, Robin sigue preguntando:

- ¿Y cuéntame, Zoro? ¿A qué te dedicas?

- Bueno…

Mientras el peliverde comenzaba a servirse la azúcar en el café, dijo:

- … pues, soy un sujeto que practica deportes extremos… soy un snowboarder.

Oyendo esto, Robin alza las cejas mostrándose casi sorprendida por esto y le responde de la siguiente manera:

- Me parece perfecto… además, tienes una apariencia de ser un chico que practica ese tipo de cosas… ¿Solo snowboard?

- Bueno, a veces le entro al esquí sobre hielo y a las motos de nieve… pero me gusta más el snowboard.

- Asombroso.

Y poco a poco, de esa manera, el peliverde comenzaba a sentirse más seguro con la mujer que hablaba. Desde la distancia, Silvia estaba haciendo su psicoanálisis, y veía como su potencial cliente estaba compenetrándose con su amiga.

Seguido de los minutos, el peliverde estaba más en confianza y preguntaba tales cosas como las siguientes:

- ¿Y a que te dedicas?

- Bueno, soy una escritora… trabajo para la columna de diarios de la ciudad.

- Impresionante, ¿Y te va muy bien?

- Por supuesto, de hecho quizá haga una tarea respecto a los deportistas extremos del snowboard.

Viendo esto, Zoro estaba comprendiendo que poco a poco la jugada estaba yendo a su favor y que podía superar esta prueba que le puso su psicoanalista. Sonriendo por esto que dijo Robin, Zoro dice:

- Oh, claro… para mí sería un placer, pero, ¿Sabes que sería mejor placer para mí?

- ¿Cuál es?

- Poder saber tu nombre.

El chico aun estaba intrigado por saber el nombre de esta sensual morena, y ella viendo el interés, pensó en que quizá debía darle una buena oportunidad, diciéndole lo siguiente:

- A ver… dejaré que descubras cual es mi nombre.

- ¿Y cómo hago eso?

- Bueno, soy una mujer de 30 años, contextura como la ves y quizá puedas hacerte una idea de cómo es mi nombre.

- Bueno…

Tomando esto como un desafío, el peliverde se siente más confiado y se pone a fruncir el ceño, mirando fijamente esos hermosos ojos azules, para luego decir:

- … tienes pinta de tener un nombre que comienza por la V… Verónica, Victoria…

- No.

- Bueno… entonces, la segunda opción es que tienes un nombre que empieza por la R.

- Sí.

Viendo como estaba comenzando a atinar, Zoro se muestra más confiado y sonriente sigue pensando en el nombre de Robin.

- … ¿Ramona? No, muy feo para ser tuyo.

- No seas prejuicioso.

- Está bien, mi error… será entonces… ¿Rhaniela? ¿Ravenya?

Robin solo sonreía a gusto mientras oía esto, pero el peliverde seguía preocupándose por atinarle. Se rascaba la cabeza, mostrándose un poco alterado.

- Demonios… creo que me rindo.

Así que tras varios intentos fallidos, Robin decide que es el momento adecuado para poder decirle el nombre a este chico, aunque lo hizo alterando un poco el curso de la situación. De pronto, la voz de Silvia les interrumpe a ellos, diciendo:

- Hola chicos, ¿Todo bien por acá?

Zoro voltea hacia Silvia y la ve sonriente, conteniéndose de la risa.

- ¿Silvia? ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada, solo venía a saludarles, porque ya me voy… ¿Te vienes conmigo, Robin?

El peliverde queda en shock al entender que la mujer con la que él estaba hablando, es amiga de Silvia. Robin sonríe recogiendo sus cosas y se levanta de la mesa, para colocarse su chaqueta diciéndole a Silvia:

- Así es, amiga. Vámonos.

Y volteando hacia el sorprendido peliverde, le dice:

- Me llamo Nico Robin… fue un placer, Zoro.

Robin sale riéndose del café mientras que Silvia estaba conteniéndose de la risa por un segundo y luego estalló, colocándole la mano derecha en el hombro a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Lo has hecho bien, pero aun así estuviste nervioso… debiste mirarte en un espejo.

El peliverde se levanta de la mesa, viendo como Robin salía del lugar y dice:

- ¿Ella es tu amiga?

- Claro. No te enviaría con alguien a quien no estuvieses seguro, pero lo has hecho muy bien, Zoro.

- Así que todo esto fue una farsa.

- Bueno, para serte honesta, Robin no sabía que te enviaría con ella, pero de ese modo pude descubrir cómo es que lo has logrado tan fielmente… te has mantenido en tu carácter y de ese modo, no me atrevo a negar mi ayuda hacia ti.

Y dicho esto, Silvia se estaba colocando su chaqueta de cuero, para poder salir, pero antes de hacerlo, oye que Zoro le pregunta, ya calmado de la vergüenza que sentía por lo que le hicieron pasar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Pasé la prueba?

Cuando preguntó esto, vio que Silvia estaba sonriente guiñándole el ojo.

- Por supuesto… te veo mañana en mi consultorio… ya tienes la dirección.

Seguido de esto, dándose la vuelta hacia la salida del restaurant, la sensual psicóloga salió acompañando a Robin, para irse. El peliverde se sentía como que quería romper todo, pero al instante se contiene, para luego sentarse de nuevo en la mesa, viendo que Robin dejó su libro.

- Dejó el libro.

Lo tomó y se quedó por un instante pensando en leerlo, hasta que luego de una sonrisa de confianza, Zoro se dispone a leer el libro por completo durante todo el día, esperando que el día siguiente llegase.


	4. El Primer Paso: La Reflexión

Al día siguiente, Zoro se puso al día respecto a la consulta que iba a tener con su psicóloga Silvia. Se estaba apresurando a llegar precisamente a donde estaba la dirección del consultorio y llega a tiempo para poder entrar en un pasillo grande tras una enorme puerta de madera, caminando hacia el final.

Estaba un poco nervioso pero sentía verdadera curiosidad por conocer aquello que la psicóloga le había dicho en el matrimonio. La suite de los diez pasos.

- Bien, ya estoy aquí… ahora, a esperar…

Llega y se da cuenta que no hay más nadie en la sala de espera, sino una secretaria que le informa que la terapeuta estaba por llegar y que por favor le espere. Este se sienta en unos muebles grandes que estaban ahí dispuestos para los clientes en espera. Zoro se sienta y se desabrocha el saco para poder esperar su momento.

Duró casi media hora, hasta que su soledad se vio interrumpida por un sujeto que se acercaba hacia él. Parecía ser un hombre mayor y de contextura alta, el cual caminaba a pasos lentos, sentándose junto con él. Zoro lo ve sentarse a su lado y le sonríe diciéndole:

- Buenos días señor…

A lo que este señor mayor le contesta amablemente, diciéndole:

- Buenos días a usted también, joven.

- ¿Viene a la consulta de la psicóloga Silvia?

- Así es… ¿Usted también?

- Sí, hace casi media hora que llego, pero no hay nadie aquí… y como que nadie piensa venir.

Seguido de esto, este chico se da cuenta que el señor mayor se ríe por esto, y le pregunta:

- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

- No, no es nada malo, disculpe usted, pero eso que dijo que no hay nadie aquí y que nadie piensa venir, es algo que pronto usted se dará cuenta que no es cierto.

- ¿Y por qué lo dice?

- Porque esta chica es una muy buena terapeuta… sus métodos han sido muy especiales para muchas personas y a mí me han funcionado demasiado.

Así que Zoro estaba delante de una prueba viviente. Este señor parecía haber sido alguien que había sido cambiado por completo gracias a las terapias de la psicóloga Silvia.

- Interesante… mi nombre es Zoro, Roronoa Zoro.

- Un placer jovencito, mi nombre es Monkey D. Garp… pero puedes llamarme Garp.

- Está bien, Garp.

Luego de un silencio, el viejo que se llamaba Garp se compenetra un poco más con Zoro y llegan a conversar durante la espera. Este anciano era un vicealmirante de la marina ya retirado y bastante conocido en los círculos académicos por sus ideas acerca de las relaciones humanas y sus métodos severos para el aprendizaje de valores humanos.

De lo que Zoro estaba conociendo de ese anciano, pudo ver que la esencia de su mensaje era que la humanidad, en su búsqueda del progreso económico y científico, había dejado de lado otras cosas más esenciales de la vida. Zoro lo escuchaba admirado y no supo como poder reaccionar ante todo lo que sabía y tras varios minutos, Garp le pregunta:

- ¿Así que conociste a la psicóloga Silvia, hace dos días atrás?

- Así es… estaba en un matrimonio de un amigo… ¿Y usted la conoce a ella?

- No la conozco como más que una psicóloga/cliente… de hecho, la conocí hace unos meses atrás. Era la tercera semana de mi jubilación y la conocí porque estaba muy desorientado en unas cosas que me ocurrieron en la vida.

Es cuando el anciano comienza a recordar unas cosas del pasado y dice:

- Antes de eso, cuando después de haber dado unas clases en la academia de la marina, me habían nombrado tutor de seis tipos de marines. A las diez semanas de haber iniciado el curso, una alumna de las mías se estaba ausentando demasiado. Se trataba de una bella chica, cuyo trabajo mostraba gran sensibilidad. Era la mejor de mi clase y era la tercera semana que no aparecía, y le pregunté al estudiante que se sentaba siempre al lado de ella, si sabía de ella. ante mi horror, nadie sabía que pasó con ella… ¡Ni siquiera sabían el nombre de la chica!

- Imposible… ¿Y qué pasó?

- Después de dar las clases, fui a secretaría para averiguar más sobre la alumna desaparecida, pero la secretaria me dijo: "Lo siento, pensé que ya lo sabía", me dijo que entrara a su despacho, y me comunicó que mi alumna se había suicidado semanas, atrás. Esa bella joven se había arrojado desde un decimo piso.

Zoro se sorprendió de escuchar esto, porque era algo completamente contradictorio. El anciano Garp continuaba con su relato, diciendo:

- Me senté en el pasillo, totalmente destrozado por la noticia, sin entender cómo era posible que una persona con tanto potencial decidiese acabar con su vida. Luego de esto, cuando estaba a punto de jubilarme, yo seguía lamentándome de lo que pasó con esa chica y es cuando veo que alguien se me acerca a mí, tras haber salido de la academia.

- ¿Quién era?

- Era la doctora Silvia, que al verme supo en seguida que algo andaba mal en mí, y sintiéndome confiado con sus palabras, le comenté todo referente a la chica.

Interesante. Zoro estaba comprobando que él no era el único a quien le llegó en un momento determinado para ayudarle. Garp seguía diciendo:

- Se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes y después giró hacia mí y dijo algo que nunca olvidé hasta ahora. Me dijo:"¿Sabes? Enseñamos a los estudiantes a leer y a escribir, a sumar y restar, les enseñamos de la lucha y la guerra, de cómo defender a tu nación y como obedecer reglas. Es lo que consideramos la esencia de la educación, pero no les enseñamos una de las cosas más importantes de la vida. No les enseñamos a amar"

Ambos se quedaron en silencio tras escuchar referente a esto, pero Zoro estaba un poco intrigado por este relato. Silvia sabía cómo decir cosas tan reales que hoy en día como personas olvidamos.

- Sus palabras me golpearon como un martillo. Era algo que yo sabía intuitivamente, pero nunca me había sido posible articular. Hablamos sobre el amor y la vida durante un rato y fue a través de ella que escuché por primera vez de la Suite de los Diez Pasos… diez principios inmemoriales que pueden traer amor a nuestras vidas y a las de aquellos que nos rodean.

Es cuando Zoro interrumpe un poco la conversación y pregunta:

- ¿Quieres decir que los "diez pasos" realmente funcionan?

- Bueno, al menos han funcionado a la perfección conmigo y tengo cientos de alumnos que pueden testificar que esos secretos le han ayudado a ellos también.

- Parece increíble. Demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Pero Zoro tenía que explicarse mejor ante este señor mayor y resuena su garganta para luego decir:

- Lo que quiero decir es que si son tan fáciles, ¿Por qué no los sigue todo el mundo?

- Esa es una buena pregunta, Zoro. En lo más profundo de nuestro ser, lo que más deseamos en el mundo es amor, pero supongo que lo olvidamos de vez en cuando. En la consecución de otros objetivos nos desviamos del camino: perseguimos una carrera, más dinero o más riqueza; vamos detrás del ocio y de entretenimiento y, en el proceso, nos olvidamos de lo que realmente importa en la vida, y ¿Qué es más importante que el amor?

Estaba perfecto para ser contado como un testimonio, pero Zoro decidió prestar mucha más atención a esto, oyendo que decía, y es cuando desde los pasillos estaba llegando la psicóloga Silvia Indias. Ambos sujetos la ven llegar y se levantan al unísono para saludarla, mientras que la chica se detiene ante ellos, diciéndoles:

- Buenos días señor Garp… Zoro, llegaste.

El anciano se acerca a ella y le saluda con un cálido beso en la mejilla, para luego entregarle un cheque con un monto en específico. Ve que ella se lo recibe y se gira para salir, diciéndole:

- He llegado solamente a pagar la tarifa de la consulta… yo igual tengo que irme a dar clases en la academia, doctora.

- Muy bien, señor Garp. Lo veré luego, que tenga una feliz mañana.

- Igualmente.

Habiéndose ido, se despide de Zoro y se va de la sala de espera. El peliverde se mete las manos en los bolsillos y se queda sonriente por el testimonio corto que le dio el anciano y su mente fue interrumpida por Silvia, la cual le dice:

- Zoro, ¿Pasamos a nuestra consulta?

- Claro… adelante, después de ti.

Ambos entraron a la oficina, para cerrar la puerta. Zoro ve que esta chica estaba caminando hacia su escritorio y se sorprende de ver una sorprendente habitación grande y espaciosa, con muchos libros en unos estantes, una alfombra persa en el suelo de colores oscuros y el escritorio justamente frente a la ventana, la cual las persianas negras son abiertas por la misma Silvia que dice:

- ¿Tienes rato esperándome?

Zoro se acerca un poco más al escritorio y dice:

- Más o menos, pero esperaba que llegases un poco más temprano de lo que esperaba.

- Ah, lo siento. Es que estaba ocupada con otros clientes y el tráfico, pero de todos modos no fijamos un horario de consulta, ¿No?

Ella se voltea hacia Zoro y le hace la invitación a que se siente en un sillón ante el escritorio, y en silencio lo hace. Luego Silvia se sienta y pregunta:

- ¿Te importa si fijamos la hora de consulta de 9.30 a11.00 a.m.?

- Para mí es perfecto a cualquier hora.

- Bien, es que tengo más clientes que requieren de mi visita… entonces…

Entregándole un papel, se sienta en su escritorio para decirle lo siguiente:

- En ese papel está como serán las consultas a la semana y los honorarios respectivos… ¿Estás de acuerdo con las fechas y con el monto semanal?

El peliverde había visto que no era muy costoso que digamos, pero sí que podía pagarlo sin ningún inconveniente. Colocando el papel en la mesa, sonríe diciendo:

- Me parece perfecto.

- Bien, ¿Comenzamos? C

- Claro.

Seguido de esto, Silvia se levanta de su escritorio y se dirige hacia un mueble negro individual frente a una camilla oscura para comenzar la terapia respectiva. Zoro se voltea y se levanta de su puesto, yendo hacia ella, preguntándole:

- ¿Y cómo funciona esto?

- No te entiendo.

- ¿Cómo será eso de la suite de los diez pasos?

- Muy simple… te acuestas en la camilla y hablamos como dos seres humanos normales.

Oyendo esto, Zoro mira hacia la camilla y asiente para caminar y sentarse, sacándose el saco y quedándose con su camisa manga larga azul oscura evidente. Se acuesta en la camilla y coloca sus manos entrelazando los dedos encima del vientre, diciendo:

- Empecemos cuando quiera, doctora Indias.

Esto produjo una cierta reacción de gracia a la psicóloga, la cual dice:

- Empezaremos de una vez, señor Roronoa… ya que estás acostado apropiadamente, te explicaré brevemente lo que funciona respecto a la suite de los diez pasos.

- Me encantaría saber eso, para no estar en mente vacía.

- Para mí es un placer poder dar inicio a la ayuda. Como sea, lo que trata mayormente la suite de los diez pasos, es que son métodos que nos enseñan demasiados recursos necesarios para poder encontrar el amor en las demás personas, ¿Me sigues?

- Por supuesto… entiendo eso, ya que el señor Garp me explicó un poco tu actitud samaritana al querer ayudarle.

Nuevamente estaba sonriendo por este comentario y es tiempo de iniciar con el tema y las dudas respondidas de la manera apropiada. Silvia se enseria y se coloca sus anteojos y abre una carpeta negra, diciendo:

- Se aprende demasiado en estos pasos, y a través de ellos se aprenden formas necesarias, simples y prácticas de experimentar el amor en abundancia. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Bueno, creo que…

- No me digas que crees… dime que te hace pensar.

- Ok. Me hace pensar que en cierto aspecto puede ser muy absurdo, porque el amor es algo que llega cuando les toca el momento.

- Creo que estás equivocado.

Así que Silvia coloca su carpeta a un lado y se cruza de piernas y recuesta su codo en el posa manos del mueble, diciendo:

- El amor no es un producto de la casualidad, Zoro. La suite no es una tontería que expresa algo que sucede por chance de la vida… se aprende maneras de construir relaciones sinceras y duraderas. Todos los pasos son igualmente importantes, pero el que comienza es el poder de la reflexión.

Oyendo esto, el peliverde frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- ¿La reflexión?

- Sí. Es un hecho simple pero innegable, que todos llegamos a ser aquello que pensamos. ¿No crees que si abrigas pensamientos de rabia, experimentarás rabia? ¿Si los abrigas de entusiasmo, te sentirás entusiasmado?

- Es cierto, la verdad que sí.

- Entonces, de igual modo si tienes pensamientos felices, experimentarás felicidad… al mismo instante en el que abrigando pensamientos de amor, experimentarás amor. Es así de sencillo.

Zoro frunció el cejo levemente, para pensar un poco más en lo que ella le dijo, pero fue cuando intervino diciendo lo siguiente:

- Eso es fácil de decir, pero no estoy seguro que sea fácil de practicar… es muy difícil, doctora.

- Tienes la razón. No siempre es fácil. Por eso es que se ha escrito: "Aquel que conquista su propio espíritu es mucho más poderoso que el conquistador de pueblos". Pero se puede hacer. Todos elegimos lo que deseamos pensar, lo que sucede es que en el curso de lo cotidiano o en nuestra educación se nos enseña a elegir pensamientos equivocados.

Cierto era cada palabra que ella decía. Tanto que Zoro decidió hacer completo silencio para escucharla.

- Le enseñamos a la gente a que juzgue a los demás, a que discrimine a los que son diferentes, ¿Cierto?

- Cierto.

- Pero en referencia a los niños, ellos no se sienten interesados en el color o credo, simplemente ellos ven personas. Ama a un niño y el niño simplemente te devolverá su amor, porque es parte de su naturaleza amar mutuamente, al igual que los adultos. El problema reside en que la percepción que un niño posee del amor depende principalmente de sus padres.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Lo que quiero decir es que la forma en que los padres tratan a sus hijos y se comportan entre sí determinará como el niño percibe el amor. Si a los niños se les grita y pega a menudo, invariablemente creerán que el gritar o pegar es una conducta perfectamente adecuada dentro de una relación en la que existe amor. Por eso es que tenemos que aprender de nuevo lo que es el amor y que significa dar amor. Debemos cambiar nuestras actitudes y nuestras creencias.

Zoro escuchaba como cada palabra que decía Silvia, más que ser algo cierto, era algo que podía ser una solución significativa en las personas vacías de corazones. Así que pregunta:

- ¿Pero cómo podemos desenmarañar años de condicionamiento?

- Lo primero en eso es cambiar nuestras actitudes y creencias y, por tanto, nuestros pensamientos. Para ello hacemos uso de las afirmaciones.

- Una afirmación.

- Lo cual es una aseveración que haces en voz alta o en silencio y que, si repites hasta el cansancio, cambiará tus pensamientos y tus creencias, Zoro. Por ejemplo, si crees que no te es posible mantener una relación larga y estable con una mujer, puedes empezar a cambiar esa creencia mediante las siguientes afirmaciones:

Ese era el momento perfecto por el cual, Zoro decidió levantar la mirada y dirigirla hacia su psicóloga terapeuta, la cual estaba analizando unas ideas en su mente, estando sentada en la quietud. Ella seguía diciendo lo siguiente:

- "Sí doy amor, puedo crearlo en mi vida. Hoy mostraré amor hacia todas las personas que me encuentre" o puedes decir: "Una relación amorosa surge con facilidad" o "Tengo la capacidad para crear relaciones con amor en mi vida"

Buenos pensamientos, excelentes ideas. Zoro comenzaba a comprender la situación de esto y seguía escuchando que ella decía:

- Si por otra parte, crees que nunca encontrarás a tu compañera ideal, a tu alma gemela, a tu media naranja o como dicen en Venezuela: "A tu gancho de ropa", puedes afirmar lo siguiente: "Mi compañera ideal entrará en mi vida a su debido tiempo.

Zoro se sienta en la camilla terapeuta, y se recuesta para ver mejor y con más atención hacia Silvia, oyendo que seguía diciendo:

- Las afirmaciones cambian nuestros pensamientos y creencias subconscientes… por lo tanto, afectan nuestra manera de reflexionar. Nuestros pensamientos determinan nuestras acciones, las acciones producen nuestra conducta y la conducta conforma nuestro destino.

- Vaya, demasiado cierto… pero tengo una pregunta: ¿Con que frecuencia hay que repetir una afirmación para que surta efecto?

Silvia se da cuenta que Zoro deseaba saber, intrigado por esta técnica. Por causa de esto, ella sonrió y respondió diciendo:

- Con tanta frecuencia como te sea posible. Algunas personas las escriben y las colocan en lugares estratégicos como en el auto o en el refrigerador, para así verlas y leerlas con frecuencia. En cualquier caso, lo mínimo es tres veces al día. Por la mañana nada más al despertarse, durante el día y otra vez justo antes de dormir.

- ¿Y eso es todo lo que necesitas hacer para cambiar tus pensamientos? ¿Repetir afirmaciones?

- No. Te explico para que no te confundas. Las afirmaciones te ayudan a cambiar las creencias subconscientes, pero después debes considerar conscientemente lo que el amor significa para ti y que significa el amar a alguien. Puede parecerte obvio pero, en mi experiencia, muy pocas personas piensan realmente sobre ello.

Reclinándose sobre su mueble, Silvia se saca los lentes y se sacude el cabello largo, preguntando como toda psicóloga correspondiente:

- ¿Cuál sería, por ejemplo, tu respuesta a esto?

Oyendo esto por sorpresa, Zoro se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a un lado, diciendo:

- Ah… esto… déjame pensar…

Seguía vacilando, a modo que tras haber sido tomado por sorpresa, puede decir lo siguiente:

- Amar a alguien es cuidar de esa persona, es estar allí cuando te necesite, ayudarla.

- Excelente. En otras palabras, cuidar siempre de su bienestar. Pero, ¿Puedes realmente hacerlo, ayudarles y cuidarles, sin haber pensado o reflexionado antes en cuáles son sus necesidades?

En realidad no había pensado en eso. Zoro estaba mirando hacia abajo decepcionado de su propia conciencia, respondiendo a eso.

- No, supongo que no.

- Por tanto, Zoro, si deseas amar a alguien o a algo, lo primero que debes hacer, lo más esencial, es pensar en sus necesidades y deseos.

Nuevamente Zoro escuchaba que todo era muy cierto, y que él en el pasado no había pesado nunca en eso. Silvia vio que estaba atinando al punto y sigue diciendo:

- Oye esto, Zoro… cada quien tiene su propia necesidad individual, todos tienen distintos niveles y modos de comprender. Lo mismo es en la vida; si deseas tener relaciones con verdadero amor, debes considerar las necesidades de los demás. Y para eso necesitamos ponernos en su situación, siempre. Intentar ver las cosas desde su perspectiva.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo…?

- Verás. Muchas personas que se sienten atrapadas en una relación sin amor se quejan de que su pareja no les aman, pero no se preguntan jamás: "¿Qué puedo hacer yo por mi pareja?", en vez de preguntarse: "¿Por qué ella o él no hace esto o lo otro por mí?". Si lo hiciesen, descubrirían que su pareja comenzaría a sentirse amada y dispuesta a mostrar amor. El problema es que la gran mayoría de las veces solo pensamos en nuestras propias necesidades y no en las de los demás. Si no pensamos en las necesidades de los demás, entonces sería muy difícil mostrar amor hacia ellos.

Mientras Silvia estaba diciendo esto, Zoro estaba entendiendo mejor este primer paso de terapia, a tal punto que sacó un bolígrafo y comenzó a tomar nota en su mano, oyendo que ella decía lo siguiente:

- Como ves, Zoro, todo comienza con una reflexión: los pensamientos amorosos conducen a acciones y experiencias amorosas.

- Sí, pero hay un problema. Tus pensamientos no pueden ayudarte a encontrar o a crear una relación basada en el amor.

- Qué ironía, cariño, pero te sorprendería descubrir hasta que punto lo hacen. Tus pensamientos no solo te ayudarán a atraer relaciones basadas en el amor, sino que además te ayudarán a reconocer a la mujer de tus sueños cuando entre en tu vida.

Sin duda alguna, este tema comenzaba a tomar mucho más interés para Zoro, el cual frunce el ceño y dice:

- No entiendo eso.

- Todo el mundo tiene la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona especial a la que amará siempre, ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

Así que Silvia se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba muy de acuerdo con esto, y asintió con su cabeza. Seguido de esto, ella quiere hacer un experimento y dice:

- Veamos algo, Zoro… ¿Quién es para ti esa persona especial?

- No lo sé. Ese es mi problema.

- ¿Qué problema?

- No tengo a nadie en mi vida, que pueda ser considerada una persona ideal.

Pero Silvia se levanta del sillón repentinamente y afirma con mucho ahínco diciendo:

- ¡Claro que tienes a alguien, maldición! Puedes estar seguro de eso. Lo que sucede es que aun no te has tropezado con ella. pero existe algo más a lo que deberías prestarle atención: cuando llegue la hora y esa mujer entre en tu vida, ¿Cómo vas a reconocerla?

Pese a lo que Silvia preguntó, Zoro solo pudo responder con otra pregunta:

- ¿Cómo puede nadie saber si la persona que ha conocido es su media naranja?

- La única manera que yo conozco es saber de antemano quien es tu pareja ideal. Y la única manera de hacerlo es pensar en los atributos que deseas ver en esa persona.

- ¿Qué tipo de atributos?

- Físicas, mentales y emocionales. Por ejemplo, ¿Será rubia o morena? ¿Alta o baja? ¿De qué color serán sus ojos? O puede que las características físicas no tengan demasiada importancia para ti. Entonces, ¿Qué tipo de aficiones o de trabajo tendría? ¿Debe tener ciertas creencias espirituales? ¿Y qué carácter te gustaría: extrovertida o introvertida? ¿Deberá ser sumamente inteligente?

Gracias a esto, Zoro se estaba rascando la cabeza mirando hacia un lado, pero alza las cejas diciendo:

- Demonios, nunca se me había ocurrido pensar en eso. ¿Es verdad importante?

- ¿Acaso eres estúpido? Claro que es importante, Zoro. Si no sabes qué tipo de persona quieres para compartir el resto de tu vida, ¿Cómo vas a reconocerla cuando aparezca?

- ¿Acaso lo sabrás justo en el momento de conocerla?

- Puede que para algunas personas sea así. Pero estoy seguro que incluso en esos casos la persona se habrá creado de antemano algún tipo de imagen mental sobre su pareja ideal. Si no piensas en las características que te gustaría ver en ella, será muy fácil dejarse llevar por la atracción sexual, los caprichos o simplemente el miedo a la soledad y acabar con la persona equivocada.

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Silvia se daba cuenta que de ese modo estaba atrapando mucho más a Zoro en su teoría y le convencía de muchas cosas.

- Por ejemplo, puede que para ti sea importante que a tu pareja le gusten los animales. Conoces a alguien por quien sientes atracción, pero pronto averiguas que odia a los animales. En ese caso sabrías que por muy fuerte que sea la atracción sexual entre vosotros, no va a ser tu pareja ideal… el amor no es ciego, pero el deseo sexual y la modesta atracción sí lo son; si no has pensado de antemano en los atributos de tu pareja, es muy fácil acabar con alguien completamente incompatible. Pero por otra parte, si te creas una imagen mental de la persona con la que te gustaría compartir el resto de tu vida, es mucho más probable que la reconozcas cuando aparezca.

- ¿Pero no resultará un poco restrictivo tener una imagen preconcebida de tu pareja ideal? Lo que quiero decir es que parece improbable que acabes conociendo a una persona que realmente tenga todas las características de tu pareja ideal.

Zoro se levanta del sillón con unas dudas que le parecían no poder ser respondidas, aunque Silvia estaba preparada para todo lo referente. Se mantenía sonriente ante el peliverde dudoso, suspirando para decirle:

- De improbable nada… ¡Puedes estar casi seguro de que lo harás! Esa es precisamente la esencia del poder de la reflexión: para atraer algo o a alguien a tu vida, primero debes imaginarte que ya está ahí. Claro está que algunas de las características que recojas en tu lista no son verdaderamente importantes para ti, pero durante el proceso de elaboración de esa imagen mental podrás averiguar cuáles son los atributos primarios en ella.

Ella se levanta de la silla y se dirige hacia Zoro y le coloca la mano derecha encima del hombro, masajeándole el cuello para hacerlo sentir más incomodo y motivado a pensar en algo mejor, diciéndole:

- Es como ir de compras, Zoro. Si no sabes lo que quieres o lo que tienes que comprar, es fácil que la publicidad y las ofertas te seduzcan y acabes comprando toda suerte de artículos que en realidad no necesitabas… puede que incluso vuelvas a casa sin lo que fuiste a comprar en primer lugar. Por otra parte, si de antemano sabes lo que quieres, irás directo a los estantes pertinentes y lo cogerás. Lo mismo sucede con las relaciones; si vas por la vida sin pensar en los atributos que deseas ver en una chica, es muy probable que la atracción sexual o su físico te cautiven y, solo más tarde, cuando la atracción se haya ido, descubrirás que esa persona no posee nada de lo que consideras importante… pero si desde un principio la tenemos en mente, cuando llegue la hora reconoceremos a la persona con más facilidad, Zoro.

Seguido de esto, Silvia le suelta la mano del hombro del chico y camina hacia la ventana mirando hacia afuera, a modo de conclusión de la charla que había durado casi una hora.

- El amor en tu vida y en tus relaciones no debe convertirse en una lucha continua. No cabe duda de que a veces debemos esforzarnos para que una relación funcione, y si lo que queremos es amor, tenemos que poner en práctica cosas que generan amor; de hecho, en eso consiste la suite de los diez pasos: nos recuerdan esos elementos esenciales con los que necesitamos trabajar para procurarnos amor.

Dicho esto, Silvia siente a Zoro acercársele a un lado desde atrás, asomándose en la ventana hacia afuera, quedándose por un momento mirando hacia los ciudadanos que caminaban de un lado a otro, y es cuando pregunta:

- ¿Y elegir los pensamientos adecuados es uno de ellos?

- Así es, Zoro. Tu capacidad de amor y de ser amado, de crear relaciones duraderas y con corazón, tu capacidad para atraer a tu pareja ideal, comienzan con el poder que hay en tus pensamientos… en eso consiste el primer paso: La Reflexión.

Luego de ese paso terapéutico que fue suficiente en ese día, Silvia voltea hacia Zoro y se mantiene sonriente por un instante, mientras que este chico estaba mirando hacia afuera, muy serio.

- Se ha acabado el tiempo, Zoro… te veré el jueves.

- Es cierto.

Y dicho esto, el peliverde voltea hacia Silvia y sonríe saliendo mucho más tranquilo de lo esperado, tomando su saco oscuro de la camilla en la que él estaba acostado y se va diciendo:

- Hasta el jueves, Silvia.

- Hasta pronto, cariño… espero verte el jueves.

- Así será.

Dicho esto, el peliverde cerró la puerta del consultorio, para irse de ese lugar. Estaba caminando a la salida con una satisfacción completamente diferente. Se sentía muy conforme con lo aprendido de hoy, que esa misma noche en su departamento, se alegró de tener información de todo lo aprendido durante su encuentro con Silvia. Como sea, todo comenzaba a resultar para Zoro.


	5. ¿Como Me Gustaría que Fuese?

Esa misma mañana, nuestro querido Zoro había analizado muy bien el primer paso de la reflexión. Ahora le tocaba comenzar a ponerlo en práctica, pero para eso él tendría que aislarse un poco de la sociedad y hacer una de las cosas que más le gusta, según la corta conversación con Robin. Practicar el Snowboard.

Se había ido con todos sus implementos, saliendo de la ciudad para ir a Gala Yuzaea, un lugar en el que se practica esquí, en la prefectura de Niigata, en Japón. Practicando su deporte, Zoro se encuentra con dos de sus amigos de toda la vida. Johnny y Yozaku; dos deportistas del snowboarding quienes lo esperaban.

- Mírate nada más, cabrón… has tardado demasiado para venir de nuevo a tu lugar.

- Y pensar que irías a los Alpes suizos.

Zoro estaba llegando con su equipo de snowboard y se ríe diciendo:

- ¿Cómo creen que estaré perdiendo el tiempo en esas mamadas? Aquí es donde se esquía mejor… y me queda cerca de Tokio.

Ambos chicos estaban contentos por su amigo y se dispusieron a colocarse las ropas de nieve y llegar con sus tablas para lanzarse por la nieve. Estos tres chicos son amantes alocados del deporte y lo disfrutaban como nunca.

Mientras estaban esperando en lo alto para arrojarse, dijeron:

- ¿Qué apostamos?

- El que llegue de último, invita la primera ronda.

- Me parece bien… que sean dos rondas.

- Hecho, tarados… porque ustedes van a pagar cuando los deje de últimos.

Seguido de esto, se lanzaron a descender por el camino nevado, con gran velocidad. Era un placer único de la vida de estos chicos. Zoro se veía liberado y relajado cuando descendía delante de sus amigos, quienes estaban apresurándose para evadir unos troncos y unos árboles que le impedían descender.

Hubo una parte en la que había que saltar una empinadura, y el peliverde inclina su cuerpo para agarrar más velocidad con su peso contraído, dejando atrás a sus amigos y saltando esa empinadura que contenía un gran agujero en el suelo.

- ¡Jah!, veamos que hacen al respecto, par de tarados.

Al decir verdad los chicos hicieron lo mismo al respecto y le siguieron como si no ocurriese nada. Zoro mira hacia atrás a ver si los había perdido, pero su sonrisa se vio disipada cuando por sus lentes de nieve, veía a los chicos haciéndole la puñeta.

- Demonios, me van a alcanzar.

Los dos chicos estaban cerca de él y le decían:

- Tendrás que hacer más que esto, Zoro.

- Antes solías ser muy bueno, pero ya no.

Pero el peliverde veía un cruce a la derecha y sonrió a sí mismo, acercándose más y al cruzar se pegó más a la curva, yéndose más a lo lejos. Mientras estaba yéndose, volteaba hacia ellos y les hacía la puñeta con los brazos, diciéndoles:

- ¿Quién es el pendejo ahora?

Los chicos vieron esto y se rieron, pero lo hicieron por el hecho que Zoro se llevó por delante un enorme árbol que lo hizo sacar de la pista. Johnny y Yozaku se detuvieron riéndose por esto, diciendo:

- Que mala orientación tienes.

- Y eso que estabas siguiendo una muy buena trayectoria.

- Eso te dejará marcas.

Al rato, estos chicos siguieron patinando en la nieve, hasta llegar a la base de donde estaban. Luego de esto, Zoro quedó de último y prometió invitar las bebidas, pero estaban primero relajándose en la soledad de la montaña, sentado en una roca mientras que sus amigos estaban necesitando ponerse al día de todo lo que hace.

- ¿Y cuéntanos, cabrón? ¿Cómo te va en Tokio? ¿Has conocido a alguien por fin para hacer de tu vida un mejor interés?

Oyendo esta pregunta, el peliverde estaba acostado en la peña sin su tabla, y estaba bebiéndose un poco de Red Bull, para luego suspirar diciendo:

- No, no aun… es complicado.

- ¿Qué es más complicado que conocer una chica con la que pasar el resto de tu vida?

- Es complicado el hecho de pensar en que será para toda la vida… y no para un solo momento, como ustedes hacen las cosas.

Yozaku se levanta de la nieve mientras veía pasar a los demás patinadores, y se ríe diciendo:

- ¿Y se supone que debería sentirme halagado? Cada quien vive a su modo, marica.

- Ese es el problema. Ustedes no comprenden mi modo de vivir… yo quiero algo serio y no me quiero atrasar de nuevo.

- Claro, pero no has pensado en eso desde hace dos años atrás, cuando Kuina te dejó… es momento que superes eso.

- Y créanme, lo estoy haciendo y tengo ahora una buena razón para hacerlo.

Mientras este estaba bebiéndose su Red Bull, estos dos amigos suyos se miran el uno con el otro muy extrañados por esto último que dijo, y es cuando Johnny pregunta:

- ¿Y qué razón es esa?

- Muy simple…

Terminándose la bebida, exprime la lata y la arroja a un basurero ecológico cerca de sí mismo, para sonreír terminando la frase:

- … estoy viendo una terapia con una psicóloga… me está ayudando a mi mejoramiento en las relaciones personales.

Estos dos chicos no hicieron otra cosa más que reírse por este comentario, cosa que hizo que Zoro mirase a un lado, con ironía ante la burla.

- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, cabrones?

- Zoro… mira esto, no necesitas esa terapia del carajo.

- ¿Y por qué no? Ustedes no saben de la sabiduría que posee esa psicóloga, que aparte es muy sensual como para no mirar esas largas y sexys piernas, es tan inteligente que nadie comprendería su mente.

- El problema es que no estás enfermo mental… no eres un tarado de esos que van a alcohólicos anónimos para exponer un vicio… no eres un endemoniado que va a esas iglesias para que te hagan una liberación. Lo que te falta es un poco de suerte.

Tras oír esto, el peliverde sonríe por causa de las palabras que dijeron sus amigos, y solo pudo ignorar las burlas para luego decir lo que pensaba en realidad de todo este bien que le hacía.

- Verán, es muy simple cuando dices eso, pero es que la verdad tengo que recuperarme de mi pasado… Kuina no está y ella decidió terminar conmigo. Me dejó andrajoso, aunque no significa que me tengo que echar a morir, ¿No es cierto?

- Tienes toda la razón.

- Y como tengo la razón, comprenderán que no es sencillo dejar que el tiempo haga de mí lo que soy, y sé que soy joven, pero quiero aprovechar mi tiempo como se debe.

Oyendo esto, Johnny sonríe y junta una bola de nieve en las manos y la arroja en la cabeza a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Suenas tan marica que no te comprendo… entiendo que quieras rehacer tu vida amorosa y probar nuevos métodos, pero ¿Es necesario que tengas que ver terapia como si estuvieses enfermo?

El peliverde se sacude la nieve de sus cabellos y responde a esa pregunta, diciendo algo muy inteligente que es necesario comprender a veces en esta vida.

- Óyeme bien, tarado. Que vayas a una terapia con una psicóloga, no significa que estás enfermo… no significa que estés creyendo en alguien que se quiere beneficiar de tu dinero; es solo que si crees en el producto que te venden, lo sabrás usar.

- No entiendo una mierda de lo que dices.

- Lo que quiero decir es que si tienes un concepto errado del amor, ¿Qué harías?

Yozaku aprovecha y pregunta a Zoro ese mismo planteamiento.

- ¿Qué concepto tienes tú del amor? ¿Es errado?

- Yo te puedo decir que si lo tuviera, seguro no me daría cuenta de ello, por lo que no haría nada. Si me acabo de tomar conciencia de que lo tengo, entonces lo cambiaría al tomar conciencia… de eso se trata la terapia que veo con la doctora Indias.

- ¿Y tú concepto del amor?

- Un concepto propio y subjetivo del amor, tal como lo percibo es pragmático… Si deja de funcionarme, tengo que adaptar mi concepto de amor a las nuevas necesidades. A eso llamo enmendar errores. Lo práctico del amor es adaptarlo a nuestra vida y aunque tuviese que ser espiritual, si me es útil, lo tomo.

Los dos amigos no tuvieron más nada que decir al respecto, y bajaron las cabezas, demostrando que lo que Zoro estaba diciendo era cierto. Al parecer la suite de los diez pasos serviría de un modo en cualquier persona. Yozaku se muestra muy interesado y pregunta a su amigo:

- ¿Y funciona la terapia con un psicólogo? Es efectivo lo que dice esa que ves, ¿No?

- Mira... cuando vas al psicólogo lo que hace es hablar, hacerte preguntas, analiza tu situación... te dice lo que cree que te ocurre. Te dice lo que podrías hacer para mejorar, como ser feliz... etc. Sinceramente yo creo que son de gran ayuda. Piensa que lo que le cuentas a un psicólogo no sale de ahí jamás así que son de confianza.

Dicho esto, el peliverde se levanta de la roca y les da la espalda a sus amigos y se muestra muy sonriente diciéndoles:

- No sé por qué, pero esta vez me siento diferente… sigo escéptico en unas cosas, pero confío en que algo de todo esto, podré adaptar a mi vida.

Así que tras decir esto, los tres chicos continuaron su carrera por la nieve, deslizándose para otra ronda más de una larga trayectoria. En la ciudad de nuevo, ya siendo de noche y en el departamento de Robin, se estaba organizando una peculiar fiesta con algunos de los amigos de ella, entre los que estaba casualmente Silvia en medio de ellos. Estaba sentada en un sillón junto con Robin y estaban riéndose por algo que hablaban.

- Como sea, Robin… necesitas ayuda terapeuta. Sabes que para eso cuentas conmigo, ¿No?

- Silvia, déjame en paz. Eres mi amiga, no necesito que me des esa terapia para poder conseguir un chico en mi vida… yo me lo busco sola.

- Vaya, que orgullosa eres, pero eso no te sirve mucho si andas demasiado necesitada.

Robin alzó la ceja con ironía por causa de este comentario, y colocando la copa de vino en la mesa, preguntó:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con necesitada?

- Por favor amiga, recuerda que sé leer expresiones faciales… sé lo que demuestras con esa mirada, aunque seas difícil de expresar.

- Pequeña perra, no me digas eso. Ni que fuese alguien difícil de descifrar.

- ¿Acaso no lo eres? Serías la mejor jugando póker, porque no demuestras nada… además, solo hablas cuando es necesario.

- ¿Y qué hay con eso?

- Que no te servirá mucho cuando trates de ligar con un hombre, porque ellos son muy difíciles de adaptar a nosotras… la madurez de un hombre termina cuando aprende a orinar en el inodoro.

- No te pases de sexista.

Los chicos de la fiesta comenzaban a irse reagrupando para andar ligando con más chicas, mientras que estas dos se quedaban sentadas conversando, ignorándolos.

- Cuando aprendes esas cosas, te darás cuenta que: 1) Los hombres no les gusta ser criticados, 2) Tienes que reírte de lo que sea que digan, aunque no sea gracioso.

- ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo?

- Porque es igual que un orgasmo fingido… es mejor que no tenerlo.

- Un orgasmo fingido es igual a no tenerlo.

- Solo para ti, porque para él es una maravilla… además, ¿Cómo te gustaría que fuese ese hombre ideal que conquiste ese difícil corazón que tienes?

Oyendo esto, Robin se sorprende y se ríe, diciendo:

- No soy difícil, es un problema sencillo de desigualdad de ideas.

- Robin, Galileo y el Papa tuvieron una desigualdad de ideas… lo tuyo es algo más lejos de la teoría de la relatividad.

- Bien, ¿Me dejarás describir a mi hombre perfecto?

- Ok, te escucho.

Silvia se ríe y se recuesta en el sillón, cruzando sus piernas y bebiéndose un sorbo de su copa de vino, para ver que Robin comenzaba a imaginarse a su hombre, describiéndolo de la siguiente manera:

- Ok… ¿Empiezo por lo físico?

- Empieza por donde quieras, cariño.

- Bien. Me gusta que sea atractivo y fornido, me fascinan los hombres así. Que sea lindo de rostro y que no sea tan alto como yo… no lo sé, me gusta tener al menos esa ventaja… y que sea de piel no tan clara como la mía.

- Parece ser fácil de ubicar a un chico así. ¿Y de personalidad?

- Me gustaría que fuese alguien valiente, fuerte y que siempre cumpla con su palabra… los hombres determinantes y que dicen una cosa y la hagan, no importando lo que sea, me atrae demasiado. ¿Qué más podría decir? Pues que sea circunspecto en su carácter, que no sea tan inteligente.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Porque me atraen los hombres brutos y… bueno, no bruto necesariamente, sino apasionado.

- Claro, buen detalle.

Mientras Robin iba describiendo a su hombre perfecto, Silvia comenzaba a reunir esas características en su mente, para ver si lograba hallar a un hombre así, y estaba en silencio oyendo que su amiga seguía diciendo:

- Que sea un chico que respalde mis decisiones y que se gane mi respaldo… pero lo más importante, que tenga un fuerte sentido de la razón, que comparta mis sueños y que juntos podamos ir a un horizonte fijo. Eso lo haría un sujeto consciente de todo, y todo lo mencionado en un hombre, lo hace para mí, el perfecto de mi lista.

Así que al terminar de decir estos datos, Robin se sintió muy a gusto de haberlo descrito, pero Silvia dice:

- ¿Y hallaremos a alguien así?

- No lo sé, pero tendrías que saberlo si es cierto.

- Al menos, tendré el valor de darme cuenta si los sujetos a que psicoanalizo poseen esas características.

- ¿Cómo quien? ¿Cómo el chico de tu terapia?

- No ese no, Zoro es un chico de 21 años… es 9 años menor que tú.

- Eso en realidad no importa.

- Pero tienes que creerme, Robin. Zoro se ve que necesita demasiada ayuda y no me burlo de él, pero pobre de él si intentase ligar con chicas nuevas.

En lo que Robin al terminar de beberse una copa de vino, le dice a Silvia acordándose de ese momento en que ella le obligó a Zoro a hablarle.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando se me acercó? Debiste verle la cara cuando se sentó delante de mí, intentando mostrarse muy serio.

- ¿Cómo se vio?

- Como si estuviese tratando de elegir unos condones adecuados para usarlos en la noche.

Tras esto, las dos chicas se ríen a carcajadas en medio de todos los que estaban en la fiesta, pero de pronto Silvia recapacita y dice:

- Creo que habría que ver cómo sería de él cuando termine la terapia… aun no aseguro que sea un perdedor, así que podría llegar a ser un hombre distinto.

- ¿Distinto?

- Sí, distinto… pero como describiste a ese hombre ideal, me hizo pensar que por lo menos debes empezar a disfrutar un poco más y a salir con gente nueva.

- ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Acaso crees que saliendo con hombres al azar encontraría bien a ese adecuado para mi vida?

- No lo que quiero decir es que no busques al hombre más guapo, el físico se acaba con el tiempo. Busca al hombre que con sus ocurrencias y tonterías, te haga feliz todo el día. Busca al hombre que te diga puta, perra, zorra y te azote en la cama, pero te trate como princesa enfrente de tu familia y amigos. Y por último y lo más importante…

Sorprendiendo a Robin, Silvia alza la voz y le dice esto último para que todos oyesen:

- ¡Busca al hombre que en una buena penetrada, te deje toda lastimada y no puedas caminar en toda una semana!

Habiendo dicho esto, Silvia comenzó a reírse ante todos, mientras que Robin se sorprende y se muestra sin palabras ante esto, diciéndole:

- ¿Ese es tu diagnostico como psicóloga?

- No, es mi consejo como mujer, Robin… además, ¿Sabías que 15 minutos de sexo al día, sonrojarán tus mejillas naturalmente, tus labios tendrán ese rojo que los hace sexis y tu piel será más luminosa?

- Que desgraciada eres.

Y tras una larga noche de risas y de divertimentos, estas dos chicas seguían aprovechando su fiesta, disfrutando de todo lo que se les tenía planeado para continuar. Por otro lado, lejos de toda la fiesta y de la ciudad, en una cabaña nocturna, el peliverde estaba descansando con sus amigos después de una noche de ebriedad compulsiva. Los dos amigos estaban tirados en el suelo, durmiendo como sí nada pero al mismo instante, Zoro estaba a la distancia, sentado a lo lejos, leyendo el sumario que hizo con la consulta de Silvia. Mirando lo que había en el papel, describió lo siguiente:

_"El primer paso de la Suite: La Reflexión"_

- _El amor comienza con el pensamiento._

- _Nos convertimos en lo que pensamos. Los pensamientos amorosos dentro de nosotros crean experiencias y relaciones amorosas._

- _Las afirmaciones pueden cambiar nuestras creencias y pensamientos acerca de nosotros mismos y de las demás personas._

- _Si quieres amar a alguien necesitas tener en cuenta sus necesidades y deseos._

- _Pensar acerca de tu pareja ideal te ayudará a reconocerla cuando entre en tu vida y así mismo sabrás que hacer._

Tras haber escrito esto, Zoro se dio cuenta que él aun no había pensado en cómo sería la mujer que compartiría el resto de su vida. Levantando la mirada del papel de notas, dijo a sí mismo:

- Es verdad… aun no lo he pensado.

Seguidamente dejó vagar su mente y comenzó a imaginarse su pareja idea, pero antes de esto se levanta y busca un papel y un bolígrafo negro, para poder escribir lo que se le venía a la mente.

Su apariencia, su personalidad, sus gustos y aversiones, hasta sus creencias. Cerró los ojos y la imagen comenzó a formarse: era preciosa, más alta que él, cabello negro a la altura del coxis. Unos hermosos ojos azules y una delicada y suave piel blanca. Una sonrisa cautivadora y un cuerpo bastante atractivo como para ser cierto o fácil de encontrar. Una mujer muy segura de sí misma, amable, generosa. Sumamente inteligente, sabia y paciente ante todo. No tan seria como se la imagina aunque pueda llegar a ser compasiva y afectuosa. Que le encanten los niños y que ame los simples placeres de la vida, como la serenidad y la paciencia al leer un libro hasta pasear acompañada y aun así, sentirse feliz.

Zoro terminó de escribir estas características en un papel, acomodándose en el sillón en donde estaba sentado, y las releyó de nuevo, para memorizárselo en seguida y así mismo se quedó pensando en estas características, mirando la noche a través de la ventana.


	6. El Segundo Paso: El Respeto

Al día siguiente, Zoro regresaba de nuevo a sus labores en Tokio. De vuelta con su cotidianidad, recuerda que esa misma tarde debía encontrarse con Silvia en su consultorio para ir por el segundo paso de su terapia. Saliendo de su departamento, el peliverde estaba apresurando el paso para encontrarse con la psicóloga.

Tardó un poco en llegar al consultorio, sabiendo que valía la pena la espera, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver que la puerta del edificio que accedía a las oficinas, estaba cerrada. Zoro se cruza de brazos y se mira el reloj para decir:

- Pero se supone que hoy veríamos la consulta… ¿Dónde está Silvia?

Y apenas mencionó su nombre, su celular comenzó a sonar. Zoro lo sacó del bolsillo y vio que se trataba de la misma Silvia que lo estaba llamando. Zoro lo contesta en la puerta del edificio diciendo:

- Hola Silvia, se supone que deberías estar en tu consultorio.

Del otro lado, Silvia estaba en otro lugar y se encontraba con una anciana a la cual acompañaba a unas compras.

- Sí, lo siento Zoro, pero estoy ocupada con una colega… quizá te interese saber que de igual manera nos podremos encontrar en donde estamos.

- ¿Y para que mierdas yo haría eso?

- No pienso autoevaluarte ni nada, pero si deseas continuar con la terapia, podemos encontrarnos… total, el interesado eres tú.

Oyendo esto, Zoro aleja un poco el teléfono de su oído y comienza a rezongar diciéndose a sí mismo:

- Esta mujer es un dolor de cabeza…

Así que acercando el teléfono de nuevo a su rostro, el peliverde suspira sin opciones que dar y accede a ir hacia donde se encontraban.

- Vale, ¿En donde mierdas están?

Silvia sonríe al escuchar esto y le da una dirección al peliverde, el cual se apresura a encontrarse con ella. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, casi una hora. Zoro llegó a un centro comercial y se queda en la parte de afuera, sorprendiéndose de ver como estaba saliendo la psicóloga con una anciana que llevaba un montón de bolsas con cosas dentro.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

Ellas se acercaron a Zoro y este chico mira a Silvia sonriente que se le acercaba y le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué tantas cosas? ¿En donde estaban?

A lo que ella le responde diciendo:

- Bueno, hacíamos cosas de mujeres, así que no seas entrometido y ayúdanos con esto.

- Vale.

Zoro sostiene las bolsas y se dispone a caminar con ellas por las calles de Tokio, escuchando la conversación que ellas estaban hablando durante el transcurso de la caminata. La mujer con la que Silvia estaba acompañada, era una doctora en psicología llamada Tsuru. Ella fue la primera mujer en alcanzar ese puesto en la Universidad de Keio. Era una profesora que según lo que hablaban, era muy popular entre alumnos y compañeros de trabajo, todos la querían por igual, por lo que Zoro pregunta:

- ¿Y bien? ¿De dónde se conocen ustedes dos?

A lo que la anciana voltea y le dice a Zoro:

- Cuando Silvia hizo sus estudios, ella fue mi alumna más destacada… así que como verás, cuando se graduó, lo hizo con grandes honores y siempre me pide recomendaciones.

En ese instante, Zoro se sorprende y ve que Silvia se le coloca a un lado, sonriéndole y alzándole las cejas.

- Ahora puedes ver que soy alguien muy fiable para la terapia, ¿No?

- Nunca puse en tela tu juicio, mujer.

Y así anduvieron hasta que llegaron al mismo restaurant en donde Zoro y Silvia habían coincidido para charlar. Estos tres seguían hablando y de lo poco que Zoro vio en la anciana, se dio cuenta que a pesar de sus sesenta y cinco años, la doctora tenía el vigor y el entusiasmo de una estudiante de primero. El tono de la voz de la doctora Tsuru animaba a Zoro.

- Entonces conociste a Silvia por causa de esa soledad… ¿Y qué hacía un chico tan apuesto como tú, solo en un matrimonio?

Y es cuando de pronto la sensual psicóloga interrumpe la respuesta de Zoro, colocándole la mano a la boca al chico, diciendo ella por él lo siguiente:

- Estaba solo porque es un poco tímido para encontrar pareja.

Zoro se enoja un poco por esto, y le quita la mano diciéndole:

- No soy tímido…

- ¿Ah no?

- Bien, sí lo soy… pero no es por frustración, ni presión, ni conflicto… es porque a veces me da un poco de vergüenza enfrentar una barrera de silencio que me obstruye para hablar con una dama con fluidez.

Es cuando de pronto, tras ver como ambas mujeres estaban hablando con fluidez, Zoro decide conocer un poco más a la anciana y le pregunta:

- ¿Y cómo es que usted llegó a ser una psicóloga renombrada?

A lo que Tsuru responde de la siguiente manera, con total comodidad y fluidez:

- Pues hace casi 20 años… recuerdo que en aquellos tiempos era una persona muy diferente de lo que soy ahora. Era una drogadicta que vivía en la calle.

Zoro no pudo evitar quedarse sorprendido ante esta declaración.

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿No?

- No, en absoluto. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que me habían ingresado en el hospital por sobredosis, y cada vez que me daban de alta me tiraba de nuevo a la calle y vuelta a empezar… pero un día me desperté en la cama de un hospital, después de otro lavado gástrico, me di cuenta que tenía que cambiar mi vida… ya lo que siempre hacía no me haría un buen efecto.

Mientras ella decía esto, Zoro estaba muy atento a las palabras que la anciana estaba diciendo. Silvia aprovechó para ver como ese testimonio estaba haciendo mucho énfasis en la vida del peliverde.

- ¿Y qué pasó luego?

- Conocí a alguien que me enseñó unos pasos que me enseñaron a vivir de nuevo.

- ¿Se refiere a la suite de los diez pasos?

- Efectivamente… aprendí que la principal razón por la que no había amor en mi vida era porque yo no me amaba a mí misma. Por eso es que el segundo paso fue tan importante para mí.

- ¿El segundo paso?

Es cuando Silvia interviene en la conversación y dice:

- Se refiere al segundo paso… el respeto.

Zoro miraba a Silvia un poco dudoso y luego escuchó que la anciana le estaba diciendo:

- En aquel entonces no respetaba a nada ni a nadie. Si no respetas, no puedes amar. No puedes amar a nada o a nadie a menos que antes lo respetes. Y la primera persona que merece tu respeto eres tú. Si no te respetas no puedes amarte, y si no te amas es muy difícil amar a los demás.

Así que viendo que un mesero les estaba sirviendo una taza de té a ambas mujeres. Zoro no pidió nada pero al ver a la anciana Tsuru que se da un sorbo de su te, oye que le sigue diciendo:

- Ese era mi gran problema: no me amaba ni me respetaba a mí misma.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Creo que el origen de ello se remontaba a mi niñez… era hija ilegitima y mi madre se casó con otro hombre cuando yo tenía tres años. Siempre se había avergonzado de mí y mi padrastro, por alguna razón que nunca averigüé, realmente me odiaba. Recuerdo una vez, cuando tenía seis años, que mi madre estaba abrazando a mis hermanastras y yo me acerqué para unirme a ellas. De repente sentí un empujón que me lanzó de bruces al suelo. nunca olvidaré a mi padrastro, como una torre sobre mí, diciendo: "¡Ahora ella es la madre de mis hijas, fea bastarda!"

Cuando oyó esto, Zoro se enojó un poco, no creyendo lo que oía.

- ¿Y qué dijo tu madre al respecto?

- Nada. Me ignoró y siguió abrazando a mis hermanastras como si yo no estuviera allí. Es difícil creer que unos padres puedan ser tan crueles, pero te aseguro que hay gente que ha sufrido aun mucho más de la mano de sus padres. No me pegaban, pero tampoco me dieron amor ni afecto. En otras palabras, mi propia familia me rechazó y me negó el afecto.

Seguido de esto, la anciana estaba mirando fijamente a un punto y seguía diciendo:

- Al sentirme rechazada y sin amor, empecé a odiar mi vida. Es un problema bastante común. Mucha gente no se respeta a sí misma. Las razones son múltiples: no les agrada su físico, voz, personalidad o inteligencia; dejan de mostrar respeto por sí mismas y se consideran inferiores a los demás. Yo tuve que aprender eso y a amarme antes de poder experimentar el amor de otras personas.

Y finalmente la anciana se levanta de la mesa y recoge sus bolsas, para sonreír a ambos chicos, diciéndoles:

- Bueno, yo les dejo… debo hacer otras cosas.

Silvia se levanta y abraza a la anciana para decirle:

- Gracias por compartir tu tiempo.

- Gracias a ti, Silvia… adiós, Zoro.

Habiendo dicho esto, se retira de la presencia de ambos, dejándolos continuar con su conversación, o en este caso con su terapia. Zoro estaba mirando fijamente hacia una dirección y dejó soltar una pregunta:

- Que duro… ¿Cómo habrá aprendido a respetarse? No debe ser para nada fácil.

En eso, Silvia se sienta de nuevo y sonriente le dice:

- Tienes razón, Zoro. No siempre resulta ser fácil, pero se puede lograr. Lo que tienes que entender es que como personas debemos aceptarnos, a apreciarnos, independientemente de lo que la gente diga de nosotros… eso fue lo que hizo Tsuru… tenemos que aprender que todo tiene un lugar en el mundo, que todos somos únicos y especiales.

- Entonces me siento privilegiado de no ser el hijo de esa familia… porque yo mismo hubiese quemado esa casa con ellos adentro.

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, Silvia se llevó la mano al rostro y se rió diciendo:

- Eres un loquillo, Zoro.

- Lo siento, no debí decir eso… pero es que no me imagino soportar eso.

- ¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que nunca ha existido nadie como tú y que nunca existirá? Ese hecho en sí hace a cada ser humano, a cada alma, bien sea pobre o rica, blanca o de color, hombre o mujer, digna de respeto. Existe un dicho judío que es precioso: "El que salva un alma, salva el mundo". Eso quiere decir que todos somos igualmente valiosos, sea cual sea el color de nuestra piel o religión, todos tenemos el derecho a estar aquí.

- En teoría todo eso suena maravilloso… ¡Pero la práctica es otra cuestión distinta!

- Claro que así lo es, pero eso no es equivalente a decir que no puede lograrse. Si Tsuru pudo, estoy segura de que cualquiera puede. Es solo una cuestión de encontrar aspectos dignos de respeto en nosotros y en los demás.

Zoro poco a poco estaba comprendiendo el punto de vista de Silvia, pero al recibir una botella entera de sake, pregunta:

- ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

- Bueno, nuestro cerebro es un mecanismo extraordinario. Incluso con todos los avances de la ciencia y de la medicina moderna, nuestros conocimientos de él son muy pocos y limitados. Una de las propiedades más increíbles de nuestro cerebro es la capacidad de encontrar respuesta para cualquier pregunta que nos planteemos. Es posible, claro está, que te ofrezca respuestas erróneas, pero en cualquier caso son respuestas. Así pues, si por ejemplo te preguntas que te gusta y respetas de ti, tu cerebro buscará y hallará una respuesta.

Es cuando Zoro siente que quiere hacer esa pregunta directamente hacia su psicóloga, pero sin violar el contrato que hay entre ellos, atreviéndose a decirle lo siguiente:

- Eso es interesante, y en tu caso… ¿Qué crees que sería?

Zoro estaba sonriendo tranquilo, pero Silvia supo en seguida que este chico quería saber eso de ella. Sonriendo como si nada, la sensual psicóloga mira hacia un lado, pensando en algo especifico y dice:

- En mi caso… yo sé que soy inteligente porque siempre he sido la primera de mi clase. Yo respetaba el hecho que había sobrevivido sola y de que, a pesar de todas las circunstancias, nunca hice nada malo… de esa manera poco a poco empecé a darme cuenta que en esto era muy buena, pero en tu caso, poco a poco debes empezar a sentirte mejor contigo mismo.

Zoro seguía mentalizando en todas estas palabras, pero de pronto se detuvo a meditar algo en específico y le preguntó a Silvia:

- ¿Eso significa que preguntarnos sobre lo que nos gusta o respetamos de nosotros es una forma de adquirir respeto por nosotros mismos?

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que eso ayuda a cualquiera… ayudó a Tsuru. Cuando te preguntas: ¿Qué respeto de mí?, tu cerebro buscará invariablemente una respuesta.

- ¿Y si no hay nada?

- Siempre hay algo, Zoro, y muy a menudo hay más de una cosa. Por ejemplo, puede que te respetes porque eres sincero, porque tienes un trabajo o porque haces deportes con tu snowboarding con regularidad. No importa lo que sea, lo importante es encontrar algo que te merezca respeto. También es muy útil plantearse esa misma pregunta con otras personas, especialmente con la gente que nos desagrada.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque tu mente se centrará en lo que respetas en ellas en vez de en lo que te disgusta. Una vez que esto suceda, te resultará más fácil mostrarte más cariñoso y comprensivo con ellas.

- ¿Cuándo hablas de ser cariñoso te refieres a…?

Zoro estaba buscando una clarificación para definir esa pregunta mejor, pero Silvia le comprende y le interrumpe diciendo:

- Me refiero a actuar de una forma más bondadosa y considerada con los demás. Hay mucha gente que trata a los demás como si fuesen basura, pero lo cierto es que todos procedemos del mismo Creador, todos estamos hechos a la imagen y a la semejanza de Dios. Uno de los peores errores que se puede cometer en la vida es infravalorar el poder de un individuo.

- Te refieres a que toda persona tiene el poder de cambiar el mundo, y a su manera, cada persona lo hace… ¿No?

- Así es… vas comprendiendo. Cuando respetamos el verdadero valor de los demás, comenzamos a tratarlos de forma diferente. Estoy convencida que la gran mayoría de los problemas que tenemos en el mundo, surgen porque perdemos el respeto a nosotros mismos, a los demás y a la vida. En consecuencia, perdemos la capacidad de amar, y por todas partes podemos ver los resultados: árabes y judíos, blancos y negros, protestantes y católicos. Si respetásemos las creencias de los demás, podríamos empezar a querernos mutuamente y el mundo sería más sencillo.

Silvia estaba convencida que Zoro estaba confundiéndose un poco más en estas palabras, pero tras echarse un sorbo de té, piensa en otra cosa que lo ayudará a que comprendiese mejor esto, para terminar así mismo el paso de la terapia.

- Una vez que hayas descubierto tu propia valía, empiezas a ver la de los demás y los respetas por ello. En ese caso, solo después de respetarte y de quererte, empezarás a sentirte cómodo en la presencia de otras personas. También descubres que cuando buscabas en los demás atributos dignos de respeto, tu actitud hacia ellos cambiará y te resultará más fácil mostrarte inclusive cariñoso con esa cara de perro rabioso que tienes.

- Oye… no ofendas… ¿Es en serio?

- Muy en serio.

Zoro sonrió para sí mientras continuaba pensando sus notas mentales. Parecía realmente sencillo y tenía mucho sentido y, sin embargo, nunca se le había ocurrido considerar la importancia que el respeto tiene dentro del amor y de las relaciones.

Seguido de esto, Silvia se mira el reloj y se da cuenta que tiene que hacer otras cosas, diciendo:

- Bueno, Zoro, creo que tengo que dejarte… debo ir a ver a mi amiga Robin.

Cuando Zoro oyó el nombre de Robin, recordó que él se había quedado con el libro que ella dejó la vez que se conocieron.

- Espera… ¿Robin es la chica con la que me hiciste hablar?

- Así que la recuerdas, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Porque ella dejó esto en la mesa…

Sacando el libro de su saco oscuro, el peliverde comienza a abrirlo sonriente diciendo:

- Al parecer tu amiga sí que sabe leer historias profundas.

Silvia vio el libro y dijo:

- ¿Ese es el libro de Robin?

- Así es.

- Es que a nosotras nos gusta mucho las novelas de vampiros… Anne Rice es una de las autoras que leemos en nuestro club de lectura.

- ¿Un club de lectura? Bueno, habría de imaginárselo.

Y entregándole el libro a Silvia, el peliverde se levanta de la mesa, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Al menos me tomó dos horas leerlo todo… sí que es profundo.

- ¿Leíste todo el libro?

- Así es… a veces cuando me aburro demasiado, me pongo a leer lo que sea para ver si me interesa o me dice algo que necesito saber.

Pero cuando Zoro se da la vuelta para irse, a Silvia se le ocurrió que tal vez este chico no estaba en un mal lugar para lo que le propondría.

- Zoro…

Este se detiene y se da la vuelva, viendo como ella le alcanzaba preguntándole:

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

- ¿A dónde?

- Será una sorpresa.

Bien pensando que en esa misma tarde, podría tratarse de la misma terapia, Zoro no dudó en acceder a la petición de su sensual psicóloga y salieron ambos de ese restaurant tras haber aprendido el segundo paso de la suite que le enseñaría a Zoro a cómo encontrar y crear el amor en abundancia.


	7. El Plan de La Psicoanalista

Era mediodía. Apenas estaba comenzando el día para Zoro, el cual aun no comprende cómo es que fue que accedió a ir con su psicóloga a un lugar al cual no tenía idea alguna que estaba referido. Ambos caminaban cerca del otro, siendo Silvia la que estaba muy sonriente y sin decir nada, pero el peliverde no estaba de igual modo.

Luego de la charla motivacional, Zoro estaba pensando en tantas cosas que le hacían ser un sujeto muy confundido por pensar demasiado en esto. Sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos, preocupado por saber a dónde lo iba a llevar.

- ¿Y bien?

Zoro trató de decir esto como una frase soltada al aire, a ver si Silvia contemplaba un poco lo que este quería decir. Ella voltea hacia él y le pregunta:

- ¿Y bien qué?

- ¿Me dirás a donde vamos?

Pero Silvia comenzó a bromear un poco con Zoro, mirando hacia un lado sonriendo y respondiéndole:

- No te lo diré… arruinará la sorpresa.

- ¿Cuál sorpresa? Es más sencillo que me digas que pasa para estar prevenido.

- Confórmate con saber que no es nada malo. Ya conozco mucho más de ti y esto te agradará.

Este comentario hizo interesar mucho más a Zoro, al punto de calmarse y sacar las manos de los bolsillos, acercándose a Silvia por un lado, preguntándole:

- ¿Me agradará dices?

- Así es.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué es eso bueno que me agradará?

Silvia no podía evitar reírse de todo lo que Zoro le estaba preguntando, al punto de meterse sus manos en el chaleco que tenía encima, suspirando sin decir nada al respecto. Esto produjo en Zoro una inquietud mucho más grande de lo esperado.

Los minutos habían pasado, y estos dos estaban llegando hacia un distrito muy lejos de donde vivía Zoro. Cuando miró el edificio se dio cuenta que era un club privado para gente que le gustaba pasar el rato, sin escándalos ni molestias. El peliverde alza la ceja y pregunta señalando la entrada:

- ¿A esto me has traído?

A lo que Silvia le sonríe, aferrándose al fornido brazo de Zoro, respondiéndole:

- Así es… quiero que veas algo que te interesará.

- Espero que valga la pena, ya que me has hecho caminar demasiado.

- No te preocupes, después de todo la que está cansada soy yo.

Y abriendo la puerta, entra con Zoro sin soltarlo del brazo. Cuando estaban dentro, el peliverde se da cuenta que era un club privado para personas que son lectores y gente demasiado refinada. Llevándose la mano derecha a la cara, se lamenta diciendo:

- No puede ser… me has traído a un aburrido club de lectura.

Esto hace sorprender un poco a Silvia, pero luego sonríe para decir:

- ¿Cómo que un aburrido club de lectura? No es aburrido… a mí me fascina estar entre amigos maduros y serios.

- Debes estar de coña.

- No me gusta mucho estar con gente. Lo evito, y prefiero estar en casa. Aunque luego, cuando quedo con mis amigos, lo acabo pasando bien... pero prefiero que sean pocas veces. Soy normalmente seria, discreta, y no hablo mucho. Sólo entre amigos de confianza hablo más y me río.

- Ya veo…

Y mirando desanimado hacia el resto de los que estaban riendo y charlando acerca de libros y cotidianos momentos, pregunta:

- ¿Algo más que deba saber de ti antes de hacerme el harakiri?

Es cuando Silvia le pega a Zoro en el pecho, y sin mirarle le dice:

- No seas tonto, Zoro… ven, acompáñame a aquella mesa.

Graciosamente Zoro se sintió arrastrado, sintiendo como sus pasos le estaban llevando en contra de su voluntad hacia una mesa en la que estaban sentadas cuatro chicas más, pero entre ellas estaba Robin sentada también.

Silvia llega con Zoro y saluda a sus amigas de manera cordial, en el mismo instante en que ellas le responden el saludo, pero una de ellas se da cuenta de Zoro y pregunta:

- Oye Silvia, ¿Quién es el apuesto sujeto que te acompaña?

Es cuando Silvia mira hacia atrás y trae a Zoro del brazo delante de sus amigas, sonriendo muy contenta por haberlo traído, diciendo:

- Amigas, para mí es un enorme placer presentarles a uno de mis clientes… él es Roronoa Zoro, el chico del cual les he hablado.

Las chicas miraron como Zoro les sonríe alzando la mano, un poco apenado, pero ellas sonrieron mirándolo de arriba abajo. El peliverde acerca su rostro al oído de Silvia diciéndole:

- Así que les has hablado de mí, ¿No?

- Solo un poco… Zoro, quiero que conozcas a mis amigas…

Y poco a poco fue presentándolas a Zoro, pero cuando llegó el momento de Robin, ella sonríe y dice:

- … y bueno, al parecer ya conoces a Robin.

Zoro desvía la mirada hacia Robin y logra forzar una sonrisa, para luego sentarse a un lado de Silvia y de otra chica que no paraba de mirarlo. Robin estaba sonriendo mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, tratando de recordar algo en específico.

- Claro, eres el chico tímido al cual Silvia obligó a conocerme, ¿No?

Oyendo esto, Zoro ve que las demás chicas estaban riendo por esto, pero él muy apenado, mira hacia abajo en silencio, respondiendo a eso como podía hacerlo de una mejor manera:

- Oh… era de esperarse que recordases eso.

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Estabas muy extraño.

Si así comenzaba el día, recordando estas cosas azarosas, entonces para Zoro era mejor irse y no hacer nada, pero por educación decidió quedarse a escuchar lo que sea que estuviesen hablando. Silvia ve el silencio de este chico y le pregunta:

- Oye Zoro, me habías dicho que leíste el libro completo de Robin, ¿No es así?

Cuando preguntó esto, el peliverde alzó la mirada y asintió con su cabeza, en silencio; pero Robin escuchó esto y dijo a Silvia:

- ¿Mi libro?

Silvia aprovecha de romper el hielo y se inclina hacia Robin, diciéndole:

- Es verdad, el de la reina de los condenados… lo dejaste en la mesa cuando terminaste de hablar con Zoro. Él lo tomó y lo leyó completo.

Las chicas estaban un poco extrañadas por esto que Silvia decía, pero Robin volteó hacia Zoro, al igual que Silvia la cual le preguntó:

- ¿No es así, Zoro?

Todas las miradas estaban fijadas en él, cosa referente que le hacía sentir como que estaba en un podio para ser juzgado. Tratando de calmar los nervios por las miradas de las bellas chicas, Zoro suspiró sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza, dijo:

- Así es… como lo dejaste en la mesa cuando te fuiste, yo lo tomé y lo leí completo.

Robin se cruzó de brazos ante esto, pero una de las chicas se dirige hacia Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿En serio lo leíste todo? Qué bueno, eso quiere decir que te gustó, ¿No?

- Bueno, sí…

Inmediatamente otra chica le preguntó:

- ¿Qué te pareció el libro? ¿Puedes decirnos tu opinión al respecto?

- Eh…

La mirada de Zoro ante las chicas por sus preguntas, era tan graciosa que Silvia bajaba la mirada para no reírse. Comenzó a sudar nervioso por esto, y entre sus nervios solo pudo decir:

- Bueno, no sé que esperan que les diga…

- Dinos lo que te pareció.

- ¿Una opinión personal?

- Sí, la que sea… como verás somos un club de lectores, y siempre leemos los libros que Robin nos recomienda porque ella es la que redacta los materiales… pero siempre nos gusta la opinión de otro más, aparte de nosotras.

Así que tras haber mirado a las chicas y a la seriedad que manifestaba la sensual morena que estaba justo frente a la mirada del peliverde, este sujeto respiró profundo y sacó el libro de su traje formal, para colocarlo en la mesa, diciendo:

- Bueno… mi opinión es muy vaga para ser recibida por ustedes que son especialistas en la materia, pero… puedo decir que a pesar de ser una novela que recordaré por su maravillosa pluma que es capaz de introducirte al mundo gótico a la par de sangriento, sin hacer apenas esfuerzo ya que sus descripciones son exquisitas y minuciosas.

- Muy bien.

- Admito que prefiero los dos volúmenes anteriores, que son "La Entrevista con el Vampiro" y "Lestat el Vampiro", y desde mi punto de vista le da mil vueltas a este que leí.

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, se dio cuenta que las mujeres estaban en silencio viéndose la una con la otra. Silvia estaba muy calmada oyendo lo que Zoro decía, pero Robin frunció el ceño por un instante, hasta que preguntó:

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Viendo a los ojos de esta sensual morena, el peliverde suspira respondiendo lo siguiente:

- ¿Quieres saber mi opinión?

- Claro… creo que has cruzado un campo minado, y te queda por responder preguntas al respecto… ¿O te sientes intimidado?

Las chicas se rieron ahogadas por esta pregunta de parte de Robin, la cual parecía disfrutar de esto, pero Zoro no lo toma como algo agradable sino que se recuesta en el sillón, y sonríe con arrogancia diciendo:

- Para nada… pero si me ruegas que hable, con gusto diré que tengo dos razones para basar mi teoría.

- ¿Y cuáles son?

- Primero, es muy lento… y encima te repiten acontecimientos ocurridos ya en el segundo libro para introducirte en la situación a la misma vez que aclaran algunos detalles. Y segundo, no se centra en la visión o forma de pensar de un solo vampiro, como se seguro que se tenía acostumbrado en los anteriores, sino en varios aunque es cierto que la situación lo requiere… pero eso no es excusa suficiente, lo siento, solo puedo deducir que según los lectores jóvenes de hoy en día, los capítulos de Daniel y de Armand son los que aman.

Mientras decía esto, las chicas estaban asintiendo con su cabeza, puesto que Zoro estaba diciendo algo que era cierto. Robin miraba a Silvia y ella le devolvía la mirada, tratando de comunicarse algo entre ellas.

- Por otra parte, lo que me gustó del libro fueron sus personajes… la escritora, le sabe dar una personalidad muy viva a sus personajes, proporcionando una muy humanística.

Así que Robin decidió interrumpir ante esto, diciendo:

- Muy bueno lo que dices, pero ¿Cómo describirías a esos vampiros?

- Pues… sus vampiros no son perfectos, y mucho menos unos "angelitos". Ellos son arrogantes, egocéntricos, perversos, cariñosos, sensuales e incluso infantiles.

- Eso no suena muy bien.

Robin sonríe por esto, y alza la ceja a Zoro, el cual suspira muy consternado, terminando de relatar lo acontecido, diciendo:

- Pero no desesperes, mujer. Debo también añadir como punto a favor que el libro se vuelve adictivo tras la escena en la que se reúnen todos los vampiros supervivientes.

Terminado de decir esto, las demás chicas excepto Robin y Silvia, estuvieron de acuerdo con Zoro, sorprendiéndose con un gesto de asombro que interrumpió al peliverde en ironía.

- Es verdad… de ahí fue cuando yo me volví adicta.

- Yo también.

- Yo al mismo instante en el que Robin lo leyó… y Silvia también.

Viendo que el chico había dado en un buen punto, Robin siente que quiere hacer un poco más difícil la situación de Zoro, preguntándole una última cosa:

- Bien, al parecer has leído el libro, pero solo haré una última pregunta… ¿Qué opinas de la adaptación que hicieron al cine?

Cuando se trata de lectores, este tipo de cosas siempre es muy difícil de responder, porque la literatura cuando se adapta a la cinematografía, a veces arruina el sentido.

Las chicas estaban mirando a Zoro a ver que respondía, pero Silvia estaba muy tranquila, porque si bien era cierto que su cliente leyó el libro, podrá responder con total confianza. Zoro suspira mirando hacia un lado, diciendo:

- Pienso que… Anne Rice, debería demandarlos.

Todas estuvieron en silencio, por el modo en el que Zoro respondió a esto, siendo Robin la que fruncía el ceño y preguntaba:

- ¿Demandarlos? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Cuando se emprende el proyecto de adaptar al séptimo arte una obra de la repercusión de Anne Rice, se debe tener mucho cuidado y no contratar a un director con muy poca experiencia en el género, como Michael Rymer. El film es apocalíptico, pero no por lo que narra, sino por cómo destroza una de las mejores colecciones literarias sobre vampiros de la historia. Tal es así que la escritora, Anne Rice, decidió desvincularse del proyecto cuando vio la cantidad de despropósitos que Rymer estaba rodando.

Mientras decía esto, Robin se cruza de brazos, y Silvia también lo hace para ver qué era lo que estaría terminando de decir al respecto. Zoro se siente con más confianza para hablar y sigue diciendo:

- El guión destroza el mejor libro de la saga, "Lestat el vampiro", mezclándolo torpemente con el tercero, "La reina de los condenados", dando la sensación de que los guionistas en ningún momento han entendido el trabajo de Rice, destrozando por completo el espíritu conferido en los libros, algo que la primera película, "Entrevista con el vampiro", afortunadamente plasmó a las mil maravillas. Además, Lestat ha de ser representado por un actor carismático, como el de la primera entrega: Tom Cruise. Stuart Townsend nunca llega a ser creíble en el papel del ya mítico vampiro, dando la sensación de ser un playboy con colmillos más que otra cosa.

Y levantándose para ir al baño, Zoro coloca el libro en la mesa, justo delante de Robin, mirándole a los ojos, diciéndole:

- En resumen, un insultante producto que debería hacer recapacitar a los productores antes de poner dinero para una tercera parte… si me disculpan, debo ir al baño.

Seguido de esto, Zoro se abotona el saco y camina con tranquilidad hacia el baño, dejando a estas chicas, las cuales al verse la una con la otra, estaban asombradas por la manera en que este respondió.

- ¿Oíste eso?

- Este chico es un observador de primera.

- Claro que lo es… aparte es sexy.

Robin no puede negar lo admitido por sus amigas, y dice:

- Desgraciadamente sus observaciones son muy banales.

Ahí es cuando Silvia alza la ceja extrañada, diciéndole:

- ¿Cómo que banales? ¿Acaso estás loca?

- ¿Por qué lo dudas?

- Siempre que traigo a un chico a nuestro club de lectoras, tú siempre los pruebas para ver que harían al respecto… pero no puedes negar que con este chico te falló la táctica, porque todo lo que dijo es cierto y cualquier crítico lo catalogaría como uno mejor.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Robin admitió la verdad y se quedó callada junto con sus amigas, bebiendo una ronda de sake entre ellas. Zoro estaba saliendo del baño tras unos cuantos segundos, y cuando se acercó a la mesa, vio a las chicas bebiendo y les dijo:

- Oh, no imaginé que beberían sake.

Pero tras esto, las chicas sonrieron y una de ellas le señala al sillón diciéndole:

- Siéntate con nosotras, Zoro… acompáñanos.

- Si insistes.

Es entonces que el peliverde se sienta sin ningún problema, y ve que Silvia le colca una botella de sake frente a sí mismo, diciéndole:

- Ven y siéntate, toma esto porque te lo has merecido.

- ¿Me lo he merecido? ¿Por qué?

Zoro se reía por causa de esto que le dijo Silvia y tras su respuesta, se da cuenta que una de las amigas de ella, se le arrima lo suficiente para estar tan cerca de él y sentir su respiración. Él la mira con un poco de asombro, oyendo que le decía al mismo tiempo:

- Porque eres un chico que sabe apreciar lo que nosotras apreciamos… debimos conocerte anteriormente, pero ahora es mejor.

- Ya veo, pero solo dije una opinión personal de algo que leí. No es para tanto.

Otra de las amigas, termina su sake y responde ante eso, diciéndole:

- No, no, no… es para mucho. Muy pocos hombres tienen esa percepción que tú tienes, y creo que eres un chico muy observador.

- Oh vamos, no me consideren así… aun.

- ¿Te gustaría seguir en nuestro club de lectoras?

Cuando preguntó esto, todas se quedaron en silencio y desviaron sus miradas hacia Robin, la cual sorprendida preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué deberíamos hacer eso?

Pero tras unos segundos de silencio incomodo, es Silvia la que contrarresta esa pregunta hacia su amiga, diciendo:

- ¿Y por qué no?

Ciertamente la pregunta de Silvia hizo silenciar las dudas de todas las chicas, incluyendo la de Robin. Zoro veía que algo estaba a punto de pasar, y prefirió quedarse en silencio para no hacer o decir algo que pueda empeorar la situación.

Robin se toma un minuto para respirar hondo, y tras haber tomado su taza de café, se la termina para pensarlo por un instante, y responder a esto, desviando su atención hacia Zoro, mirándolo fijamente.

- Claro… ¿Qué más da? ¿Por qué no?

Zoro comenzaba a pensar un poco extraño al respecto, pero cuando Robin estaba mirándolo fijamente y con esa seriedad, sintió que dentro de sí mismo no se debía intimidar por ella, así que se cruza de brazos y deja salir una sonrisa que hizo alzar las cejas de Robin, la cual de inmediato preguntó:

- Zoro, ¿Quieres estar con nosotras, y compartir tus ideas de lo que sea que leamos?

Dicho esto, Robin sonríe en silencio, mientras que Silvia aprovecha para ver como su cliente respondería a esta pregunta sencilla. Zoro estaba sintiendo que entraba en un compromiso que no necesariamente le gustaría, pero por desgracia no quería ser descortés y rechazarlo.

- Claro, acepto tu propuesta… Robin.

Y habiendo dicho esto, las demás chicas se alegraron haciendo un grito leve de emoción, sirviéndose más sake en esa misma mañana. Tras una larga conversación, poco a poco las chicas fueron yéndose de ese lugar, en el que irónicamente quedó solo Zoro, Silvia y Robin.

Estos tres estaban conversando de otras cosas simples, pero mientras ocurría que Zoro estaba fuera de la conversación de ambas chicas, comenzó a hacer un resumen de la terapia que había visto con Silvia. Robin desvía su atención hacia Zoro y sonríe para seguir hablando con su amiga.

- Pues no imaginé que fueses una prueba viviente de esa ayuda que todos los chicos necesitan… me atrevo a decir que has hecho un gran trabajo en ellos.

- Bueno, este chico es la prueba que me dará credibilidad que puedo ayudarlos de igual modo.

- ¿Y quien dice que no puedes recibir créditos por esto?

En ese instante, Silvia siente que debe levantarse para ir al tocador y dice:

- Discúlpenme un momento, chicos… ya regreso.

Y saliendo de la presencia de ellos, se dirige hacia el tocador de damas, quedándose Zoro con Robin. Pero lo que no se imaginaban estos dos, era que Silvia aprovechaba ese momento para poder dejarlos solos y analizar la situación.

Quedándose apartada en la barra sin que ellos la viesen, dijo a sí misma:

- Veamos cómo le va a Zoro… ahora que tiene más confianza.

Así que acercándose a la barra, Silvia llama al cantinero y le dice:

- Cuando se les termine el sake, envíales una botella del mejor vino que tengas… diles que va por la casa.

El plan de Silvia estaba por elaborarse, pero habría que esperar que sucediera entre estos dos chicos. Tomando su abrigo y su cartera, la psicóloga Silvia sale de ese lugar, aprovechando la oportunidad en que su amiga y su cliente estaban solos, para que conversaran juntos. Un buen plan.


	8. Una Tarde Peculiar

Si bien los planes tienen propósitos paralelos a los que el que los idea, a veces puede resultar con efectos positivos o negativos. Y ahí estaban estos dos personajes, hablando calmados como si no ocurriese nada al respecto.

Robin estaba muy tranquila mirando fijamente a este chico, pero Zoro estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando hacia un lado, pensando en que poder decir al respecto. Ahí mismo comienza un juego de miradas entre estos dos, siendo Zoro el que se muestra un poco nervioso al respecto, pero Robin no lo toma como un reto sino que no quiere ponerlo a prueba para nada.

- ¿Y bien…?

Zoro dijo esta pregunta a medio decir, pero su acompañante parece ver esto con un poco de ironía, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

- ¿Y bien?

- Pues… al parecer, creo que califiqué para estar en tu club de niñatas fantasiosas, ¿No?

Cuando Zoro dijo esto, se percató de cómo poco a poco su sensual acompañante comenzaba a reírse con serenidad, sintiéndose como que hubiese dicho algo gracioso. En cambio sucede todo lo contrario. Robin coloca la taza de té en la mesa y dice:

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que somos unas niñatas fantasiosas, Zoro? Digo… ¿Acaso parecemos crías inmaduras?

- No fue eso lo que quise decir.

- ¿Entonces que fue?

- Solo quise decir que si me gané el derecho de estar con ustedes… no era mi intención ofender.

Así que cuando se estaba echando su último sorbo de té, Robin se mostró esta vez un poco más enojada, diciendo:

- Lo dijiste, y me has ofendido al creer que soy una mocosa inmadura… lo que hacemos aquí, no es una tontería que tú describes como tal.

Zoro vio que su falta de tacto le hizo crear una idea escrupulosa en esta mujer, puesto que no era lo que se imaginaba. Resonando su garganta, el peliverde se muestra un poco sorprendido y con temor, porque a lo mejor se comportó muy insensible en esto, pero de pronto, dijo:

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención… no quería herir susceptibilidades.

- Ya lo hiciste. Ahora crees que soy una niña infantil por ser una lectora… ¿Es eso?

- No, ¿Cómo puedes creer eso?

Así que tras haber respondido eso, Robin se muestra un poco más histérica en gestos y actitudes, haciendo preocupar un poco más a Zoro.

- ¿Y qué clase de gente seria esa que tú consideras seria, señor criticón?

Pero al oír esto, Zoro pensó que era el colmo, y alzó la ceja extendiendo las manos hacia Robin, tratando que se calmase.

- Oye, espere… no te alteres.

- Después de lo que dijiste, ¿Esperas que no lo haga? Me has ofendido demasiado.

- Si ni siquiera lo dije con esas intenciones de molestarte.

- Me has molestado.

- Lo dije para ser gracioso y romper el hielo.

Cuando dijo esto, Zoro se percata que Robin se arrima hacia delante por encima de la mesa, mirando a este chico con muy seriedad, diciéndole:

- Pues me imagino que de esta manera, no haces sentir a las personas muy bien, porque eres un fracasado tratando de levantar ánimos… ¿Así es como haces sentir bien a una persona?

El peliverde se reclina hacia atrás, pensando que era el colmo de la estupidez por esto. De plano ya comenzaba a pensar que era una mala idea haber estado ahí. Mirando hacia un lado, el peliverde pregunta:

- ¿En donde mierdas está Silvia?

- ¿Para que la quieres? ¿Para qué te psicoanalice y describa esta situación?

- No es para eso…

- Entonces si no es para eso, ¿Qué pretendías al llegar hasta acá y decir todo esto?

De pronto, la vena de la frente del chico comenzaba a hincharse poco a poco, mostrando una mirada muy seria. Estaba perdiendo el control de su ira, pero se contiene como puede, resonando su garganta. Robin estaba molesta, pero se da cuenta que este chico buscaba controlarse como podía y lo primero que ideó fue sonreír y cerrar sus ojos, diciendo:

- Al decir verdad, no tenía idea de que Silvia me traería a este lugar… pensé que me llevaría a un lugar de su terapia, pero no imaginé tener que llegar aquí y verte.

- ¿O sea que para ti, somos un grupo que no entra en tu terapia?

Y oyendo esto, Zoro suspira mirando hacia un lado sin saber que explicar al respecto, puesto que su paciencia estaba agotándose. Robin se acomoda en su puesto y se cruza de brazos, mientras que Zoro, trataba de buscar una manera de que esta conversación no terminase perjudicando nada.

- No sé qué esperas que te diga, y si quieres saber que pienso de este club te lo diré.

- Muy bien, así que serás de nuevo honesto… te escucho.

- Pienso que es muy importante estar en un grupo de lectura, para conocer muy bien a las personas, y así mismo hablar de temas literarios que interese a la persona con quien compartes párrafos inspiradores.

Al decir verdad Robin estaba escuchando estas palabras muy agraciadas de parte de este chico, pero lo que ella estaba haciendo era una interrogación exhaustiva.

- Ya veo, eso suena inspirador, pero… ¿Es honesto de tu parte decirlo ahora, cuando sabes que la has arruinado?

- ¿Qué demonios fue lo que arruiné?

- Diciéndome que soy una niñata fantasiosa.

Pero Zoro se vuelve a controlar en sus actitudes, y respira profundamente para no perder el control.

- No lo dije en serio, solo bromeaba… solo pensaba ser agradable contigo, mujer. ¿Por qué me tomaría la molestia en ofender a una mujer que no conozco?

- No lo sé, dímelo tú… pareces ser alguien experto en ofender a la gente, y en decir cosas que pueden herir sus susceptibilidades.

- ¿Herir susceptibilidades? ¿Acaso te estás escuchando?

- Sé lo que digo y por eso lo digo…

Es cuando de nuevo Robin se aproxima hacia Zoro, mirándole con una seriedad al instante en el que alza sus cejas, diciendo lo siguiente:

- ¿O es que me dirás que no eres alguien insensible? Es muy simple saberlo, porque de ese modo es que estas en la terapia de Silvia… ella te está enseñado a mejorar tus relaciones, ¿No?

- Claro que me ayuda… ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan a la ofensiva?

- No lo sé, tal vez por el hecho que como eres alguien insensible, me ofendiste con tus palabras.

Gracias a esta pregunta, el semblante de Zoro cambió completamente ensañándose en gran manera. Aun pensando en que responder hacia la expectante escritora que estaba seria de expresiones, el peliverde decide responder a eso.

- Sí, es verdad… soy alguien insensible… la vida me ha enseñado a ser así.

- Vaya que duro ha sido ser tú, ¿No?

- Sí, pero he aprendido demasiadas cosas en la vida, para valerme por mí mismo… pero siempre he obviado relacionarme con mujeres, por ser cerrado.

- Cerrado… ya lo veo… eso explica muchas cosas.

Seguido de esto, la morena sonríe mirando a un lado, pero Zoro estaba harto del juego. Robin suspiró mientras mantenía su vista lejos de la del chico, diciendo:

- Se nota que tus padres no te enseñaron a como relacionarte con una mujer, ¿Verdad?

- No me enseñaron nada de eso, porque nunca los conocí.

Ahora Robin fue la que se sorprendió mucho con esta respuesta, porque no imaginó que su juego haría tocar algunas teclas nulas de la vida de Zoro. Engullendo saliva de modo nervioso, la sensual morena se sienta acomodada en su puesto, meditando en una buena replica, pero el peliverde se termina de beber el sake y arroja la botella al suelo, como muestra de enojo.

- De verdad que no me imaginé que me toparía con una mujer tan prejuiciosa y tan neurótica… como sea, no pienso seguir tolerando tus tonterías.

En seguida, Zoro se levantó de la mesa y antes de darse la vuelta, le mira los ojos a esta chica con tanta profundidad que prefirió calmarse antes de sacar esa persona que no debe salir. Robin estaba viendo como este chico estaba muy enojado, y se alegró al ver que solo suspira profundamente para poder oírle decir lo siguiente:

- Es una pena que siendo una mujer tan hermosa, tengas que ser tan prejuiciosa… como sea, no tengo tiempo para estos numeritos, y no tengo por qué tolerar tus ofensas… así que, me retiro.

En ese instante, el cantinero del lugar, aparece con una botella de vino para ofrecerlo a Zoro, más este chico ve la botella con desprecio y la aparta con su mano para así mismo, irse de ese lugar con molestia en su mente.

Robin ve al cantinero irse ofendido y ella se lamenta de haber probado a Zoro con todo esto, y se apresura a levantarse de la mesa y así mismo a seguirle. Zoro estaba saliendo del lugar, colocándose sus anteojos oscuros, para perderse de vista, mostrando signos de enojo en su seria expresión facial; en cambio Robin salió de la puerta mirando a los lados, y vio al peliverde preparado para cruzar la calle, yéndose ella detrás de él.

- ¡Oye, espera!

Estando de pie en la acera, Zoro voltea hacia un lado y ve a Robin acercarse a él, el cual este le dice:

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- No te vayas así…

Mientras ella decía esto, Zoro la ignora y cruza la calle para continuar con su camino, aunque Robin le seguía con pasos apresurados, diciéndole:

- … lamento que te hayas molestado, no era mi intención que te enojases demasiado.

Y al seguir caminando sin siquiera mirar a Robin, Zoro pregunta de la siguiente manera mostrándose irónico:

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y cuál era tu intención?

- Solo quería saber si la terapia de Silvia te está haciendo efecto… solo te probaba.

- Me probabas, ¿Eh?

- Sí, eso mismo.

Tras escuchar esto, Zoro deja salir una risa para al menos no ser grosero con ella diciendo algo inapropiado, y así mismo, dice:

- ¿Y quién te crees que eres para hacerme pasar por esas tonterías? En primer lugar, no eres mi terapeuta y no me gustaría tener a una tan prejuiciosa y escrupulosa como tú… así que, ¡Maldita sea!, que soy un desgraciado suertudo por tener a Silvia.

Seguido de esto, el peliverde continúa cruzando la esquina de la cuadra, para mezclarse entre las demás personas, dejando atrás a Robin, la cual estaba metiéndose entre las personas y así mismo buscando la manera de alcanzar al chico.

- ¡Zoro, espera! ¡Lo siento!

Escuchando esto desde una distancia, el peliverde se detiene de espaldas y fuerza su rostro con molestia, para sentir que ella se le acercaba por detrás, diciéndole:

- De verdad, perdóname por haberte hecho pasar por todo eso… y siento que hice mal… no tengo excusas para justificar mi gran metida de pata.

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué me siento bien por juzgarme de esa manera, cuando solo quise ser alguien agradable?

- No quise presionarte… solo quiero pedirte disculpas.

Oyendo todo esto, Zoro siente que quizá podía aceptar las disculpas de esta chica, y así mismo poder continuar con su camino. Así que volteando hacia ella, se cruza de brazos y se saca los anteojos, viendo esos bellos ojos azules que le suplicaban perdón.

- Bien, disculpas aceptadas… ¿Satisfecha?

- Sí.

Robin sonríe de modo agradable, haciendo que el peliverde se sonrojase. Luego este le da la espalda y sigue su camino, diciendo:

- Bien, ahora déjame en paz.

Pero mientras estaba yéndose a lo lejos, Robin se cruza de brazos y se muerde los labios con picardía por lo que estaba pensando hacer, creyendo que de ese modo sorprendería a este chico. Tomando valentía, en medio de la calle, dijo a Zoro a lo lejos:

- ¡Sabes que es de muy mal gusto que dejes a una mujer sola en una conversación, ¿No?!

Sus pasos en seguida se detuvieron como si se congelase en medio del Ártico. Zoro no dio crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, así que al voltear hacia ella, se saca los lentes, diciendo:

- ¿Qué dijiste?

Robin sonríe porque dio en el punto clave, y poco a poco fue caminando, con expresión de alardeo en su rostro, volviendo a decir mientras se miraba las uñas.

- Que es de muy mal gusto que dejes sola a una mujer en una conversación… lo más sensato es terminar la conversación, ¿No crees?

- ¿Qué se supone que haga? ¿Seguir con esa conversación histérica?

- No, pero al menos podíamos cambiar la temática y acompañarme en una caminata por el parque Yoyogi… me gustaría ir a los jardines del santuario Meiji.

Por un instante, Zoro se mantiene serio y comienza a pensar al respecto, pero Robin al saber que dio al clavo, supo que debía continuar con lo que estaba diciendo, pero proponiendo algo distinto.

- Alguien como tú, en tu situación, debería acompañarme y permitirme conocerle y yo darme a conocer hacia él, porque eso es lo que ocurriría, si hicieses lo correcto.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se saca los anteojos y frunce el ceño, preguntando:

- ¿Acaso me estás manipulando?

- Puede ser… no lo creo.

A ver, examinando un poco la situación, ¿Quién no querría acompañar a tan bella mujer a un paseo y así mismo significando un momento especial para conocerla? Quizá Zoro pudiese darse cuenta que era algo bueno, estar acompañada de una sensual mujer, aunque sea que ella le haya hecho perder la paciencia; pero lo seguro era que no tenía nada que perder.

Tras habérselo pensado por un instante, y tras la insistencia de la mirada de la bella morena, Zoro siente un poco de rubor al respecto y se enoja por eso, pero a regañadientes decide cambiar la situación que su mente le estaba haciendo pensar.

- Muy bien, vayamos entonces.

Así que Zoro se coloca los lentes, pero cuando se estaba encaminando hacia ese lugar, se da cuenta que Robin no le sigue. Este voltea hacia ella y la ve de brazos cruzados, moviendo el pie derecho de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¿Vas a venir o qué?

A lo que esta mujer le responde con algo que le presionaba demasiado para ser cierto.

- No… primero debes pedírmelo bien.

El rostro de Zoro se expande cual sorpresa que no imaginó escuchar. Tenía que acercarse a ella y pedírselo decentemente, y quizá de ese modo todo sería mejor. Este chico rezonga en silencio y camina con pasos lentos hacia ella, para pedirle de modo más cordial.

- Bien…

- Primero, quítate los lentes… quiero verte los ojos cuando me lo pidas.

- ¡Que molesta eres, mujer!

Robin alza las cejas y suspira ansiosa, esperando esta petición, cosa que Zoro accede, sacándose los lentes y mirándole con un poco más de calma, buscando las palabras perfectas para poder decirlo de un modo mejor. Así que resonándose su garganta, Zoro mira detenidamente esos ojos preciosos, y dice:

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a caminar, Robin?

- No.

La sorpresa de Zoro fue tan grande que este dijo:

- ¿Perdón?

- No me lo preguntes, pídemelo bien.

Así que poniéndose rojo en su rostro, por la molestia que a Robin le parecía divertida, Zoro continuaba buscando un modo mejor para esto, diciendo:

- Bien… pienso que para mí sería un gran placer que me acompañases a caminar, y así mismo poder conocerte mucho más, Robin.

Gracias a esto, Robin poco a poco iba sonriendo y tomó del brazo a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Bien, creo que esas terapias con mi amiga Silvia te están haciendo muy bien… ven, caminemos y déjame ver que se esconde detrás de este caparazón de seriedad.

- Créeme que no escondo nada, quizá te aburras al conocerme.

- Eso lo decidiré yo.

Así que sin más que decir, ambos estaban emprendiendo camino en dirección hacia el parque el cual Robin dijo que quería ir a ver. Zoro estaba un poco nervioso por estar acompañado de tan hermosa mujer, puesto que muy poco en su vida estaba cerca de una como tal.

Robin sabía cuan nervioso estaba este chico, que estaba transpirando demasiado al punto de disimular mucho más lo que estaba demostrando. Ella solo sonreía y pensaba dentro de sí misma, que quería ver por qué tanto interés de Silvia en ayudarle.

- ¿Y cómo te va con la terapia de Silvia?

Mientras estaba caminando con ella, Zoro veía a su alrededor, y dijo:

- Pues, resulta ser que no pensé que en mi vida estaba tan desorientado.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No es que sea un hombre que no sepa que quiero en mi vida, pero esa vez no supe en realidad que era lo que necesitaba para mí.

- Y me imagino que te refieres a algo en específico. ¿No?

Robin no perdía de vista la seriedad de su acompañante, y de pronto se da cuenta que este chico se muestra un poco desanimado y ella le pregunta de nuevo:

- ¿Acaso se trata de la pareja ideal de tu vida?

Y viendo que ella dio en el clavo perfecto, Zoro no tuvo más opción que admitir eso, diciendo:

- Ciertamente es eso.

- ¿En serio está tan complicada tu situación que recurres a una terapia motivacional para encontrar pareja?

Cuando ella dijo esto, Zoro se dio cuenta que estaba riéndose con suavidad, cosa que a él le hizo sonrojar las mejillas, preguntando con un poco de molestia:

- ¿Cómo crees eso? No lo hago por eso.

- ¿Entonces por qué lo haces?

- Bueno, es que… yo… pues…

Estando muy nervioso al respecto, Zoro no tiene palabras para negar la realidad que le hizo ver su acompañante, así que desvió la mirada al frente, suspirando y resoplando su aire de agotamiento.

- Está bien, maldición… es la verdad, soy pésimo para encontrar pareja y por esa razón es que me interesé en la terapia de Silvia.

Así que habiendo dicho esto, no le quedó más opción que aceptar el hecho que estaba en serios problemas. Desviando su atención hacia ella, se da cuenta que ella alza las cejas y suspira en silencio, como quien pensaba algo para decir.

- ¿Qué piensas al respecto? ¿Crees que estoy muy mal?

- No lo creo, Zoro. No puedes saber todo en este mundo y creo que en este caso, tú necesitas encontrar amor… y no sabes buscarlo por ti mismo.

- A veces pienso que soy incompatible con cualquier mujer.

- Es porque a lo mejor no eres para cualquier mujer, sino para una mujer muy especial.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sorprendió un poco al punto de dejar salir una sonrisa arrogante, diciendo:

- ¿Tú crees eso?

- Claro. Yo pienso que por ser un chico tan complicado como eres, te resulta bien una persona más complicada aun… además, tu físico te ayuda a encontrar esa chica en especial.

- Vaya, como lo dices, parece ser que eres otra terapeuta más, ¿No?

- No, ¿Cómo crees?

Ambos estaban cruzando un puente en medio del parque, en el que se detienen para recostarse ambos del borde, mirando hacia el riachuelo.

- Yo siempre quise algo que relacione mucho más a las personas con el pensamiento… pero la psicología no es lo mío, así que todo lo que puedo discernir de una persona, es por como lo veo en un personaje de historias… y tú serías un personaje muy peculiar.

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin voltea hacia Zoro y le toca la nariz con el dedo índice, diciéndole esto último para luego soltar una risa de las suyas. El peliverde comenzaba a comprender un poco más a las chicas, y sobre todo a esta en especial.

- Ya veo… pero, ¿Sería un protagonista o un antagonista?

Cuando Zoro preguntó esto, Robin alzó un poco la mirada a un lado e hizo una expresión en el rostro como tratando de pensar en que responder, pero ella dijo:

- ¿Quieres saberlo de verdad?

- Claro, me gustaría saber cómo me has analizado.

- Pues…

Pero cuando estaba diciendo esto, Robin cambió la temática y dijo:

- … si vienes más seguido a mi club de lectura, quizá te diga que eres… si un protagonista o un antagonista… valdría la pena averiguarlo.

Y soltándose de la barandilla del puente, Robin se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla al chico para darse la vuelta e irse, dejando a Zoro sorprendido. Cosas como estas son las que no sabemos cómo responder en la vida, y lo único que pudo hacer al respecto fue sonreír y decir:

- Que mujer tan irónica… pero acepto su invitación.

Y dicho esto, retoma regreso de nuevo a su departamento, preparándose para ver cuando le tocaba de nuevo la terapia con la doctora Silvia. El peliverde experimentaba poco a poco más confianza dentro de su corazón, y todo comenzaba a tener sentido en su dinámica de oratoria con las mujeres.


	9. El Tercer Paso: La Rendición

Esa misma tarde, luego de esa corta cita entre Zoro y Robin, los dos se fueron por caminos separados. Si bien una cita era lo suficiente para conocer a una persona y saber si para la próxima vez habría una salida, entonces todo se iba a definir quizá para la siguiente vez en que estos dos se encontrasen.

La noche cayó y en el departamento de Robin, estaba reunida ella con una de las amigas que estuvo en el club de lectura de esta tarde. Robin estaba en su cocina trayendo dos copas de vino para su acompañante y le dice:

- Y debiste haberlo visto, Shakuyaku… Zoro no es un chico que se presiona con facilidad. Es duro como una piedra.

- Eres una malvada al hacerle esto, pero como sea debiste al menos ver que sus intenciones eran honestas. ¿No?

- Y sí… lo eran.

De pronto suena el timbre del departamento, y Robin se va para abrir la puerta, y cuando se da cuenta que es la misma Silvia, ella sonríe con un poco de molestia en su rostro, diciéndole:

- Así que has venido a explicarme el por qué me has dejado sola en el club con Zoro…

Haciendo espacio para que ella pasase, Robin cierra la puerta y camina hacia la mesa en donde estaba Shakuyaku sentada diciendo:

- … solo espero que eso haya sido algo que tu terapia justifique.

Silvia estaba riéndose por esto, pero cuando se sienta en la sala con estas dos chicas, se disculpa diciendo lo siguiente:

- Es que quería probar algo en ese chico, y me imagino que tú hiciste lo que siempre haces cuando un chico entra en tu club de lectoras como oyente, ¿No?

- No te mentiré, pero lo probé para ver que tan serio y que tan resistente era.

- ¿Y qué tal?

Las chicas se quedan esperando la respuesta de Robin, la cual se cruza de piernas al sentare, justo al mismo tiempo en el que se cruza el antebrazo derecho para sostenerse el codo del brazo izquierdo con el que tenía la copa de vino. Se hallaba mirando a un lado, pensando en lo que diría pero respondió con lo siguiente:

- Déjame decirte que este chico es inesperado en su totalidad… me ha sorprendido demasiado al controlarse y creo que es alguien al cual se le puede presionar sin ningún problema, pero hay que tener mucho cuidado porque puede reventar muy fuerte.

Silvia voltea hacia Shakuyaku y pregunta:

- ¿Es todo lo que pasó?

- No, no solo eso, Silvia. Ese chico es un sujeto serio y no se muestra con facilidad en sus emociones… aunque no es tan serio como crees, no tanto al menos como yo.

- ¿Y qué más ocurrió?

- Pues que se ganó el derecho de venir otra vez a nuestro club de lecturas… ¿Qué les parece?

Shakuyaku se cruza de brazos y se muestra satisfecha con esto, pero Silvia se acomoda en el sillón y se mantiene muy pensativa al respecto, haciendo que Robin le preguntase:

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Porque me parece extraño que digas que se "ganó el derecho" de venir al club de nosotras, solamente mujeres… así que hayas dejado que Zoro venga de nuevo, pues.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te sorprende? ¿No puedo invitar a hombres?

Al cual Shakuyaku bebiéndose su copa de vino, sonríe diciendo:

- Este sería el primero de todos.

Luego se hizo un silencio entre estas tres mujeres y siguieron con su reunión de amigas, diciendo cosas que a cualquier hombre promedio le parecería un fastidio.

Ya siendo las 10.00 de la noche, lejos de donde estaban las chicas, Zoro estaba llegando de sus ocupaciones y estaba muy cansado mentalmente. Se sienta en su sofá y se enjuga los ojos y dice:

- Demonios que día tan jodido el de hoy…

En ese instante, Zoro se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia su habitación, sacándose la ropa, recordando la salida que tuvo con Robin. Se detiene a sonreír por esto, diciendo:

- … y esta mujer que bien extraña que es, pero… al menos resultó ser agradable.

De pronto, acordándose de la terapia que vio con Silvia, el peliverde sacó un papel de su pantalón caído en el suelo y comenzó a leer las notas que había escrito anteriormente.

_"El segundo paso de la Suite: El respeto"_

- _No puedes amar a nada ni a nadie a menos que antes lo respetes_

- _La primera persona en este mundo que merece tu respeto, eres tú mismo_

- _Para recuperar el respeto por ti mismo, hazte la pregunta: ¿Qué respeto en mí?_

- _Para respetar a los demás, incluso a las personas más desagradables del mundo, pregúntate: ¿Qué respeto de ellos?_

Guardándose este papel en el maletín en donde estaba el primero que escribió, Zoro se acostó en su cama y se quedó pesando demasiado en lo que ocurriría para el día de mañana con la terapia que continuaría.

Venida la mañana, continuaba la terapia del peliverde que recibía de su controversial psicóloga. Ya en la oficina de la terapeuta, Zoro estaba sentado delante de Silvia, y estaba conversando con ella cosas referentes a lo de anoche.

- Y sí, resultó ser que me estaba probando para ver si tenía la paciencia de estar en el club de lambisconas lectoras… me contuve para no insultarla, porque no soy un desgraciado irreverente que hace eso con damas hermosas.

Mientras estaba tomando notas, Silvia no pudo evitar escuchar eso que dijo Zoro y levantó la mirada diciendo:

- ¿Dijiste que Robin es una dama hermosa?

- Sí, pero estaba generalizando el espécimen, no especificaba a ella en especial… ¿Comenzamos con la terapia o qué?

- Ya estamos en eso, Zoro. Cuando piensas en eso, esas cosas te ayudan a ir mejor en la vida.

- Suena demasiado perfecto para ser cierto, Silvia.

- Eso mismo es lo que pensaría una persona que escuchase por primera vez las palabras que salen de su boca… y si funcionan con todos aquellos que han pasado por esta oficina, es obvio que contigo también, Zoro. En eso consiste el poder de la entrega o la rendición.

- ¿Rendición?

- Claro. Dar es para muchos el más extraordinario de todos los pasos, porque es extremadamente sencillo: si quieres recibir amor, todo lo que tienes que hacer es darlo. Y cuando más des, más recibirás.

- No entiendo que quieres decir.

Zoro comienza a tomar notas de lo que estaba diciendo Silvia, y aprovechó para decirle:

- ¿Me podrías dar un ejemplo?

- Claro, cuando le sonríes a alguien, ¿Qué respuesta recibes normalmente?

- Pues otra sonrisa, ¿No?

- Y si le das un abrazo a alguien lo más normal es que ellos te lo devuelvan. Unas palabras amables, una llamada telefónica, por mas cursi que parezca una carta… cualquier cosa que hagas para mostrarle a alguien que lo aprecias y lo quieres, volverá a ti con creces.

- Pero no todo el mundo responderá de esa manera.

- No, es cierto, pero la gran mayoría sí que lo hacen. El amor es como un boomerang, siempre vuelve a ti. Es posible que no proceda de la misma persona a la que tú se lo diste, pero de una manera u otra volverá. Y volverá con creces. Pero lo que no debes olvidar nunca es que a diferencia de las posesiones materiales o pecuniarias, el amor es una fuente inagotable y todos podemos dar sin miedo a que se acabe. Cuando damos, no perdemos nada. De hecho, la única manera de secar el amor es si no lo entregamos.

Zoro mientras escuchaba iba asintiendo con su cabeza, e iba tomando notas, pero recordando algo anterior de su vida, dijo:

- Pero intentar amar a ciertas personas es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo… más aun cuando no recibes nada a cambio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Pues porque son odiosas. Hay personas que parecen tener corazones vacíos y para mí es una pérdida de tiempo esto.

Silvia escuchó esto y suspiró profundamente, al punto de levantarse del escritorio, para caminar rodeando el salón y rodeando al peliverde.

- Bien… permíteme que te pregunte algo. Si tienes semillas de árboles y plantas preciosas y extraordinarias, ¿Dónde las plantarías? ¿En un hermoso bosque, en una rebosante pradera o en un campo vacío?

Zoro frunce el ceño y voltea hacia un lado, en donde iba caminando Silvia, para decirle:

- No entiendo o no estoy seguro de comprender lo que intentas decirme.

- Bueno, ¿Qué zona se verá más favorecida por tus plantas? ¿En qué zona tendrás más impacto?

- En los campos vacíos.

- Exactamente. Supongamos que las semillas son el amor. ¿Dónde es más necesario sembrarlas? ¿En un corazón ya repleto de amor o en el de esas personas solitarias y amargadas?

- Ya entiendo lo que quieres decir… pero de igual manera no es fácil.

Silvia había dado en el punto para que Zoro entendiese, pero se acercó al escritorio, sentándose delante de él, cruzando sus sensuales piernas para seguir explicándole:

- Necesitas hacer el mismo esfuerzo para sonreír que para fruncir ese ceño, que ya he visto muchas veces así… también para decir unas palabas agradables que para criticar, como lo hiciste en el club según lo que me dijo Robin. Podemos decidir ser agradables y cariñosos con la misma facilidad que podemos elegir ser antipáticos y desagradables.

Zoro iba comprendiendo mejor esta situación, pero al mismo instante en el que estaba escribiendo las notas, Silvia se saca los zapatos taconeados y suspira, diciendo:

- Uno de los problemas que muchos tenemos es que no queremos ser los primeros en dar, Zoro, solo damos después de recibir. Con demasiada frecuencia el amor es condicional. Decimos: "Si tú me amas, yo te amaré". Esperamos a que la otra persona siempre del primero de los pasos; pero así, muy poca gente logra conocer el amor: se pasan la vida esperando a que alguien les ame antes. Su actitud es similar a la de un músico que dijera: "No empezaré a tocar hasta que la gente esté bailando"

El peliverde tomaba notas de esto, sin quitarle la mirada a Silvia, la cual estaba muy inspirada y concentrada en lo que decía.

- El amor verdadero es incondicional, consiste en no pedir nada a cambio. No es muy común encontrarse con un amor tan puro, así como el de dos hermanos, en el que uno es capaz de dar la vida por el otro.

- Es verdad, pero también es cierto que resulta más fácil amar a miembros de tu propia familia.

- Eso no es necesariamente cierto, Zoro. Algunas personas no solo no aman a los miembros de su familia sino que los odian.

Zoro asintió con un movimiento de cabeza al recordar que hay personas que ante el desprecio del abandono que sufren de niños, podrían marcar esos sentimientos rencorosos, pero estaba comprendiendo el punto a la perfección.

- Aunque no soy religiosa, todos hemos sido creados por el mismo Dios. Por dentro todos llevamos la misma sangre y los mismos huesos. En realidad somos como una gran familia, y yo creo que esa es la esencia del amor: la capacidad para "vernos" en los demás.

E inclinándose desde el escritorio hacia donde estaba sentado Zoro, Silvia sonríe diciéndole una última cosa referente a este punto:

- Si deseas conocer el amor abundante, debes estar dispuesto a dar amor incondicionalmente, sin exigir nada a cambio. De otra manera, no es amor. Un regalo no es un regalo si no se entrega voluntariamente, y con el amor no es amor sino se ofrece sin condiciones. Por esta razón una de las formas más maravillosas de experimentar las delicias del dar y del amor es mediante la práctica al azar de actos bondadosos.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?

- Los actos de bondad al azar se llevan a cabo de forma espontanea, sin ningún motivo, excepto el placer de dar. Ves en la calle a una persona que te parece triste y le entregas un ramo de flores, halagas a alguien por su buen aspecto o un trabajo bien hecho… esos actos bondadosos son al azar, porque sorprenden al que los recibe y consiguen dibujar una sonrisa en el rostro; de esta manera propagas el amor, que se quedará con la persona que lo recibe para el resto de su vida.

Oyendo esto, Zoro sonríe porque le gustó esta frase de actos de bondad al azar. Tomó nota en seguida y dijo:

- Así que tú crees que el practicar actos de bondad al azar ayuda a generar amor en nuestras vidas.

- Sin duda alguna. Esa práctica cambió totalmente la manera en la vida de muchas personas, quienes se hacían la victima… ¿Has hecho algo por alguien, simplemente porque te preocupaba y sin ningún motivo ulterior?

- Claro.

Fue ese momento en el que Zoro estaba recordando que hacía unas cuantas semanas había ayudado a una joven madre en dificultades que intentaba subir el cochecito de su bebé por las escaleras. Era la hora punta y todo el mundo la empujaba de un lado a otro sin siquiera prestarle atención. Él se detuvo y le ayudó hasta llegar al piso de arriba. Tras haber relatado esto, Silvia le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo te sentiste entonces? Seguro que fue algo formidable, ¿No?

Zoro de nuevo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza. Se había sentido realmente bien, era como si ayudar a la mujer le hubiese aportado energía.

- Tienes razón.

- Bueno, ese es otro ejemplo del poder de la entrega. No solo te ayuda a sentir amor, sino que además te ayuda a construir relaciones con corazón. Nunca falla. De hecho, la rendición es una manera segura de garantizar la felicidad y el amor duradero entre dos personas.

- ¿Por qué?

- En realidad es muy simple. Si te centras en lo que deseas ofrecer en una relación, en vez de en lo que deseas sacar de ella, nunca te equivocarás. Toda relación consiste en dar y tomar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

- Sí, tienes razón.

- Si deseas tomar más de lo que das, acabarás experimentando problemas en la relación. Por otra parte, si te centras en lo que puedes darle a tu pareja, nunca puedes equivocarte. Antes de comprometerse a una relación de por vida, la gran mayoría de la gente solo piensa en lo que su pareja podrá darles.

Esto que había dicho Silvia no solo era cierto, sino uno de los errores que los seres humanos cometemos muchas veces en la vida. Presionamos para que obtengamos lo que queremos de otra persona, y esa es la clave para el fracaso. Zoro comprendía esto, y suspiraba muy aliviado al saber que al menos, él no era esa clase de hombre.

- Si modificaran un poco su perspectiva y se preguntasen: "¿Qué puedo hacer yo por mi pareja?", estarían concentrándose en lo que ellos pueden aportar en vez de estar ofuscados por lo que sacarán de ella. De este modo, estarían manifestando una actitud amorosa que contribuiría a crear una relación con amor.

Zoro escuchó esto y mientras tanto pensó por un momento, y cuanto más lo hizo más sentido le encontraba. Siempre pensó que el amor era algo que recibías de los demás. Nunca se le había ocurrido que podía experimentarse en el proceso de su entrega. Tal vez sus relaciones del pasado habían fallado por esa razón: siempre se centró en lo que deseaba obtener sin presionar, pero no en lo que tenía que ofrecer a su pareja.

- Comprendo tus puntos… ahora todo lo veo más claro.

- Pero no te apresures, Zoro. Aun no acaba tu terapia… siempre y cuando des, siempre y cuando contribuyas con algo, encontrarás el amor… esa es la clave del paso de la rendición.

Dicho esto, Silvia recibe una llamada de su teléfono de oficina, y se reclina para contestar la llamada, estando acostada en el escritorio, mostrándole las piernas a Zoro, el cual estaba muy incomodo.

- Aló… ¿Sí? Bien… háganla pasar.

Colgando el teléfono, Silvia se baja del escritorio y se coloca sus zapatos y se dirige hacia la puerta de su oficina, diciéndole a Zoro:

- Bueno, cari, es todo por hoy. Te veré luego… quizá cuando puedas encontrar lo que leerás para el club de lectura esta noche en el departamento de Robin.

Zoro se levanta del sillón y se dirige hacia la salida, mostrando una actitud de confusión en su rostro, diciendo:

- ¿Esta noche? ¿En el departamento de Robin?

- Claro, cariño. Ven por mí a mi oficina a las 6 de la tarde y juntos nos iremos hacia allá, ¿Te parece?

- Bueno, ¿Qué se leerá?

- Ya sabes lo que nos gusta, no preguntes algo que ya sabes.

Dicho esto, la psicóloga le da un beso en la mejilla a Zoro, y le da una palmada en la espalda para que saliese de la oficina, con una invitación en la noche. Saliendo del edificio de la oficina de Silvia, el peliverde camina hacia una calle poblada de la ciudad, para buscar un establecimiento de estos libros coleccionables.

Los minutos pasaron, y el peliverde entró en una librería en la que estaba buscando entre segmentos, parte de las crónicas vampíricas que las chicas le gustaba leer en su club. Revisando entre los varios libros, este chico se rasca la cabeza y se dice a sí mismo:

- ¿Cuál era el libro que leerían? No lo sé.

Pero al quedarse sin tantas opciones, el peliverde agarra todos los libros distintos que habían y los reunió en una gran pila para llevárselos todos.

- Si no es uno, quizá sean muchos más. Habrá que ver todo esto.

Seguido de esto, Zoro pagó por todos estos libros y salió de esa librería para marcharse a su departamento, sonriente y conforme por todo lo que estaría por ver. Quizá la noche sería algo rutinario para las chicas, pero Zoro estaba a punto de inmiscuirse en un terreno desconocido.


	10. La Lectura que Define tu Mirada

Esa misma noche, las cosas serían distintas para el peliverde, quien tras haber leído todo el material que consiguió para la lectura en el departamento de la sensual morena. Zoro jamás se imaginó tener que asistir a un club de lectura para pasar el rato según las terapias de Silvia, pero lo que él no sabía era que ella le tenía otra sorpresa preparada.

Era aun de tarde, y en la habitación de Zoro, este chico estaba tratando de entender un poco lo que estaba leyendo y se rascaba la cabeza desesperado.

- Joder, esto es demasiado extraño de comprender… ¿Qué clase de vampiro es este?

Así que habiendo leído suficiente por todo el día, el peliverde se da cuenta que ya eran las seis de la tarde y se enjuga el rostro con las manos, diciendo:

- Demonios, ya son las seis de la tarde y no sé a qué hora deba llegar.

Dicho esto, se da cuenta que su teléfono comienza a sonar. Levantándose de su cama, contesta la llamada y oye que del otro lado era Silvia la que lo llamaba.

- ¿Silvia? ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Cómo que qué sucede? Se supone que iremos hoy al departamento de Robin.

- Eso es cierto, no lo he olvidado… ¿Pero no es como muy temprano para ir?

- Es cierto, pero en una hora te espero listo en mi departamento… anota la dirección.

Zoro corre rápidamente a anotar la dirección que Silvia le estaba dando y teniéndola lista dice:

- Bien, me iré a bañar y a prepararme… te veo en una hora.

- Más te vale que vengas por mí, cariño.

- No me tardaré.

Al colgar el teléfono, Zoro se apresura a sacarse toda la ropa y así mismo entrar a la regadera y a bañarse. Luego de cuarenta minutos estaba listo para salir de su departamento e ir directamente hacia el de Silvia, portando un traje negro oscuro y con una camisa gris sin corbata. De hecho había llegado antes de lo estipulado, así que cuando estaba llamándole para que abriese, ella misma desciende con una toalla envolviendo su sensual cuerpo.

- Zoro, llegaste quince minutos antes.

El peliverde estaba un poco sorprendido por esto, pero se mete las manos en los bolsillos y voltea a un lado, disimulando un poco los nervios diciendo:

- Eh… lo siento, pensé que estabas lista y…

- No te preocupes, me visto y ya… ven, sube.

Así que ascendiendo por las escaleras hacia el departamento de Silvia, Zoro entra y se da cuenta de lo cómodo y espacioso que era el apartamento de su psicóloga terapeuta. Este se sienta en uno de los sofás y se pone cómodo diciendo:

- Vaya, este lugar sí que es relajante.

Pasaron los quince minutos y Silvia estaba apareciendo a la sala, completamente arreglada. Ella portaba una minifalda oscura con una blusa holgada y unas botas de cuero negro que adornaban sus sensuales y largas piernas. Zoro la ve y se levanta sonriente diciendo:

- Bien, ¿Nos vamos?

- Por supuesto… tenemos que llegar antes de tiempo, porque de seguro a Robin no le gustará que no lleguemos a la hora que nos dice.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Pues… ya la conocerás mejor.

Sin entender lo que ella le había dicho, Zoro sale con ella y se apresuran a ir al departamento de Robin. Los minutos habían pasado, y para ser exactos, tardaron veinte minutos en llegar. El peliverde estaba un poco nervioso al llegar a la puerta del departamento, porque no sabía qué clase de reuniones eran las que hacían ya que de paso pensaba que por ser el único hombre ahí.

Silvia estaba tocando el timbre del departamento de Robin y de pronto se da cuenta que Zoro estaba respirando un poco nervioso, lo cual ella sonríe y le pasa la mano encima del hombro, diciéndole:

- Cálmate, todo saldrá bien.

- ¿Tú crees? ¿Y quién me garantiza que dentro de este departamento no me veré en peligro por estar rodeado de tantas mujeres?

- Lo único que debes saber es que…

Mientras decía esto, la puerta se abre y aparece Robin sonriendo ante estos dos chicos, diciéndoles:

- Llegaron un poco tarde, pero no importa… pasen.

Zoro entra después de Silvia y al ver que estas dos se saludaban con un beso en la mejilla, este se rasca el cuello un poco nervioso, y mantiene la mirada a un lado. Silvia pasa y Robin se cruza de brazos ante el peliverde, sonriendo sin decir nada, mientras que Zoro se da cuenta de esto y frunce el ceño diciendo:

- ¿Qué?

- Nada… pensé que no aceptarías mi invitación.

- Bueno, no veo por qué deba rechazarla.

Seguido de esto, sin más ni menos, Robin se acerca a saludar a Zoro con un beso en la mejilla y sin reaccionar de manera distinta, se dirige hacia el resto de los demás invitados trayendo a Zoro del brazo, el cual estaba un poco en shock por el suave y húmedo beso que le dio esta chica.

Robin se acerca al grupo de las siete mujeres que estaban ahí en el grupo, y de pronto presenta a Zoro, diciéndoles:

- Bueno chicas, esta era la sorpresa que les tenía.

Zoro se sorprende al oír esto y mira a Robin con ese extraño rostro del cual uno coloca cuando sucede algo que no se tenía previsto de ninguna manera. Las chicas que estaban sentadas, se rieron entre ellas y Silvia estaba mirando a Zoro, encogiéndose de hombros. Robin sonríe y voltea hacia el peliverde diciéndole:

- Estábamos por beber un poco de vino… ¿Gustas un poco?

Este chico ve que dos mujeres le estaban haciendo espacio entre ellas, sonriendo gustosas; pero el peliverde se resuena un poco la garganta y dice a Robin:

- Bueno, ¿Por qué no? Me encantaría.

Viendo el espacio, se sienta en medio de ellas, sintiéndose un poco nervioso pero serio al mismo tiempo. En seguida, el peliverde se queda esperando a ver qué dirían al respecto, pero cuando ve que Robin estaba trayéndole la copa de vino, este la toma y oye que ella dice:

- Bien, ahora nos toca leer nuestro siguiente libro… Lestat, el vampiro.

Cuando Robin dijo este nombre, las demás chicas estaban sonrientes e hicieron un grito de júbilo entre ellas, esperando poder leer en grupo lo siguiente. Zoro estaba un poco extrañado de la actitud de cada una de ellas, al punto de preferir ignorar la situación, quedándose callado.

Tras media hora de lectura de un fragmento de lo que Robin les favoreció, comenzaron a hablar al respecto de ese libro, cosa de la cual una de las chicas dijo a Robin:

- De verdad que adoro a ese vampiro, y me encanta la trama… es muy profunda.

- Claro que lo es, es demasiado profunda para aquel que lo lee con simpleza, porque no es para nada ordinario.

Ahí es cuando Shakuyaku aprovecha para sacarse el cigarro de la boca y decir:

- Bueno, un vampiro así me gustaría ya que hace más de 30 años que no consigo hombres tan peculiares como ese.

Zoro no pudo evitar oír esto referente a esta mujer, la cual estaba muy buena para ser alguien que dijese que en 30 años no consiguiese hombres. Mirándola de arriba abajo, le pregunta:

- ¿Y cuántos años tienes?

- Muchos como para guardar tantos secretos entre todos.

- Ya veo.

Seguido de esto, Silvia se termina su copa de vino y se sirve más diciendo:

- Bueno, pero después de todo, ha de ser una gran contienda por lo que ha dicho Louis de Lestat… ¿Qué clase de amigo dice eso de su maestro?

Mientras estaba terminándose el vino, Zoro siente que debe decir algo que quizá sorprendió a muchos de ellas, saliéndosele lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Y por qué no? Podemos observar demasiadas contradicciones en este libro, si comparamos el comportamiento que presenta Lestat en un libro y en el otro… además, todo esto se debe a los malentendidos que han presentado por causa de Louis y Lestat.

Las chicas estaban muy serias y se miraban la una con la otra, pero cuando Silvia iba a decir algo respecto a esto, Robin le interrumpe y le hace que se detenga, siendo ella la que habla:

- ¿Esa es tu opinión al decir esto?

- Creo que sí, ya que lo que Louis describió de este sujeto en el primer libro fue algo realista de la situación… tú y yo podemos ser buenos amigos, pero no mentiré a la gente al describir la clase de persona que eres, aun así si llegas a ser una persona muy intima en mi vida.

- Como lo dices, suenas a que Louis tenía toda la razón.

El peliverde trata de reírse para calmar un poco la situación, ya que trataba de explicar su otra idea de lo que había leído, diciendo:

- Además, para ánimos de ustedes, puedo decir que… otro de los datos a destacar es el momento en el que Lestat descubre el libro que le pasan los tarados esos de la banda… "Confesiones de un vampiro" de Louis… debo admitir que pensé que se enojaría por lo que este cabrón dijo, quien tras romper una de las reglas de los vampiros, que en este libro veremos todas las reglas y comprenderemos mejor la molestia de Armand, debe encontrarse en caza y en captura como si de un fugitivo se tratase…

Las chicas estaban sorprendidas del modo en el que Zoro estaba describiendo la situación del libro y dando a evidenciar que sí lo leyó.

- … por ello, para demostrar a todos los demás vampiros su verdadero yo, que es la del pendejo egocéntrico, desafiante e impulsivo tal como Louis describe, decide contrarrestar lo que dijo este de sí mismo y escribe una autobiografía y de hacerse famoso con la intención de que todos escuchen su música y conozcan su fama… métodos muy egoístas por cierto.

Robin estaba muy profundizada en los análisis de Zoro, y se cruza de brazos mientras le estaba escuchando decir todo esto.

- Pero debo admitir una cosa que es cierta en este libro.

- ¿Y qué es?

Cuando Robin preguntó esto de in mediato, Silvia volteó extrañada hacia ella en silencio, sonriendo mientras que el peliverde estaba bebiendo más de este vino, diciendo:

- Que este libro presenta un mismo cuidado a la hora de expresar todas sus palabras… mostrando así mismo una pluma elegante a la hora de es sumergirte en el contexto del siglo XX.

- Tienes razón, sería como… ¿Algo peculiar de este siglo?

- Solo creo que lo único que me produce mucho disgusto, es el puto nombre de la banda de este vampiro… La Noche Libre de Satán… ¿Quién en su sano juicio se llamaría de esa manera, tan estúpida y controversial?

En ese momento, Silvia se recuesta al lado de Robin y pregunta:

- Y según tú, ¿Cómo debió haberse llamad?

- No lo sé… Winter Rose, Epic Bones, Bloody Tragedy… cosas así tan peculiares de la época y que identifique el clasicismo del vampiro como tal… no un nombre que lo único que produce es una contracultura de lo que profesa la escritora.

Robin estaba definitivamente sorprendida por esto, pero lo más peculiar era que las demás chicas estaban sonrientes y admiradas por el ojo crítico de Zoro.

- Eres un hombre que lee estas cosas y las comprende desde lo más profundo.

- Como deseo un hombre así en mi vida.

- Pero no digas eso, él es solo un chico de 21 años.

- Es verdad, pero deseo uno así para mí.

Aunque seguido de esto, Zoro voltea hacia Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿Y qué opinas tú de Lestat y Nicolas? ¿Amistad o algo más?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la sensual morena, la cual no sabía que decir, solo prefirió tragarse su opinión y responder con un simple detalle.

- Para la próxima sesión te respondo eso, ¿Te parece?

- Claro, siempre y cuando me digas que me he ganado el puesto de seguir aquí con ustedes.

Seguido de esto, las demás chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con esto y Robin no tuvo más opción que acceder con una sonrisa, y se dispusieron a cenar y a beber más. A los minutos, ya siendo las 10.00 de la noche, las chicas continuaban hablando y otras estaban bailando en medio de la sala.

El peliverde había terminado de beber unas copas de más, y estaba como buen chico, ayudando a Robin a levantar los platos y a lavarlos, quitándose el saco y remangándose la camisa. Ahí estaba él, lavándolos en silencio, mientras que Robin desde lo lejos hablaba con Silvia y lo miraba.

- De verdad que me sorprende que ese chico… ¿Cómo es que fue que leyó todo eso?

- No lo sé, pero me sorprende mucho el cambio que ha tenido desde que ha estado bajo mi tutela.

- ¿De qué cambio hablas?

- Nada más míralo…

Desde lo lejos, estas dos chicas veían como Zoro estaba lavando y secando los platos y las copas vacías, hablando referente a él sin que se diese cuenta.

- … cuando lo conocí en ese matrimonio estaba tan solitario y tan frío y distante que es diferente reconocerlo… era muy reservado y no hablaba, pero ahora míralo aquí con nosotras, rodeado de mujeres y relajado.

- ¿De verdad que era así como dijiste?

- Así mismo.

Pero Robin frunce el ceño y se termina su copa para irse hacia donde estaba Zoro, diciendo:

- Veamos que has logrado en él.

- ¿Piensas examinarlo?

- Solo quiero conversar con él.

- Adelante.

Silvia se sienta en un sillón mirando justo a la cocina, en el mismo instante en el que Robin le llega a Zoro por un lado, recostando su trasero sobre el borde del lavadero, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Así que te gusta hacer este tipo de cosas, ¿No, Zoro?

El peliverde alza la mirada hacia la sensual morena que estaba a su lado, mirándole con una sonrisa y este solo reacciona bajando la mirada de nuevo con otra sonrisa más, diciendo:

- Bueno, no es que me fascina demasiado hacer esto, pero… un buen invitado debe ser un poco más cordial y educado en donde lo invitan… es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Me encanta que digas eso, pero es como que no creyeses en eso.

- No es que lo creo…

Zoro deja de lavar unas copas y se voltea hacia Robin, explicándole lo que le iba a decir.

- … pienso que no debería dejar que una bella dama como tú, se encargue sola de esto, después de habernos invitado a pasar un rato agradable… así que, es lo menos que puedo llegar a hacer.

Oyendo esto, tras darse cuenta que este chico continuaba haciendo lo que hacía, Robin comenzó a sonreír sorprendida por esta declaración que este joven chico de poca experiencia en la vida le estaba enseñando. Robin voltea lentamente hacia Silvia a lo lejos y le asiente con la cabeza, mientras que ella le guiña el ojo en señal que tenía razón.

Los minutos pasaron en los que la mayoría de las personas se habían ido, y ya siendo las 2.00 de la madrugada, en el que se habían quedado muy pocos, pero en la cocina estaban sentados Zoro y Robin, hablando aun de cosas entre ellos.

- Así que eres un competidor mundial del snowboarding… no estoy muy fascinada de un deporte como este, pero me gustaría verte un día.

El peliverde estaba recostado en la mesa, y sonreía diciendo:

- Bueno, no soy muy bueno que digamos, pero he probado ser mejor que muchos… sin ánimos de ser altanero.

- No te preocupes, no lo eres.

- De hecho, quizá un día te lleve a aprender a usar una tabla de snow.

Robin oye esto y se sorprende un poco, al punto de cruzar las piernas sensuales, y de suspirar profundo para luego decir:

- ¿Me enseñarías a usar la tabla?

- Por supuesto… tienes la complexión perfecta para ese deporte.

- ¿Cuál es esa complexión?

- Por ejemplo…

Desviando su inocente mirada sobre las piernas descubiertas de la morena sensual, Zoro resuena un poco su garganta y explica:

- … eh… tienes piernas largas y eso ayuda a posicionarte mejor en la tabla.

- Bien… ¿Qué más?

- Eres una mujer muy alta y te da más balance y equilibrio… el resto, no es necesario.

- Bueno al menos tengo dos puntos a mi favor.

Pero tras haberle servido otra copa a Zoro, Robin sonríe y se acerca un poco más a su compañero, diciéndole:

- ¿Y cuando me darás mi primera clase instrucciones?

Este chico recibe la copa y sonríe diciendo:

- Bueno, en tres días tendré que ir a las montañas con mis amigos y nos divertiremos un poco.

- Entonces podrás llevarme un día y enseñarme, ¿No?

- Claro, eso tenlo por seguro.

Tras esto, se quedaron otro rato más disfrutando de la compañía del uno con el otro, hasta que Zoro se miró el reloj y pensó que era el momento de irse de una vez. Levantándose de la mesa, dice:

- Ya es tarde… debería irme.

Robin se levanta y lo acompaña a la puerta, y antes de ver que este chico se fuese, se da cuenta que se detiene y que voltea diciéndole:

- Gracias por invitarme, Robin. De verdad que ahora que comienzo a conocerte mejor, eres una mujer mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba.

La morena lo único que hizo fue sonreír por esto, y se acercó a darle un suave y húmedo beso en la mejilla, casi cerca de la comisura de los labios de Zoro, para decirle:

- El placer es mío… y por supuesto, estás invitado a este lugar cuando quieras… mis puertas estarán siempre abiertas para un nuevo amigo.

- Gracias, lo agradezco. Y te tomaré la palabra, Robin. A mí me agrada poder tener aunque sea un amigo cercano con quien yo pueda hablar y desahogarme de vez en cuando.

- Esta es tu casa, chiquillo.

Robin en ese entonces se acerca a Zoro y lo abraza de manera muy afectiva, al punto de sorprender un poco al chico. No se esperaba para nada este abrazo que tanto le dio un respiro de todo el estrés diario y de las cosas que en su mente estaban entretejiéndose siempre.

La sensual morena lo suelta y se despide de Zoro, cerrando la puerta, mientras que el peliverde se mete las manos en los bolsillos y suspira muy contento, caminando de regreso a su departamento. Quizá parte de la terapia de Silvia era hacer que Zoro se sintiese más confiado y pudiese encontrar un amigo con quien poder compartir lo que sea. Ya encontró a una.


	11. El Cuarto Paso: La Amistad

Esa misma noche, el peliverde había llegado a su departamento, ya siendo poco más de la medianoche. Había disfrutado demasiado de la compañía de todas estas chicas aun así él sintiéndose muy incomodo en medio de todas.

Descansando en su cama, se da cuenta que tenía que transcribir las notas del tercer paso que había visto con Silvia. Es cuando de inmediato comienza a escribirlas, recordando todo lo que él vio con ella.

- ¿Cómo era que tenía que escribir?

Así que reorganizando sus ideas, se queda desnudo en su cama y comienza a escribir los puntos del tercer paso que decía lo siguiente:

_"El tercer paso de la Suite: La Rendición"_

- _Si deseas recibir amor, todo lo que tienes que hacer es darlo sin reservas._

- _Cuanto más amor entregues, más recibirás._

- _Amar es entregarte sin condiciones y un acto de voluntad._

- _Practica al azar, actos de bondad._

- _Antes de comprometerte a una relación, no te preguntes por lo que la otra persona pueda llegar a darte, sino por lo que tú puedes aportarle a ella._

- _La fórmula secreta de una relación amorosa, feliz y para toda la vida es centrarte siempre en lo que puedes dar en vez de lo que puedas sacar de ella._

Al terminar de escribir esto, Zoro estaba conforme con lo que había aprendido. Si bien eran sencillos pasos, a veces es difícil recordarlos o ponerlos en práctica cuando se es debido. Esa misma noche se acuesta a dormir y espera el día siguiente para continuar con su terapia.

A la mañana siguiente, el peliverde regresaba de nuevo con su sensual terapeuta a continuar con los pasos que le estaba dando un excelente resultado en su vida. Ahí estaba Zoro acostado en la camilla de cuero, mientras Silvia estaba hablando referente a lo que ocurrió anoche con él.

- Entonces, ¿De verdad te leíste los libros para dar esas opiniones que diste en el departamento de Robin? ¿O solo era coña lo que decías?

- No, es en serio… todo eso lo leí en el libro, y lo analicé… debo admitir que me costó mucho hacerlo.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

Mientras el peliverde estaba mirando fijamente hacia arriba, no se estaba dando cuenta que Silvia ya comenzó a psicoanalizarlo en su terapia. Zoro estaba muy sonriente cuando recordaba lo que estaba diciendo:

- Es que me centré demasiado en ese libro, solo para tratar de impresionar un poco a las chicas.

- Ya veo. ¿Tratabas de impresionarnos a todas o a alguien en particular?

- No… solo a todas… eso creo.

- Parece ser que tratabas de impresionar a quien te desafió a leer ese libro y a dar tu opinión.

Sabiendo que se trataba de Robin, Zoro frunce el ceño y se queda en silencio, para luego voltear hacia Silvia, preguntándole:

- ¿Crees que lo hice para impresionar a Robin?

- Es mi teoría… es lo que veo en todo esto.

Regresando la mirada hacia el techo, Zoro suspira profundo y dice a sí mismo:

- Demonios, no imaginé que mi mente me llevaría solo a eso.

- Pero no te preocupes, no es para tanto… al menos pudiste hablar bien con ella, ¿No?

- Sí, para mi suerte me di cuenta que no era esa lunática neurótica que me sorprendió en el edificio del club de lectoras… esta vez ella resultó ser algo distinto.

Silvia por alguna razón obvia se mostró demasiado interesada en saber lo que estaba diciendo este chico, el cual estaba muy perdido en la mirada fija sobre el techo, y que decía:

- Robin es una mujer muy peculiar… de lo poco que conozco de ella, me agrada como amiga y es alguien con quien te gustaría pasar todo un día… no te aburrirías con alguien como ella.

- ¿Crees que puede ser una buena amiga?

- Claro… lo es y creo que seremos muy buenos amigos, y me encanta la idea de estar con ella.

Seguido de esto, Silvia estaba sonriente pero no podía desconcentrarse de su trabajo y fue cuando se colocó los lentes y estaba escribiendo, mientras le decía:

- Qué bueno que digas todo eso, porque de esto se trata lo que veremos hoy… el cuarto paso de la suite es la amistad.

- ¿La amistad? ¿Me explicarías eso?

- Así es… muchas personas suelen pensar que en el amor lo único que contaba era el romance entre dos personas, y no me entiendas mal, el romance es muy importante. Pero hay muchos otros factores: el cariño y la consideración, estar ahí cuando alguien te necesite; el amor supone mucho más que romance, supone construir amistad.

Silvia se acomoda en su puesto y continúa con la terapia hacia su alumno, el cual estaba acomodándose en la camilla para prestarle más atención.

- Como muchas personas en este mundo, existe gente que buscan por todas partes a quien amar. Frecuentan bares, fiestas y discotecas, y aunque hay hombres que en tu condición de solteros salen con muchas mujeres, nunca consiguen encontrar a su media naranja. Empiezan a creer que nunca la encontrarán por cuestión de autoestima… luego en esos lugares, se preguntan por qué no tienen novias y por qué no mejoran sus condiciones… ahí es cuando deben preguntarse, ¿Será que lo estoy buscando en el lugar inapropiado?

- ¿Cómo lugar inapropiado? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Muchos reaccionan como tú lo acabas de hacer… pero la respuesta que se dan es porque en esos lugares frecuentan muchas mujeres solteras, y aunque suene gracioso muchos no salen ni siquiera con una de las que conocen en bares o discotecas.

Zoro es uno de los chicos que en el pasado frecuentaba los bares para beber, y se sienta en la camilla, mostrándose este un poco sorprendido por esto.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a los bares o a discotecas para conocer gente nueva?

- Eso no tiene nada de malo. Puede que llegues a tener suerte y encuentres allí a la chica de tus sueños, pero, si lo que buscas es una relación duradera y con corazón, un lugar lleno de humo y con la música tan alta que es imposible hablar, no es el mejor sitio de encontrarla.

- Entonces, ¿Dónde buscaría?

- Eso depende de ti, del todo.

- ¿Por qué de mí?

- Pues, si deseas encontrar amor verdadero, primero debes buscar a una amiga verdadera… es así de simple y, sin embargo, no se le ocurren a las personas aplicarlo en sus vidas. Porque asumimos que la base del amor es una fuerte atracción física. Con ello no digo que la atracción física no sea importante, pero si lo que deseamos es amor en abundancia… si es amor para toda la vida, debemos mirar más allá de la mera apariencia física.

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Zoro no estaba perdiendo su tiempo en solo escuchar, sino que comenzaba a rebobinar su mente hacia el pasado, dándose cuenta del por qué en este aspecto siempre fracasó. Silvia estaba muy idealizada en este concepto, al punto de profundizarlo mucho más hacia su cliente.

- El amor verdadero se basa en la amistad, no en la atracción física. Zoro, entiende este principio… el amor no consiste en mirar a los ojos del otro, sino en mirar juntos en la misma dirección. Además, la biblia nos dice: "Dos personas no pueden viajar juntas a menos que estén de acuerdo en hacerlo". La verdadera base de una relación amorosa y duradera se construye compartiendo creencias, metas y aficiones, además de buscar el respeto, la admiración mutua y el bien común.

- Pero, ¿De verdad eso es tan importante como lo dices?

- Sin lugar a dudas. De hecho un equipo de sociólogos de una universidad americana demostró lo importante que es la amistad en las relaciones amorosas. Estos mismos investigadores realizaron una encuesta entre cientos de parejas que llevaban más de cincuenta años felizmente casados y les preguntaron a qué atribuían su éxito en el matrimonio. El factor más predominante fue siempre la amistad. Los dos miembros de la pareja consideraban a su compañero o compañera su mejor amigo o amiga. Además, compartían aficiones y tenían los mismos objetivos en la vida. El resto, incluyendo la belleza física y las posesiones materiales, a largo plazo resultaron ser irrelevantes. Lo que realmente les unía de por vida era esa eterna amistad.

Zoro comprendía cosas nuevas respecto a esto, él siempre consideró que la atracción física era el factor que iniciaba todo en una relación, pero ahora estaba dándose cuenta que ese error le costó relaciones en el pasado que nunca se dieron.

- Mucha gente aun comete el error de creer que el amor surge de la atracción física, pero el aspecto físico es efímero y desaparece con el paso del tiempo.

Seguido de esto, Silvia se cruza las piernas y se recuesta en su sillón y se quedaba viendo fijo a Zoro, el cual estaba recostándose en la camilla, pensando demasiado en todo esto.

- Por otro lado, un amor basado en la amistad y el respeto crece cada día más. Después de todo, ¿Qué belleza abriga una mujer que miente o que atractivo guarda un hombre que le pega a su novia?

- Supongo que ninguna.

- Por tanto, cuando busques a tu pareja, en vez de centrarte exclusivamente en la atracción física que puedas sentir, asegúrate de que comparte tus creencias, valores y metas.

Como era de esperarse, Zoro asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. De manera intuitiva sabía que su psicóloga atractiva tenía toda la razón. Después de hablar esto, una de las cosas que había descrito en su mente acerca de su pareja ideal era que fuese amante del aire libre, como él.

- Veo lo que quieres decir, pero en cualquier caso, aun tienes que conocer a esa amiga.

- Eso es verdad. Pero para hacer amigos lo único que se requiere es ser amigo. Para hacerte con amigos especiales, lo que necesitas es mostrarte amigable con la gente que comparte tu sistema de valores y aficiones.

- Es más difícil decirlo que hacerlo.

- ¡No lo es! Veamos…

Silvia estaba muy animada e interesada en lo que estaba probando y hace una pregunta muy personal hacia Zoro.

- ¿Cuáles son tus aficiones?

- ¿Mis aficiones? Pues… me encanta practicar el snowboarding los fines de semana… también me gusta la música rock, especialmente el metal progresivo.

- Bien dicho, ¿Dónde crees que tendrás más posibilidades de encontrar a futuros amigos: en un bar lleno de humo o en un concierto de bandas de rock, un grupo de snowboarders o una sociedad amante de los deportes de riesgo?

Zoro poco a poco comienza a sonreír, admitiendo que lo que Silvia le estaba diciendo era demasiado realista, señalándole con una sonrisa amplia.

- Ah… ya veo lo que quieres decir, pero… ¿Qué me dices de las personas que no tienen realmente una afición?

- A ellos les diría que empiecen a pensar en una, que descubran algo que les apasione. No tiene que ser algo demasiado especial; podría tratarse de un deporte como el futbol, el tenis, el ciclismo o la natación; o de una actividad más social como el teatro, la danza o el senderismo; incluso podría tratarse de actividades políticas. Una vez que encontramos algo que nos guste será más fácil encontrar a alguien que comparta esas aficiones, porque ya tenemos algo en común. Si no tienes nada en común con la otra persona es muy difícil mantener una relación íntima con ella.

- De la manera en la que lo presentas suena muy fácil.

- La verdad es que es bastante fácil, Zoro, al mismo tiempo es algo que subestimamos. La gente está demasiado preocupada por encontrar pareja, un marido o una esposa, pero lo cierto es que si se centrasen en construir amistades solidas, lo otro vendrá solo por añadidura.

- Pero ser amigo no significa que encuentres a esa persona atractiva ni que vayas a acabar estableciendo una relación amorosa.

- Claro que no, en eso llevas la razón, pero a menos que sean amigos, la relación no durará una coña.

Mientras decía esto, Silvia se levanta del sillón y se dispone a caminar alrededor de su enorme oficina, diciendo:

- No obstante, hay veces en las que dos personas simplemente se enamoran, o mejor dicho, sienten una atracción física muy fuerte y solo después llegan a ser amigos. Claro, eso es posible, y no del todo inusual. El punto clave, sin embargo, sigue siendo que la amistad es un elemento crucial si deseamos crear una relación para toda la vida, ya que es un ingrediente esencial del amor.

Regresando los pasos directamente hacia donde estaba acostado Zoro, Silvia estaba a su espalda y se inclinaba por detrás de este chico, mirándolo más de cerca por arriba, diciéndole:

- Por eso, al considerar si una persona es nuestra pareja ideal o no, es bueno preguntarse en ese momento: "¿Es mi mejor amiga?". Si la respuesta es negativa deberíamos considerarlo dos veces antes de comprometernos para el resto de nuestras vidas en esa relación.

Zoro estaba tomado notas mentales mientras suspiraba mirando hacia arriba directamente al rostro de Silvia, y al sentir el cabello de la terapeuta caer sobre su rostro, pregunta:

- Un momento… ¿Y qué me dices de las personas que ya están comprometidas con una relación? Supongo que es demasiado tarde para considerar el poder de la amistad.

- En absoluto. Muchas relaciones se han salvado gracias a la amistad. La amistad es algo que puede crearse, todo lo que necesitas hacer es construir una base común, cosas que puedan hacer juntos. Dos personas pueden hacerse amigos de nuevo y, a partir de ahí, reconstruir una relación amorosa, ya que cuando la amistad florece también lo hace el amor.

Dicho esto, Silvia estaba regresando de nuevo al escritorio para anotar los honorarios que le corresponde, se da cuenta que Zoro se levanta y le pregunta:

- Una última cosa…

- ¿Ajá, dime?

- ¿Has conocido al hombre de tus sueños?

Cosa de la cual Silvia sonríe y voltea hacia Zoro, diciéndole:

- Eso será algo que nunca sabrás, cari.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque soy tu terapeuta y mi vida personal no es algo que le concierne a los clientes.

Oyendo esto, Zoro baja la mirada al suelo y sonríe estando de acuerdo con ella, cosa que viendo que se le acercaba, le recibe una factura y al leerla, se da cuenta de los honorarios. El peliverde alza las cejas y dice:

- Bueno, no es demasiado… entonces, tendré que hacerte un cheque a mí…

- No, no acepto cheques, pero si deseas, es mediodía y me gustaría ir a almorzar… ¿Me invitas?

- Eh…

Zoro estaba sorprendido por esta indirecta en medio de la pregunta, y suspirando profundo, sonríe accediendo.

- Vale, vayamos… llévame a un buen lugar,

- Listo, ya lo tengo planeado y nos encontraremos con Robin.

Dicho esto, cuando Silvia fue a buscar su abrigo ya que estaba haciendo frío afuera, se da cuenta que Zoro estaba un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, no es eso… ¿Robin estará?

- Sí, así es. ¿Eso supone problema alguno?

- No, para nada.

Zoro se mantuvo sonriente pero no pudo ocultar un poco el interés en querer ver de nuevo a esa mujer. Mientras estaban saliendo de los pasillos, Silvia frunce el ceño porque se dio cuenta que Zoro estaba evidenciando una media sonrisa complaciente. Eso fue suficiente para la terapeuta para darse cuenta de que efecto estaba haciendo en su cliente y su amiga.


	12. Invitación Merecida

Quizá estaba un poco atosigado por tener que ver de nuevo a aquella mujer que en un principio le parecía una molestia de crisis neurótica. Quizá habían razones para tener un poco de dudas al respecto de si quería estar cerca de una mujer que había visto anteriormente y que no quería parecer un fastidio por verla tan seguido. O quizá no estaba dispuesto a seguir el juego que le estaba implementando Silvia.

Zoro se encontraba caminando por las calles de Tokio, acompañado de la terapeuta la cual parecía estar calmada y contenta. Este chico estaba transpirando un poco en las manos, y a cada momento de iba secando las manos en los muslos del pantalón, cosa que Silvia percibió en seguida y le preguntó:

- ¿Acaso estás nervioso, Zoro?

- ¿Nervioso? No… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Por la frenética manera de secarte las manos, parecen lenguas de vaca.

Oyendo esto, sonríe y hace un gesto arrogante con su rostro, diciendo:

- ¡Bah! Nada que ver, yo solo… no lo sé… creo tener un poco de calor.

- ¿Calor? ¿Con los 23 grados que hacen en esta ciudad?

- Bueno, todos tenemos temperaturas distintas en el cuerpo y quizá tú por ser de contextura bien delgada, sientas más el frío.

- Interesante.

Cuando Silvia dijo esto, por su mente jamás se le pasó la idea de concebir el hecho de que Zoro estaba siendo muy detallista. Mientras caminaba se cruzaba de brazos sorprendida, haciendo que el peliverde le mirase con un poco de sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ves así?

- Nada… yo solo decía.

Y tomándole del brazo, Silvia camina junto con este chico, sonriendo como si no hubiese ocurrido nada al respecto. Los minutos pasaron después de esto, y la charla se había profundizado un poco más al punto de no darse cuenta que estaban tocando temas personales.

- Dime algo, Zoro… ¿Las mujeres te ponemos nerviosas cuando nos acercamos mucho a ti?

- ¿Pero qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- Es una pregunta muy normal y sincera, Zoro. No es como para que te vuelvas loco tratando de decir algo muy hermenéutico, expositivo y bien bosquejado.

- ¡No! ¡No me ponen nervioso las mujeres!

Zoro se veía muy gracioso en el momento de la pregunta y respuesta, cosa de la cual Silvia no podía evitar reírse por esto. Los dos estaban apresurados y llegaron al lugar a donde se iban a reunir con Robin, pero esta chica aun no había llegado.

- Bien, hemos llegado.

Es cuando de pronto, el peliverde alza la mirada a los lados cuando entró en el restaurant y preguntó:

- ¿En dónde está Robin?

- No debería tardar, pero…

Cuando se sienta, Silvia frunce el ceño sonriente y le pregunta a su cliente:

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en saber si está o no?

- ¿Es que no puedo preguntar?

- Claro que puedes, pero la manera en la que haces la pregunta, me pareció entender que te decepcionará si ella no viene.

- Cada cosa que dices suena cada vez más estúpida… ¡Comamos algo que tengo hambre!

Los dos chicos estuvieron esperando a que llegase la sensual morena, pero seguían hablando del tema anterior de Silvia, con respecto al nerviosismo de Zoro hacia las mujeres. La psicóloga parecía estar entretenida de ver a este chico así.

- Entonces, cuándo una sensual mujer se te acerca para hablar contigo, ¿Cómo reaccionas?

Mientras se estaba sirviendo el sake, Zoro resopla con los labios y suspira profundo para calmarse y seguir este juego, ya que nada hacía con ignorarla, sabiendo que no puede.

- Reacciono normal. No es nada del otro mundo. No soy un mujeriego empedernido que anda babeando por cualquier pedazo de carne con vagina que se me cruce en el camino.

- Vaya, lenguaje vulgar… ¡Como lo admiro!

Silvia sonríe y recuesta los codos en la mesa, para sostener su mentón con la parte trasera de los dedos de ambas manos. Estaba interesada en saber esa opinión, y es cuando oye que Zoro le dice:

- Para mí, la mujer que me haga sentir como un idiota tiene que ser una que reúna todas las condiciones y características que me gustan… me atrae demasiado una mujer sensual y si es más alta que yo, mejor todavía.

Mientras Zoro decía esto, no se da cuenta que a su espalda estaba llegando Robin en silencio, escuchando parte de la conversación. Silvia ve a Robin llegar y prefiere quedarse callada para no decir nada, sino que dice:

- ¿Entonces te gustan las mujeres sensuales, y altas? ¿Más altas que tú?

- Así es… no lo sé, pero a muchos sujetos eso intimida demasiado.

- Se sienten emasculados, y arruina su hombría.

- Bueno, eso mismo… pero a mí, eso no me asusta ni me hace sentir lo peor…

Terminándose de servir el sake, el peliverde sonríe alardeando de lo que estaba diciendo, de la siguiente manera:

- … ¿Sabes cuantos tarados he visto en mi vida, rechazar a una excelente mujer como las que te he descrito, por el simple hecho de ser extremadamente sensuales y de complexiones altas?

- Demasiados, ¿No?

- ¡Así es! A mí me vale una mierda lo que los asusta, puesto que eso a mí no me asusta…

Mientras decía esto, Robin detrás de Zoro y en silencio, sin ser percibida aun, se cruza los brazos pensando que esto que iba a decir era demasiado interesante. Zoro se muestra mucho más convincente en este aspecto y a su vez suspira un poco desanimado, diciendo:

- … Silvia, yo daría lo que fuese por tener la suerte que tienen los demás al ser mirados y observados por una mujer que se interese en ellos… nadie se ha interesado en mí, desde que tengo memoria.

- Pero aun eres joven, ¿No?

- Sí, sé que soy cuatro años menor que tú, pero lo que puedo decirte es que anhelaría tener algo de suerte en mi vida, de vez en cuando… aunque sea la oportunidad perfecta para poder recibir el amor de una mujer así.

- No es difícil conseguir a una mujer así… las hay en todos lados… yo también soy como me describes.

- Pero eres mi terapeuta y eso no sería profesional de tu parte, y no sería de la mía tampoco.

- Tienes razón.

Silvia estaba asintiendo con su cabeza, porque había visto el punto cumbre del estancamiento y la condición obstinada que le estaba refregando la vida a Zoro. Tras esta confesión, pudo darse cuenta de lo importante que es esto en su vida, pero lo que el peliverde no sabía aun es que aun seguía siendo escuchado por Robin.

Esta mujer decide que era el momento de intervenir en el tema y hacerse presente, para no seguir escuchando esto de la manera indebida. Resonando su garganta, la sensual morena camina unos pasos, diciendo:

- Creo que un día recibirás esa oportunidad, si tan solo te tienes confianza en ti mismo, Zoro.

El peliverde voltea a un lado, sorprendido por esta entrada de una mujer que para su suerte, también reúne las características que él describió. Robin se acerca a saludar a Silvia, mientras que este chico se llevaba la mano al rostro para calmar la vergüenza de lo que dijo.

- Maldición, creo que he hablado de más.

Así que Robin se sienta al lado de Zoro, y le sonrió en silencio, sin decir absolutamente nada. El peliverde estaba bebiendo sake y resonó su garganta para decir:

- Hola Robin, ¿Qué tal estuvo tu día?

Ella se ríe por esto que dijo Zoro, pero aun así prefirió calmarse para poder responder con naturalidad, obviando un poco el sarcasmo inferido en la respuesta.

- Hola Zoro. Mi día estuvo muy bien… gracias por preguntar, cariño. ¿Y el tuyo que tal?

- ¿El mío? Pues… eh… yo creo que bien. Acabo de salir de la terapia con Silvia.

- Ah que bien.

Y cambiando su atención hacia Silvia, Robin le pregunta:

- ¿Sigue en el paso de la amistad?

A lo que Silvia responde tras una sonrisa muy evidenciada en la burla.

- Por supuesto, debiste haber visto como estaba aprendiendo cosas nuevas.

- ¿En serio? ¿Aprendió todo lo necesario?

- Sí, y creo que está muy conforme con todo esto… ah, y que estaba muy ansioso de volver a verte.

Cuando Silvia dijo esto, Zoro sintió como el sake se le estaba devolviendo por la garganta, al punto de ahogarse un poco por esto. Echando la cabeza hacia delante, hace sorprender a Robin, la cual le coloca la mano en la espalda, acercándose a él, diciéndole:

- Zoro, ¿Estás bien?

Zoro estaba alzando la mano para calmarlas mientras estaba tosiendo, pero Robin trataba de calmarlo, dándole suaves golpes en la espalda al conmocionado peliverde. Silvia veía esto y sonreía gustosa de ver a su cliente, completamente nervioso y abrumado.

Pasándosele la crisis del ahogamiento, Zoro levanta la mirada y respira profundo, tratando de calmar el ritmo de la respiración. Robin aun tenía su mano izquierda posada en la espalda del chico, y le preguntó:

- ¿Mejor?

Este chico sonríe mientras aun seguía dando pequeños indicios de la tos, aunque su camisa estaba un poco mojada. Robin ve esto y toma un pañuelo suyo, diciéndole:

- Espera… te has mojado.

Como si fuese poco, ella acerca el pañuelo en el área del abdomen, abriéndole un poco más el saco, para secarlo. Zoro sentía la suave mano de Robin en su cuerpo y se tranquilizó un poco más, sonriendo.

- Vaya, gracias.

Luego ambos alzan la mirada y se quedan viendo fijamente por unos segundos. Silvia estaba como la perfecta espectadora ante esta situación que le parecía placentera. Ella pensaba que esto era demasiado peculiar como para ser ignorado.

Reaccionando de ese momento de miradas fijas, Robin volteó a un lado sonriendo mientras que Zoro se acomodó el saco y dijo:

- Bueno, creo que deberíamos ordenar, ¿No?

Seguido de esto, tras unos largos minutos estos tres chicos almorzaron y ahora disfrutaban de una peculiar sobremesa. Mientras que Robin estaba tomando una taza de café y Silvia una de té; Zoro se hallaba bebiendo con cuidado otra botella más de sake. Robin se da cuenta de esto y le dice:

- ¿Te gusta mucho el sake?

A lo que tras haber bebido un poco, Zoro alza la mirada hacia Robin y deja salir una sonrisa ahogada, respondiendo a esa pregunta:

- Bueno, para serte honesto, como todo japonés que se aprecie, bebo sake hasta el hartazgo.

- ¿Y no te embriagas?

- No tan fácilmente… solo bebo poco cuando estoy relajado y con demás personas, pero jamás bebo solo.

- Ya veo…

Dicho esto, Robin se acerca un poco más a Zoro y le busca la mirada, diciéndole:

- … ¿Sabes que creo?

- ¿Qué?

Ahí es cuando en el momento de pregunta y respuesta, estos dos se quedaron mirándose fijos el uno con el otro, sin decir nada. Lentamente la sonrisa de los labios de Robin estaba apareciendo, mientras que Zoro lentamente alzaba el mentón, tratando de saber lo que ella diría.

- Que no eres un hombre que le gusta compartir su sake.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro mueve levemente la cabeza a un lado, viendo como esta mujer había descifrado una característica que es muy personal de sí mismo. Robin luego se reclina a un lado, y desvía su atención hacia Silvia, sonriendo al echarse el sorbo de café.

La terapeuta se da cuenta de la manera en la que Zoro permanecía sorprendido, y en el mismo momento que ella dice:

- Bueno, al parecer todos tenemos algo que no queremos que los demás lo sepan, ¿No crees Robin?

- Amen a eso.

- A estas alturas deberíamos pensar de una vez, cuál será el siguiente libro que leeremos en el club, ¿No crees?

Colocando la taza de té en la mesa, Robin accede a hablar esto, pero a su vez saca un libro de su cartera y lo coloca en la mesa, diciendo:

- Es cierto, creo que tendremos que hablar de inmediato…

Ahora, detengámonos un rato. Silvia y Robin regresaban a su conversación de su club de lecturas, pero este era el momento de evaluar a Zoro. Este chico permanecía sorprendido por lo que escuchó de parte de Robin, y lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento era asimilar un poco la situación, para recostar con lentitud el codo del brazo izquierdo en la mesa, y así mismo quedarse a analizar cada detalle de la acompañante a su derecha.

Zoro estaba en silencio, viendo como el tiempo se le había vuelto completamente lento. Su mirada estaba inocentemente perdida en el rostro de Robin, quien seguía hablando muy tranquila hacia Silvia. La vista específicamente se dirigió a los bellos ojos azules, que escondían un sinfín de misterios que provocan ser revelados y anotados como la nueva maravilla del mundo; y así mismo Zoro continuaba hacia los provocativos labios de la mujer, tan rojos como la sangre y que era una copa que rebosaba del mejor sake del mundo.

La conversación de las chicas estaba tan intensa, que ella ni se percataron que Zoro estaba perdido en Robin, pero la sensual morena estaba diciendo algo que hizo cambiar un poco el sentido de la temática.

- … por eso digo, Silvia. Pedirle a Zoro que diga eso en el club de nosotras, es como que me pidiese que aprenda a manejar la tabla de snowboard.

Cuando ella dijo esto, Silvia sonríe y voltea hacia Zoro y lo ve en esa condición. Frunciendo el ceño no dice nada, pero Robin voltea hacia este chico sin darse cuenta de cómo le estaba mirando, para preguntarle lo siguiente:

- Zoro… ¿Te gustaría ser nuestro abridor en el club de lecturas?

Robin hizo esta pregunta y se dio cuenta de la manera en la que este chico le miraba. Estaba embelesado, con una sonrisa en su rostro y una apariencia de tarado irremediable. La sensual morena le pasa la mano por el frente de los ojos y le pregunta de nuevo:

- ¿Zoro? ¡Hola! ¿Estás ahí?

Así que el peliverde reacciona de una vez por todas, y respira profundamente para mirar al frente. Antes de responder a eso, él toma la botella entera de sake y pregunta, pestañeando rápidamente por unos segundos:

- ¿Me dijiste algo?

- Sí… que si te gustaría ser nuestro abridor en el club de lecturas, pero… no reaccionabas.

Silvia sabía lo que pasaba, pero no quiso decir nada, sino que prefirió callarse antes de proferir una palabra que hiciese poner muy nervioso a Zoro. Robin aun seguía esperando la respuesta de este chico, el cual al terminar de beberse el sake, repentinamente cambió su aspecto.

Se veía con unos aires de ser un sujeto más confiado y seguro de sí mismo; como si hubiese descubierto el secreto de la felicidad y que estaba en frente de sí mismo, pero esto que dijo merecería un premio de la academia.

- Bien, para mí sería… un placer, pero… antes de eso, hay algo que quisiera saber.

- ¿Y que puede ser?

El peliverde coloca la botella vacía en la mesa, y se acerca un poco más a Robin, tan disimulado que ella no lo notó para nada, aunque Silvia sí. Este sonríe y hace un gesto en la mano como si se tratase de una invitación a un baile, y dice:

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a las montañas nevadas, para enseñarte el snowboarding, este sábado?

Hagamos una pausa. ¿Qué lo motivó para atreverse a hacer esa pregunta a la bella y sensual Robin? Por un instante, se vale hacerse un ejercicio mental que nos haga ver que hay veces que debemos arriesgarnos a lo que nos interesa con la persona que nos gusta, pero que ese sea el momento y con la persona adecuada, son tres puntos apartes.

Ahí estaba este chico, sonriente y con la esperanza que esta mujer aceptase la invitación, mientras que Silvia se estaba dando cuenta de la repentina expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de la hermosa Robin. Como si hubiese recibido un balde de agua fría encima, ella pregunta:

- ¿Perdón? ¿Quieres que yo te acompañe a patinar?

Y con total soltura y confianza en las palabras, y por si no les ha quedado claro, confianza en sí mismo, Zoro le responde a esto diciendo:

- Bueno, no sería una cita si es eso lo que te preocupa… es que recuerdo que me dijiste en tu departamento, siendo la única y última vez que estuve ahí, que te gustaría aprender mi deporte de profesión, así que…

- ¿En serio me estás invitando?

- Claro… ¿Por qué no?

Tras esto, la sonrisa de Zoro se basó en la seguridad de que ella aceptaría la propuesta. Silvia ve esto e interviene, diciendo:

- No sería mala idea.

A lo que Zoro volteando hacia Silvia, le dice:

- Claro que no lo es… ¿Verdad?

- De hecho es una excelente idea.

- Tú también irás.

- ¿Qué yo qué?

Ahora Silvia era la sorprendida. Sabía por qué razón invitaría a Robin, pero que la invite a ella, le producía un cambio repentino en el psicoanálisis. Robin sonríe y suspira diciendo:

- Vale… iré contigo, Zoro.

El peliverde se contenta por esto, diciendo:

- Qué bien que aceptes, te vas a divertir aprendiendo un deporte de riesgo que es más seguro que el resto.

- Claro, caer en nieve es seguro que en el pavimento, ¿No?

- Así es.

Silvia regresa a la pregunta anterior que ella misma hizo, esperando a que Zoro le dijese algo referente a esto, diciendo:

- ¿Pero por qué quieres que yo vaya, Zoro? ¿Con Robin no es suficiente?

A lo que este chico, tras beberse otro sorbo del sake le dice:

- No, mientras más personas sean, es mejor.

Oyendo esto, pensando que este chico le hizo una invitación formal a Robin a un deporte y en un entorno que haría sentir seguro a su cliente, y al lado de una mujer que es su amiga, Silvia pensó que de esta manera ella podría evaluar algunas cosas importantes. Así que seguido de esto, se convenció, reclinándose a su puesto, diciendo:

- Me has convencido… yo también quiero aprender a usar la tabla.

- Bien, pues ya son ustedes dos. Ahora, brindemos.

Cuando Zoro alza la botella de sake, se da cuenta que las miradas de las chicas estaban aun confusas por ese repentino cambio de actitud. Silvia se ríe pero Robin estaba sonriente y sorprendida por esto, así que para no dejar avergonzado a este chico, ella levanta la taza de café vacía diciendo:

- ¡Banzai!

Y Silvia le siguió, en este brindis que no tenía sentido, solo para hacer sentir bien el corazón de Zoro, el cual al sentarse de nuevo se terminó la botella de sake, suspirando en calma. Robin voltea hacia Silvia y le hace gestos con el rostro, queriendo saber que era lo que le pasó a este chico, pero Silvia solo mueve la cabeza en señal de negatividad, haciéndole entender que no sabe nada al respecto.

- Bueno, Robin… creo que tenemos que irnos.

Robin entiende lo que su amiga le hizo ver, y reaccionó siguiéndole la corriente, diciendo:

- Es verdad… debo regresar al trabajo.

- Nos están esperando, ¿No?

- Claro… es una pena, porque me estaba gustando esta conversación.

Zoro ve a ambas mujeres prepararse para irse de ahí, y este les dice:

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya se van?

Silvia se acerca a él para besarle la cabeza, diciéndole:

- Sí, es que tenemos que ir al trabajo con Robin. los de relación de dependencia, necesitan mi terapia también.

- ¿Relación de dependencia?

- Sí, ¿Nos vamos Robin?

Oyendo esta pregunta de parte de Silvia, Robin recoge sus cosas y se acerca a Zoro, besándole la mejilla, para luego levantarse de la mesa y decir:

- Me gustó haberte visto de nuevo, Zoro… ¡Espera!

Silvia le espera para despedirse, pero Robin saca un bolígrafo y se acerca al chico, para tomarle la mano y escribirle su número de teléfono privado. Zoro ve esto y oye que ella le dice:

- Este es mi número… me llamas para ponernos de acuerdo y así mismo salir a donde nos llevarás.

- Está bien, para eso me hubieses dado el número directamente y…

- Lo siento, me debo ir rápido.

De nuevo ella se acerca a Zoro para darle otro beso en la mejilla, y así mismo alejarse, sorprendiéndose de haberse dado cuenta que ya se había despedido con un beso. Robin se coloca la mano a la boca diciendo:

- ¡Oh por Dios! Ya me había despedido… lo siento…

Silvia entra en acción y le toma de la mano para llevársela fuera del restaurant, dejando a un sorprendido Zoro sentado solo.

- Hasta luego Zoro, ¡Nos vemos el fin de semana!

- Hasta luego, llámame Zoro.

Y así mismo estas dos mujeres salieron de ese lugar, muertas de la risa por todo lo ocurrido, mientras que Zoro las ve irse, para luego alzar las cejas y fruncir el ceño, diciéndose a sí mismo:

- ¿Qué les pasa a estas mujeres?

De pronto, el peliverde se sintió contento por el compromiso que había hecho con las chicas y se siente a gusto así mismo. Es cuando al instante recuerda hacer la nota del cuarto paso de la terapia que tuvo recientemente con Silvia en la mañana.

Tenía un papel en la mano, y un bolígrafo que le permitió escribir todo lo consecutivo que estaba descrito de la siguiente manera:

_"El cuarto paso de la Suite: La Amistad"_

- _Para encontrar un amor verdadero, primero debes encontrar una amiga verdadera._

- _El amor no consiste en mirar a los ojos del otro, sino en mirar juntos en la misma dirección._

- _Para amar a alguien de verdad debes amarlo por lo que es, no por su aspecto físico, por muy atractivo que parezca. (Recordar que eso es lo primero que desaparece con los años)_

- _La amistad es la tierra en la que la semilla del amor crece._

- _Si deseas introducir amor en una relación, primero debes aportarle amistad._

Tras haber escrito esto, Zoro se quedó en silencio y muy pensativo al respecto. Quizá todo lo que estaba buscando era más sencillo de lo que él siempre creyó, ya que desde un principio él desconocía este paso, y ahora todo era más fácil para él. O quizá, la amiga que necesitaba en toda su vida la acaba de conocer con una profunda mirada.


	13. El Quinto Paso: El Contacto Físico

La terapia funcionaba delante de todos. Los cambios en el peliverde estaban haciéndose evidentes, y la personalidad de este chico se mostraba muy diferente. Esa misma noche, Zoro estaba regresando a su casa y estaba hablando con su amigo Johnny por teléfono, haciéndole ver que para el sábado iría a patinar.

- Así que quiero que prepares todo mi equipo de snowboard, inclusive las otras tablas que uso para practicar.

Desde el otro lado, Johnny estaba sacando las tablas de un almacén, y se extraña un poco por lo que dijo de otras tablas para practicar. Este tenía la del peliverde y preguntó:

- ¿Y por qué las otras tablas?

- Bueno, la verdad es que no iré solo el sábado.

- ¿No irás solo? ¿Invitaste a más pendejos locos para patinar?

Cuando escuchó esto, Zoro se sentó en su cama y estaba preparando su equipaje, sonriendo por la sorpresa que le iba a dar a su amigo.

- Bueno, pendejos locos como se dice… no.

- ¿Quiénes traerás?

Debido al silencio que Zoro manifestaba desde el otro lado del teléfono, Johnny se imaginó que esto se debe a que traería chicas. El amigo del peliverde hace un ruido de incredulidad con su boca, y sonrió diciendo:

- ¡Na! No te creo…

- Deberías creerlo, tarado… llevaré a dos sensuales mujeres que cuando las veas, te darás cuenta con quienes me estoy codeando en Tokio.

- Desgraciado insolente, deja de parlotear y dime como son.

Al instante aparece Yozaku, trayendo los equipos para patinar, tras haber escuchado la conversación. Este le quita el teléfono a Johnny y se ríe diciendo:

- ¿En serio? ¿Vas a traerte dos traseros bonitos para nosotros y te quedarás sin nada?

Sabiendo que se trataba de Yozaku, Zoro estaba guardando sus cosas en su equipaje para partir dentro de dos días. Acostándose en su cama, Zoro sonríe y dice:

- Ustedes no obtendrán nada, tarados… pero si les parece gustoso, consigan chicas allá, e ingénienselas, pero a estas dos mujeres que yo llevaré, no se atreverán a ponerles un dedo encima.

- ¡Bah! Eso quiere decir que están jodidamente buenas, ¿No?

- Y aun así, ellas son mis amigas… una de ellas es mi terapeuta y la otra… bueno…

En ese instante, Zoro estaba sonriendo mientras estaba imaginándose a la bella Robin, el cual dijo terminando lo que estaba relatando:

- … ella, es un caso especial.

Oyendo esto, Yozaku mira el teléfono a la distancia y se ríe al igual que Johnny, dejándose escuchar desde el otro lado del teléfono. Zoro escucha esto, y frunce el ceño suspirando y preguntando:

- ¿Y ahora cual es la gracia?

Johnny toma el teléfono y dice:

- ¿Te diste cuenta de lo que acabas de decir?

- Ajá, lo sé… ella es una mujer que es muy atractiva. Es una buena amiga.

- ¿Amiga o amante?

- No contestaré a eso, así que ve preparando todo para el sábado, porque llegaremos a patinar

Yozaku se acerca a la bocina del teléfono diciendo:

- ¡Más te vale que traigas bastante dinero, porque hay personas que quieren apostar contra nosotros!

Oyendo esto, Zoro se sienta en la cama sonriendo y diciendo:

- Y me imagino que no saben que llegaré yo, ¿Verdad?

- No… ellos creen que solo Johnny y yo, seremos los competidores de la Red Bull… pero cuando te vean a ti el domingo, se sorprenderán.

- Bien hecho, chicos… ahora me tengo que ir a dormir, y si no les molesta… hablaremos luego.

- Más te vale que estas mujeres estén buenas, porque si no te violaré por el ojo.

Oyendo esto, Zoro le corta el teléfono, riéndose por este comentario. Este chico se dirige hacia el baño, para poder darse una ducha antes de acostarse a dormir, pensando en lo bien que la pasará el sábado.

Por otro lado, en el departamento de Robin, estas dos chicas estaban hablando con el resto del grupo por lo acontecido. Estaban riéndose a carcajadas, puesto que les parecía demasiado gracioso lo que ocurrió en el resto del día.

- Tuvieron que haber visto a Zoro, cuando se ahogó con el sake… Robin estaba dándole golpes en la espalda, como si tratase de sacarle algo atorado en la garganta.

Robin estaba sentada a un lado de Silvia, y le dijo:

- ¿Pero que querías que hiciese? ¿Dejar que se ahogase solo? Pobre, me dio preocupación verlo así.

- Bueno, en ese caso si tanto te preocupaba, ¿Por qué no le diste respiración boca a boca?

Oyendo esto, Robin voltea a un lado y dice:

- No pienso responder a eso… tú siempre buscas provocar estos momentos bochornosos.

- Era la verdad, te faltaba poco para hacerlo.

Las demás chicas seguían riéndose por esto, aunque seguían disfrutando de la compañía de estas dos mujeres. Por otro lado, en el departamento de Zoro, el peliverde estaba saliendo en paños menores del baño para vestirse. Viendo el teléfono en su cama, este recuerda que Robin le había dado el número suyo.

- Claro, veamos que está haciendo.

Este toma el teléfono y marca el número de Robin, para ver que estaba haciendo. Cuando marcó el número, se quedó esperando a que le contestase, asomándose por el balcón de su departamento.

En donde estaba esta chica, siente el teléfono suyo repicar, y al sacarlo para ver quién era, se queda seria para decir:

- Oh, hablando del emperador de la dinastía.

Silvia se acerca a ver quién era, reconoció el número y dijo:

- Pero si es Zoro.

- ¿Le contesto?

- Claro, ¿Por qué no lo harías?

Robin toma un respiro y se echa el cabello a un lado, para colocarse el teléfono en el oído, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Hola Zoro, buenas noches.

Desde el otro lado, el peliverde se sorprende un poco porque ella reconoció que era él, así que alzó la ceja, diciendo:

- ¿Sabes que soy yo?

- Sí, es que… imaginé que me llamarías más tarde.

- Bueno, lo he hecho.

Tras esto, Robin ve que Silvia le estaba haciendo señas para que colocase el teléfono en altavoz, al cual ella al principio frunció el ceño haciendo un gesto de negatividad.

- ¿Y qué tal estás? ¿Me llamaste para confirmar que este sábado iremos a esa salida?

Al cual Zoro abriendo las persianas corredizas de su departamento, se queda mirando hacia afuera, diciendo:

- Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias por preguntar… y te iba a decir que todo lo tengo preparado para este sábado, saldremos a las 8 de la mañana.

- ¿En serio? ¿Tan temprano es?

- Sí, porque aparte de eso, debo encontrarme con unos patrocinadores míos que estarán auspiciando una competencia en la que me veré inmiscuido.

El rostro de Robin tras esto, fue de una sorpresa agradable, ya que no imaginaba que lo de la profesión de deportista de este chico era completamente cierto.

- Oh, vaya… estoy sorprendida… bueno…

Y viendo otra vez que le Silvia le estaba pidiendo el altavoz, Robin se volvió a negar, colocándole la mano en la cara a su amiga para ignorarla, diciendo:

- Bueno, entonces ¿Vendrás por nosotras el sábado temprano?

- Claro… de hecho podemos encontrarnos en tu departamento y así también te ayudo a cargar tus cosas… claro, si no hay problema.

- ¿Para qué harías eso?

- No lo sé, un gesto de cortesía digamos… así que, ¿El sábado te veo?

Así mismo Robin sonríe gustosa de oír esto, y baja la mirada diciendo:

- Bien, estoy de acuerdo… el sábado en mi departamento… te veo luego, besos.

- Ok, igualmente.

- Seguro, cariño.

Dicho esto, le cuelga el teléfono y voltea hacia Silvia diciéndole:

- Saldremos de aquí el sábado a las 8 de la mañana… así que prepárate porque no me dejarás ir sola hasta allá.

- Es obvio que no lo haré, pero ¿Por qué no colocaste el teléfono en altavoz?

- ¿Para qué? Esto no es uno de tus psicoanálisis.

- ¿Y qué pasaría si hiciese eso?

- Nada.

Dicho esto, se rieron. En esa misma noche, estas chicas siguieron disfrutando en compañía, mientras que en el departamento de Zoro, este sujeto guarda su teléfono y se acuesta a dormir, esperando a que se hiciese el sábado.

Los días pasaron como si fuesen minutos, llegando así mismo el sábado esperado para la salida a las montañas nevadas. En el departamento de Robin, se le veía a la sensual morena preparando un equipaje para poder salir, y estaba tratando de recordar si le faltaba algo.

- Bien, ya tengo todo listo… ¿Qué me falta? Son apenas las 7.30 de la mañana y en media hora Zoro llegará.

No pasó ni un segundo en el que terminó de decir esto, cuando el timbre de su puerta había sonado. Robin se apresura a abrir la puerta, pero al llegar imaginó que se trataba de Silvia, así que al abrir la puerta se regresó hacia su habitación, diciendo:

- Silvia, has llegado a tiempo… espero que tengas todo listo.

Pero la sorpresa de Robin fue saber que el que estaba ahí era Zoro, el cual parado en la entrada de su departamento, se cruza de brazos y se resuena la garganta. La morena voltea hacia atrás, y ve a este chico que le alzaba la ceja con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose de verlo tan temprano.

- Zoro, eres tú… lo siento, pensé que era Silvia.

Este chico sonríe por esto y pasa a sentarse en el sofá del departamento, diciendo:

- Bueno, supongo que he llegado media hora antes, pero apenas llegue Silvia nos vamos.

Zoro se reclinó en el sillón y se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca, suspirando profundamente. Robin estaba de brazos cruzados y frunció el ceño acompañándose de una sonrisa, diciendo:

- Pareces ser de esos hombres que no duerme mucho, ¿No?

- No, de hecho soy los que duerme a cada momento…

- ¿En serio?

- Sí, y debido a mi deporte tan activo, me canso mucho y me da sueño a cada momento, pero hoy no pude dormir demasiado, porque estaba esperando a que podamos salir.

- Bien, cariño, tendrás que esperar a que termine de empacar… ¿No te molestará quedarte solo aquí?

- No, no te preocupes… ve, yo espero.

Robin sonríe y regresa de nuevo a su habitación para guardar otras cosas necesarias. Desde la habitación en voz alta dice hacia donde estaba sentado su visitante:

- ¡Oye Zoro!

Desde la sala, el peliverde reacciona ante el llamado, y responde:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Es muy difícil ese deporte?

Claramente, Zoro pudo darse cuenta que Robin estaba un poco nerviosa respecto al snowboarding, así que sonríe alzando la voz diciendo:

- ¡No lo es, así que no estés nerviosa!

Robin se sorprendió por esto que Zoro dijo, y se cruzó de brazos mirando a un lado, preguntando:

- ¿Y quién te dijo que estoy nerviosa?

- ¡Es muy simple! ¡Cuando alguien me pregunta algo respecto al deporte minutos antes de practicarlo, eso me da a entender que no conocen nada de esto, y por consiguiente, están nerviosos y se preocupan en no caer!

- ¡Eso es muy tonto de tu parte!

El peliverde se levanta del mueble y se va encaminando a suaves pasos hacia donde daba la habitación de Robin, diciendo:

- No, no lo es… y te diré por qué.

- Me gustaría saber esa teoría loca.

Una sonrisa burlona estaba mostrándose en el rostro de Robin, mientras que el peliverde caminaba deteniéndose en la pared fuera de la habitación. La sensual morena había preparado el equipaje y lo estaba sacando de su habitación, pero Zoro estaba acercándose y ella se sorprende deteniéndose al igual que él, juntos de frente a frente.

Ambos estaban mirándose a los ojos, pero Robin sonríe cerrando la puerta de su habitación, para quedarse recostada en ella, diciendo:

- No puedes ver lo que hay dentro de mi habitación.

El peliverde desvía la mirada hacia la puerta y luego hacia ella, preguntándole:

- ¿Crees que iba a entrar ahí?

- No lo sé, ¿Querías?

- No… respeto la privacidad de una persona, y el solo hecho de caminar hasta aquí, solo lo hice con una intención.

Robin se enseria un poco, y se cruza de brazos preguntando:

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y cuál intención es?

Zoro sentía como esta mujer despedía un aroma delicioso en su cuerpo, que le hacía quedarse en silencio. Seguido de esto, este se inclina un poco para tomar el equipaje de Robin y responderle diciendo:

- Te dije que te ayudaría con tu equipaje.

Por un instante, ambos se quedaron mirándose fijamente el uno con el otro, aunque la sonrisa de Robin interrumpió un poco la situación, y Zoro se da la media vuelta para salir de ahí con esto. De pronto, alguien tocaba la puerta y Zoro sale a abrirla, apareciendo Silvia en el otro lado.

- Zoro… llegaste temprano.

Este chico se detiene en silencio y dice:

- Eh, sí. Llegué temprano porque tenemos que marcharnos de una vez.

- Ya veo…

Silvia se cruza de brazos sonriendo ante esta situación, pero detrás de Zoro, Robin estaba apareciendo, que al ver a Silvia parada en la puerta, le dice:

- Ya llegaste… Zoro llegó antes que tú.

- Y ya veo, ¿Puedo saber por qué?

Zoro miró hacia Robin y dijo:

- Yo llevaré esto abajo… con permiso.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Silvia se aparta para dejar que Zoro pasase, tomando el equipaje de ella también. La psicóloga aprovecha el momento de soledad y entra al departamento para preguntarle a Robin con mucho interés.

- ¿Qué hacían? ¿Por qué Zoro llegó tan temprano?

A lo que Robin se encoge de hombros, diciendo:

- No lo sé, quizá quería que saliésemos antes de lo planeado.

- O quizá quería verte antes de que yo llegase.

- ¿Para qué?

Robin estaba entendiendo que estaba cayendo en otro de los trucos de psicólogo de su amiga, y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negatividad mientras sonreía.

- Ah ya sé por dónde vas… y no… no estábamos haciendo nada.

- Pero yo no dije nada.

- Lo pensaste… siempre piensas esas cosas.

- ¿Cuáles cosas?

- Ya vámonos.

Estas dos chicas bajan del edificio, una riéndose de la otra. Cuando llegaron abajo, vieron a Zoro mirando a los lados, como si estuviese esperando a alguien a que llegase. Silvia y Robin llegan y le dicen:

- ¿Nos vamos?

- ¿A quién estás esperando?

Y apenas ellas terminaron de decir esto, se dieron cuenta que estaba llegando una enorme camioneta todo terreno blanca, con una enorme pintura en el cofre y en las puertas de la marca Red Bull ®. Zoro sonríe y les dice a las chicas.

- Bien, nos vamos entonces… ¿Listas?

Zoro les abre las puertas de atrás a las chicas, y ellas se miran la una con la otra para entrar, pero Robin le dice al peliverde:

- ¿No te molesta si me siento adelante? Me gusta respirar el aire fresco.

- Está bien… no hay problema.

En ese instante, el peliverde le ayuda a entrar en la camioneta, mientras que él se sienta detrás con Silvia. Todos estaban listos para emprender una larga marcha hacia las montañas nevadas de donde el peliverde practicaba su deporte.

Pasados los segundos, mientras estaban rodando en plena vía, Robin se dispuso a conversar con el chofer, el cual era un anciano. Ambos hablaban de cosas nimias, mientras que Silvia no soportó la tentación y se acercó a Zoro para preguntarle en voz baja:

- ¿Qué hacías tan temprano en el departamento de Robin?

A lo que este le respondió diciendo:

- Bueno… estaba por buscarlas, solo perdí la noción del tiempo.

- Ya veo, solo espero que sea lo que sea que pase entre ustedes, me gustaría saberlo.

Zoro frunce el ceño y voltea hacia ella, preguntándole:

- ¿Y por qué crees que pasa algo entre nosotros?

- Muy simple, cariño. No hubieses llegado antes de tiempo.

- Demonios…

Seguido de esto, Zoro deja salir una sonrisa petulante diciendo:

- … tú crees que todos tenemos interés en todas las féminas… es como si creyeses que los hombres no podemos ser amigos de las mujeres.

- Claro que lo pueden ser, pero… a la larga, siempre hay algo que cambia.

- ¿Cómo el amor?

- Bueno, el amor es la fuerza curativa más poderosa del universo, es más poderosa que cualquier medicina. Sin amor, un deportista como tú, no es más que un mero mortal sobre una tabla; no mereces ni siquiera el calificativo de deportista.

Oyendo esto, Zoro voleó hacia Silvia y susurró al oído:

- Este viaje será como de una hora y media… ¿De verdad piensas darme una terapia?

- ¿Por qué no? Aprovechemos el tiempo… además, sé que tienes dudas de todo, al igual que el resto debiste aprender demasiado con el paso de la amistad, ¿No?

- Así es, aprendí muchas cosas, y no sé qué es lo que quieres darme ahora…

- Considéralo el paso que te interesará en este momento. Todas las personas que me visitan en mi consultorio, un 80% de ellos, creen que esta suite de los diez pasos, les ha cambiado la manera de ver a las mujeres… como amigas, o como amantes.

Mientras decía esto, se acurruca un poco más hacia Zoro para que Robin no escuchase lo que estaban hablando; total ella estaba concentrada hablando con el anciano.

- Al principio me dicen algo respecto al siguiente paso… que ellos nunca habían conocido esto, mostrándose escépticos a la realidad, pero al mismo tiempo, sienten gran curiosidad por averiguar cómo esto forma parte de sus vidas. Nunca consideraron que el amor puede desempeñar papeles importantes hasta en la misma salud mental y en el proceso curativo de las terapias; después de todo, la ciencia no nos habla que existiese ninguna conexión entre el amor, el afecto y los mecanismos que ayudan a las personas a sentirse mejor mucho más adelante… pero existe. ¿Sabes por qué?

- No, ¿Por qué?

- Porque el amor es el mayor poder curativo del mundo, Zoro.

Habiendo escuchado esto, Zoro se muestra muy interesado en saber lo que iba a decir, y estaba atrapado y sumergido en las palabras.

- ¿De verdad?

- De verdad… y existen varios estudios que lo demuestran. Hay una investigación que descubrió que las personas que disfrutaban de una relación feliz y con amor presentaban un 10% menos de enfermedades serias que aquellas otras que no la tenían. Además, en el proceso de recuperación se aceleraba en aquellos pacientes que se sentían queridos y amados.

- ¡Esto es increíble!

Zoro había dicho esto en voz alta, y Robin volteó hacia atrás, viendo como estaban muy cerca el uno con el otro.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Por qué están tan juntos el uno con el otro?

A lo que Silvia le dice, con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro:

- Estamos en terapia… así que sigue con tu conversación que Zoro y yo tenemos la nuestra.

Robin mira a Zoro en silencio y regresa su conversación con el anciano, mientras que Silvia le dice:

- Lo es, sin duda, Zoro… pero habla suave.

- Bien. ¿Decías?

- Decía que para personas como los médicos, implicados en la salud, es realmente muy interesante. Conforme van aprendiendo, se dan cuenta de los cambios en su vida.

- ¿Cosas como qué?

- Yo diría que todo tipo de cosas. La relación con la familia, amigos, todo va mejorando. Te empiezas a llevarte mejor con tu pareja. Empiezas a percibir a los pacientes como personas, no solo como un número de la lista. Sin embargo, todo esto se debe al poder que hay en el quinto paso de la suite… el contacto físico.

Mientras estaba visualizando un poco, Zoro estaba dándose cuenta que en el pasado, él muy poco experimentaba esta sensación y por si fuese poco le producía muchas dudas de que esto fuese cierto.

- Pero… ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el amor?

- Tocar a alguien encierra un poder tremendo. Crea un vinculo entre las personas y rompe las barreras de una manera que ninguna otra cosa consigue; y todos respondemos a ello. El roce contiene una energía que hasta produce milagros.

- ¿Milagros?

Mientras ellos hablaban esto, Robin estaba mirando por el espejo retrovisor de la camioneta y fruncía el ceño para tratar de escuchar un poco la conversación entre estos dos. Zoro seguía diciendo:

- Eso que dices es realmente extraordinario.

- El personal de departamento de psicología estaba antes de yo graduarme, realmente intrigado por el poder que el contacto físico parecía tener y decidieron llevar a cabo otro experimento, esta vez en la calle. Le dieron a una mujer instrucciones de que se situase al lado de una cabina telefónica, en una concurrida calle de la ciudad, y que pidiese a los transeúntes que le cambiaran unas monedas para poder hacer una llamada telefónica.

A cada momento Robin estaba más intrigada en saber que hablaban, puesto que no podía escuchar muy bien lo que Silvia estaba diciendo.

- Al principio muy pocas personas se detuvieron a ayudarle. La segunda vez, la misma mujer se acercó a la gente tocándoles levemente el brazo mientras hacía su petición. Ante la sorpresa de los investigadores, en esa ocasión la mayoría de la gente, hombres y mujeres, a la que pidió cambio se le ofreció gustosamente.

- Ya veo.

- Puedes apreciar, pues, que el contacto físico, los abrazos y cogerle la mano a una persona son muy importantes si deseamos dar y recibir amor. Nos cambia física, mental y emocionalmente. Por eso, si deseamos recibir amor en abundancia es esencial que establezcamos un contacto físico.

Zoro asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza al tiempo que se percató que con sus amigos establecía muy poco contacto físico. Apenas si se tocaban o abrazaban. Nunca comunicaba afecto o calidez.

Robin alcanzó a escuchar eso último y se quedó mirando el rostro desanimado que tenía Zoro, comprendiendo que él muy poco ha recibido amor y muy poco había dado, y regresa de nuevo a mirar al frente. De nuevo en la conversación, Zoro le dice:

- Pero, ¿Sabes algo, Silvia? No es tan fácil abrazar o tocar a alguien.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir tus brazos. Cualquiera puede hacerlo.

- Sí, pero nunca sabes cómo va a responder la otra persona. Puede que rechace tu gesto y que inclusive muestre hostilidad.

- Pues eso te daría una buena razón para intentar destruir barreras. Recuerda que para amar necesitas ser valiente, y sé que lo eres. Debes estar dispuesto también a correr el riesgo del rechazo y del dolor, pero la mayoría de las veces no será necesario porque saldrá bien. La gente se abrirá a tu gesto. Si todos esperásemos a que los demás den el primer paso, ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora?

Desgraciadamente, Zoro estaba admitiendo que eso que dijo es completamente cierto. Así que al regresar la mirada hacia la ventana, escucha que ella le dice para finalizar.

- Recuerda bien esto, Zoro… todo lo que tienes que hacer es abrir tus brazos a los demás y verás cómo la gente te abre su corazón. De esta manera experimentarás la energía del amor encendida por el poder del contacto…

Y acercándose un poco más al oído, le dice en voz baja:

- … y quién sabe si terminas abrazando a Robin por eso.

Silvia se acomoda y se queda mirando hacia afuera y se cruza de brazos, mientras que Zoro esto último lo dejó sorprendido, al punto de voltear hacia ella y sonriendo para luego mirar al frente. Las miradas comienzan a hacer su trabajo, al punto que Zoro en varias veces no perdía de vista a Robin, pensando en eso que Silvia le dijo al final. Habría que probarlo.


	14. Fin de Semana Franco

Finalmente luego de tantos minutos de silencio, Zoro y los demás estaban llegando a las montañas nevadas de Gala Yuzaea. Robin asoma su mirada por la ventanilla y llegando a ese lugar, se da cuenta de las personas que estaban caminando de un lado a otro, alistados para esquiar y para divertirse. Ella suspira profundamente y sonríe para voltear hacia Silvia diciéndole:

- Tengo tiempo viviendo en Tokio y nunca vine a esta zona… me he perdido estos lugares especiales por mucho tiempo.

- Bueno, amiga… ya es momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que aprovechémoslo con Zoro.

- Por supuesto, ¿No lo crees…?

Pero cuando estas dos voltean hacia el peliverde, se dan cuenta que este estaba profundamente perdido en el sueño que se pegó. Estaba de brazos cruzados y roncaba con la boca abierta, produciéndoles un momento de gracia a estas dos mujeres, quienes decían:

- Míralo nada más como duerme… ¿No se ve lindo?

- Por supuesto, pero de ser tú, tomaría una foto de cómo se ve durmiendo, Robin.

- ¿Y por qué haría eso?

- Para atesorar los momentos desde ya, ¿No lo crees?

Habiéndoselo pensado por un instante, Robin sonríe y saca su teléfono y se dispone a tomarle una foto a Zoro, y lo hace diciendo:

- Ya está listo. Se arrepentirá de esto.

- Déjame ver como quedó…

Ambas chicas se acercaron a ver la foto, y no pudieron contenerse de la risa, haciendo que el peliverde reaccionase de su sueño profundo, despertándose en seguida. Mirando como ellas se estaban acomodando en sus puestos y en silencio, este mira hacia afuera y sonríe diciendo:

- Oi, hemos llegado… al fin.

Se estaba enjugando los ojos y miró hacia Silvia, diciéndole:

- ¿He dormido demasiado?

- No, solo lo necesario… nos tomó casi una hora llegar.

- Ya veo.

Pero Zoro se da cuenta que Robin estaba conteniéndose de las ganas de reír, por lo que este frunce el ceño acercándose a un lado de ella, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿De qué te ríes?

A lo que ella voltea disimulando sus ganas de reírse, y se enseria un poco preguntándole como si no hubiese pasado nada, mirándole a los ojos:

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Te estabas riendo, ¿Emocionada por llegar?

- Por supuesto, eso es lo que había esperado.

Zoro se acomoda en su puesto y saca su teléfono para marcar a sus amigos, pero Silvia se da cuenta que ese chico no era un buen perceptor del sarcasmo femenino. El conductor se detiene en un área céntrica de la ciudad y dice:

- Hemos llegado, Zoro… para mañana los patrocinadores llegarán, así que aprovecha bien el día con tus amigas.

- Seguro que lo haré, gracias por todo.

El anciano chofer junto con el peliverde desciende de la camioneta y ayudan a las chicas a descender, sacando los equipajes. Robin y Silvia miraron a su alrededor y estaban cruzándose de brazos para admirar un poco el lugar, diciéndose la una con la otra:

- Vaya, que hermoso es este lugar. ¿Lista para divertirte, Robin?

- Por supuesto que lo haré, ya que tengo días que no lo hago.

- Bueno, es momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Es cuando ambas se miraron y se rieron, para ver que Zoro estaba acercándose a ellas, sonriente y en disfrute por la compañía que tenía.

- Bien chicas, es hora de ir al hotel para que descansen.

A lo que Robin sujeta a Zoro del brazo de un lado y del otro lo hace Silvia, diciendo:

- Vale, llévanos entonces.

Estos tres chicos entraron y se hospedaron de inmediato, sin perder nada de tiempo. Zoro estaba en una habitación y las dos chicas se hospedaron en la habitación que estaba al lado de la de este chico.

Aquí es cuando comienza el momento de las planificaciones para todos ellos. Zoro ya tenía todo planeado para lo que él iba hacer, pero el momento adecuado era para ver que haría con las chicas. Ellas estaban en la habitación colocándose sus abrigos para el frío que hacía en ese lugar, estando Robin de pie ante la ventana, diciendo:

- Bien, ya que hemos llegado, me gustaría saber qué es lo primero que haremos.

Silvia estaba acostada en la cama que compartiría con Robin, y dijo:

- Se supone que eso lo planearíamos con Zoro, ¿No?

- Eso es cierto… quizá lo primero sea ir a comer algo y luego a patinar.

- Como que te tomaste en serio la idea de aprender el deporte de Zoro, ¿No?

Mientras se colocaba los guantes para el frío, la sensual morena volteó la mirada hacia su amiga, diciéndole con total convicción de palabras.

- Silvia, a mi me parece una excelente idea. Yo fui clara cuando dije que me gustaría aprender a patinar en la nieve.

Así que al sacarse su chaqueta para buscar un abrigo de nieve distinto, se dirige hacia el espejo del baño, peinándose un poco el cabello.

- Así que no comiences a imaginar cosas que no son.

Silvia no puede evitar reírse por esto, así que se sienta en la cama, recogiendo sus piernas, para decir:

- ¿Y quien dice que estoy imaginando cosas que no son? ¿No era esto lo que queríamos cuando Zoro nos invitó?

- Así es, pero te conozco muy bien y aprovecharás esto para hacer tu juego mental.

- No seas tonta, Robin.

Robin estaba saliendo del baño con un pasamontañas negro puesto en la cabeza, y con un abrigo morado oscuro, lista para salir a recorrer la nieve con su amiga. De pronto la puerta suena y Robin se apresura a abrirla viendo que del otro lado, estaba el peliverde de la misma manera, abrigado para irse a patinar.

- Chicas, ¿Ya están listas?

A lo que Robin le sonríe para responderle diciendo:

- Por supuesto, nosotras nacimos listas para la acción… ¿Y a dónde iremos?

Zoro entra a la habitación y cierra la puerta a su espalda, diciendo:

- Bueno, se supone que son sorpresas pero ya se imaginarán que patinaremos, caminaremos, conoceremos personas nuevas y todo… así que primero quiero que vayamos a comer algo, para que conozcan a unos buenos amigos míos. ¿Les parece bien?

Robin asiente con la cabeza, estando de acuerdo diciendo:

- Vale, me parece genial… ¿Nos vamos, Silvia?

Pero Silvia se hace la dormida. Zoro y Robin se miran el uno con el otro, y dijeron:

- ¿En serio no irá?

- No lo sé, quizá lo hace por tontería.

- Despiértala entonces, tenemos que irnos.

- Vale…

Y dicho esto, Robin camina hacia ella, para tomar la almohada y golpearle en la cara, haciendo que esta chica reaccionase ante esto, diciendo:

- Vale, ya voy… quería quedarme, pero ya que insisten tanto.

- Nos vamos.

- No insistas tanto.

Robin toma de la mano a su amiga y la abraza a un lado, sacándola de la habitación, viendo que estaba un poco resignada, pero Zoro camina delante de ellas para indicarles un nuevo camino.

Pasados los minutos, estos tres chicos caminaban por la ciudad nevada y veían como muchos se apresuraban para ir a las montañas a patinar, y como los niños jugaban en la nieve, produciéndoles satisfacción a la sensual morena, quien sonreía por verlos jugando. Zoro les hace entrar a una cabaña un poco tradicional, pero cuando entraron vieron que parecía más bien una cabaña de donde los patinadores de todo el mundo, entraban a celebrar.

Sentándose estos tres en una mesa cerca de la ventana, estaban listos para ordenar algo y así mismo poder ir a las montañas a patinar. Aun eran las 12.35 del mediodía y el sol estaba en su punto más cálido del día. Zoro estaba contento por la compañía y dijo:

- ¿Les gusta el lugar?

Silvia responde de inmediato, diciendo:

- Muy hermoso, de verdad que parece ser muy bohemio.

- Lo es. De hecho, patinadores de todo el mundo vienen a este lugar para divertirse y para compartir antes de ir a las competencias.

- Eso es sorprendente. ¿Y tú no irás a competir?

Cuando escuchó esta pregunta, Zoro bajó la mirada y estaba marcando en el teléfono suyo a sus dos amigos, haciéndose el que no sabía nada al respecto de esto, diciendo:

- Espera, llamaré a mis amigos.

Pero cuando les marca, se da cuenta que en la entrada de la cabaña, estos dos tarados estaban mirando a los alrededores, que al ver a Zoro desde lo lejos, se alegraron y le señalaron, haciendo un escándalo en todo el lugar. Zoro lo que hizo fue reírse y descender la mirada hacia abajo, diciendo:

- No hará falta… ahí vienen esos cabezas huecas.

Johnny y Yozaku caminaban hacia donde estaba Zoro, y ambos ven que este se levanta y bromean entre ellos, como si se fuesen a dar golpes, diciendo:

- Mira nada más, el cabrón citadino ha llegado.

- Y pensar que no vendrías a perder contra nosotros.

- ¿Y quien dijo que perderé? Ustedes dos son patéticos comparados conmigo.

Luego de esto, los dos amigos de Zoro ven a las chicas que estaban ahí en la mesa, y se calman mirándose el uno con el otro. Ellas estaban sonrientes puesto que les pareció muy gracioso ver como estos estaban bromeando entre ellos como si fuesen niños. Zoro resuena la garganta y se enseria diciendo a sus amigos:

- Bueno… Yozaku, Johnny… ellas son las amigas mías que traje de Tokio.

Yozaku aprovechó el momento y se sentó al lado de Silvia, para sonreír diciéndole de manera extrovertida:

- Hola, preciosura. Soy Yozaku, el campeón del patinaje antes que estos dos tarados… tú debes ser, ¿Silvia?

- Así es, al parecer eres muy animoso, ¿No?

- Por supuesto. Zoro me ha hablado que eres la psicóloga que le está enseñando a encarrilarse en su camino.

Silvia oye esto y se ríe al igual que Robin, mirando ambas hacia donde estaba Zoro, el cual miraba a un lado apenado por esto. Silvia aprovecha la situación y responde:

- Bueno, tan mal no está.

Pero Johnny se sienta al lado de Robin y le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú eres…?

Cuando preguntaba esto, Zoro le toma de la camisa y lo sienta en otro lado, para él sentarse al lado de ella, diciéndole:

- Ella es Robin, la escritora de una importante columna de editores.

Oyendo esto, sabiendo que se trataba de una mujer altamente profesional y que es demasiado hermosa para lo que ellos habían visto, ambos amigos de Zoro, hacen una onomatopeya de sorpresa, para desviar su atención ambos en ella, diciendo:

- Pues es un enorme placer.

- Yo digo lo mismo… ahora veo por qué Zoro no quiere regresar tan seguido a este lugar.

- ¿Y como lo haría? Teniendo lindas mujeres en Tokio, no tendría sentido regresar hasta acá, ¿No?

- ¡Sólido!

Robin no sabía que decir al respecto, puesto que no se imaginó que los amigos de Zoro fuesen tan locos y tan dialoguistas que él. Ella opta por reírse diciendo:

- Bueno, es un placer chicos… ustedes al parecer saben demasiado de nosotras, por Zoro, ¿No es así?

Silvia estaba aprovechando esto para hacer el psicoanálisis de siempre, aunque el peliverde estaba resonando su garganta y aprovecha para decirles a sus amigos:

- Vale, ignoremos un poco a los tarados. Este fin de semana, Robin y Silvia nos acompañarán para aprender a patinar, y para ver la competencia de mañana.

Estos dos chicos se sorprenden por esto y dicen:

- Bien, esto hay que celebrarlo… dos lindas amigas de nuestro amigo aquí. Hay que enseñarles a patinar el snowboarding.

- ¡Vale, pero yo le enseño a la psicóloga!

- No seas idiota, Johnny, yo seré quien le enseñará a ella.

- Pero si no sabes usar bien la tabla, siempre quedas después de Zoro y de mí.

- El que queda eres tú, porque metes siempre la excusa de que la tabla no se ajusta.

Mientras estos dos estaban peleando por quien enseñaría a patinar a Silvia, la cual estaba riéndose por esto, sin imaginar que algo así pasaría; en cambio Robin acerca un poco su rostro hacia el oído de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Así que les has hablado de nosotras, ¿No?

Escuchando esta pregunta, Zoro opta por sonreír forzando su rostro, volteando hacia ella, diciéndole en el oído:

- Es verdad, lo siento. Pero solo dije las partes buenas de ustedes.

- ¿Acaso tenemos partes malas?

- No dije eso, solo que… ¿No empezarás con la crisis neurótica de la otra vez, verdad?

- No, no lo haré.

En eso, Robin solo se ríe por esto colocándole la mano en la mejilla a Zoro, para decirle:

- Es que te ves muy gracioso cuando te sientes presionado por una mujer.

- ¿Y cómo no estarlo, cuando eres tú la que actúa de una manera en la que no sé lidiar?

- Espero que aprendas un día, con las terapias de Silvia.

Ambos se rieron por esto, y voltearon hacia Silvia la cual seguía riéndose por ver como estos dos chicos se peleaban por enseñarle a patinar a ella. Zoro estaba un poco incomodo por esto, y les interrumpe diciendo:

- ¡Oi, ya silencio! Van a hacer que Silvia se sienta acongojada y se…

Pero Silvia le extiende la mano, para bajarla en señal de que no se preocupara por eso, ya que lo disfrutaba mucho.

- ¡Bah! No exageres, Zoro.

- Solo espero que no te incomoden.

- Déjalos que de igual manera, ambos tendrán que enseñarme… ¿No es cierto, chicos?

Y a una sola voz, Johnny y Yozaku alzan los puños, diciendo:

- "Joder, claro que sí"

- "Joder, claro que sí"

Así que tras una larga conversación entre estos cinco chicos, aprovecharon de ponerse al tanto de todo, y de comer juntos, compartiendo como buenos amigos todos. Pasados los largos minutos, ya estaban listos para partir de esa cabaña, en la que Johnny se mira la hora y se sorprende diciendo:

- Oigan, ya son las 1.45 de la tarde… tenemos que ir de inmediato a la montaña.

Yozaku comprende esto, y se apresura a comer lo que quedaba, para limpiarse la boca, diciendo:

- Es cierto, Zoro… tenemos que apresurarnos a tomar el teleférico.

El peliverde estaba bebiendo un poco de sake, y pregunta:

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? Siempre que vamos a esta hora, el teleférico está disponible.

- Pero no ahora, porque hay un plan vacacional que nos arruinará si no nos apresuramos a llegar.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se apresura a beberse su sake y suspira para sonreír diciéndoles a sus dos amigas invitadas.

- Robin, Silvia. ¿Están listas para aprender el snowboard?

Cuando dijo esto, las chicas se levantaron y se prepararon al igual que ellos para ir de inmediato a patinar. El peliverde se fue a pagar la cuenta y salió con todos para ir camino a las montañas a patinar, aprovechando de inmediato el tiempo que tendría con sus amigas, especialmente con Robin.

Mientras estaban caminando por las calles, estos seguían conversando respecto a la estancia y al tiempo que durarían en ese lugar, mientras que Zoro estaba contento por la compañía de esta vez. Veía a sus amigos hablar con las chicas, y esto le hacía sentir feliz, aunque su atención de vez en cuando era fijada sobre Robin, la cual este a cada momento que la miraba, una sonrisa de sus labios era dibujada. ¿Placer de tenerla ahí? ¿O placer de poder acercarse más a ella? ¿Pondría el cuarto paso en prueba con ella y seguido de eso con el quinto?

Estos cinco chicos llegaron al lugar de donde la gente se preparaba para comenzar a esquiar y a patinar por la montaña. Yozaku y Johnny se estaban emocionando por esto, al punto que dijeron:

- Bueno, espero que estén preparadas para ir a esto.

- Claro que lo están… nada más míralas, ambas tienen la contextura perfecta para patinar.

- Así es, son altas y de piernas largas… eso ayudará demasiado en el balance de la tabla.

Es cuando de inmediato, Robin recuerda las palabras de Zoro en su departamento, en referencia a la contextura, y comprobó que sí era cierto. Así que ella voltea hacia Zoro, y ve que este le guiña el ojo, haciéndole entender que era cierto. Robin retrasó el paso para caminar al lado de este chico, diciéndole:

- Así que es cierto lo de la contextura… por un momento pensé que mentirías.

A lo que Zoro frunce el ceño con una sonrisa incrédula, preguntándole:

- ¿Y por qué te mentiría?

- No lo sé, por un instante pensé que esa podía ser una excusa de ustedes los patinadores de nieve.

- ¿Excusas de qué?

- Bueno… de buscar como ligar con las mujeres.

Al oír esto, Zoro alzó las cejas para ver como Robin estaba riéndose por esto, siendo él el que le preguntó:

- ¿Cómo puedes creer que quiero usar eso para…? Bueno, ya sabes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Llevarme a la cama?

- Sí… eso. ¿Cómo puedes pensar el hecho?

- Ya, no te preocupes…

Robin le coloca la mano derecha en el hombro de Zoro, y le acerca el rostro en la mejilla, para darle un cálido beso, terminando de decirle:

- … no creo que seas así, de hecho creo que eres el chico más caballeroso que he conocido en mi vida… hasta ahora.

Tras haber sentido ese beso tan peculiar en su mejilla, Zoro suspiró por la emoción que le causo eso, y tras el comentario de su bella acompañante, le dijo:

- Eso es… agradable de oír.

Ambos se rieron por esto, y finalmente tras haber caminado lo suficiente, los chicos llegaron a una cabaña de instructores en los que habían preparado la pista para los esquiadores y patinadores. Silvia veía como los niños estaban descendiendo por la nieve con sus tablas, y ella sorprendida decía:

- Esos niños no deben tener ni diez años y ya patinan como expertos.

A lo que Johnny le dice, acercándose a ella, susurrándole:

- Es porque muchos de esos niños son competidores olímpicos.

Yozaku se le acerca del otro lado y le dice:

- Y otros son competidores nacionales que aprenden porque quieren ganar dinero.

- Y muchos de ellos han perdido contra nosotros.

- Pero nosotros hemos ganado demasiado dinero por eso.

Silvia estaba sorprendida por esto, y entró con ellos a la cabaña de instructores. Un sujeto que tenía las tablas, vieron a estos dos locos sujetos, y les dice:

- Oh, ustedes dos, tarados. Tengo lo que pidieron… cinco tablas especiales.

Silvia y Robin se dan cuenta de las tablas que les tocaron a ellas, y se sorprenden un poco, diciendo la una con la otra:

- Vaya, al parecer estamos obligadas a aprender, ¿No?

- Bueno, ya nos metimos en esto… ahora, a salir de la mejor manera.

- Cierto.

Zoro sostuvo la tabla suya con la de Robin, diciendo:

- ¿Empezamos?

Ambas chicas sonrieron y salieron de la cabaña para caminar sobre la nieve. Estas dos mujeres se acercaron a una pequeña banca que estaba a un lado de la pista junto con estos tres, y les hacen que se sienten. Johnny tenía la tabla de Silvia y le dijo:

- Bien, tienes que abrir las botas de la tabla, para que metas los pies aquí.

Silvia hizo conforme a como le dijeron los chicos y estaba con la tabla puesta en los pies. Estos dos le ayudaron a acercarse sobre la nieve y le estaban dando las instrucciones para ir a descender. Al parecer ella estaba entendiendo bien cómo hacerlo, porque de inmediato descendió con los chicos por la pista.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo estoy haciendo!

La psicóloga estaba echando gritos mientras descendía, acompañada de Johnny y de Yozaku, quienes estaban cerca de ella, para indicarle el resto de lo que habría que hacer. Arriba, se quedaron Zoro y Robin, puesto que al ver esto, dijeron:

- Al parecer Silvia lo está haciendo muy bien… mírala como grita de emoción, y eso que no es muy emocional.

- Se emociona porque la pista es sencilla. Ahora te toca a ti.

- Pero se ve muy peligroso, Zoro. ¿Me prometes que no me pasará nada?

Zoro se agacha para ayudarle a su acompañante a abrirle las botas de la tabla. Robin estaba sonriendo al ver que este chico le estaba ayudando a colocarse la tabla en los pies, hasta que este le ajustó bien las tiras de las botas adheridas a la tabla, colocándole luego unos lentes traslucidos rojos.

- Lista, con esto estarás segura… intenta ponerte de pie.

El peliverde se levanta de la nieve y le extiende las manos para sostener a Robin y ayudarle a levantarse. Ella estaba buscando el equilibrio en la tabla y dice:

- Se hacerlo con patines regulares, pero con una tabla fija en mis pies, es poco complicado.

- Bueno, lo maravilloso de este deporte es que no necesitas impulsarte en la nieve, porque te deslizas sola sin mucho esfuerzo.

- Eso es bueno, ¿Me darás las primeras instrucciones?

Robin siente como Zoro le estaba arrastrando hacia la línea de salida, para este darle las principales instrucciones. Se coloca delante de ella y le dice:

- Bien… lo primero es tomar la posición con la que tomas el balance en la tabla. Debes contraer un poco las piernas para poder tener mejor equilibrio y de ese modo, con la punta de la tabla apuntas a donde quieres ir.

- Vale… parece fácil.

- No te esmeres aun, faltan los otros dos elementos básicos…

Mirando hacia abajo Zoro le estaba indicando como ir, pero Robin miraba hacia abajo y a la vez miraba con disimulo hacia el rostro de este chico, para verle hablar. Esto le hacía sacar una sonrisa de placer, pero Zoro no se daba cuenta ya que seguía diciendo:

- … lo segundo es que debes siempre mirar al frente y girar la cadera para cruzar al lado que quieres ir… tal como con los patines regulares.

- Eso es sencillo.

- Y lo tercero es que cuando quieras frenar, tendrás que girar hacia un lado de manera que la tabla quede de manera perpendicular en la declinación. Eso te detiene.

- Listo.

- ¿Estás preparada?

- Sí.

Es entonces cuando Zoro se coloca detrás de ella, para ayudarle a ubicar la posición correcta en la tabla al descender.

- Ahora lo que debes hacer es bajar un poco, no mucho.

- Está bien, dime como hacerlo.

- De esta manera…

Zoro extiende sus manos a la cintura de Robin por detrás, y se acerca un poco a ella, para hacerle descender a la medida adecuada. La sensual morena estaba sonriendo un poco por esto, y decía:

- ¿Todo bien ahí atrás?

Y es cuando el peliverde tras escuchar esta pregunta, su atención la tenía fija en el hermoso trasero de la morena, quedándose como un tonto distraído, para responder cambiando la mirada, diciendo mientras tragaba fuerte:

- Sí, todo bien… demasiado bien, diría yo. Ahora… a descender.

- ¿Me empujarás o bajarás conmigo sosteniéndome por detrás?

- No, yo te empujaré y me quedaré detrás de ti, por si acaso.

- Bien.

En ese momento, Zoro la empuja un poco hacia la bajada y Robin estaba descendiendo con una velocidad controlada. Él se va detrás de ella, y estaba alcanzándola a su espalda para ver como poco a poco comenzaba a agarrar velocidad.

- ¡Lo estás haciendo bien, Robin! ¡Sigue así que pronto llegaremos a una velocidad más veloz!

Robin estaba descendiendo con más fuerza, pero se reía diciendo:

- ¿Más veloz? ¿Qué tan veloz puedo llegar?

- ¡Como a unas 43 millas por hora!

- ¡Es demasiado rápido!

Llegada en la bajada el momento de cruzar, Zoro se adelanta para cruzar hacia la derecha, indicándole como tenía que cruzar ella. Robin hace lo mismo y se emociona por esto. El peliverde veía hacia atrás y sonreía por esto, hasta que al ver una enorme rampa de nieve, este se contrae un poco más y va hacia la rampa para saltarla.

Robin ve que este chico estaba agarrando más velocidad por contraerse más hacia abajo, y dice a sí misma:

- ¿Qué trata de hacer?

La respuesta llega cuando ve que Zoro estaba adelantándose hacia la rampa y se desliza sobre ella dando un enorme salto, en el que hace el típico movimiento del "backflip" cayendo en la nieve de manera perfecta. Robin se sorprende y se inclina un poco más para alcanzarle, que al ver que Zoro se levantaba un poco más para ralentizar la velocidad, le alcanza y le dice:

- ¡Eso fue asombroso! ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Zoro voltea hacia ella y le dice:

- ¡Eso fue un Backflip, y es un movimiento clásico del snowboard y de cualquier deporte de riesgo…!

- ¡Es asombroso!

El peliverde se da cuenta que estaba otra curva a la izquierda en la que ambos la cruzan normal, pero que había otra rampa más abajo. Zoro voltea hacia su bella acompañante y le dice:

- ¿Quieres ver otra cosa?

- ¿Qué harás?

- ¡Mira esto!

Robin ve que Zoro se le adelanta cruzándole por el frente para irse a la izquierda, directamente hacia donde estaba la rampa. Se sorprende de ver que cuando estaba pasando por encima de ese montículo, Zoro comenzó a hacer dos "giros de 360" seguidos, contrayendo ambas piernas, sosteniendo la punta de la tabla con la mano derecha y con la izquierda a lo alto.

Zoro cae perfectamente en condiciones de seguir, pero Robin se sorprendió un poco por esto, diciendo:

- ¡Eso fue asombroso!

El peliverde voltea hacia atrás y se da cuenta que Robin estaba aplaudiéndole, cosa que hizo sonreír demasiado a Zoro, pero que lo distrajo del frente. Zoro estaba dirigiéndose hacia un pedazo de tronco en el que tropezó yéndose de frente, cayendo en la nieve.

Robin ve esto y gira a noventa grados para detener la tabla e ir hacia donde había caído este chico.

- Zoro, ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste?

Estaba acercándose hacia donde cayó el peliverde, el cual estaba levantando el torso para sentarse en la nieve. Robin le alcanzó diciendo:

- ¿Te golpeaste?

A lo que Zoro sacándose los lentes, sonríe diciendo:

- No, solo me distraje… te dije que la nieve es un mejor lugar a donde caerte. No te lastimas.

- Qué bueno, pero…

Robin se acercó lo suficiente sacándose los lentes tambien, pero al tener los pies atados a la tabla, perdió un poco el equilibrio y estando cerca de Zoro, se cae encima de él, tumbándolo de nuevo a la nieve. Ella estaba encima de él, con ambas manos encima del pecho del chico y se sentía un poco apenada por esto, riéndose ante la situación al igual que él.

- Oh, Zoro, discúlpame… es que soy torpe en esto aun.

- No, no te disculpes. Lo has hecho muy bien, pero aún falta por descender.

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo hice bien?

- Sí, para ser una principiante que nunca ha agarrado una tabla de snowboard.

Dicho esto, ambos se rieron por esto, mirándose a los ojos a una distancia tan corta que era difícil ver que podía pasar. Ciertamente cosas como estas eran las que daban siempre el inicio de algo que inexplicablemente no se sabía cómo interpretar, pero era seguro que estos dos estaban a gusto de estar cerca el uno con el otro.

Ahí estaban mirándose fijamente. Sin importar que los demás patinadores pasasen, ignorándolos por completo, aunque ellos no paraban de reírse por esto ocasionado. Puede ser que el árbol de fruto en ese fin de semana espléndido que serviría para poder conocerse mejor del uno con el otro.


	15. Noche de Insomnio

Si bien hay momentos incómodos en la vida, ¿Quién podía garantizar que Zoro y Robin estaban en uno de esos momentos que te sacan el aliento? Al menos no era un momento que se le podía considerar incomodo.

La mirada de ambos estaba aun centrada sobre la del otro. Zoro no le molestaba el hecho de estar acostado en la nieve, teniendo encima de sí mismo a la bella Robin. Él estaba perdido en la mirada de la mujer, que tras unos segundos de estar así, ella interrumpe el silencio, diciendo:

- Creo que… debería levantarme.

Dicho esto, ella sonríe y se arrodilla para dejar que Zoro se sentase en la nieve, diciendo:

- Es cierto, debemos ir con Silvia y con mis tarados amigos.

- No te preocupes por ella, ya que sea cual sea el momento en el que se encuentre, sabrá siempre como manejar la situación.

- Ya lo veo. ¿Tú no eres así?

Tras haber preguntado esto referente de cuestiones personales, Zoro aprovecha y se logra colocar de pie en la nieve, aun con la tabla adherida a sus pies, ayudando así mismo a su bella acompañante a que se levante. Robin decide responder a esa pregunta, diciendo:

- Al decir verdad soy como ella en ese aspecto. Sé cómo manejar la situación cuando estoy con un extraño… pero no soy una analizadora de personas, para poder sentirme como si estuviese en una evaluación eterna.

Zoro le alcanza los lentes traslucidos y se los entrega a ella, mirando hacia la continuación de la pista, diciéndole:

- Entiendo tu punto… en ese caso, tenemos que aprovechar y descender hacia ellos.

- ¿Acaso crees que estarán preguntando por nosotros?

- No lo sé, pero sé que esos dos tarados estarán tratando de ver quién es el favorito de Silvia.

Vaya declaración respecto a sus propios amigos. Robin no pudo evitar reírse por esto, colocándose los lentes traslucidos de patinar, para dar su opinión al respecto:

- Eso es cierto, desde que llegaron se han comportado como tal.

Pero cuando estaba por descender al camino junto con Zoro, ella le pregunta:

- ¿Y tú no haces eso?

Esa pregunta era muy extraña para que Zoro pudiese identificarse como tal. Quizá no era de esos sujetos, pero no quería darle esa impresión a nadie, ya que él dentro de sí mismo, admitía que quería ganarse la confianza de Robin.

- No, ¿Para qué haría eso contigo?

- ¿O sea que no lo harías?

- No. Si quisiera ganarme tu aprobación, ya lo hubiese hecho… pero… como no tengo ningún interés en particular contigo, salvo poder considerarme un buen amigo; no hago esas conclusiones personales… así que, soy solo un sujeto que se divierte contigo, enseñándote a patinar.

No había dudas que Robin estaba conforme con la respuesta de este chico, comprendiendo que no había malas intenciones en él hacia ella, pero también había que destacar que ella se sentía a gusto, presionando al chico que no debe ser presionado. Zoro se estaba balanceando por detrás de Robin y la sostuvo de la cadera para impulsarla de nuevo hacia la pista, deslizándose él detrás de ella, tomando la velocidad para alcanzarla.

- ¡Te reto a que me sobrepases cuando lleguemos a las siguientes curvas hacia abajo!

Robin se negaba a esto, diciendo:

- ¡No, porque no sería justo que compitiese contigo ya que tu eres mejor que yo en esto!

- ¡Vamos, no seas una quejica!

Oyendo esto, la morena se sorprende abriendo los ojos y la boca al mismo tiempo, mientras se deslizaba por la nieve hacia la llegada.

- ¡Eres un pasado! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?

El peliverde aprovechaba para burlarse de Robin, mofándose mientras hacía movimientos extraños y estúpidos con los brazos, como si estuviese bailando, haciendo que Robin se riese con mucha gracia.

- ¡Te ves muy estúpido bailando así, Zoro!

- ¡Eres una cobarde, te veo en la meta!

- ¡No si yo te alcanzo primero!

Y como si fuese poco, el maestro y la alumna estaban descendiendo en competencia para ver quién sería el primero en llegar a la meta. Descendieron una curva muy empinada en la que Robin pudo pasar con muchas dificultades, pero tras los largos minutos, estaban por llegar a la meta.

Mientras descendían con mucha prisa, fue el momento en el que estos dos volvieron a cruzar miradas, riéndose el uno con el otro, pero Zoro le estaba señalando a que mirase al frente, porque la llegada consistía en una enorme rampa que tenía muchos metros de altura. Robin ve eso y se sorprende gritando de la emoción, mientras que el peliverde se adelanta para dar el salto, haciendo esta vez dos backflips, cayendo en la nieve de pie.

- ¡Joder, lo hice!

Más adelante estaban esperando Johnny, Yozaku y Silvia, los cuales estaban viendo a este chico llegar a ellos, pero la sensual terapeuta mira a los lados diciendo:

- ¿Zoro, llegaste solo? ¿En dónde está Robin?

Cuando ella preguntó esto, Zoro se sacó los lentes traslucidos y volteó hacia atrás para ver que desde la rampa estaba apareciendo Robin dando un salto normal, en el que ella cae de pie, gritando de la emoción. Silvia se ríe por esto y dice:

- Vaya, sí que lo está disfrutando mucho.

Robin llega hasta donde estaban ellos, y se saca los lentes para suspirar muy contenta, diciéndole a su amiga sonriente:

- Deberíamos hacerlo otra vez, ¿No creen?

- Tienes razón, amiga. Esto es divertido y relajante.

En cambio Johnny y Yozaku se rieron por esto y alzaron los puños, diciendo:

- Finalmente dos mujeres hermosas y atrevidas, que les gusta disfrutar el momento.

- En seguida las acompañamos a los teleféricos para llegar hacia la cima de la montaña.

- Así nos gustan las mujeres… ¡Divertidas!

- ¡Amen a eso, cabrón!

Estos dos chicos estaban sacándose las tablas de los pies, para caminar hacia el teleférico y poder ascender por la colina, mientras que Zoro se saca su tabla y se dirige hacia Robin, para agacharse ante sus pies, diciendo:

- Déjame ayudarte.

Robin ve que este chico le ayuda a sacarse la tabla, y ella estaba sonriente por esto. Luego le tiene la tabla y le ayuda a caminar hacia arriba de nuevo, y así pasaron casi toda la tarde, patinando y aprovechando a usar las demás pistas modificadas para divertirse.

Ya siendo las siete de la noche, todos habían llegado de nuevo a la ciudad. Robin y Silvia estaban en su habitación, cansadas de las piernas por todo el tiempo que patinaron, ya que es un deporte exigente y era la primera vez para ellas. Silvia estaba acostada en la cama diciendo:

- No aguanto los pies… preferiría quedarme aquí y no levantarme nunca.

Desde adentro de la ducha, Robin estaba saliendo en paños, para secarse su larga cabellera con otra toalla, diciendo:

- No exageres, no es para tanto. Es un deporte complicado, pero no como para que andes quejándote.

- Robin, en todo el tiempo que llevas conociéndome, ¿Cuándo me has visto hacer deportes como este?

- Creo que no te he visto haciendo deportes nunca.

- Ese es el punto.

Entrando a otro compartimento de la misma habitación, Robin estaba vistiéndose para la salida que los chicos le estarían planeando, y le dice:

- No seas quejumbrosa, Silvia. Anda a ducharte y vístete para que salgamos a conocer el lugar.

Oyendo esto, Silvia suspira resignada, ya que sabía que Robin no podía hacer nada sin ella. Se levanta de la cama y se desviste para entrar a la ducha, diciendo:

- Está bien, lo haré. No puedes hacer nada sin mí.

- Eso es cierto, por eso te quiero, cari.

- Yo no.

Robin comenzó a reírse por eso, mientras estaba escogiendo su ropa interior, sacando uno de encajes rojos, pensando en lo mucho que podía pasarla bien en ese lugar, y relajada ya que hacía tiempo que ella no se tomaba un fin de semana como este para poder distraer un poco su mente.

En otro lado, Zoro y sus dos amigos, ya estaban listos para ir a buscar las chicas, pero antes de eso fueron a otro lugar que parecía ser una posada para muchos deportistas de invierno. Zoro estaba sentado en una mesa con sus dos amigos y todos bebían sake, pero el peliverde estaba con dudas de lo que iba a pasar.

- ¿Están seguros que mañana será el día en que harán la competencia con nosotros?

A lo que Yozaku le responde mientras estaba comiendo junto con Johnny, con total confianza y seguridad de lo dicho.

- Es cierto, Zoro. Los patrocinadores escogieron las dos pistas de los esquiadores para la competencia y es tiempo que aprovechemos este momento.

- Pero no lo sé, creo que puede ser una pérdida de tiempo. Ya hemos estado con esos patrocinadores y no nos han pagado bien.

Johnny se termina de beber su sake y sonríe para colocarle la mano en el hombro a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Tú no te preocupes por eso, Zoro. Los patrocinadores de Gatorade®, ya no están con nosotros… según este contrato, hemos renunciado.

- ¿Renunciado? ¿Cómo renunciado?

- Así es. Ten. Lee esto.

Este sujeto le saca un contrato y lo coloca delante de Zoro, el cual se detiene a leerlo diciendo con una sorpresa que no imaginaba ver.

- ¿Es en serio? ¿La Red Bull® va a pagarnos por correr mañana?

Yozaku se alegra por esto, y dice:

- Estábamos esperando a que vinieses tú y para mañana antes de competir puedas hablar con ellos y decirles que lo harás con nosotros… imagínate. Seremos los tres únicos de treinta patinadores que le haremos propaganda a esta compañía… el resto será de Powerade®, Gatorade®, Monster® y toda esa mierda que no se imaginan que tú estarás aquí, de nuevo.

Tras haber leído el contrato con más atención, el peliverde se da cuenta que sus amigos le han hecho un gran favor esta vez. Lo único que hace es levantar la mirada diciéndoles:

- Desgraciados, no saben cuánto los admiro por eso.

- No tienes por qué agradecernos… lo hacemos por ti, amigo. Después de lo de Kuina has decidido alejarte de aquí y preferiste hacer tu vida en Tokio… nosotros solo haremos esto por ayudarte, ya que desde lejos no podrás encontrar demasiado trabajo.

- Bueno, en ese caso… gracias por todo.

- No lo hagas, no es necesario… Yozaku comete eso rápido que nos vamos.

Estos dos estaban por levantarse de la mesa, pero Zoro les dice:

- Oigan, ¿A dónde creen que van?

Ambos chicos se miran y luego dicen:

- ¿A irnos?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Zoro se dispone a pagar por esto y les abraza por los cuellos y salen de ese lugar, oyendo que el peliverde muy animado, sonríe proponiéndoles nuevos tratos.

- Hay dos chicas que han venido conmigo desde lejos, y ustedes dos, cabrones, irán conmigo.

Pareciéndole muy buena la idea de salir con las chicas, estos dos chicos se emocionan y golpean a manera de broma a Zoro por el cuerpo, para salir de ahí y alistarse. Esta noche, estos tarados estarían por compartir con las chicas y así mismo con su amigo que no lo ven desde hace una semana.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, y las chicas estaban listas en el lobby del hotel. Ambas estaban sumamente arregladas para la ocasión, luciendo muy hermosas la una con la otra.

- Bien, solo espero que no lleguen tan tarde.

- Solo llevamos cinco minutos esperando, Robin.

- Pero cinco minutos para una mujer es como media hora… que ellos sepan que no nos gusta esperar.

Como si fuese poco, justo cuando terminó de decir esto, Robin se dio cuenta que en la entrada del hotel, llegaron estos tres chicos quienes al verlas desde la distancia, sonrieron para acercarse a ellas, muy emocionados y contentos. Yozaku y Johnny se adelantaron, para manifestarles lo siguiente:

- Esperemos que estén listas para divertirnos.

- Y créannos que les agradará.

Así mismo, sin más que decir, estos cinco chicos emprendieron camino por la ciudad, recorriendo todos los hermosos lugares de ese sitio. No tardaron mucho en entrar a un restaurant a comer todos, pasando el resto de las horas, conversando y hablando, pero como era de esperarse, ese era el momento para que los dos amigos de Zoro se burlasen de él, indagando en la vida personal de este por medio de ellas.

- Entonces, ¿Qué tal les parece nuestro querido amigo, Zoro?

- Parece ser un lunático que no habla mucho, pero que a su vez se queja demasiado.

Las chicas se rieron por esto, pensando en que decir, pero Zoro estaba extendiendo los brazos en señal de incomodidad, diciéndoles:

- Oiga, tarados, ¿Para esto los he traído hasta acá con ellas? ¿Para aprovechar a burlarse de mí?

Así que Silvia se reclina hacia delante, preguntando:

- ¿Y desde cuando ustedes conocen a Zoro?

Ella mira hacia Zoro y se encoge de hombros para reírse en silencio, mientras que Yozaku resuena su garganta diciendo:

- Este tarado de acá, prácticamente pasó toda su niñez con nosotros en este lugar… le gustaba mucho patinar y divertirse con nosotros, aunque los problemas lo seguían a cada momento.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué clase de problemas?

Zoro le interrumpe, colocando la mano en el rostro de su amigo hablador, diciéndole a su terapeuta:

- Oye, no estamos en un psicoanálisis… deja de indagar en mi vida.

A lo que Yozaku quita la mano de Zoro a un lado, respondiendo a eso, con una expresión de burla en su rostro.

- Ya cállate, y deja que ellas conozcan un poco más… pero como te decía, Silvia. Zoro nunca le gustó perder y cuando lo hacía, peleaba contra todos como todo niño buscador de problemas.

Johnny aprovecha para decir lo mismo de Zoro, mirando a Robin con una expresión de convencimiento intenso.

- Y cuando lo hacía, no todos le temían, porque se le enfrentaban y a veces venía a su casa de nuevo, con un rostro ensangrentado o un ojo morado.

- En fin, era todo un llorica que no le gustaba perder, pero… desgraciadamente, eso fue lo que lo hizo un buen patinador.

- Claro, sobre todo en el momento en que comenzábamos a hacer carreras nocturnas, apostando dinero con todos los idiotas sopla nucas que venían de todos lados… a veces ganaba y a veces lloraba cuando perdía.

Mientras estos dos decían esto, Zoro estaba con la cabeza hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos, ante las risas de Robin y de Silvia. Pero la intensidad fue mejor cuando Yozaku le dijo a Johnny.

- Pero, Johnny, ¿Recuerdas cuando la carrera nocturna contra los patinadores turistas de Kioto, en la que la apuesta consistía en patinar con el trasero al aire?

Acordándose de esto, Johnny se burla un poco y señala a Zoro, diciendo:

- ¡Oi, sí! Claro, como olvidar esa noche…

Robin parecía estar muy interesada en esto, y se acercó a Johnny preguntándole:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Te diré que esa vez se apostó demasiado dinero, y Zoro tuvo que patinar con los pantalones hacia abajo, mostrando el trasero desnudo ante el resto de los patinadores.

Cuando escucharon esto, se hizo un silencio pero de repente, Silvia y Robin se sorprendieron por esto, pero la primera se mostró interesada en preguntar lo siguiente:

- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué patinaría con los pantalones hacia abajo?

Yozaku interviene en el relato de Johnny, riéndose al mismo tiempo en el que relataba lo siguiente:

- Porque le prometieron que le iban a pagar 10.000 por patinar así y ganarle a otros competidores, y cuando logró ganarles, ya que este tarado es un excelente patinador, se dio cuenta que los demás turistas se habían ido y le dejaron una nota en la cima, diciéndole: "Idiota, no ganarás 10.000 por patinar, pero verte con el trasero al aire libre, no tiene precio"

De pronto, las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse por esto, mirando que Zoro estaba con la mano en el rostro, cerrando los ojos moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, en señal de negación. Johnny les explica lo siguiente:

- Debieron haber visto como Zoro estaba tan enojado por esto, que se sacó la patineta y fue a buscar a esos cabrones quienes hasta fotos le habían tomado, para partirles el trasero… pero que va, ya se habían ido, y él tenía el trasero fotografiado.

Ahí es cuando el relato termina, pero Robin se acerca a Zoro para preguntarle, el por qué había hecho esto y que lo llevó a querer hacerlo.

- Eres un loco, Zoro… jamás te imaginé hacer eso. ¿Pensaste en que quizá no te hubiesen pagado para nada?

Zoro levanta la mirada para forzar una sonrisa, diciendo a eso:

- Debí haber recibido el dinero por adelantado… siempre me voy a arrepentir por eso, y estos dos tarados ni siquiera me quisieron ayudar a seguir a los idiotas esos, porque estaban riéndose de que aun no me había levantado los pantalones.

Robin mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro en señal de negación incrédula, tratando de imaginar que fue lo que se le pasó a este chico por la mente para querer hacer eso.

- Eres un loco, Zoro… ¿Qué te llevó a querer hacer eso?

A lo que Zoro se encoge de hombros,

- No lo sé, era muy joven y muy estúpido en aquel entonces… ¿Quién no haría lo que fuese por esa cantidad de dinero?

- No sé tú, pero debiste haberlo pensado antes muy bien.

En eso Silvia aprovechó para decir lo siguiente:

- Yo hubiese dado lo que sea para ver a Zoro hacer eso, y así mismo mirar su trasero.

Johnny y Yozaku oyeron esto que dijo la sensual terapeuta, y se miraron asombrados diciendo:

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Escuchaste eso, Johnny?

- Por supuesto… me siento asombrado.

- ¡Johnny, te reto a patinar con los pantalones abajo, ahora mismo!

- ¡Desafío aceptado, idiota!

Todos se rieron por esto, pero el peliverde no le importaba en ese momento, ser la burla de sus amigos y de sus visitantes. Lo importante de todo esto era que estaban juntos y que él podía sentirse cómodo con sus amigos. Se sentía como si estuviese en casa y disfrutando de la mejor compañía del mundo.

Ya de regreso al hotel siendo las 12.30 de la medianoche, las chicas entraron a su respectiva habitación. Ambas estaban durmiendo, luego de un largo día placentero y de diversión que jamás se imaginaron tener en su vida. En la otra habitación, estaba Zoro tomándose una respectiva ducha como acostumbraba a darse antes de acostarse a dormir. Estaba muy contento por el día de hoy, diciendo:

- Vaya, que día el de hoy… mejor que nunca.

Así mismo, colocando la toalla en un aparador, Zoro comienza a colocarse su ropa interior, y cuando estaba por ponerse unos pantalones para dormir, recuerda que debía hacer nota del paso que vio con Silvia, a medias en el auto cuando venían hasta acá.

- Es verdad, hay que tomar notas… debo hacerlo.

Seguido de esto, el peliverde no se coloca los pantalones, se sienta en su cama, y saca una hoja de papel y un bolígrafo para comenzar a tomar notas del quinto paso, dándose cuenta que estaba a mitad de camino. Escribía lo siguiente:

_"El quinto paso de la Suite: El Contacto Físico"_

- _El contacto físico modifica una de las expresiones más poderosas del amor que existe, destruye barreras y crea vínculos entre la gente._

- _El contacto físico altera nuestro estado corporal y emocional, haciéndonos mucho más receptivos al amor._

- _El contacto físico nos ayuda a que el cuerpo sane y enternece el corazón._

- _Cuando abres tus brazos, estás abriendo tu corazón._

Habiendo escrito esto, aun así siendo muy poco, fue lo suficiente que le sirvió para meditar en todo lo ocurrido. Ahí es cuando se le vio una sonrisa que le amplió la felicidad en todo lo vivido, pero de pronto por extrañas razones desconocidas, sus pensamientos se vieron inundados de la silueta de Robin.

Era extraño que este chico comenzase a pensar en ella, a tal punto de suspirar en silencio, pensando y diciendo:

- ¿Y si…?

Se vio cortado por sus pensamientos, cuando se levantó de inmediato de la cama para dirigirse hacia la puerta de la habitación, descalzo y con solo unos bóxers negros puestos. Lentamente abre la puerta y se asoma por la puerta, mirando a su alrededor, y al oscuro pasillo que estaba de un lado a otro, saliendo de su habitación.

Poco a poco sus pasos lo fueron llevando directamente hacia donde estaba durmiendo Robin y Silvia, pero cuando estaba frente a la puerta, iba a extender la mano y se detuvo de inmediato, pensando que era demasiado inapropiado hacerlo. Este cierra los ojos y recuesta la cabeza contra la pared, suspirando en silencio.

- ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

Tras unos segundos, este estaba por girar para ir de regreso a su habitación, cuando dentro de la de las chicas, Robin estaba durmiendo al igual que Silvia, y esta primera siente unos ruidos afuera de su habitación. Ella se despierta y se sienta, pensando que alguien estaba del otro lado, pero el peliverde estaba caminando de regreso a su habitación.

Robin se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, vistiendo una ligera blusa blanca de finos tirantes bien descotada, con unos pantaloncillos blancos bien cortos, por encima de los muslos. Ella se detuvo en la puerta y la abrió al mismo momento en el que Zoro entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta. La sensual morena se asoma por el pasillo y cierra la puerta para mirar en silencio hacia la habitación de Zoro.

- ¿Zoro?

Ella poco a poco, con sus lindos pies descalzos, caminaba en silencio hacia la habitación de Zoro, pero en un instante se detiene para pensar muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza y la mano izquierda a la cintura.

- No creo que…

Así que tras haberlo pensado un poco mejor, se muerde los labios y mira hacia la puerta de la habitación de Zoro, frunciendo el ceño y caminando por sí sola hasta la puerta, pero al igual que el peliverde, se detuvo al querer abrir la puerta hacia adentro.

Zoro desde adentro, estaba sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana hacia afuera, pensando en muchas cosas, pero siente que afuera de su habitación estaba alguien y volteó nada más la cabeza, para quedarse un poco serio y suspirar regresando la mirada a la ventana. Robin afuera se detiene y piensa que era una locura hacer esto, cuando estaba de regreso a su habitación, acostándose de nuevo en su cama.

- No debería hacer esto.

Ambos estaban del mismo modo, sin poder dormir o conciliar algo de sueño al respecto. Zoro pensaba demasiadas cosas al respecto, estando en ese lugar, y Robin también estaba haciendo lo mismo; pero una cosa era común en los pensamientos de ambos. ¿Qué podía hacer en este momento?


	16. El Sexto Paso: El Desprendimiento

A la mañana siguiente del domingo, los tenues rayos del sol entraban por la ventana en la habitación de donde dormían las chicas, siendo las 9 de la mañana. Silvia siente el resplandor en su rostro, y se gira hacia Robin, para que el resplandor no le cayese en el rostro; pero la sensual morena se despertó. Sentándose en la cama, se agita los cabellos y se da cuenta que por debajo de la ranura de la puerta, estaba asomado un papel con varios dobleces.

Robin frunce el ceño y se levanta en silencio para caminar hacia el envoltorio y se da cuenta que es una carta en la que aparecía el nombre de Zoro escrito en el borde. Ella sonríe por esto y voltea con cuidado hacia su amiga, para decir a sí misma:

- Hm, veamos que escribió Zoro.

Regresando su mirada hacia el papel, lo abre y comienza a leer entre líneas lo siguiente:

_"Buenos días chicas, sé que les parecerá demasiado extraño que les deje esta carta, pero es que tuve que salir desde muy temprano a resolver unos asuntos con unos patrocinadores. No se preocupen que no se quedarán solas, porque le dije a los tarados de Johnny y Yozaku que fuesen por ustedes, para las 10 en punto"_

_"Nos veremos luego y no se preocupen que la sorpresa se las daré luego, solo espero que puedan acompañar a mis amigos a donde ellos les llevarán"_

_"Zoro" _

Terminando de leer esto, la morena mira hacia un lado y se pregunta dentro de sí misma, que era eso que tuvo que hacer tan temprano. Así que al guardar la carta, Robin se desvistió por completo y fue a ducharse.

Los minutos pasaron y Silvia estaba despertando de su sueño, para ver que Robin estaba ya levantada y vestida para salir.

- Hola guapa, ¿Por qué estás tan vestida tan temprano?

Robin se estaba peinando los cabellos, y al escuchar la voz de su amiga, voltea hacia ella, diciéndole:

- Qué bueno que despiertas… en media hora tenemos que salir con los chicos, porque nos llevarán a una sorpresa.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué será?

- Solo sé que Zoro no nos acompañará en la mañana.

La psicóloga se levanta de la cama y se dirige al baño para preguntar:

- ¿Y por qué no nos acompañará?

- No lo sé, pero debes apresurarte.

Recordando algo que se le vino a la mente, Silvia frunce el ceño y desde el baño pregunta a su amiga:

- Un momento, Robin… ¿Por qué te levantaste de madrugada? ¿A dónde saliste?

Tras oír esto, la morena deja de peinarse porque le sorprendió esto, y supo en seguida que su amiga le había sentido salir. Así que tratando de disimular su realidad, responde ante eso, diciendo:

- Solo salí a tomar algo de aire fresco… pero regresé de inmediato. No te preocupes.

De pronto, Robin se queda en silencio para escuchar a ver qué haría su amiga, y al escuchar la regadera abrirse, ella sonrió sabiendo que no sospechó que había salido de su habitación para asomarse a ver a Zoro. Robin comenzaba a percibir el temor de ser descubierta en este sigilo por su propia amiga.

Pasados los treinta minutos, en la entrada del hotel, estaban llegando los dos amigos de Zoro, preparados para ir por las chicas, pero mientras iban pasando por el lobby del hotel, estos dos estaban sonriendo y hablando entre ellos tonterías como las siguientes:

- Oye Yozaku… ¿Sabes cuál es el país más infructuoso del mundo?

Subieron las escaleras para ir hacia la habitación de las chicas, pero cuando iban en camino, Yozaku se pone a pensar demasiado en la respuesta, pero no se le ocurrió ninguna, por lo que dijo:

- Me agarraste fuera de base. No tengo la menor idea de cuál puede ser.

- Idiota, es el Vaticano.

- ¿Por qué el Vaticano?

- Porque solo ha tenido 23 papas en toda la historia.

Comprendiendo el sentido de este chiste sandio, ambos se rieron como dos idiotas humoristas que no les pagan bien en sus actos. Llegaron a la habitación de las chicas, y antes de tocar, dijeron:

- Bueno, recuerda que debemos llevarlas directamente a la competencia.

- Está bien, y yo que quería conocer más a estas mujeres, sin que Zoro lo supiese.

- De todos modos, no eres capaz de largarte de aquí, así que no te arregles las medias que esto es foto carnet.

- Que idiota eres.

Tocaron la puerta, y esperando a que ambas chicas saliesen, ellos ven que abren la puerta y se hacen a un lado para dejarlas salir, saludándose entre ellos, pero cuando Yozaku estuvo cerca de Robin, inhaló con fuerza para decir:

- Por Dios, huelen a flores angelicales.

Robin y Silvia solo optaron por reírse al respecto, y salieron acompañadas de estos dos chicos, que les fue preguntado el por qué de la salida repentina de Zoro. Robin estaba obviamente con la curiosidad que no le dejaba tranquila, y le preguntó a Johnny:

- Oigan, quiero que me digan… ¿Por qué Zoro tuvo que irse antes que nosotras? ¿A dónde ha ido?

A lo que Johnny sonriendo, se levanta un poco los lentes por encima de la frente, diciendo ante eso:

- Bueno, Zoro nos hizo jurar que no diríamos nada al respecto, hasta que ustedes llegasen… pero…

- ¿Pero qué?

- Él en estos momentos se encuentra con unos patrocinadores de la Red Bull®, porque va a haber una competencia dentro de unos minutos y él será uno de los participantes para calificar en los siguientes juegos olímpicos.

Cuando las chicas oyeron esto, se sorprendieron demasiado y Robin de inmediato se interesó en saber más al respecto, preguntando:

- ¿Es en serio? ¿Habrán unas competencias para calificar en las olimpiadas?

- Es cierto, pero nosotros también iremos, aunque Zoro es uno de los primeros que tuvo que ir, porque habrá primero una competencia de saltos y otra de una pista controlada.

En eso Yozaku sonríe guiñándole el ojo a Robin para decirle:

- En la de la pista controlada, estaremos Johnny y yo, junto con Zoro… y esa será para dentro de dos semanas, pero en cambio Zoro deberá participar en todas las competencias, y si llegamos a tiempo, podremos tomar excelentes puestos para ver los saltos.

El asombro era disimulado por las chicas, aunque Robin estaba sonriendo, ansiosa por querer ver a su amigo en las competencias. Así mismo estos cuatro se apresuraron para llegar a la pista y tomaron unos puestos, viendo como había muchos patinadores que estaban lanzándose de una larga bajada y una rampa bien alta, que le daba la caída al final de la acrobacia.

Estos estaban sentados en un lugar bien alto, perfectamente referenciado para ver los saltos de esta pista. Silvia estaba viendo los saltos de los chicos, y estaba sorprendida de ver como jovencitos se lanzaban por la nieve a saltar y a hacer sus acrobacias. Mirando a Robin le dijo:

- Mira nada más. Yo no me atrevería para nada a hacer eso.

- Yo tampoco, pero es mejor verlo desde lejos.

- Tienes razón.

Llegado el momento de los demás competidores, estos cuatro ven que se asoma Zoro en la cima, con un abrigo blanco y amplios pantalones naranjas, preparándose para lanzarse. Johnny les dice a las chicas:

- Miren, allá está Zoro… listo para lanzarse.

Y las miradas fueron fijadas directamente hacia donde estaba Zoro parado con su tabla. Yozaku y Johnny silbaban demasiado por su amigo, en cambio Silvia y Robin se levantaron para sostenerse de las talanqueras y mirar mejor como este chico hacía su salto. Fue entonces cuando Yozaku teniendo a Robin a su lado, le dijo:

- Ahora Zoro, nos va a sorprender con un excelente salto… créeme, lo hará.

- ¿En serio? ¿Qué hará?

Del otro lado, Johnny le respondió a eso, diciéndole:

- Algo que deje a todos boquiabiertos… Zoro es el mejor en esto.

- Claro, lo era mejor antes que…

Pero Yozaku se acordó que delante de un extraño, nadie tenía que decir lo referente a Kuina. Así que le abre los ojos, haciendo una equis con los antebrazos. Rápidamente sin que ellas se diesen cuenta, Johnny cambia la situación diciendo:

- … antes que los patrocinadores lo descubriesen… sí, eso.

Robin junto con Silvia, vieron que estos dos chicos estaban ocultando algo que no debían decir, y cuando ellos estaban mirando de nuevo a oro para el salto, se miraron ellas comunicándose entre gestos que algo estaba pasando aquí.

Arriba, Zoro estaba colocándose los anteojos traslucidos, escuchando que lo estaban anunciando delante de todos los miles de espectadores que esperaban verle. El tiempo se le detuvo, y este chico cerró sus ojos, inhalando y exhalando repetidas veces para calmar su corazón. La concentración estaba de su lado y cuando fue el momento adecuado, Zoro abrió sus ojos y se dijo:

- Aquí voy.

El lugar estaba preparado y los espectadores se iban a llevar una grata sorpresa. Zoro con su patineta, desciende a gran velocidad por la enorme bajada, para estar cerca de la rampa que le haría dar un enorme salto, y cuando fue el momento del salto, el público hizo silencio al ver el salto que hizo Zoro.

Habiéndose impulsado lo suficiente, el peliverde dio un salto en el que efectuó tres backflips pero eran girados de modo diagonal. A cada movimiento, Zoro giraba su cuerpo y hacía movimientos contorsionistas con su torso, para expandir sus brazos al momento de caer con la tabla en la nieve, cayendo de modo tan perfecto que de solo tocar la nieve, el lugar estalla en aplausos.

Sus amigos aplaudían ante esto, siendo Silvia la que se cruza de brazos muy seria diciendo:

- Vaya, no creí que este deporte se veía tan genial cuando alguien hacía un salto como ese.

Pero Robin sonreía gustosa ante esto, diciéndole:

- Lo único que puedo decir es que Zoro es un astro en esto… me ha sorprendido mucho.

- Qué extraño, a ti pocas cosas te sorprenden.

- Esta es una de esas pocas cosas.

Sus dos amigos, saltan la talanquera y corren hacia donde estaba Zoro, para levantarlo y sentarlo en sus hombros, alzando sus puños con total felicidad:

- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Lo hemos logrado!

- ¡De aquí a las olimpiadas de invierno, Zoro!

La noticia es que Zoro logró clasificar ganándose así mismo el primer lugar en esa competencia de saltos. Su premio fue tan generoso que de tanta cantidad de dinero que le servía para poder vivir casi nueve meses sin trabajar. En este deporte, era uno de los mejores pagados del mundo.

Tras sacarse la patineta de sus pies, Zoro camina con sus amigos a recibir los premios y a reunirse con sus dos amigas, quienes le estaban aplaudiendo sonrientes por su victoria. Evidentemente Robin no dudó en preguntarle:

- ¿Así que tal cual es como te ganas la vida?

- Bueno… si eres bueno en algo, nunca lo haces de gratis.

- Te felicito. Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿No crees?

- De seguro que sí.

Inmediatamente Johnny abraza de un lado a Zoro, interviniendo en esta conversación, para continuar felicitando a su amigo. Los minutos pasaron y habían planeado para la noche salir y divertirse, ya que de alguna u otra manera esa gran victoria que el peliverde había obtenido solo podía ser vitoreada con los amigos y reunidos.

Ya siendo las 7.30 de la noche, en la habitación del hotel, Silvia estaba arreglándose en frente del espejo. Estaba lista para salir, pero cuando estaba percatándose de ver que Robin estaba duchándose, sonríe recibiendo una llamada por el teléfono, la cual contesta, diciendo:

- Hola Yozaku… sí, así es… espérenme afuera que nos perdemos. Sí, dejaremos que Robin salga sola con Zoro… después de todo se lo merecen. Que Johnny traiga el auto y nos desaparecemos del mapa.

Colgando el teléfono, lo guarda en su cartera y sale en silencio de la habitación del hotel, para llegar a las escaleras y ver a los dos amigos de Zoro quienes estaban esperándola, decidiendo irse ella con Johnny y con Yozaku. ¿La razón? Obvio. Lo hizo con la intención de dejar que Zoro continuase con su terapia, haciéndose alguien más cercano a Robin.

La sensual morena salía del baño con la toalla envuelta en su ardiente cuerpo, y al percatarse que estaba sola en la habitación, miró de un lado a otro, diciendo:

- ¿Silvia?

Cuando revisó cada rincón de la habitación, Robin se colocó las manos en la cintura, resoplando así misma, diciendo:

- Me ha dejado sola.

Seguido de esto, mientras pensaba por qué razón su amiga la dejó sola, se fue a vestirse y a arreglarse, puesto que Robin pensó que de ese modo, ella no arruinaría para nada su salida y aunque fuese nada mas con Zoro, ella saldría.

Estando lista y arreglada como ella solo sabe hacerlo, con esa belleza única que entorpecía la hermosura de las demás mujeres que pretenden ser lindas, sin tener el contenido para hacerlo. De pronto, Robin escuchó que la puerta la estaban tocando, por lo que ella camina hacia la puerta y dice:

- ¿Quién es?

Desde el otro lado, era Zoro el cual dijo:

- Soy yo, Zoro… he venido por ustedes.

Inmediatamente Robin abrió la puerta y vio que el peliverde estaba con su peculiar traje oscuro y con una camisa negra de rayas satinadas al fondo, con sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos. Prolijo e impecable. Cuando este chico la vio lista, se quedó en silencio por un instante para luego decir:

- Vaya, te ves demasiado hermosa… como siempre.

Este tipo de cosas lo único que hace por una persona es sacarle una sonrisa tan amplia y satisfactoria. Si bien Robin sabía que es demasiado bella sin que se lo prueben, el solo hecho de escucharlo cuando se dice con honestidad, no es un gesto que viene vacío sino que se dice con las mejores intenciones del mundo; por consiguiente, son los halagos que satisfacen mejor a una mujer.

- Gracias Zoro, tú te ves muy guapo también.

- ¡Nah! No tanto como tú.

Robin se ríe un poco apenada por esto, y le da un suave golpe a Zoro en el hombro, para reírse mientras se echaba su cabello hacia atrás, diciendo:

- Ya, me harás sonrojar.

Pero cuando Zoro decide mirar hacia adentro de la habitación, frunce el ceño y pregunta:

- ¿Y dónde está Silvia?

- No lo sé, me ha dejado… pero no te preocupes, saldremos nosotros dos.

- Bueno, andando entonces.

Zoro le extiende el brazo y Robin le toma del brazo para salir del hotel e irse de ese lugar, llegando a un lugar exclusivo para estos dos. Tras una exquisita cena con una satisfactoria compañía, era el momento en el que quizá estos dos debían conocerse más. Zoro estaba de verdad muy interesado en saber más de Robin, y mientras veía que ella estaba bebiendo una copa de vino, él con su sake en mano, le pregunta:

- Y dime más de ti… ¿Qué fue lo que trajo desde Londres a vivir en Tokio? ¿Por qué abandonaste una ciudad de primer mundo para venir a conocernos a los orientales?

Gracias a esa pregunta, Robin sonrió un poco y suspiró tras un sorbo de vino, respondiendo ante esta pregunta personal, diciendo:

- ¿Qué me trajo a Tokio? Bueno, eso es simple de responder, porque siempre sentí demasiada curiosidad y me sentí atraída por vivir en un lugar de una cultura muy bella, como la tuya… además del valor agregado de haberme venido gracias a los ánimos de Silvia, cuando estuve en un momento muy mal de mi vida.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿O sea que quien te impulsó a venir a Tokio fue Silvia?

- Por supuesto, cariño… ese tiempo fue uno de recuperación.

Zoro estaba muy interesado por conocer esto, y se echa un sorbo de su sake, para luego colocar la bomba en la mesa, diciendo:

- ¿Y cómo fue que la conociste?

Tras haber hecho esa pregunta, Zoro se da cuenta que Robin se había arrimado un poco más hacia él, y le ve acercarse a él, sonriendo con un poco de vergüenza, respondiendo ante eso.

- La conocí por la misma terapia que tú estás viendo con ella.

Esto sí que fue una sorpresa para Zoro, ya que jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que Silvia fue la terapeuta de Robin, y que gracias a eso pudieron ser muy buenas amigas. Sin duda alguna Zoro suspira profundamente para dejar salir una sonrisa, diciendo:

- Vaya, eso es sorprendente… y yo que pensé que serías la única de todas las personas en este mundo que Silvia no se atrevería a psicoanalizarte.

- La primera vez que supe de esa terapia que estás viendo fue hace dos años atrás.

De ese mismo modo, Robin suspira profundo para relatarle algo de su vida pasada a Zoro, diciéndole:

- Estaba atravesando una maña racha. Acababa de romper con mi pareja, con quien estaba saliendo más de un año. Cuando me dejo que deberíamos dejar de vernos me sentí destrozada. No podía ni comer ni dormir y ni siquiera podía concentrarme en mi trabajo. Perdí tantos kilos que hubo gente que no me reconocía al verme. Después de un mes aun no podía aceptar que la relación se hubiese acabado.

Mientras escuchaba esto, Robin se enserió demasiado para mantener la mirada fija hacia un lado, aunque Zoro estaba atento a esto, y siguió oyendo que ella le decía:

- Un día estaba sentada en la banca de una plaza, en un clima frío de mañana. Como si fuese posible, apareció Silvia y se sentó a mi lado, sonriente y preguntándome por qué estaba así de triste… a lo que no le di mucha importancia, ya que era una chica recién graduada de su carrera de psicología.

- Me imagino su cara al querer conocer lo que sientes.

- Pero de pronto, tras unos minutos estábamos hablando con total soltura y confianza, aunque tras esos momentos nos hicimos amigas. Luego de eso, ella aprovechó de decirme algo para calmar mi tristeza, diciendo que si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si vuelve a ti, entonces es tuyo, pero si no regresa, nunca lo fue.

- Vaya, eso suena interesante… ¿Y tras eso fue que viniste a Tokio?

En ese instante, Zoro se sirve otra copa de sake para ver que Robin estaba sonriendo y mantenía su atención hacia un lado, diciendo:

- La terapia fue la que me abrió los ojos ya que siempre había pensado que el amor era una cuestión de destino. El solo hecho de de creer que pudiésemos ejercer control sobre el amor y las relaciones me resultaba difícil. No fue hasta que mucho más tarde comprendí que nosotros mismos escribimos las páginas en blanco del libro de la vida. El destino, más que gobernado por los astros, está regido por nuestros pensamientos, decisiones y acciones.

Zoro se ríe un poco por esto que dijo, ya que le produjo mucha gracia, pero Robin se cruza de brazos y se incomoda preguntando:

- ¿Por qué te burlas de mí? Me haces sentir mal.

- Lo siento, no fue mi intención, es que me pareció graciosa esa parte de los astros y todo… pareces una astrologa.

- Ya cállate y déjame seguir…

Ambos se ríen por esto, en el mismo instante en el que Robin le da un golpecito a Zoro en el brazo, diciendo:

- … decía que por ejemplo, siempre me había imaginado que tan pronto como iniciase una relación amorosa disfrutaría de los gozos del amor. Pero es al revés, Zoro: hasta que no experimentes el deleite del amor, no puedes crear una relación amorosa.

Cuando dijo esto, Zoro se terminó de beber un sorbo de su sake, y lo colocó en la mesa para intervenirle a Robin, diciéndole:

- Vaya, suenas como Silvia… ahora veo por qué se parecen tanto.

- Bueno, somos amigas y tenemos muchas cosas en común… quizá yo debí ser la terapeuta.

- Claro, la que con todos los pasos pudo aprender demasiadas cosas, ¿No?

En ese instante, Robin se acerca un poco más hacia Zoro, y le susurró diciéndole:

- No sé qué es lo que Silvia te enseña, pero no todos los pasos son útiles para una persona… quizá te ocurra como a mí, que me fue útil un solo paso de todos.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál de todos?

- Veras. Todos los pasos me ayudaron de una manera u otra, pero para mí el más importante fue uno solo. El paso del desprendimiento, el de poder dejar ir.

Habiendo dicho esto, Robin se acomoda en su puesto para servirse otra copa de vino, mientras que Zoro siente más curiosidad para saber esto, sonriendo de una manera peculiar, diciendo:

- A ver, ¿Cómo te ha ayudado eso?

- ¿En serio quieres saber?

- Claro, me interesa saberlo de tu propia boca.

Oyendo esto, Robin se muestra complacida por esto, pero no toda la noche se centró en esa cena, sino que ahora estos dos habían salido de ese lugar, y estaban caminando por las tranquilas calles de la ciudad, mientras Robin estaba relatando cosas de su vida a Zoro.

Al parecer la terapia continuaba pero por parte de una mujer que no era la terapeuta. Las calles estaban alumbradas con hermosas luces en la noche y las personas estaban disfrutando del lugar, al igual que ellos. Zoro caminaba con su bella acompañante de un brazo y ella le estaba sujetando, enroscando su brazo con el de él.

- Verás, Zoro. De lo que aprendí es que el amor no puede forzarse. Debemos dejar que las personas que amamos sean libres, si no, no nos estaremos comportando bien. Cuando amamos a alguien debemos permitirle tomar sus propias decisiones y vivir a su gusto, en vez de intentar que lo haga de acuerdo a nuestras preferencias.

Mientras Robin iba diciendo esto, Zoro estaba mirando atentamente a esos bellos ojos, y a ese hermoso rostro que le generaba una admiración plena por ella.

- No siempre resulta fácil dejar ir a la persona que amamos, pero no hay otra solución. Si no lo haces acabarás amargado, furioso y deprimido. Con esto no me estoy refiriendo a que desechar y olvidarse de una relación una vez que se ha roto, sino que debemos adoptar esa misma actitud de "desprendimiento" cuando estamos involucrados en una relación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Si estás en una relación, ¿Cómo puedes dejar ir a la otra persona?

- Verás Zoro, lo que quiero decir es que todos necesitamos nuestro propio espacio. La gente necesita ser libre en una relación, si no es así pronto se sentirán atrapados. Si realmente amamos a una persona debemos respetar sus deseos y necesidades. Si nos aferramos demasiado a alguien acabaremos ahogándolo emocionalmente. Además, adoptamos esa actitud de excesivo apego por celos, inseguridades y miedos, no por amor.

Interesante. Por una extraña razón, aunque Robin no era una psicóloga ni nada por el estilo, explicaba su punto de una mejor manera que hacía que su acompañante se sintiese entendido en todo. Zoro asentía con la cabeza y decía:

- Entonces… me dices que debemos permitir que la otra persona sea libre para decidir por sí solo lo que siente.

- Efectivamente. Aunque va más allá. Se trata de deshacernos de nuestro apego físico, pero también de cualquier cosa que obstaculice el amor.

- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?

- Pues… déjame ver… nuestros prejuicios y enjuiciamientos de los demás.

- No estoy seguro de entenderte.

- Veamos. Si tienes prejuicios hacia una persona o un tipo de gente no podrás evitar que tu conducta hacia ellos se vea afectada. Es mucho más difícil tratar con cariño a una persona contra la que tenemos prejuicios. Tener prejuicios significa juzgarla antes de tener la oportunidad de conocerla verdaderamente. La gran mayoría de los prejuicios son, en cualquier caso, ridículas generalidades que no son más que estereotipos. Si lo piensas, es verdaderamente increíble la cantidad de prejuicios que alberga la gente.

Oyendo esto, Zoro suspira consciente de que él no era de esa clase de hombre. Estos dos estaban cruzando una calle para llegar a una bella plaza alumbrada y nevada. Mientras caminaban en silencio ante la inmensidad de ese lugar, seguían conversando.

- Todos tenemos prejuicios, eso es cierto… pero esa clase de prejuicios son explicados de que manera, ¿Personal?

- No, prejuicios como que "Todos los gitanos son delincuentes" "Las mujeres no saben conducir" "Los hombres latinos son todos mujeriegos" "Los judíos son tacaños" o "Todos los que no son judíos son antisemitas". Son estupideces y nos impiden mostrar nuestro cariño y amor.

- Entonces, también crees que hay que renunciar a nuestro ego. ¿No? Muy poca gente es consciente de que nuestro ego es uno de los mayores obstáculos que se interpone entre el amor y nosotros.

- Es cierto. ¿Has observado cómo la gente se enzarza en acaloradas discusiones por las cuestiones más insignificantes? Aun cuando la materia de desacuerdo sea totalmente inconsciente, siguen discutiendo durante horas hasta llegar a un amargo final. ¡Acaban incluso por olvidar el motivo de la discusión!

En ese instante, Zoro se mostró un poco escéptico ante esta idea, y prefirió dar su idea personal, diciendo:

- Sí, pero a veces es necesario poner a la gente en su sitio… ¡Yo les patearía el trasero! Si están equivocados en algo hay que decírselo, ¿No te parece?

Oyendo esto, Robin se rió y con su otra mano, la coloca en el pecho de Zoro, para preguntarle con una suave voz que desarmaría al mejor caballero en guerra:

- ¿Por qué lo resuelves todo con violencia?

- No es nada… solo ando bromeando.

Zoro se ríe ante esto, pero Robin hace un gesto de consentimiento y luego asiente con su cabeza, diciendo:

- Bueno, cariño. No estoy insinuando que no existan ocasiones en las que necesites defender tu punto de vista, especialmente si el asunto entre manos es importante para ti. Pero cuando la discusión no es más que una batalla por llevar la razón, como es a menudo en el caso, ¿Para qué perder el tiempo y energía con ella? ¿Qué vas a sacar de ello, excepto probar que la otra persona estaba equivocada y que tú tenías la razón? Antes de iniciar una discusión, pregúntate si realmente es importante que la opinión de la otra persona sea diferente de la tuya y si merece la pena dañar la relación por defender tu criterio personal. Si la respuesta es que no merece la pena, entonces no empieces una discusión.

Mientras estaban subiendo unas escaleras de piedra en la plaza, Zoro pudo apreciar la lógica de las palabras de Robin. La verdad es que parecía muy sencillo. No pudo evitar sentir un poco de vergüenza por la de veces que se había enzarzado en acaloradas discusiones con amigos, conocidos y familiares por asuntos sin importancia.

- Demonios, eso sí que es cierto, Robin.

- Hay un proverbio que dice que a veces en la vida hay que elegir entre ser amado y llevar la razón. Puedes poner tu energía en ganar una discusión o en ganar amor. Si el amor es tu prioridad, no te preocupes por demostrar que llevas la razón y que la otra persona está equivocada en asuntos sin importancia. En vez de eso, déjalo ir.

Oyendo esto, cuando estaban saliendo de la plaza, para encaminarse a otra calle solitaria, Zoro piensa en algo divertido y dice:

- Bueno, a quien dejaré ir es a Silvia, para que seas tú la que me de la terapia.

- No, ¿Cómo crees? No le haría eso a mi amiga.

- Es un chiste, no lo haría.

- Pero Zoro, recuerda que si lo que deseamos es amor, debemos desprendernos de cualquier cosa que se interponga en el camino. nuestro ego es solo una de ellas. Creo que ante todo debemos desprendernos de la rabia, la acritud y el resentimiento.

- ¿Cómo haces para desprenderte de eso tan fácilmente?

- Perdonando. Es muy fácil si lo ves de este punto de vista: si deseas amor debes aprender a perdonar.

- Dejando a un lado eso de ojo por ojo, diente por diente… ¿No es mejor la venganza?

- Si todos siguiésemos esa filosofía, el mundo estaría lleno de ciegos y de gente sin dientes. El resentimiento solo ayuda a destruir el espíritu, mientras que el perdón libera el alma para que podamos amar.

Tras un rato de silencio entre estos dos, se quedaron mirando el uno con el otro, comprendiéndose mejor. A cambio de esto, Zoro decide decir algo para entender lo que Robin explicaba, diciéndole:

- Entonces… nadie puede pretender ser perfecto, pero si se aprende a perdonar los errores de los demás, podremos lograr relaciones perfectas.

- Es cierto, todos cometemos errores y si deseamos que la gente nos perdone por los nuestros, nosotros debemos estar dispuestos a perdonarlos por los suyos. No olvides, sin embargo, que este es solo uno de los pasos que a mí me ha servido de perfección. Los demás son importantes para tu vida, pero este tipo de desprendimiento y de dejar ir las cosas nos permite mostrar cariño en los momentos más difíciles.

Ya estaban cerca del hotel en el cual estos estaban quedándose. Zoro y Robin anhelaban que el tiempo fuese más extenso y las calles fueran más largas, pero tras unas horas de conocerse el uno con el otro, lamentaban dentro de sí mismos que su tiempo fuese corto. Mientras estaban llegando al hotel, Zoro decía:

- No estarás insinuando que la gente reprima su rabia o sus temores, ¿Verdad?

- No, Zoro. ¡Claro que no! La rabia, el miedo y el resentimiento son emociones humanas, naturales y tienen su lugar dentro de nosotros. Lo que estoy diciendo es que si queremos conocer el amor debemos estar dispuestos, tú y yo, a dejar ir esas emociones negativas, a no aferrarnos a ellas. Si lo haces estarás creando una suerte de prisión emocional que te impedirá amar.

Llegando al hotel, estos dos estaban entrando por el lobby, y entraron al ascensor ellos dos solos, para escuchar que Robin aun seguía diciéndole:

- El poder de este paso, además de ayudarme a mí a salir a flote de una relación rota, ha sido muy útil en otros momentos difíciles de mi vida.

- De hecho tengo una duda, Robin.

- Adelante, pregúntame lo que quieras.

Zoro estaba pensándolo muy bien, puesto que no quería tocar unas teclas nulas en la vida de su amiga, y suspiró para preguntarlo, soltando la pregunta.

- Si has sido una mujer que ha aprendido demasiado en esta vida… ¿Cómo es posible que sigas soltera?

Esta pregunta sorprendió un poco a Robin, haciendo que se riese, diciendo:

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Digo…

El ascensor se abre y estos estaban caminando hacia la habitación de Robin. Zoro trata de mejorar la pregunta, diciendo:

- … ¿Cómo es que una mujer tan bella, profesional y agradable como tú, siga soltera? ¿Acaso los pasos no fueron suficientes para que encontrases el amor de tu vida?

Por un momento Robin se quedó en silencio, pensándose un poco más esta situación, pero cuando estaba metiendo la llave en la puerta para abrirla, ella se lo piensa por un largo rato, contestando a esa pregunta de la siguiente manera:

- No es eso… es que no ha llegado el hombre de mi vida, y no he conocido a un hombre que valga la pena… no he conocido un buen hombre que me haga sentir que puedo amar de nuevo… no hay hombres buenos en este mundo en grandes cantidades.

Tras decir esto, ella se acerca a Zoro y lo abraza y le da un genial beso en la unión de la mandíbula y del cuello, para recostar su rostro sobre el hombro de este chico, diciéndole:

- No hay suficiente hombres buenos, como tú, Zoro.

Esto le dio la idea a Zoro que aunque siempre se negó en la vida a ser un buen sujeto, una bella mujer y exitosa le estaba declarando que él era uno de esos buenos. Robin poco a poco apartó su rostro del hombro de este chico y lo mira a los ojos a unos pocos centímetros del de él, para mirarse fijamente por unos segundos.

- Vaya… no sabía que me considerabas un buen hombre.

- Pues deberías creerlo, porque lo eres… para mí.

- Gracias, eres una muy buena amiga, Robin.

- Tú también lo eres, cariño. De verdad que doy gracias a la vida por conocerte.

Y habiendo dicho esto del uno con el otro, Robin se separa de este chico, sosteniéndole aun la mano, para soltarlo con suavidad y entrar a su habitación, dándole un beso al aire, cerrando la puerta.

Zoro se da la vuelta y se para delante de la puerta de su habitación, pero antes de entrar, este voltea a la habitación de Robin y sonríe para así mismo abrir la puerta y entrar, pensando que su noche fue la mejor de la vida, aunque recibió un paso de la terapia de Silvia. Quizá en esto consistía la idea de dejar que Zoro estuviese solo con Robin, ya que de este modo conociéndola más, conocería el siguiente paso. ¡Buena jugada, Silvia!


	17. De la Cotidianidad a la Conformidad

Había cruzado la puerta de regreso a su habitación. Ahí estaba Zoro, aun decayendo por los encantos de su nueva amiga, para sentarse en su cama. Esa misma noche, Zoro comenzó a revisar sus notas mentales. Los recuerdos inundaron su mente: nunca haber conocido a sus padres, la despedida de un amor que no le resultó y el estar lejos de sus amigos de toda la vida. Después de conocer a Silvia y a su terapia, descubrió que había iniciado aquella relación con la mujer desconocida porque tenía miedo a la soledad pero, al mismo tiempo, una vez en ella le había asustado comprometerse plenamente.

No podía continuar así, acarreando el lastre de las penurias pasadas, de empezar de nuevo. ¿Pero cómo? Volvió a revisar todas que había tomado desde el primero paso de la terapia, y allí encontró una manera de vencer las creencias subconscientes del pasado: las afirmaciones. Y entonces como por arte de magia le vino a la cabeza lo siguiente que él mismo se dijo:

- Roronoa Zoro… hoy dejas atrás todos tus miedos, el pasado ya no tiene poder sobre ti; hoy es el comienzo de una nueva y mejorada vida.

Y habiendo dicho esto, se acostó a dormir, sonriendo emocionado por haber compartido su tiempo con una de las mujeres más maravillosas del mundo, que él ha tenido el placer de conocer.

En la otra habitación, Robin camina en silencio hacia la cama y se acuesta, sin siquiera sacarse las botas ni nada. A los minutos estaba llegando Silvia, muy contenta de lo que había pasado y al encender las luces de la oscura habitación, ve a su amiga taparse los ojos y le dice:

- Has llegado más rápido de lo esperado… ¿Cómo te fue?

Robin se quitó las manos del rostro y se sentó en la cama, viendo con un poco de ironía a su amiga, respondiéndole:

- Pues me fue muy bien, para que me hayas abandonado.

- Lo siento, pero la salida que me prometieron Johnny y Yozaku estuvo mucho mejor de lo que pensé.

Silvia se acuesta en la cama y se cruza a un lado para direccionarse hacia su molesta amiga, diciéndole:

- Pero no te quejes, que se te nota en la cara que tan mal no te fue.

- Bueno, ¿Sabes qué?

En eso la sensual morena se saca las botas y su abrigo para acostarse al lado de su amiga, mirándole con una sonrisa, respondiéndole:

- Tengo que admitir que sí lo fue. Después de todo Zoro no es un chico aburrido ni pésimo en compañía.

- ¿Y quien dijo que lo fue?

- Yo lo pensé en un principio, pero… hoy…

Se le veía a Robin pensando lo que ella iba a decir, mientras que Silvia hacia una expresión facial esperando la manifestación de su amiga. Después de unos segundos, Robin se ríe mirando a Silvia y se voltea al otro lado, diciendo:

- … hoy fue algo bueno.

- ¿En serio? ¿Puedes decir que te gusta Zoro?

Y aun así, escuchando ese tipo de preguntas, Robin resopla con sus labios para ignorar la pregunta, respondiendo al mismo tiempo en el que estaba levantándose para apagar la luz.

- No caeré en tus juegos, Silvia. No todo se trata de ligar.

Seguido de este momento de risas entre estas dos chicas, se acostaron a dormir, preparándose para partir mañana de nuevo a sus quehaceres. Desgraciadamente este tipo de cosas no son las que animaban el espíritu de aquellos quienes sienten que deben estar cerca el uno con el otro, y así como lo pensaba Robin, mientras se mantenía despierta mirando hacia la pared en donde quedaba la habitación de Zoro, del otro lado, este chico estaba haciendo lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente, estos tres chicos ya estaban regresando de nuevo a Tokio, para continuar con sus ocupaciones. En el auto en el que estaban regresando, Zoro estaba sentado en el asiento de adelante, mirando el resto del paisaje al frente, mientras que Robin y Silvia estaban atrás. La terapeuta estaba dormida en el hombro de Robin, la cual a cada momento miraba en el espejo retrovisor, tratando de buscarle la mirada al peliverde. En un momento determinado, este chico mira por el espejo y se da cuenta de Robin y sonríe preguntándole:

- ¿Qué?

A lo que ella sonriendo, mira a un lado diciendo:

- Nada.

- ¿Segura?

- Sí.

- ¿En serio?

- Bueno… no.

Zoro volteó hacia atrás y preguntó a Robin:

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Es que…

Robin mientras decía esto, suspira profundamente para mirar a un lado, diciendo:

- … no quería irme aun. Estaba disfrutando de este fin de semana y el solo hecho de regresar al estrés citadino me pone los pelos de punta.

Oyendo esto, Zoro hace un silencio pero de pronto suelta una risa disimulada, haciendo que Robin lo mirase con un poco de enojo, expandiéndole un poco la vista, diciéndole:

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Por lo que dijiste… el estrés te pone los pelos de punta. ¿Y desde cuando hacer lo que te gusta te estresa?

- No dije eso.

- Bueno, pero prácticamente expresas que tu estrés se basa en lo que siempre haces…

Volteando al frente del asiento, Zoro se acomoda en su puesto y termina de decir lo siguiente:

- … y lo que siempre haces es leer y editar nuevos libros para la venta y su publicación, y eso es lo que te gusta… entonces, te estresa lo que te gusta. ¿No es así?

Haciendo un silencio momentáneo, Robin comprende que lo que Zoro había dicho es verdad, así que ella forzando una sonrisa, pregunta:

- ¿Y qué harías tú para no estresarte?

Desgraciadamente para Zoro, su ocupación es ser un deportista del snowboard y en el resto de los días, no sabía qué hacer. Este chico mira a su sensual amiga por el espejo retrovisor y dice:

- ¿En serio me preguntas eso?

- Claro… ¿Por qué no podría?

- Es que soy alguien que hace solo una cosa, y aunque si te soy honesto, puedo hacer lo que sea para hacer sentir bien a una persona, aunque crea que está muy aburrida.

Así que tras haber dicho esto, el peliverde sonríe y le guiña el ojo a la sensual morena por el espejo, y ella suspira mirando a un lado, esperando que el viaje terminase. El desfile de miradas continuaba una y otra vez, aunque Zoro estaba sintiéndose un poco extraño al jugar esto con una mujer mayor que él.

Y así, con previo aviso, todos llegaron a Tokio de nuevo y cada quien a lo suyo. Zoro estaba incomunicado del resto de la gente. Silvia estaba en su consultorio atendiendo otros clientes; en cambio Robin estaba en su oficina, revisando unos nuevos manuscritos.

- Dios mío… son demasiados.

De pronto, ella misma se da cuenta de la pila de manuscritos que la iban a tener estresada y ocupada durante toda la noche. Al instante se da cuenta de la hora, viendo que eran las 4.45 de la tarde, y que estaba un poco cansada mentalmente.

- Necesito una salida.

Recostando sus codos en su oficina, ella se lleva su rostro sobre sus manos y se enjuga las mejillas para poder despertarse un poco. Suspirando desde lo más profundo de su ser, ella ve su teléfono celular y frunce el ceño, acordándose de esa palabra que casualmente Zoro se lo había dicho en un momento cumbre como este.

Robin recuesta el mentón con su mano derecha, manteniendo el codo sobre el escritorio, para extender su otra mano y tomar el teléfono, marcando un número en particular. Ella se colocó el teléfono en el oído, esperando a que le atendiesen la llamada. Estaba llamando a Zoro, el cual estaba caminando solo por la calle, trayendo una bolsa con algunos artículos de primera necesidad. Sintiendo el teléfono sonar, el peliverde lo saca en medio de la calle, y al ver que era el número de Robin, se sorprende diciendo:

- ¿Robin? Qué raro.

Contestando el teléfono, el peliverde sonríe y resuena su garganta diciendo:

- ¿Aló? Oficina de hombres maltratados por las mujeres.

Del otro lado, Robin hace un gesto de confusión extraña por esto que dijo Zoro, y se ríe de inmediato preguntando:

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Nah, por nada… es que pensé que no estabas haciendo nada bueno con tu vida, y creí que sacarte una sonrisa como inicio serviría.

- Eres un loquillo.

- Bueno…

Cruzando una calle para dirigirse hacia su departamento, Zoro continua diciendo, interesado en saber por qué razón ella lo llamaría.

- … ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Si lo dices así, solo hay pocas cosas que puedes hacer por mí, pero solo llamaba para saludarte y saber si estás bien.

Ni ella misma se creía la efectividad de esa monserga, cháchara o retahíla, ya que estaba cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pensando que dijo una tontería. Zoro del otro lado frunce el ceño y dice:

- ¿Me llamaste nada más para eso? ¡Oh, vamos! Dime que me llamaste porque querías saber si te podía dar clases nuevas de snowboard.

Robin sonríe por esto y trata de acomodar la situación diciendo otra cosa más.

- O sea que estás bien. Y…

- ¿Y?

- ¿Qué harás esta noche?

Mientras estaba subiendo las escaleras hacia su departamento, justo antes de abrir la puerta, Zoro se detiene diciendo:

- ¿Esta noche? Nada… eso creo.

Es ahí cuando Zoro entiende a gran magnitud para que ella lo hubiera llamado diciendo todo eso. Robin no sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir, pero se las ingenió para no sentirse temida o reprimida.

- Vale… ¿Te gustaría venir a mi departamento en la noche?

Bueno, no hace falta ser tan explicito en estos casos. Zoro estaba sintiendo como las campanas de la catedral estaban sonando, anunciando que tenía una razón para ir a verla de manera justificada. Cualquiera de nosotros tendría más que una razón para salir corriendo desesperados llegando así mismo al lugar de una bella diosa reencarnada en un cuerpo mortal, ¡Y no lo nieguen cabrones!

El peliverde abrió la puerta de su departamento, sonriendo por esto, pensando que no estaba mal y que era una buena idea, al menos para poder compartir amistosamente una noche con Robin. Cerrando la puerta a su espalda, este dice:

- Me parece genial… ¿A qué hora?

Percatándose que aceptó la invitación, Robin se acomoda en su puesto y sonríe diciendo:

- Bueno, ¿Qué te parece a las 8 en punto?

- Llegaré a las 7 para que me prepares la cena.

Oyendo esto, Robin se sorprende abriendo sus ojos y su boca en un suspiro de sorpresa. Una risa se escuchó del otro lado del teléfono y ella dijo:

- ¿Te estás aprovechando de mí?

- No, ¿Cómo crees eso de mí? Jamás te haría eso, mujer.

- Bien, si me convences, puede que te prepare la cena.

El peliverde estaba llegando a la cocina de su departamento, y colocó todo en la mesa, para ver que todo estaba en orden, y se recostó en la alacena, sonriendo y diciendo:

- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que eres de esas mujeres que uno tiene que persuadir siempre… pero eres difícil de persuadir, así que no me importa.

- ¿Qué no te importa?

- Te ayudaré a preparar la cena si eso prefieres.

- Honestamente me has convencido…

Ella estaba riéndose por esto, ya que ese acuerdo es justo para ser un visitante que estaba llegando a su departamento. Zoro percibe el silencio de Robin y ella de inmediato termina diciendo:

- … así que, ¿Vienes a mi departamento a las 7?

- Ahí estaré.

- Bien, te dejo entonces… hasta la noche.

- Hasta la noche.

Cuando ambos colgaron el teléfono sintieron una satisfacción de todo lo que habían logrado. Zoro coloca el teléfono en la mesa y al ver la hora, se va a hacer otras cosas, mientras que Robin suspira profundamente para levantarse de su escritorio y tomar sus cosas para salir. A un lado de ella, estaba llegando Shakuyaku, la cual al ver que Robin estaba saliendo de ahí, ella le pregunta:

- ¿A dónde vas, Robin?

Robin voltea hacia ella y se le acerca diciéndole:

- Shakky, resulta ser que tengo un compromiso temprano y debo de irme antes de tiempo.

- Pero, ¿Ya leíste todos los manuscritos?

- Sí, los he leído… marqué los más importantes y los separé de los más aburridos y latosos.

Ambas salieron de las oficinas y se fueron a otro lado, pero Robin estaba dispuesta a irse temprano. Shakuyaku se da cuenta de la manera en la que esta chica estaba expresando su contentamiento, cosa que ella cuando estaba encendiendo un cigarro le pregunta:

- ¿Y por qué tanta felicidad, Robin?

Antes de irse, Robin hizo una parada en el comedor del edificio para poder servirse una taza de café, respondiendo a eso:

- No, nada. Es que para mí es un alivio despejarme la mente en todo este embrollo.

- ¿Acaso el trabajo te estresa tanto? Eso nunca ha sido efectivo en ti, mujer.

- Puede ser, pero hay cosas que poco a poco te van cansando.

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio?

- Lo hago, pero a veces exagero… por eso es mi salida.

- Hm, sabes que soy demasiado persuasiva, Robin. Ese cuento no me lo creo.

Apagando el cigarro para regresar a sus hábitos de trabajo, Shakuyaku le pasa por un lado a Robin y se inclina un poco para decirle por detrás y muy cerca.

- Irás a verte con un hombre.

Dicho esto, sale de la cocina dejando a Robin en silencio, la cual al voltear hacia su amiga en retirada, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Para mi desgracia eres demasiado persuasiva.

Terminándose su café, Robin aprovecha el descuido de todos y se retira de ese lugar para irse directamente hacia su departamento. No es que estaba por ingeniársela para arreglar una cita ni nada, pero quería ser una buena anfitriona.

La hora llegó como estaba pautada, y pasados unos minutos en los que Zoro llega al departamento de Robin, portaba una sencilla camisa negra remangada y unos jeans azules oscuros y sus casuales zapatos de cuero. Estaba lavando unos vegetales para preparar así mismo una ensalada en la cena.

- Oi, Robin. Si Johnny y Yozaku se enterasen que estoy aquí haciendo esto, sería la gran burla de ellos y sería peor de que todos supiesen que patinaba con los pantalones abajo.

A su lado estaba Robin, recostada en la mesa, vistiendo una blusa morada de mangas tres cuarto descotada, acompañada de unos jeans negros cortos por encima de los muslos y descalza. Ahí estaba riéndose por el comentario que Zoro había dicho y estaba bebiendo una copa de vino, diciendo:

- Yo hubiese dado lo que sea para poder verte descender de esa colina con los pantalones abajo… y el solo hecho de ver tu trasero, sería tierno.

- ¿Tierno?

El peliverde terminó de cortar unos tallos de coliflor y volteó hacia Robin, para verle como se reía de manera amplia y este así mismo dejar salir una sonrisa ahogada, diciendo:

- ¿Qué tiene de tierno descender por una colina con el trasero afuera, y para nada, porque no me pagaron un carajo?

- No lo sé, creo que lo único gracioso de todo eso fue la cara que pusiste cuando supiste que te engañaron.

En ese instante, Zoro estaba colocando todo en un bol enorme para juntar la ensalada, y mostrar un rostro desanimado diciendo:

- Eso es cierto, mi rostro fue el de una molestia y al mismo tiempo en el que me di cuenta de lo idiota que me vi por estar así… que desgracia.

Robin le extiende una copa de vino y este la toma para agregar diciendo:

- Como sea, ese día me juré que jamás haría una idiotez como esta, a no ser que tenga el dinero antes en mis manos.

- ¿En serio te atreverías a hacer eso de nuevo?

- Págame por adelantado y lo haré… seré uno de los nuevos Dudesons.

- ¿Dudesons? ¿Quiénes son esos?

- Bueno, unos pésimos imitadores de los Jackass… pero corrijo, prefiero ser uno de los Jackass y hacer distinto tipo de cosas locas para entretener, pero como dije antes, no lo haría para entretener, sino para ganar dinero.

Robin se echó un sorbo y asintió con su cabeza, diciendo

- Me parece sorprendente, ¿Quieres apostar algo conmigo ahora?

Oyendo esto, Zoro se bebió la copa y suspiró para mirar a un lado mientras fingía mentalizar una situación, diciendo:

- ¿Probarme? A ver… una mujer me reta a algo y perderá su dinero fácilmente… hm… no sé qué decir ante eso.

- ¡Ay cállate! ¡Eres un tonto presumido!

Dicho esto, la sensual morena camina hacia donde estaba este chico y le da un suave golpe en el pecho, riéndose al igual que él, mientras estaba terminando de preparar la ensalada, y lo demás que Robin estaba por hacer en ayuda de lo que dijo que le ayudaría.

Estos dos estaban de lado del uno con el otro, y mientras estaban haciendo todo, se miraban y se reían para no decir nada, sino disfrutar de la compañía del uno con el otro. Robin estaba haciendo un poco de arroz y preparaba dos enormes bistecs y los freía, para tomar con una cuchara un poco del arroz, para que Zoro lo probase.

- A ver, Zoro… ¿Dime qué tal?

El peliverde voltea a un lado y ve que Robin le estaba por dar de probar con la mano derecha y con la otra la colocó suavemente debajo de la barbilla, casi como si fuese una caricia. Zoro prueba esto y deja a Robin expectante en todo esto, pero él aprovecha de tensionarla, pensando mucho en lo que iba a decir, pero luego se ríe diciendo:

- Está muy bien, me gusta.

- ¿Por qué no le dices de una vez?

- Quería darte un momento de tensión.

- Eres malo, Zoro.

Robin le suelta la barbilla y continua hasta terminar el resto. Antes de sentarse a cenar, Zoro se da cuenta de lo que hizo y tras echarle unas ultimas especias a lo que preparó, tomó con un tenedor un poco de la ensalada y lo dirigió hacia Robin, diciéndole:

- A ver, Robin ¿Dime qué tal?

Robin caminó hacia Zoro y abrió la boca para comer lo que este chico le dio y sonrió muy conforme ante esto. Seguido de haberlo probado, la cena estaba lista y se sentaron a comer en tranquilidad y en calma. Pasaron unos minutos en los que estos dos terminaron de cenar. Zoro estaba comportándose como suele hacerlo cuando está cómodo, ayudando a lavar los platos y todos los utensilios. Robin se servía de nuevo dos copas de vino y cuando Zoro terminó de lavar todo, ella le entrega la copa diciendo:

- Brindemos.

Zoro sonríe por esto y tomando la copa pregunta:

- ¿Por qué brindamos?

- Por la amistad… por ti y por mí.

- Amen a eso. ¡Banzai!

- Banzai.

Ambos chocaron copas y se fueron a la sala de estar, aprovechando que aun era muy temprano para irse. Estos dos se sentaron en el sofá grande y estaban viendo una película de esas románticas que pegan muy bien cuando estás con tu pareja, para aprovechar esos momentos en que se pueden replicar. Zoro estaba sentado al lado de Robin, y se recostaba reclinándose en el amplio sofá de la sensual morena.

- Hay que ver que ese sujeto es muy idiota por pensar que quiere regresar con una mujer que le hizo sentir una miseria, dejando a un lado a aquella que recién conoció que tan bien le hace.

A su lado Robin estaba frunciendo el ceño, para aprovechar y burlarse de Zoro, diciéndole:

- Vaya que machista que eres.

- ¡Oi! Yo no soy un machista… ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Es que lo que dices suena muy despectivo de tu parte.

- ¿Y no es cierto? ¿Crees que está bien que dejaras a un hombre que conoces y que ves que combinas caracteres, se marche libremente con aquella mujer que lo botó una vez y que ahora regresa buscando una oportunidad?

- Bueno, ese sujeto puede que sea un idiota, pero la amó mucho.

Oyendo esto, Zoro se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño mirando en silencio a Robin, la cual tras beberse su copa de vino entera, ella voltea hacia él preguntándole:

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?

- No, nada… es que recuerdo que alguien por ahí, que no diré quién es, me dijo textualmente que "Si amas algo déjalo libre. Si vuelve, es tuyo; si no lo hace, nunca lo fue". Y creo que esa persona me lo dijo porque cree que hay cosas que no funcionan.

Robin supo de inmediato que fue ella la que le dijo eso a Zoro, y se ríe para desviar la mirada a un lado, y suspirar regresando la mirada de nuevo hacia este chico, diciéndole:

- Por eso, ella regresó y ahora está anhelando el amor de este chico.

- Pero mírala…

Zoro apunta hacia el televisor de modo gracioso que hacía reír a Robin, disfrutando de sus puntos de vista.

- … se ve muy falsa, pero él la dejó y ahora está regresando de nuevo con la otra, porque reconocer que con ella es que debe estar. Ahí sí se aplica con intención esa teoría que si regresa es porque es de ella.

- Entonces lo dices por ella, y no por él.

- Por supuesto… la otra es una solapada que no vale la pena.

En ese momento ahora la que se cruzaba de brazos era Robin, asombrada mirando fijamente hacia este chico, el cual voltea hacia ella frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- Es que me has sorprendido demasiado… al parecer me doy cuenta que la terapia de Silvia te ha servido demasiado y que estás citando lo que te dije el domingo, en nuestra salida del fin de semana.

- Bueno, si te soy honesto, toda la terapia que he aprendido con Silvia la anoto en papeles y las guardo como recordatorios… de cada uno de los pasos, aunque el que tú me dijiste que sería el sexto paso, no lo he anotado aun.

Robin se sentía como esas mujeres superadas que son de ayuda para esos hombres que no tienen guías definidas en sí mismos. Luego de esto, ella se sorprende y se siente a gusto por esto, preguntándole a Zoro:

- ¿De verdad tú anotas todos los pasos?

- Así es… religiosamente lo hago.

Y dicho esto, Zoro se percata que Robin se levanta y corre apresurada hacia otro lado, como quien estaba buscando algo en especial. Este estaba extrañado por esta actitud confusa de su sensual amiga y le pregunta:

- ¿Robin? ¿Qué haces?

Los segundos bastaron y Zoro se da cuenta que Robin estaba regresando con un papel y un bolígrafo. Se sienta al lado izquierdo de este chico y le entrega lo que fue a buscar, diciéndole:

- A ver… anota el paso que yo te expliqué con mis vivencias en el pasado.

- ¿En serio? ¿Ahora mismo?

- Claro, quiero que lo hagas, y quiero ver que es lo que has aprendido de mí.

Robin estaba sonriente por esto, porque quería saber en qué había ayudado a este chico. Así que Zoro suspirando de manera profunda, toma el papel y toma un libro que le entregó Robin para que lo usase de apoyo para escribir y este chico se la pensó por un instante, escribiendo cada una de las cosas que recordaba de lo que ella le dijo.

La sensual morena, de manera inconsciente estaba arrimándose mucho más hacia el peliverde, quedando ella apoyada con su torso al de él, recogiendo las piernas encima del mueble, dejando los pies debajo de sí misma. Ahí estaba echándose los cabellos a un lado, estando muy cerca de Zoro, lo cual a este le faltaba era pasar el brazo por detrás de ella. El peliverde estaba pensando en lo que estaba por escribir y comienza a escribir línea entre línea todo.

- Veamos si recuerdo todo… tenme paciencia.

- Créeme. Lo haré.

Mientras este chico estaba concentrado en esto y frunciendo el ceño, tratando de recordar cada una de las cosas que ella le dijo, no se percataba que a su lado, Robin en varias ocasiones estaba alzando la mirada hacia los ojos de él, manteniéndose en silencio y con esas dudas en su mente, analizando la veracidad de la honestidad de este hombre y de quien era. Y a saber si era un prospecto para cualquier mujer como ella.

Los minutos pasaron y no fueron muy largos que digamos, ya que Zoro cuando terminó de escribir, suspiró colocando el bolígrafo a un lado y sonriendo satisfecho de lo que escribió. Eso le dio tiempo a Robin de mirar a otro lado, para que él no se diese cuenta que le estaba mirando.

- Bien, ya terminé… ¿Quieres ver?

- Me encantaría.

Estos dos estaban leyendo entre líneas lo siguiente:

_"El sexto paso de la Suite: El Desprendimiento"_

- _Si amas algo déjalo libre. Si vuelve, es porque siempre fue tuyo; si no lo hace, nunca lo fue._

- _Incluso dentro de una relación amorosa, la gente necesita tener su propio espacio._

- _Si queremos aprender a amar, primero debemos aprender a perdonar y a dejar ir nuestras heridas y dolencias del pasado._

- _Amar significa desprendernos de nuestros miedos, prejuicios, ego y condicionamiento._

- _"Hoy dejo atrás todos mis miedos, el pasado ya no tiene poder sobre mí; hoy es el comienzo de una nueva vida"_

Al decir verdad, Zoro estaba conforme con todo esto, pero Robin se dio cuenta que el último de los puntos, ella no le dijo nada de eso. Así que no dudó en seguida en preguntarle por eso.

- Un momento… ¿Y eso ultimo que es?

Zoro estaba consciente que eso no se lo habló ella, pero él sonrió diciendo:

- Es que eso fue lo que pude deducir de todo lo que me dijiste, y lo vi como una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo y con el pie correcto… no quería ser el mismo de siempre, y estar tranquilo para volver a intentarlo de la manera correcta.

Al terminar de decir esto, Zoro estaba sonriente y conforme con lo que escribió, aunque su sensual acompañante estaba un poco dudosa de todo lo que estaba pasando por la mente de él. Ahora ella estaba más interesada en conocer más a fondo a este chico. Así que tras ver que la película terminó, Robin apagó el televisor y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Zoro para así mismo con su brazo izquierdo colocarlo con suavidad en el fornido pecho de su acompañante; al mismo instante en el que el peliverde pasó el brazo por detrás de ella, posando su mano sobre el suave brazo de la morena.

- ¿Te digo algo, Zoro?

- Adelante… dime lo que quieras.

Ella estaba muy cómoda en esa posición y deja salir una suave risa, diciendo:

- Doy gracias a Dios y a Silvia por haberte conocido… me agradas mucho.

Estas palabras fueron como bálsamo curativo para Zoro, el cual se quedó mirando fijamente hacia una dirección, dando su opinión ante esto que ella dijo, de la siguiente manera:

- Tú también me agradas mucho, Robin.

- ¿En serio?

- Por supuesto. Es un alivio conocerte y saber que puedo contar contigo para lo que sea.

Ella se aferró más al pecho de Zoro, y suspiró diciendo con un tono de voz de niña consentida lo siguiente:

- Qué lindo eres… tú también puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, Zoro.

No se supo en realidad cuantas horas pasaron desde que este chico llegó a ese departamento a compartir con Robin, pero al darse cuenta que eran casi las 12 de la medianoche, dijo a su bella acompañante:

- Robin, es tarde. Debo irme.

Ella estaba casi durmiéndose en el pecho de él, y suspira para levantar la mirada, sonriendo y diciendo:

- Es verdad, no me di cuenta ni de la hora ni del tiempo.

- Es difícil pensar en eso cuando estoy contigo.

Habiendo dicho esto, ambos se levantan del sofá y se dirigen hacia la salida del edificio. Robin estaba parada en los escalones y Zoro había descendido hacia la acerca de la calle, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

- Bueno, supongo que te veré luego, ¿No?

- Claro que sí.

Robin extiende los brazos y sonríe para así mismo hacer atraer a Zoro hacia ella, recibiendo ese abrazo en el que ella recuesta su rostro encima del hombro de Zoro, diciéndole muy cerca del oído.

- Buenas noches, Zoro… vuelve pronto.

- Buenas noches, Robin… claro que lo haré.

Los labios de la sensual morena poco a poco se van dirigiéndose hacia la mejilla del peliverde y se acerca un poco más a los labios, dándole el famoso beso conocido como el de "media luna". Zoro desciende los escalones de nuevo, y se aleja caminando de espaldas extendiéndole la mano hacia Robin, diciéndole adiós, mientras que ella se cercioró que él se fuese por la solitaria calle en paz, viendo que se desaparece en la oscuridad, para entrar de nuevo, muy contenta por su visita. Quizá sea el primero de muchos "medias lunas", pero lo seguro es que no sería la única vez que él la vería en su departamento.


	18. El Septimo Paso: La Comunicación

Uno de los mayores problemas que tiene la gente es que, aunque sabe amar, es incapaz de expresar y comunicar el amor que siente. Si verdaderamente deseamos conocer el amor y crear una relación amorosa, debemos estar dispuestos a expresar nuestros sentimientos.

A los dos días siguientes, estaba Zoro regresando a la oficina de la doctora Silvia, la cual lo recibe con gratitud y con alegría para poder continuar con su perspicaz terapia que tanto bien le hacía al peliverde. Ella se da cuenta que Zoro estaba tan contento de estar de nuevo en ese lugar, y le dice:

- Vaya, Zoro, mírate nada más… te ves muy animoso y radiante.

- Bueno, animoso sí pero eso de radiante suena muy homosexual.

- Quiero decir que tienes una energía positiva que relaja a cualquier persona… se te nota que esos pasos poco a poco van cambiando tu vida.

Zoro opta por sonreír en silencio, mientras estaba suspirando para decir:

- Bien. ¿Comenzamos?

- Por supuesto… ¿Sabes bien que hay problemas que para las personas les es difícil solucionar porque una de las dolencias que afligen la humanidad es nuestra incapacidad para comunicarnos los unos con los otros?

- Eso es cierto… no puedo concebir el hecho de no comunicar nada al respecto.

- Zoro, no te imaginas como pueden cambiar las cosas al oír a alguien, siquiera dándonos las gracias o diciéndonos que nos quiere. Es parte de la naturaleza humana. Todos necesitamos sentir y saber que se nos aprecia.

Y levantándose de su sillón, la doctora Silvia camina hacia la ventana que estaba detrás de ella, y dice:

- De eso se trata el paso de la comunicación… por ejemplo, ¿Sabías que al preguntarle a gente con dificultades en su relación cual es la raíz de todo conflicto interno, todas responden lo mismo? Les es imposible comunicarse con su pareja. Y es verdad: muchas veces no expresamos nuestros sentimientos ni escuchamos lo que la otra persona está intentando comunicarnos.

Mientras decía esto, caminaba de un lado a otro, mirando un punto fijo del techo, como tratando de rebuscar ideas en su mente.

- Hay gente que ni siquiera habla durante las comidas, y prefiere cenar frente al televisor. Si eso se convierte en la tónica del día dentro de nuestras relaciones, llegará un momento en que la comunicación desaparezca y, en consecuencia, dejaremos de amarnos.

- Quieres decir que si queremos amar, primero debemos aprender a expresarnos… algo que a mí casi nunca se me ha dado.

- Exacto. La tendencia de muchas personas es guardarse los problemas y nunca expresar sus sentimientos. Después de conocer esta realidad muchas personas deciden decirles a sus parejas lo mucho que se quieren y se aman. Y algunos hasta no recuerdan de la última vez que se lo han dicho, intentando varias veces, pero sin logra emitir ningún sonido.

- Ya veo.

- La sensación de gozo que se siente es tan grande, que la gente no para de decir eso… encontrarás gente que te diga que es ridículo que dos palabras tan simples marquen diferencias tan abismales en la vida de alguien, pero quien te diga eso es porque no lo ha probado.

Evidentemente Zoro respiró hondo tras esa situación. Él es una de esas personas que nunca decía un "te quiero". Le era imposible decirlo, porque de pequeño no lo escuchó de sus padres y eso afecta tarde o temprano la situación. Silvia regresa hacia Zoro, y se sienta en el escritorio, para cruzar sus piernas diciéndole:

- Si no podemos comunicar nuestros sentimientos, no podremos recibir ni dar amor. Cuanto más se piensa al respecto, más patente se hace la importancia de la comunicación. Analizarás tu propia conducta y quizá descubras que nunca le decías así a tu familia ni amigos que los amas, ni los halagabas o les decías lo que los apreciaba. Cuando cambias tu actitud, empezarás a expresar tus sentimientos con las demás personas, algo extraordinario tendrá lugar.

Mientras ella decía esto, Zoro frunce el ceño y se rasca la cabeza preguntando:

- Eso quiere decir que, si dices demasiado eso… ¿Puede convertirte en una persona que podrá ver el mejoramiento en las relaciones?

- Bueno, en respuesta a eso la actitud de la gente también dará un giro y pronto empezaran a decirte lo mucho que te aprecian y te quieren. Antes de caer en la cuenta, todas tus relaciones habrán mejorado, todo gracias a que habías expresado tus sentimientos con sinceridad y abiertamente.

- Pero antes mencionaste que nunca compartiría mis problemas. ¿Es eso importante?

- Pues sí que lo es. El amor supone compartir y comunicarse con nuestros seres queridos. Pero la comunicación va más allá de de la simple expresión de tus sentimientos hacia otra persona. También supone compartir tus metas, miedos, esperanzas y problemas. Si uno se reserva los problemas que está atravesando, acabará excluyéndose y sintiéndose deprimido. Además, le estará negando a sus seres queridos la oportunidad de ofrecerle ayuda y apoyo.

Es cuando Zoro inmediatamente recordó las palabras de Silvia en la boda en la que la conoció: "cada problema abriga el don de enriquecer la vida. En seguida, empezó a considerar la posibilidad de que esas palabras encerrasen cierta verdad.

- Pero… no me cabe la menor duda de que, si la gente quiere conocer amor y mejorar sus relaciones, debe aprender a comunicarse. Las personas necesitamos sentir que se nos aprecia para sentirnos amadas. Uno de los descubrimientos más extraordinarios de mi propia vida, fue comprender que el amor no es algo fijo.

- ¿Cómo así?

- Se asume que una vez que amamos a alguien, el amor estará presente y durará toda la vida. Pero la verdad es que el amor no es algo estático, es más bien como una planta: crece y florece, o se marchita y muere. La comunicación es el agua que mantiene vivo el amor.

Y de nuevo Zoro estaba retirando la mirada, recordando las veces en las que había sentido miedo de decirle a un ser querido que lo quería o que su bienestar le importaba. Así mismo el peliverde le dice:

- Sé a lo que te refieres, ¿Pero cómo podemos aprender a comunicarnos con los demás, especialmente si no es parte de tu naturaleza?

Ahí mismo, Silvia se quedó pensando en esto, mirando a un lado y diciendo luego de esto:

- A mí nunca se me había dado bien personalmente, y por eso el aprender el paso de la comunicación, mis relaciones mejoraron de una manera tan drástica. Puedes estar seguro de que cualquiera puede aprender a comunicarse con los demás. Lo primero que debes hacer es vencer el miedo. Unas personas temen parecer estúpidas y otras que los demás la rechacen. A este respecto, el mejor consejo que jamás recibirás es mantener presente esta pregunta: "Si estuvieras a punto de morir y pudieras llamar por teléfono a una persona de tu elección, ¿Qué le dirías? ¿A quién llamarías? Y… ¿A qué esperas para hacerlo?

El salón se llenó de silencio, gracias a esta pregunta. Irremediablemente Zoro estaba tan asombrado que su mente estaba comenzando a tomar esos apuntes que servirían para poder solventar demasiadas situaciones. Silvia seguía diciéndole:

- Procura recordar que cuando te encuentras o estás con una persona, podría ser la última vez que lo hagas. Por tanto, ahora que tienes la oportunidad dile lo que siempre has querido decirle. Uno de los pesares más grandes de la vida es la angustia de no haberle dicho a un ser querido, antes de que muriese, que lo querías o lo importante que era para ti.

- Maldición, sí que es cierto eso.

- Por otra parte, necesitamos establecer comunicación con nuestros seres queridos para impedir que los problemas se acumulen en la relación. De hecho, muchos problemas suelen surgir porque uno o ambos miembros de la pareja no saben transmitir sus pensamientos y sentimientos.

Mientras estaba diciendo esto, Silvia giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, puesto que parecía estar tensa. Zoro estaba viendo esto y suspira con una sonrisa pero regresa a pensar detenidamente en cada palabra que ella le estaba diciendo:

- A consecuencia de ello se acumulan resentimientos y rabia que, tarde o temprano, causan que la persona "explote". Si aprendiésemos a comunicarnos adecuadamente, los pequeños malentendidos y aflicciones podrían arreglarse cuando son aun pequeños y de poca monta. La mejor manera de lograrlo es aprender a expresarnos claramente con nuestros seres queridos y a escuchar a los demás cuando hablan de sus sentimientos.

Silvia se baja del escritorio y camina rodeando a Zoro con varias vueltas, diciéndole:

- Y está muy claro, que si no establecemos una comunicación fluida, es imposible mantener una relación. Lo que quiero decir es que te resultará difícil salir con una chica si no le pides antes que salga contigo, ¿No te parece?

Zoro asintió con su cabeza pero volvió a mirar hacia otro lado. ¡Había dejado pasar tantas oportunidades por miedo a exponer sus sentimientos! Estaba recordando que él mismo tenía ese problema, y a su vez se preguntaba que como podía estar mal eso, si él había salido con Robin. Pero el detalle es que la salida del fin de semana, no fue a ella sola y lo de anoche, ella fue quien lo invitó.

- Zoro… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Después de un momento de silencio, al observar que Zoro miraba hacia un lado, absorto a un punto indeterminado del suelo, perdido en los recuerdos del pasado y en las remembranzas de los buenos actos del presente.

- Sí, estoy bien… solo estaba pensando… recordando que es cierto todo eso.

- ¿Sabes una cosa? Cuando aprendemos a comunicar y a compartir nuestros sentimientos y experiencias de forma abierta y sincera, nuestra vida cambia. Es como en el cuento del hombre que se perdió en el bosque.

- ¿Qué cuento es ese?

- Un hombre estaba perdido en un bosque. Había probado ya varios senderos, con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos le condujese fuera, pero todos volvían a converger en el mismo punto, justo donde él se encontraba.

- Vaya, que mal.

- Aun le quedaban por probar otros cuantos, pero se encontraba cansado y hambriento, así que decidió tomarse un descanso antes de coger una nueva senda. Mientras estaba allí sentado preguntándose que sendero tomar, vio acercarse a otro viajero. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y gritó: "¿Me puede ayudar? Me he perdido". El otro hombre dio un suspiro de alivio y dijo: "Yo también estoy perdido". Ambos comenzaron a intercambiar información y pronto descubrieron que entre los dos habían recorrido ya muchos caminos existentes… ahora se ahorrarían trabajo y podrían evitar tomar senderos erróneos que uno u otro ya conociesen. Muy pronto los dos hombres estaban contándose sus desventuras con un buen humor, lo que les ayudó a olvidarse de su cansancio y del hambre. De esta manera continuaron caminando a través del bosque.

Dicho esto, Silvia hizo silencio mirando fijamente hacia Zoro, el cual este chico frunce el ceño mirando a los lados para preguntar lo siguiente:

- ¿Es todo?

- Sí. La vida es como ese bosque: a veces nos perdemos y sentimos confundidos, pero si compartimos nuestras experiencias e impresiones con los demás, el viaje no parecerá tan desalentador y puede que juntos encontremos mejores caminos y modos de vivir…

Y acercando el dedo índice suyo hacia el pecho del de Zoro, Silvia le dice:

- … tú debes encontrar a esa persona con quien encuentres tu camino… solo debes saber eso, nunca sabrás quien eres hasta no encontrarte en tu camino, Zoro.

Habiendo dicho esto, Silvia se regresa a su escritorio y estaba sacando un papel para firmarlo, diciendo:

- A este punto, creo que deberías tener mi cuenta bancaria para que me pagues lo correspondido… por si acaso.

Pero Zoro estaba feliz por esto. Por fin comprendió la raíz de su propio problema. Se levanta del escritorio y viendo la cantidad de dinero que debía pagar por las consultas, este se muestra sonriente y saca una chequera, firmando el monto y entregándoselo a Silvia, diciéndole:

- De verdad que cada vez te mereces más pago por tu trabajo… de verdad que ahora comprendo muchas cosas y respeto cada día más tu ocupación… eres una mujer grandiosa, Silvia.

La terapeuta ve caer el cheque de Zoro encima de su escritorio, y al revisar el monto exagerado que él colocó, ella se sorprendió preguntando:

- ¿Por qué me das más de la cuenta?

- Porque te lo mereces… no tienes idea de cuan libre me siento por comprender todo esto, y ahora lo pondré en práctica.

El peliverde sale de la oficina, pero antes de cruzar la puerta Silvia lo alcanza y le pregunta:

- ¿En serio? ¿Lo dices porque lo estás poniendo en práctica con mi amiga Robin?

- Bueno…

Y volteando hacia ella con una sonrisa, le explica lo siguiente:

- … no sé si deba salir con tus amigas, pero creo que Robin siendo aun una treintañera soltera, me parece una buena persona en donde poner a practica este primer paso… o quizá solo es una amiga que necesito tener en mi vida, y así mismo poder conocer la realidad de mi preocupación.

- No sé si creerte, porque suenas como si te gustara.

- Bueno, claro que me gusta como es ella…

- ¿Tienes un interés romántico en ella?

- Eso nunca lo sabrás.

Así que guiñándole el ojo a Silvia, Zoro sale de esa oficina, caminando muy sonriente y satisfecho de todo lo que poco a poco comenzaba a aprender. Una cosa es entender esos pasos como influyen en tu vida de una manera pacífica, pero otra es ponerlos a prueba con una persona con quien deseas estar.

Claramente, Zoro sabía que esa persona estaba muy cerca de sí mismo. Llegando a su departamento, el peliverde saca su teléfono y marca al número de Robin, sorprendiéndola. Ella estaba muy ocupada leyendo manuscritos y materiales de trabajos, por lo que al ver que le estaban llamando, sin siquiera mirar quien lo hacía, ella contesta, diciendo:

- ¿Hola?

Desde el otro lado, Zoro sonríe diciendo:

- Hola Robin, es Zoro.

La sensual morena cierra el libro que leía y sonríe llenándosele los ojos de brillo, diciendo:

- Zoro, hola… no me fijé que eras tú.

- No importa… ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Bueno, estoy muy ocupada pero con tiempo de poder mirar detenidamente quien me llama a horas agitadas.

- ¿Lo dices por mí?

- No, tontito… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, solo quería saber si tienes planes para esta noche.

Un momento. Robin estaba comprendiendo que este chico quería verla, pero le estaba invitando a una cita. Ella se sorprende un poco y sonríe preguntando:

- ¿Es esto una cita, Zoro?

- No lo sé… ¿Cómo consideras tú que un amigo quiere verte o en tu departamento o en el mío, para poder hablar y pasarla bien, con buena compañía?

- Eso es una cita.

- Vale… sí, entonces es una cita.

Robin se ríe del otro lado del teléfono, por el cual se lleva la mano al rostro diciendo:

- Vaya, Zoro. Ya quieres verme tan rápido… ¿Acaso quieres coquetear conmigo?

- ¿Coquetear contigo? Tú eres la que hace eso.

El rostro sorprendido de Robin fue tan evidente que sus compañeras de trabajo se dieron cuenta de esto. Ella se acomoda y baja la mirada para decir:

- Bien, eso no lo definiremos aun, pero… esta noche habrá club de lectura en mi departamento.

- Excelente, ahí te veré, cariño.

- Un momento… ¿Me dijiste cariño?

- Sí, ¿Acaso no puedo decirlo? Te veré en la noche y más te vale que no les digas a tus amigas odiosas que iré a fastidiarlas.

Zoro comenzó a reírse por esto y colgó el teléfono, mientras que Robin no podía creer esto. Aunque en su corazón estaba empezando a admitir que lo que este chico le había dicho es cierto, cada palabra que sale de su boca, tenía mucho convencimiento. La comunicación comenzaba a hacer su efecto en el peliverde y lo ponía a práctica con la sensual morena.


	19. Tal Vez el Amor Está Cerca

Esa misma noche, Zoro estaba en su departamento, preparándose y arreglándose para poder salir a reunirse con Robin en su departamento. Si bien sería una noche excelente, el peliverde se imaginaba cosas buenas, ya que en su mente comenzaba a pensar de una manera muy distinta a como era cuando inició la terapia.

Estaba mucho más positivo que antes, y a cada momento veía como resolver las situaciones de su vida y estaba contando el tiempo en el que él encontraría a la mujer de su vida. Quizá no sabía que ella puede estar tan cerca de lo que no se imagina.

Por otro lado, llegando a su lugar, acompañada de Shakky, una colega del trabajo, Robin estaba aproximándose con unas cuantas cosas para la reunión de la noche. En ese instante, descargaba unas botellas de vino de la maletera de su auto y a la vez Shakky estaba ayudándole con las cosas, diciéndole:

- No entiendo por qué es que has conseguido tantas botellas de vino… ni que fuésemos unas ebrias de cabaret.

A lo que Robin sonriendo, dice:

- No, no es necesariamente para nosotras.

- Si no son para nosotras, ¿Para quién serán todas esas botellas de…?

Y al percatarse que eran botellas de sake, Shakky se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño preguntando:

- ¿Quién de nosotras bebe sake?

Pero Robin solo optó por sonreír, para pasar directamente hacia el ascensor que la llevaría a su departamento. Shakky camina en silencio y se cruza de brazos, encendiendo un cigarro al lado de Robin. La sensual morena estaba mirando a un lado y le pregunta:

- ¿No quieres saber por qué traigo sake?

A lo que Shakky sacándose el cigarro de la boca, sin siquiera mirar hacia su amiga, la cual estaba muy dudosa de saber que diría, contesta lo siguiente, sonriendo:

- ¿Le dijiste a Zoro para que viniese hoy?

Robin cerró los ojos y se rió por esto, diciendo:

- Shakky, a ti nunca se te pasa nada… definitivamente sabes de todo, hasta en lo que ando pensando.

- Quizá porque no eres obvia, y ahora cuando tratas de buscar información referente a lo que pienso de lo que haces… quizá es porque te interese saber con quién vendrás… así que asumí que hablabas de Zoro, cariño.

El ascensor se abre y estas dos chicas salen para dirigirse hacia la puerta del departamento al que iban, pero Robin estaba aun con una duda, y en medio de su seriedad, ella dice:

- ¿Y por qué asumes que solo Zoro es el chico que vendrá?

- Vamos, Robin… no conoces a más hombres, porque no te interesan en realidad… y cuando encuentras a uno con quien quieres formar una amistad, te muestras más afectiva. Y eso es lo que ha pasado con este chico, ya que aunque sea un hombre muy joven, es serio y eso atrae mucho.

Entraron al departamento y prepararon todo para la noche, ya que una de las nuevas reuniones estaba por hacerse. Robin guardaba las botellas de sake en el congelador, y dice:

- ¿Entonces crees que perdemos el tiempo en traer a Zoro con nosotras?

Shakky estaba sentada en la sala, y mientras se terminaba su cigarro, volteó hacia Robin y le respondió con toda la sinceridad del mundo, diciendo:

- No lo creo… ese chico es alguien peculiar, y en medio de toda la locura de nosotras, quizá lo que hacía falta era algo que cambie todo el esquema… que nos desbalancee todo.

- O sea, Zoro es ese desbalance, ¿No?

- Por supuesto, pero…

Golpeando el puesto a su lado, Shakky hace venir a Robin para que se sentase con ella, y al hacerlo, ella le termina de decir lo que quería decirle:

- … necesito que me digas la verdad, Robin… eres mi amiga y me preocupo mucho por ti.

- Lo sé, y agradezco que te hayas encargado de mí cuando mi madre murió… me has cuidado y protegido, pero… ¿Qué verdad quieres saber?

- Necesito saber qué es lo que pasa.

Robin no comprendió muy bien a que se estaba refiriendo. Quizá no lo pensaba porque aun no se había metido en la cabeza, la idea de creer que de alguna u otra manera, Zoro sería un chico para ella.

- ¿Qué pasa de qué?

- ¿Qué ocurre entre Zoro y tú?

Habiendo escuchado esta pregunta tan directa de parte de Shakky, la sensual morena lo que hace es reírse un poco por esto, pero al enseriarse, contiene un poco su respiración y responde diciendo:

- Veras, Shakky… no estoy interesada en Zoro como tal. Es un chico que Silvia me presentó porque quería que conociese para ver cómo va con su terapia… pero debo admitir que hay algo en él que me atrae demasiado.

- ¿Y sabes qué es eso?

- No, no lo sé… no sé si es su seriedad… o su poco ingenio para algunas de las cosas… o quizá su inexperiencia.

Shakky no puede evitar dejar salir una risa un tanto picara, que hizo que Robin se levantase del sillón para ir a la cocina de nuevo, un tanto apenada, diciendo:

- Ya sé por dónde vas, Shakky… siempre piensas en eso.

Esta mujer se levanta del sofá y se dirige hacia la cocina para llegarle a Robin a un lado, sirviéndose una copa de vino, sonriendo y diciéndole:

- Lo siento, es que no me pude contener.

- Al parecer Silvia y tú, no me preguntan otra cosa que no sea eso.

- Es que parece obvio… además, si yo fuese tu terapeuta, te preguntaría… ¿Cuál es tu interés en estar acompañada de un chico apuesto, fornido y virilmente activo?

Robin estaba sacando algunas cosas que prepararía para la noche, y al haber escuchado esta pregunta, alza la mirada repentinamente hacia Shakky, preguntándole con una sonrisa en sus labios:

- No puede ser… ¿Acaso ya lo evaluaste con la mirada?

- Robin, si tuviese veinte años menos, ya hubiese atrapado a ese chico entre mis piernas. No está para nada mal que pienses esas cosas con un hombre menor que tú, y tú estás a tiempo de pensar que hacer con ese chico… eres una mujer hecha y derecha, y nadie te dice que hacer al respecto.

- No es eso, Shakky… Zoro es un amigo al cual he tomado demasiado aprecio… es todo.

Así que tras haber escuchado esto, Shakky sonríe y se va con su copa al sillón de nuevo a encender otro cigarro, mientras que la sensual morena permanece en la cocina, pero se detiene por un instante para mantener la mirada fija hacia una dirección.

Su mente estaba comenzando a pensar en todas las cosas que le dijo su amiga, pero ese no era el punto al cual ella quería cruzar, ya que su mente estaba comenzando a jugarle una treta traicionera. ¿Eran ciertas las palabras de Shakky? ¿Era eso lo que quería ella, para obtenerlo de su amigo Zoro?

La noche finalmente vino, y las amigas de Robin estaban llegando al departamento. Sorprendentemente eran demasiadas mujeres reunidas en un mismo sitio, y el equilibrio de hombres llegó después. Silvia camina en medio de los invitados un poco inquieta y llega hasta donde estaba Robin sirviendo los vinos, preguntándole:

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Robin?

A lo que Robin alzando la mirada hacia Silvia, sonríe diciendo:

- No, no es necesario…

De pronto, la sensual morena estaba alzando la mirada hacia la entrada de su departamento, pero luego la baja. Silvia ve esto y lo ignora para decir:

- ¿Segura que no quieres ayuda?

- Bueno, creo que es necesario preparar los aperitivos… ¿Me ayudas?

- Claro, te veo demasiado atareada.

Abriendo algunos paquetes de tequeños minimalistas, Silvia se dispone a ayudar a su amiga, la cual estaba a cada momento mirando hacia la entrada del departamento. Silvia siente demasiada curiosidad por esto, y pregunta:

- ¿Por qué miras tanto hacia la puerta?

Pero Robin suspira un poco para calmarse al servir el vino, diciendo:

- Es que me extraña que Zoro no haya llegado aún… son las 8 de la noche ya.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Siempre llega más o menos a esta hora.

- Pero me dijo que estaría antes de tiempo y…

Así que al decir esto, se detiene por un instante y sonríe para menear su cabeza, diciendo:

- … ¡Bah! No me hagas caso, solo digo tonterías.

Silvia sabía que ella no estaba diciendo tonterías. Sabía que lo que decía era algo similar a una manifestación de sus deseos reprimidos, así que ella lo que hace es reírse y decir:

- Bueno, de seguro tuvo un contratiempo o qué se yo.

Pero apenas terminó de decir esto, en la entrada del departamento, aparece Zoro cargando unas cosas para la noche. Entra abriéndose espacio por las personas y llega hasta donde estaban las chicas, sorprendiéndoles.

- Oiga, empezaron la fiesta sin mí.

Robin reconoció la voz de Zoro y se volteó en seguida para abrazarlo, quedando ella casi encima de este chico, besándole en la mejilla.

- Zoro, has llegado… pensé que no vendrías.

- Oi, es que estaba comprando algunas cosas que pensé que serían necesarias.

- Pero me hubieras avisado. Estaba muy preocupada de saber en donde estarías.

- No es para tanto.

A su lado, Silvia estaba sonriendo y Zoro se da cuenta de ella y le saluda, diciéndole:

- Hola Silvia, no sé si Robin anda neurótica o…

- No digas eso, cari. Ella solo estaba preocupada por ti… pero ahora que has llegado, quizá nos eches una mano aquí, ¿No crees?

- Bueno, en lo que me pidan.

Así mismo, Zoro se metió en la cocina para ayudar un poco a estas dos chicas quienes estaban preparando todo para los invitados. A los largos minutos, lograron acabar con todo, y servir todo para el resto de los invitados. Zoro estaba recostado en un lado de la cocina, viendo desde lo lejos hacia Robin, la cual estaba sirviendo a sus amigos.

Este estaba mirándola con una sonrisa de complacencia, el cual suspiraba para luego echarse un sorbo de whisky, y así mismo es sorprendido por Shakky, la cual le llega a un lado, diciéndole:

- Con que aquí estás… el chico que tiene así a Robin.

El peliverde no comprendía para nada lo que estaba diciendo esta mujer, que al voltear hacia ella, le pregunta:

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- No es nada, no me hagas caso… a veces tiendo a exagerar las cosas.

- Ya veo.

Pero Shakky quería saber más, y se quedó mirando hacia donde estaba mirando Zoro, la cual era la mismísima Robin a la distancia.

- ¿Verdad que es muy hermosa?

A lo que Zoro sin prestarle demasiada atención a lo que estaba por decir, lo suelta sin medidas.

- Por supuesto que lo es… ¿Perdón?

- Nada, yo solo decía que nunca había conocido a una mujer tan servicial como Robin.

- ¿En serio? De hecho no lo parece.

- Que no te engañe su belleza y sensualidad… Robin podrá ser esas mujeres de las que "solo habla cuando es necesario", pero dentro de sí misma, es una mujer muy atenta y muy servicial.

Y dándose cuenta que Zoro mantenía su mirada directamente hacia la bella morena, que estaba riéndose y conversando con Silvia y unas amigas; Shakky aprovecha para pararse detrás del peliverde y susurrarle al oído, diciéndole:

- Eso la hace una mujer perfecta para un matrimonio estable… ella necesita amor.

Menuda recomendación. Shakky enciende otro cigarro y se retira de la presencia de Zoro, el cual estando de brazos cruzados, desvía su mirada hacia un lado, y luego mira hacia abajo, mostrándose muy serio, porque esto que le dijeron le afectó demasiado en su mente.

A los minutos de haber escuchado esto, Robin camina hacia donde estaba Zoro, puesto que lo había visto serio y solo en un lado de la cocina. Se le acerca de frente y le busca la mirada.

- ¿Zoro? ¿Todo bien?

Viendo que no estaba reaccionando, Robin le coloca suavemente la mano en el pecho de este chico, acariciándolo con un poco de intriga, haciendo que reaccionase. Zoro voltea hacia Robin parpadeando varias veces, preguntando:

- ¿Decías?

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí… creo que sí… se me acabó el vino, iré por más.

Pero cuando fue al refrigerador a buscar vino, se dio cuenta que habían unas botellas de sake. Zoro sonríe sacándolas para ver que Robin a su lado le decía:

- Las conseguí pensando en ti… ¿La quieres destapar?

- Claro, me encantaría.

- Pero ven… vayámonos al balcón.

Así que al abrirse paso entre todos los invitados, estos dos caminan hacia el balcón del departamento de la sensual morena, para abrir la botella y comenzar a beberla. Ambos se sirven, teniendo Robin una copa y Zoro la botella entera, sonriendo y diciendo:

- ¿Por qué brindamos?

A lo que Robin sonríe para mirar a un lado, diciendo:

- No lo sé… ¿Por qué quieres brindar?

- Al decir verdad, brindo por ti.

Esto sorprendió un poco a Robin, la cual sonríe dejando que la brisa sacudiese sus cabellos, para luego decir:

- ¿Por mí? ¿Por qué harías eso?

- No lo sé… quizá por haberme ofrecido tu amistad, sincera y agradable.

Al decir esto, estos dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente para luego golpear la copa y la botella, bebiendo así mismo el sake en medio de esas miradas cruzadas, silenciosas y peligrosas por lo que causan. Robin desvía la mirada y se recuesta en la baranda mirando hacia afuera, mientras que Zoro camina a un lado de ella, quedándose en silencio.

No duró demasiado el silencio, ya que Robin se acordó que Zoro estaría en la terapia con Silvia, y volteando hacia él, le pregunta:

- Oye, Zoro… ¿Cómo te fue con la terapia de hoy?

- Bueno, hoy tuve un paso muy importante que aprendí y creo que después de todo… andamos mejor que nunca.

- ¿Hiciste las notas de lo que aprendiste?

- Claro, como siempre.

En ese instante, Zoro saca el papel de su bolsillo y se queda viéndolo en silencio, mientras que Robin se le arrima un poco más hacia Zoro, quedando hombro a hombro con él, mirando el papel que decía lo siguiente:

_"El séptimo paso de la Suite: La Comunicación"_

- _Cuando aprendemos a comunicarnos abiertamente y con sinceridad, la vida cambia._

- _Amar a una persona es establecer comunicación con ella._

- _Deja que la gente a la que amas sepa que la amas y la aprecias. Nunca tengas miedo de pronunciar las palabras mágicas de un "te quiero"_

- _No dejes pasar la oportunidad de halagar a una persona._

- _Despídete de la gente siempre con palabras cariñosas: puede que sea la última vez que veas a esa persona._

- _Si estuvieras a punto de partir y pudieras llamar por teléfono a una persona que quieres mucho, ¿A quién llamarías? ¿Qué le dirías? ¿Qué esperarías para hacerlo?_

Así que habiendo leído esto, Robin sonríe alzando las cejas para decirle a Zoro:

- ¿Viste todo eso?

Este chico se guarda el papel en el bolsillo, y sonríe sin siquiera decirle nada, para meterse un sorbo de sake, sin quitarle la mirada. Robin suspira y asiente con su cabeza, para responderse a sí misma esto:

- ¿Estás en el séptimo paso? Eso quiere decir que a estas alturas ya sabrás como es la mujer que quieres para tu vida.

- Así como lo dices, suena muy fácil… pero no lo es.

- ¿Cómo que no lo es? ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque no soy un prospecto que atrae con facilidad a una mujer… bueno… no soy lo que se piensa de mí

Desviándose un poco de la baranda del balcón, se queda mirando hacia adentro de la fiesta, dándole la espalda a la vista hacia la ciudad. Por un instante, Robin frunce el ceño muy interesada de saber por qué este chico decía esto, pero al recostarse de medio lado en dirección hacia el peliverde, le pregunta:

- ¿Por qué dices eso? Hablas como si creyeses que toda mujer que te ve, no te mira con ojos de agrado… ¿Seguro que no exageras?

- No lo sé… al menos aprendiendo a comunicarme abiertamente con las personas me ha hecho ser alguien más confiado… eso me pasó contigo.

Cuando dijo esto, Robin sonrió junto con él al recordar que al principio él le aterraba la idea de conocerla a ella.

- Eso es cierto, aun lo recuerdo… te veías muy aterrorizado.

- Claro, pero al irte tratando me he dado cuenta que eres una persona distinta… ya puedo ser abiertamente verbal contigo y he aprendido a establecer mejor comunicación contigo.

Frunciendo el ceño mientras estaba oyendo esto, Robin le pregunta algo referente a las notas que Zoro escribió para recordar cada paso de Silvia, preguntándole:

- Ahora respóndeme algo, Zoro… ¿Eres alguien que tiene miedo de pronunciar las palabras de un "te quiero"?

- ¿Qué si tengo miedo?

- Ajá… eso aparece en tu nota… creo que es cierto que si quieres mucho a una persona, lo mejor es que le digas que la quieres y aprecias… así mismo no dejarías pasar esas oportunidades de decir lo que sientes.

Mientras le estaba diciendo esto, que estaba lindo como para contar un testimonio, Zoro se hizo un ejercicio mental pensando que lo que Robin le estaba diciendo, era casi como una especie de prueba en referencia a decir algo que le comprometa.

- ¿Acaso esperas que le diga a las pocas personas que conozco que las quiero mucho? ¿O es que me estás probando para decírtelo yo a ti?

Cuando dijo esto, Zoro percibió la extensa sonrisa de Robin, y ambos se rieron, por lo que el peliverde se cruzó de brazos y volteó a un lado, diciendo:

- No esperes a que te diga eso, porque primero tendrás que convencerme de hacerlo.

- Para mí no es difícil hacer eso, Zoro.

- ¿Ah sí? Como si con ese jueguito tonto me hicieses caer.

- No dejes pasar la oportunidad de halagar a una persona y siempre trátala con amor… esa es mi arma para usarla.

- ¡Qué tontería! ¿Cómo te atreves a usar las notas que escribí contra mí?

Robin estaba sonriendo y se acercó más a Zoro, para recostar su rostro sobre el hombro de este chico, para luego decirle:

- Nunca cuestiones lo que una mujer puede llegar a hacer…

Mientras decía esto, Zoro se dio cuenta que Robin estaba colocando su mano izquierda en su pecho, para hacerle unas pequeñas caricias con las uñas, diciéndole:

- … quizá algunas tenemos falta de tacto para decir las cosas, pero nadie nos podrá negar el hecho de ser aquellas quienes decidan lo que es mejor para nosotras…

Después, ella con su otro brazo lo pasa por detrás de este chico, para retenerlo en su abrazo, suspirando en su cuello con sus suaves labios que poco a poco estaban acariciándolo.

- … y tal vez el amor esté más cerca de lo que no te imaginas… así que…

Acercando sus labios a la mejilla del peliverde, Robin le da un suave y húmedo beso, casi cerca de los labios de este chico, tocando la comisura temblorosa. Robin luego recuesta su rostro en el hombro del atemorizado peliverde para decirle:

- ¿Qué tanto te cuesta decirme que me quieres a mí, por ejemplo?

Zoro estaba mirando fijamente hacia un lado, y tragando saliva de manera áspera, sintiendo como los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, resonó su garganta diciendo:

- Robin… has ganado… te quiero.

Dicho esto, la morena sensual se despega del hombro del peliverde y sonríe guiñándole el ojo para decirle:

- Te dije que no sería difícil… así que ya vengo, iré por más sake.

Y habiendo dicho esto, le quita la botella a Zoro de la mano para entrar al departamento, uniéndose en la conversación don las demás personas que estaban ahí. Zoro estaba suspirando muy calmado, después de ver como esta bellísima mujer le hizo decir esas palabras que tanto cuestan. Después de todo, ¿Qué hay de malo en manifestar algo así?

Así que ahí estaba Zoro, cruzándose los brazos mientras veía que desde lo lejos estaba regresando la bella morena, con el sake que fue a buscar, caminando hacia él como si estuviese haciéndolo en cámara lenta. El amor está tan cerca que un día no se reconocerá como anteriormente se había ignorado. El amor nos hace tontos y el no aceptarlo, nos hace orgullosos.


	20. El Octavo Paso: El Compromiso

En esa misma noche, cuando los invitados poco a poco estaban yéndose del departamento de Robin, siendo ya las 2.00 de la mañana; quedaban unos pocos quienes no querían irse. Silvia se había ido, Shakky también, pero aun estaba Zoro en medio de todos, ayudando a su preciosa amiga a recoger el desastre de su departamento.

Mientras el peliverde recogía las botellas vacías del suelo, colocándolas todas en una enorme bolsa, Robin estaba lavando algunas vasijas con las que los invitados comían los aperitivos, y en un momento determinado, no quedó más nadie que Zoro y Robin. El peliverde recogió todas las botellas del lugar y suspiró diciendo:

- Hay que ver que estos desgraciados sí que son desordenados… ¿Cómo puedes querer hacer una fiesta como esta, sabiendo que te crearán este desastre?

Desde la cocina, Robin estaba riéndose por esto, para luego responderle diciendo:

- No es eso, es que ellas saben que no le doy importancia a esto.

- ¿No?

- Para nada.

- Verás, si yo fuese el que organiza una fiesta, ordenaría que todos estos cabrones acomodasen todo… pero tú te tomas el lujo de hacer todo esto para finalizar.

- Es que no es algo que me molesta… para nada.

Llevando la bolsa hacia la cocina, Zoro estando ebrio de haber bebido mucho, pero no tanto como para caerse al suelo como un imbécil de carretera nocturna, coloca las varias botellas a un lado, para sentarse a un lado de ella, diciéndole:

- Entonces, eso quiere decir que eres la mujer más paciente del mundo, ¿No?

- Paciente como quien dice, no mucho.

- No te enojaste por esto… ¿Eso me dice lo que necesito saber de ti o no?

- No exageres, es solo un decir.

Así que cuando dijo esto, Robin se mojó un poco la mano para echarle agua encima a Zoro, el cual reaccionó sorprendido por esto. La sensual morena solo sonríe por esto, mientras que el peliverde se seca la cara con un pañuelo de la cocina, diciendo:

- Con que te gusta jugar con esto, ¿No?

Pero lo que Robin no se imaginó fue que Zoro metió las manos en el lavadero, para sacar gran cantidad de agua en sus manos, echándoselo en el rosto de ella. Sorprendida como nunca, la sensual morena se secó el rostro diciendo:

- Te has pasado… ahora verás.

- ¡Esto es guerra, mujer!

Así mismo Robin con una copa sacó agua y empezó a mojar a Zoro, el cual viéndose toda la camisa mojada, se arrimó hacia Robin y siguió echándole agua a ella, haciendo una entera guerra de carnavales con agua, provocando un desastre en la cocina.

Como si fuesen unos niños tontos, ahí estaban estos dos correteando por el departamento, siendo Zoro el que perseguía a Robin con una jarra entera de agua en la mano, diciendo:

- No huyas, cobarde.

Pero Robin corría en medio de las risas, tratando de huir del empapado peliverde, quien estaba ansioso de atraparla. Ella entra de nuevo a la cocina y se detiene diciendo:

- No te atrevas a echarme todo eso.

Así que cuando Zoro entró a la cocina, acorralando a la sensual morena, le dice:

- Tú iniciaste todo esto, así que yo lo termino.

Y sin más que decir, Zoro le arroja la jarra entera de agua en el rostro a Robin, para hacer que ella suspirase sorprendida por esto. Este chico estaba caminando hacia ella, riéndose por esto, pero Robin se secó los ojos y se mostró un poco molesta por esto, pero decidió tomar represalia, pero cuando estaba caminando hacia Zoro, ella se resbala con el agua y se echa hacia delante.

El peliverde actúa de manera rápida y corre hacia ella, para sostenerla de la caída, siendo él el que recibe la caída de Robin sobre sí mismo, cayendo él al suelo, estando debajo de la sensual morena la cual no paraba de reírse por esto. Y ahí estaban ellos dos. Zoro boca arriba y con la espalda contra el suelo, y Robin recostada encima de este chico, apenada por haber tenido que usar al peliverde como colchón de caída.

- Oh, cuanto lo siento Zoro… ¿Estás bien?

Pero Zoro tratando de levantar el torso, suspira diciendo:

- ¿Tenías que caerme encima? Eres pesada.

- ¿Me dijiste gorda?

- No… eres alta y eso te hace pesada.

- No digas tonterías.

Zoro se sienta y se lleva la mano a la cabeza, pero Robin aun seguía sentada encima de él, y al ver que este chico estaba sobándose la cabeza, ella se acerca para echar un vistazo, echándose los cabellos a un lado y volteándole el rostro a Zoro para mirar.

- A ver… ¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte?

Pero Zoro desvía su atención a un lado y se queda en silencio, dejando que ella mirase lo que tenía ahí. Así mismo, Zoro volteó la mirada hacia ella, diciendo:

- ¡Bah! No es nada. Yo he soportado demasiados golpes en la vida… y esto no es nada.

- ¿No es nada? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Es que no te duele nada?

- Sí, pero no me quejo.

Robin estaba riéndose por esto, ya que le pareció demasiado gracioso, aunque no se estaba dando cuenta que a medida que se estaba riendo, ella estaba aun más cerca de este chico, colocando su antebrazo derecho sobre el hombro del peliverde y con la otra mano, posada en el pecho de este chico. Zoro inconscientemente había colocado su mano derecha sobre uno de los muslos de la sensual morena, como si no hubiese pasado nada, teniéndola ahí lista para lo que él pudiese hacer, siempre y cuando quisiese hacer.

De repente, estos dos se quedaron callados y estaban mirándose finamente el uno con el otro. Robin suspiraba tranquila, con su rostro mojado y sus cabellos agitados, mientras que Zoro sonreía tranquilo sin siquiera querer decir nada, para no arruinar este momento. Estaba pasando lo que todos nos temíamos en un momento. Estaban disponibles para ir a un paso más allá, pero es cuando Robin dice:

- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

A lo que Zoro pensándoselo por unos segundos, decidió quedarse en silencio hasta que asintió con su cabeza, de modo lento y sin quitarle la mirada a esos preciosos ojos azules, que le hacían bramar en suplica por un anhelado beso. De pronto, el peliverde aspira con la nariz y voltea a un lado, diciendo:

- Creo que ya no me duele nada.

- ¿Estás seguro? Quizá porque…

- ¿Por qué de qué?

- No, nada… yo solo digo tonterías.

Así que tras haber mirado por unos segundos hacia esos preciosos ojos claros como el mar, el peliverde estaba sintiendo cosquillas en su estomago y sus rodillas temblaban como si fuese una locomotora. Y decidió hacer algo que no se esperó, pero los impulsos carnales nos producen este tipo de cosas que nos hace sentir bien, aunque nos arriesgamos a que nos salga mal también.

Zoro se acercó más hacia Robin, tomándola del cuello con su mano izquierda, con la mayor suavidad del mundo, para acercar su rostro hacia el de ella, que parecía no hacer ningún esfuerzo en detenerlo a él y en apartarse ella. Robin lo ve acercarse y su mano que estaba en el hombro del peliverde, es suavemente manejado hacia el cuello, para ella retenerlo con fuerza y ver como este chico acercó sus labios hacia los de ella, besándola y esperando a que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar, ateniéndose a las consecuencias.

Y ahí estaban ellos dos, besándose de manera pausada sintiendo como el tiempo estaba deteniéndose a su alrededor. No era una coincidencia que estas cosas ocurriesen, y así lo comenzaba a entender Zoro, pero Robin siente un poco de entusiasmo en este beso, y se aferra mejor hacia el peliverde, para entregarse mejor a este beso, aunque a los segundos, cuando estaba sintiendo las manos de este chico en su cintura, ella desvía un poco la mirada a un lado, evadiendo el beso.

- Zoro… espera…

Zoro abre los ojos, y parpadea un poco para despertarse de ese sueño momentáneo que estaba viviendo, y suspira diciendo:

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?

Robin estaba mirando a un lado sonriente y luego ella se lleva la mano a su rostro, mordiéndose a sí misma los labios, pero Zoro sonríe y acerca los suyos hacia el cuello de esta mujer, haciendo que ella dejase salir una risa ahogada por la cosquilla que este le ocasionó, pero ella le detiene preguntándole:

- Zoro, no… espera… ¿No estás ebrio?

A lo que Zoro habiéndose detenido en lo que hacía, miró a un lado pensando en esto y dándose cuenta que en realidad estaba ebrio. Este mira a un lado y dice:

- Creo que sí… aunque nunca he estado tan ebrio como ahora.

- Eso no es bueno entonces.

- ¿Por qué no?

Ella estaba suspirando y mostrando una mirada de niña consentida, y coloca su rostro sobre el cuello de este chico, diciendo:

- Es que no quiero que esto sea algo que lo olvides cuando estés sobrio de nuevo… quizá no recuerdes nada mañana.

- Que tonterías, lo recordaré.

- No lo creo.

Al decir esto, ella levanta la mirada del hombro del peliverde y suspira mirando a este chico a los ojos, el cual sonreía estando de acuerdo, pero aun así el silencio y la soledad de la cocina era tan preocupante que nada de esto tranquilizaría tal cosa. Ellos dos estaban a punto de entregarse a un nuevo beso, mirándose los labios el uno con el otro, estando a milímetros de cerrar el trato, pero no se imaginaron que unos tacones se escucharon en la sala aproximándose a ellos.

- Oi, Robin, menos mal que los despaché a todos, porque te ayudaré a acomodar este…

Era la misma Shakuyaku que entra a la cocina y sorprende a estos dos sujetos, ahí abajo a punto de besarse. Robin voltea hacia su amiga, la cual estaba sorprendida de brazos cruzados, y le dice:

- ¡Shakky! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Qué hago aquí? Vine a ayudarte a acomodar este desastre, pero veo que estás haciendo uno nuevo.

En seguida, Robin se coloca de pie y Zoro se levanta para recostarse en la mesa de la cocina, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, para sonreír diciendo:

- Bueno, yo… yo lo puedo explicar… es que… bueno… yo…

Mientras trataba de explicar esto, se estaba enredando demasiado en las palabras, haciendo que Shakuyaku no comprendiese para nada lo que estaba pasando. Robin veía a Zoro tratando de explicar la situación y cerraba sus ojos apenada en una sonrisa.

- … creo que no sé qué decir.

Pero es cuando la amiga experimentada de Robin se acerca hacia Zoro y le pregunta:

- ¿Bebiste demasiado?

- Creo que sí.

- Bueno, no es por ser descortés contigo, Zoro, pero… son las cuatro de la mañana y ya deberías descansar, ¿No crees?

El peliverde se rascaba la cabeza y se miraba el reloj, para ver la hora y estar de acuerdo en esto. Este chico sonríe y se disculpa con ellas, diciendo lo siguiente:

- Es verdad… estoy ebrio y lo más propicio será irme… disculpen por todo lo malo.

Cuando estaba yéndose hacia la salida, con su camisa mojada y todo lo demás, Zoro se detiene y volteó hacia Robin frunciendo el ceño preguntándole:

- ¿Te veré luego?

Oyendo esto, Shakuyaku voltea hacia donde estaba Robin, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados, igual de mojada como él, pero suspirando alza sus cejas y sonríe diciendo:

- Claro, ¿Por qué no? Seguro que sí.

- Vale… buenas noches, Robin… Shakky.

Así que cuando Zoro estaba saliendo del departamento de Robin, se va cerrando la puerta. Shakky camina hacia la puerta principal y cierra con seguro, para sonreír caminando hacia donde estaba Robin, la cual estaba yéndose a su habitación, diciendo:

- Ah no, ya sé lo que vas a decir y no quiero escucharte… Zoro y yo, no estábamos haciendo nada malo.

Robin estaba entrando a su habitación, para quitarse toda la ropa mojada que tenía, pero su amiga se recuesta sobre la entrada de la habitación, para encender un cigarro, diciendo:

- No pienso decir nada de lo que ocurrió aquí, porque esta es tu vida y no soy nadie para meterme.

Ni siquiera Robin se creyó eso, y cuando estaba desvestida en lencería, voltea hacia su amiga la cual estaba fumando con una sonrisa en su boca, mirándola con el ceño fruncido, señalándole:

- No me digas que no piensas decirme nada.

- No, no pienso decirte nada.

- ¿En serio? ¿No quieres preguntarme nada?

- No.

Así mismo Robin se quedó esperando a que ella le dijese algo, pero al ver que no obtenía ninguna respuesta, se acerca a ella y se le queda mirando de frente, diciéndole:

- Di lo que quieres decir, porque si no, me estresaré.

Pero Shakky, con toda la calma del mundo, se saca su cigarro y dice:

- No pienso decir nada, pero si quieres que te haga tu pregunta, solamente tengo que decir esto… no quieres que piense que entre Zoro y tú pasa algo, y eso es lo que me mentalizo aunque asumo que los besos que te diste con él sean la razón por la que tienes el lápiz labial corrido en tu boca.

Robin oyendo esto, se dirige hacia el espejo y se mira lo que su amiga le notó, para comenzar a limpiarse todo, pero de pronto ella se le acerca y le pregunta:

- Pero si yo no hubiera llegado… ¿Qué hubiera pasado? ¿Habrías evitado el hecho de haberte acostado con Zoro, y de tener una noche de pasión y de deseos sexuales terminados? Piénsalo.

Así que habiendo dicho esto, apaga el cigarro y se dispone a ayudar a Robin a acomodar todo este desastre propagado de un lado a otro, diciendo desde donde estaba:

- ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué desastre es este? ¡Parece que jugaban carnavales aquí!

En la habitación, la sensual morena estaba mirándose en el espejo, quitándose el labial corrido de su boca, para quedarse mirándose sus propios ojos en el espejo, pensando en lo que había ocurrido en la noche.

Ya habiendo pasado dos días, Zoro estaba de nuevo en el consultorio de su terapeuta para su seguimiento. Silvia estaba sentada en su sillón y el peliverde estaba escuchando detenidamente los pasos que le estaba diciendo ella, acostado en la camilla de cuero.

- Creo que el paso del compromiso es aquel que nos hace pensar que la gente asume que el amor solo está relacionado con el afecto y el romance, pero es muchísimo más: el amor no existe sin el compromiso.

Mientras escuchaba esto, Zoro parecía andar en una laguna mental, pensando en que había pasado en la fiesta en el departamento de Robin. Estuvo ebrio y no recuerda nada.

- ¿Puedes explicar eso un poco más?

- La verdad es que es bastante sencillo: si quieres experimentar amor en abundancia, si quieres amar y que te amen, si quieres una relación para toda la vida, debes comprometerte a ser un "amante". No tardarás mucho en descubrir que tus relaciones nunca habrían durado mucho por el temor al compromiso.

- ¿Por qué crees que eso asusta demasiado?

- Te lo puedo decir en pocas palabras, Zoro… ¡Tienen miedo!

Irónicamente esa frase había surgido de manera reiterada desde que conoció a Silvia. Este le había dicho que el miedo era el mayor obstáculo del amor y parecía que la mayoría de los pasos de la suite, consistían en como vencer ese miedo, ya que fuese rechazo, al ridículo o a la perdida. Ahora Zoro comenzaba a comprenderlo.

- Hay experiencias que viven las personas que según esos miedos echaron raíces durante la infancia… por ejemplo, el divorcio de los padres de un chico a corta edad. El no tener un hogar estable y seguro, ni una vida verdaderamente familiar… creo que todo eso despeña de cierta manera una incapacidad para comprometerse, ya que fuese a un empleo, una relación o a una hipoteca.

Zoro iba comprendiendo este punto a la perfección, y mantenía la mirada directamente sobre Silvia, la cual seguía diciendo:

- Lo que no saben es que hasta que no se comprometan en una relación, nunca podrán crear un vínculo estable y basado en el amor. Cuando verdaderamente amas a una persona, te comprometes con ella y con la relación. Te asegurarás de estar siempre ahí cuando te necesite, y nada ni nadie se antepone a ella… de hecho, estoy convencida que si queremos algo en la vida, especialmente si es amor, debemos hallar maneras de vencer nuestros miedos y estar dispuestos a comprometernos con las personas o cosas que nos son queridas.

Acercándose más hacia donde estaba Zoro, Silvia se levanta del sillón y se sienta a un lado de donde este chico estaba acostado, diciéndole:

- Entiende esto… la falta de compromiso es un problema muy habitual. Después de todo, es completamente natural que, si has sido víctima del rechazo, el ridículo y la aflicción en el pasado, ahora intentes evitarlo. La gente que ha sido herida decide subconscientemente a partir de ese momento no establecer relaciones estrechas e intimas con otras personas. No están dispuestas a arriesgarse a que la separación y la pérdida les ocasione otra herida emocional… su miedo al dolor es superior a su deseo de amor, y por tanto, eligen vivir una vida gris y sin amor, para evitar el dolor de la pérdida; pero con esa decisión también se privan del gozo del amor. Al final acaban entumecidos, incapaces de sentir, y viven en silenciosa desesperación porque saben que el amor está abierto para todos, pero los riesgos y el dolor les impide lanzarse.

- La verdad es que tienen un podo de razón en esto porque…

- No digas tonterías, no la tienen. Es como si un niño dijese que no quiere ningún regalo de Papá Noel o de los Reyes Magos por el miedo a perderlo. En mi opinión, una razón por la que muchas relaciones no funcionan es porque la gente es incapaz de comprometerse.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Toda relación está sujetada a altibajos, tiempos buenos y malos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Zoro hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza, para luego mirar hacia el techo del consultorio, escuchando que Silvia le seguía diciendo:

- Ahora bien, la manera en que nos comportamos cuando surgen esas situaciones difíciles es crucial para la relación. Por ejemplo, si cada vez que una pareja discute un miembro de la pareja amenaza con cortar la relación, tarde o temprano la relación se hundirá, ya que la tratan como si fuese algo desechable. El amor no es la prioridad en esa pareja, no están verdaderamente comprometidos con él.

Levantándose de donde estaba sentada, Silvia une sus manos a la medida del vientre, para caminar de un lado a otro, explicando mejor esto que dijo anteriormente.

- Para que una relación funcione con éxito la pareja debe hacerla su prioridad, situarla en sus corazones por encima de cualquier otra cosa: debe ser más importante que sus vidas profesionales, sus economías, sus autos, sus casas o sus vestuarios… en resumen, la separación nunca será considerada como una opción. Por muy acaloradas que sean las discusiones, ningún miembro de la pareja amenazará con romper la relación. Una vez que la separación se convierte en una posibilidad, por muy remota que sea, comienzan a aparecer los verdaderos problemas.

Deteniéndose justamente detrás de donde estaba recostado Zoro, Silvia sonríe y le explica como si ella fuese una inspiradora motivacional.

- Estar comprometido a algo, sea lo que sea, un trabajo, una relación o inclusive un equipo de patinadores de hielo, significa que abandonar no es una opción cuando las cosas se ponen mal. Nuestro problema es que muchas veces no estamos realmente comprometidos con la situación y, por tanto, renunciamos en los momentos difíciles… Todo el mundo desea amor y relaciones amorosas, pero la cuestión clave es: ¿Estás realmente comprometido a ser "amante", a encontrar a ese alguien especial que dices buscar?

Zoro estaba interesado en saber esto, pero se sienta erguido para voltear hacia Silvia, preguntándole:

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, en realidad?

- Te lo pondré de otra manera… ¿Estás comprometido a enfrentarte a tus miedos al rechazo y al fracaso? ¿Estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para procurarte amor en la vida? Porque si lo que quieres en la vida es experimentar amor y contar con una relación amorosa, solo ese nivel de compromiso te permitirá alcanzarlos. Por eso, una pregunta crucial que debes formularte al inicio de una relación es: ¿Me siento realmente comprometido con esta persona y a la relación?

- Claro… te entiendo a la perfección… lo que quieres decir es que si deseamos atraer amor y estabilidad a nuestra vida y a la de las personas que amamos y nos aman, es preciso establecer un compromiso con uno mismo e involucrarnos en eso que consideramos importante.

Silvia sonríe ante esta declaración que Zoro le había dado, y comprende que este chico estaba más atento a sus palabras que cualquier otra persona en el mundo.

- Lo has explicado de maravilla. Yo no lo hubiera explicado mejor. En última instancia, de lo que se trata es de que el amor y las relaciones con amor sean para ti lo más importante en tu vida. El compromiso es lo que establece la diferencia entre sentir por alguien amor o simplemente agrado.

- Eso es interesante, pero ¿No crees que hay excepciones a la regla?

- Yo no puedo pensar en ninguna en especial… pero si la hay, es porque encuentras algo que no debes encontrar en un momento determinado… debes siempre encontrar el modo de hacer de ese compromiso el verdadero significado de todo… y recuerda… si no hay compromiso, no hay amor.

De esta manera estaba terminando el octavo paso de la doctora Silvia, la cual se estaba dirigiendo a su escritorio, preparándose para recibir a su siguiente consultante. Zoro se levanta de la camilla y se prepara para irse de ahí, pero cuando salía Silvia le dice:

- Por cierto… ¿A dónde te fuiste antenoche? Te desapareciste en el departamento de Robin.

Este chico voltea hacia ella, y camina unos cuantos pasos, mostrándose dudoso de lo que pasó, diciendo:

- Es que estaba tan ebrio que no sé en donde fui a parar… lo último que recuerdo era que estaba hablando con Robin en el balcón… y de ahí, llegue a mi departamento pero en medio de todo… no sé qué pasó.

- Vaya, ¿Nunca te habías emborrachado de esa manera?

- No… solo muy pocas veces en la vida, pero… sé que algo pasó hace dos noches en la fiesta.

Silvia se da cuenta que Zoro estaba un poco confundido, y así ella comprendió que si no recordaba nada, quizá Robin lo haría. Ella en su mente estaba pensando en averiguarlo todo, y sí que lo haría.

Al haberse ido Zoro de ese consultorio, y al haber recibido al otro consultante, ella se sienta de piernas cruzadas en su sillón, quedándose muy pensativa en la preocupación del peliverde. Quizá no se imaginaba para nada que lo que estaba por averiguar sería uno de los acontecimientos más grandes de los que ella pudiese presenciar. Habría que esperar.


End file.
